How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons
by Darkness Rising Stories
Summary: Five years after the death of the Red Death, Hiccup and Astrid have grown up to be 19 years old and they have a unbreakable bond and love each other as if it was a drug. Life in Berk is peaceful with the unity of Vikings and Dragons. But then the Dragons start to get nightmares. Voices haunt their minds. And soon, something real will haunt everyone in Berk, the Ancient Dragons...
1. This is Berk

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

"This...was Berk." Hiccup announced. In the middle of a large expanse of water stands Berk. The moon glows in the night sky and glistens in the reflection of the blue water. "Things changed here. Once a town where Vikings were at War with the threat of Dragons. And now..." Hiccup stated. A Nadder glides over the town, roaring. Its large spines flicked out on its neck. Riding on the Nadder's back is a beautiful girl, large blue eyes and blonde hair. She wears a coat on her thin and curved waist, a large fluffy wolf fur collar on her. She laughs as the Dragon circles round towards a large house. "There is peace. Dragons and Vikings are the best of friends. And my life has made a change as well. It has been five years since the Red Death died, so not only have I grown up. But, I have her. The most beautiful girl I ever set my eyes on. Astrid." Hiccup said. Walking out from the house is Hiccup, stepping on his mechanical leg. The Nadder lands before Hiccup and she drops off, immediately hugging and kissing Hiccup affectionately. Vikings walk over to the large reptile, taking the racks of fish from its back that they managed to catch. The two lovers break their affectionate kiss, looking into one another's eyes. They gently press their foreheads together, hugging. "Life was going well." Hiccup said.

"But then the voices came. Terrifying our dragons. It only appeared to be heard by their ears. We never understood why." Hiccup said.

"But Astrid, Dad and I like to say that in all of the night darkness, the sun needs to rise sooner or later. I love my family. I love Astrid so much. I will not let anything take this happy life from me. Nothing will take my Dad from me. Nothing will take Astrid from me. And nothing will take Toothless from me." Hiccup said.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid sleep inside of their house, wrapping their arms around each other's bodies as they sleep. A large fluffy sheet covering their young bodies from the cold air outside that enters through the cracks in the wood. Heavy thumping reverberates through the roof. The two groan, opening their eyes to see the ceiling vibrating aggressively from the heavy thumps. The tired couple sigh, hearing the grunts of the creature pounding its paws on the roof, trying to wake them up. _Every morning Toothless! Every morning! _Hiccup weakly slides out of his bed, rubbing his head. Scars on his bare chest from the battle against the Red Death that gave him the mechanical leg in the first place. Astrid leans her pretty head on Hiccup's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his chest. "Good morning." She cooed, kissing his cheek.

"Good morning Astrid." Hiccup responded kissing her affectionately. Toothless repeatedly slams his paws down on the roof. "Alright! We're up!" Hiccup called. A small purr appears from above and a little thump from the ground. Hiccup grabs his green shirt, pulling it on and taking his brown bear hide coat. He opens the doors of his and Astrid's house, being blinded for a second by the bright sunlight. Seeing the beautiful town of theirs. Snow covering the land, waking up before everyone else. Snow still covering the land after last year's Snoggletog. Hiccup looks behind him, seeing the small Black Dragon walking towards him; his big beady eyes open wide as he looks at Hiccup adorably, purring as he approaches him, licking him. "Toothless! We've just woken up!" Hiccup groaned, holding the extremely happy Dragon back from licking him to the point of being saliva on the snow. Astrid giggles, walking out, wearing a fluffy bear gown as she covers her sin from the cold winter breeze. Hiccup kisses her on the cheek as she walks out. Toothless purrs cutely towards her, approaching Astrid.

"Hey Toothless!" Astrid cooed, rubbing his head with her firm hands. Toothless presses his head against her belly, purring sweetly. His large eyes look up at her as she strokes his head, rubbing his black scales. Hiccup looks over at the two huts that Astrid's Nadder named Stormfly resting inside with her chicks beside her body, sleeping. Toothless turns back to Hiccup with puppy eyes, wanting to go flying. Hiccup sighs.

"In a bit Toothless, I need to get my suit on, get out of this sleepy state and check on my dad, remember?" Hiccup stated. Toothless groans, bowing his head sadly. "Hey...it's not a no. I will, just in a couple of hours." Hiccup assured, patting his adorable Dragon friend on the head.

* * *

_Night Fury...the time is coming. The extinction of your dragons is coming. You think you are safe? It is only just starting. Warn your friends, it will not make any difference. _

_..._


	2. Hiccup and Astrid

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Toothless soars above the clouds, his black wing membranes rippling in the wind as he flies through. Fluffy white clouds flow underneath them as they glide. Hiccup sits on his back as the two fly. He turns to see Stormfly and Astrid arriving beside them. Astrid looks at Hiccup with a sweet smile, her blonde hair blowing in the wind elegantly. "You ready to try this?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm ready!" Astrid called.

"What about you bud?" Hiccup asked, rubbing Toothless' cheek. Toothless smiles, his large eyes looking at him as he grunts like he was saying _yes_.

"Stormfly?" Astrid cooed, rubbing her Dragon's neck. Stormfly looks at her, grunting the same way as the Night Fury.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Hiccup said, detaching his hook from his saddle on the back of Toothless, standing on his back. Hiccup jumps off of the Night Fury's back, diving down; Astrid does the same with Stormfly as she drops down. Astrid and Hiccup fall towards each other, holding hands as they dive down. The two spin round in the air, kissing one another. Toothless dives with Stormfly, the two circle one another dive beside their riders. Hiccup and Astrid break their kiss, smiling at one another. They look down, seeing the ocean becoming visible. They pull the ropes on their suits, their wingsuits spread out, making them glide through the air. Astrid laughs in amazement.

"This is amazing!" Astrid giggled in amazement, gliding beside Hiccup. Toothless and Stormfly glide beneath them, their saddles directly beneath them if they need to land on their backs.

"Okay, step two!" Hiccup said, lowering himself down towards Toothless, landing on his back, grabbing the saddle, reattaching himself to his back. Astrid does the same with Stormfly. She cheers as she holds on, banking round. "Finally!" Hiccup cheered. Toothless roars victoriously.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid arrive at a cliff face on a stack coastal formation, a lonely stack in the ocean, the headland in the distance. This is their Stargazing spot. Hiccup and Astrid lay back on a bear fur sheet, like a blanket. Toothless is sat under some trees, beside the sleeping Stormfly. Astrid wraps her arms around his body affectionately. She rests her spherical, beautiful head on Hiccup's chest, hugging him lovingly. They look up at the stars, seeing how many there are. "It's beautiful here..." Astrid cooed.

"Yeah, it is." Hiccup agreed, stroking her blonde hair. They hold each other's hands tightly as they look up at the stars. Astrid looks up at Hiccup, hearing some kind of worry in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Astrid kindly asked.

"Huh? Uh nothing! Nothing's wrong with me, of course not!" Hiccup nervously chuckled, clearly lying. Astrid gently raises her eyebrow up at Hiccup, her enormous blue eyes looking at him.

"I know you Hiccup. I know when something's on your mind." Astrid said, caressing his cheek. Hiccup sighs, trying to hold back whatever it is he is going to say._ The gods hate me, how do I say no to her? _

"As the leader of the Riders of Berk, I've been overhearing things my dad has been saying." Hiccup stated.

"About us?" Astrid asked.

"No, no. He's very proud of what we do. But it's something else. Something has been going on apparently in the border, and it has been scaring dragons. Entire dragon islands have been abandoned." Hiccup said.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure that it's just a migration." Astrid assumed with a beautiful smile that makes Hiccup's heart flutter lively at her beautiful face. _That smile. It's, so amazing. I can't believe I have her. _

"I don't know. I'll have to talk to my father about it when I get back." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, no matter what happens...no matter where dragons go...I will always love you." Astrid assured, kissing Hiccup on the lips, wrapping her arms around him. They hug one another gently. Astrid looks over Hiccup's shoulder while they hug, seeing Toothless looking at the two, love in the air with them. She smiles at the Night Fury kindly. Toothless moves his lips into a shape that looks like a smile, with a quiet purr.

* * *

As hours pass, Hiccup and Astrid have wrapped themselves up into a cocoon like shape in their bear fur sheets. Their heads gently beside each other as they sleep together, arms around each other's waists. Toothless and Stormfly sleep quietly under the trees. And then. "Night Fury!" A voice roared inside of Toothless' brain. Toothless' eyes snap open in shock and he looks around, thinking that the voice is in front of him, but it is coming from inside. He whimpers, shaking. Suddenly Stormfly awakens as well; she too can hear this unbelievably powerful voice. It has a rumbling sound behind its voice. "Time is running out. Your purpose has failed. We will find another way. Prepare, the end is coming." The evil voice snarled. Toothless and Stormfly curl up in fear, whimpering. The sound of whimpering causes Hiccup and Astrid to wake up. The turn to see the petrified dragons on the ground, using their wings to cover their eyes.

"Toothless! Stormfly!" Hiccup called. Astrid and Hiccup unwrap themselves from their sleep, running over to their Dragons. Toothless' eyes are shut in fear, tears seeping through the gaps in his eyelids.

"Stormfly? What's wrong?" Astrid cooed, rubbing her dragon's head gently, calming her down. Toothless whimpers, scraping his fingers in the ground, seeing flashing images in his vision of a face. The face of a dragon. But not like any dragon that any Viking, or any dragon for that matter has ever seen. Hiccup looks at the dirt, seeing Toothless is drawing something with his claws. Creating sharp points and the shape of a dragon head. Hiccup gasps in disbelief.

"Is that...what I think it looks like?" Hiccup gasped. "Astrid!" Hiccup called. Astrid jogs over to him, brushing her blonde hair from her eyes, seeing what the terrified Night Fury has drawn.

"That can't be what it looks like. Dragons can't affect minds can they?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know what this thing is." Hiccup said. Toothless screeches in distress, still hearing the voices, along with Stormfly.

"You think this peace will last?" The evil voice snarled, flashing images of that same Dragon appearing in the two Dragons' minds. "Darkness is coming; it will spread to every corner of the land, cleansing this Earth of every last one of your pathetic race. The Ancients will return and we will create a perfected species atop of your bones!" The Voice bellowed, vanishing from Toothless and Stormfly's minds. They stop panicking as the voices disappear and they lay on the stone ground, shaking in fear. Hiccup rubs Toothless' head.

"It's okay bud." Hiccup assured, comforting the Dragon.

"They seem okay now." Astrid pointed out. Astrid eases Stormfly with her kind, hushing voice.

"What the hell was that?" Hiccup whispered, pushing his fingers through his hair, tired still from being woken up.

"It looked like a nightmare." Astrid said. Hiccup and Astrid both look at the drawing made by Toothless.

"I thought Dragons didn't have nightmares. But...whatever this thing is...I think it may be the reason." Hiccup guessed, looking at the strange drawing on the ground.

...


	3. What is the drawing?

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Stoick stands inside of his village, walking around. Dragons and Vikings together peacefully, as if there was no war eight years ago. Things do change around here apparently. Children play with the dragons, but they have no idea of the wars that raged between man and dragon. If only everyone could forget those terrible times. So many killed, on both sides. Stoick sighs, walking through to see two Dragons returning. The black dragon being the one that he recognises the most. Toothless. He looks at the other dragon, being Stormfly. And two of the people he cares so deeply about on their backs.

Hiccup and Astrid.

He smiles, walking forward. The two dragons land down on the snowy ground, the downdraft of their winds blasting snow at Stoick, but the snow hardly even makes him flinch. Snow covers his large orange beard. Hiccup and Astrid jump off of their Dragons, running towards Stoick. "Hiccup my boy! How was the flight?" He asked.

"Dad! We need to tell you something!" Hiccup warned.

"What is it?" Stoick asked, hearing the concern in Hiccup's voice.

"Toothless and Stormfly had a nightmare." Hiccup stated. Stoick looks at him quizzically.

"Everything has nightmares Hiccup." Stoick stated.

"No dad, I mean they had the same Nightmare at the exact same time. And Toothless drew what he saw!" Hiccup explained.

"It was a dragon!" Astrid continued. "But not any dragon that I have ever seen before, sure his drawing wasn't entirely artwork, but it was still different to any other dragon." Astrid explained.

"Wait, where they acting like something was...talking to them?" Stoick wondered.

"Yeah, they were looking around frantically and holding their heads." Astrid and Hiccup said simultaneously.

"The same kind of thing happened here. All of the dragons had nightmares, at the exact same time." Stoick stated.

"Okay, that can't just be a coincidence." Astrid stated.

"You said Toothless drew something?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah." Hiccup replied.

"Show me what he drew." Stoick ordered. Before either Hiccup or Astrid could take out a pencil and draw what they could remember what they saw on the ground, Toothless walks over, understanding what Stoick asked for. He draws the image he drew with his claws, showing the face of that dragon he saw again. Stormfly sees the drawing, whimpering and backing away. A random Gronckle sees the drawing, roaring at it in fear, seeing what the drawing is. Stoick looks at it in disbelief. "Impossible." Stoick gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked, seeing the fear now in his father's eyes.

"If the legends are true and if this drawing is what I think it is. That is an Ancient Dragon." Stoick stated. As soon as Stoick says that name, all of the Vikings walking around stop, gasping as they see the drawing. The Dragons around them fall silent as they all look at him. "But that cannot be possible. Ancient Dragons have been extinct for millennia's! The only reason we know of them is from stories passed down from our forefathers." Stoick explained.

"What is an Ancient Dragon exactly?" Astrid asked, resting her hand on Hiccup's shoulder as he kneels down, looking to his father. Stoick just looks at her, unable to answer that question.

"You don't know, do you?" Hiccup asked.

"Nobody alive knows exactly what they can do. All we know is is that they could burn an entire village themselves and leave without a mark on their bodies. And that they were the most powerful of the Dragons. Legend and Rumour, said that they actually made the dragons we see today, like Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, all of them." Stoick said.

"Do you believe it?" Astrid asked. Stoick chuckles at the suggestion.

"Of course not! These Dragons have existed during the times the Ancient ones did, so I personally think that the legends of them being gods, was just Vikings who saw how powerful those Dragons were, and believed that they could do those things as well. But, if it is true that those things are returning somehow. Then we need to be ready. This time, we have Dragons on our side, so if these Ancient Dragons want to kill us! They can try! And they will fail!" Stoick roared, making the Vikings cheer, pumping their fists in the air as they cheer. Stoick chuckles, turning back to the drawing on the ground, still being threatened by it.

"Was that true dad? Can we fight these things?" Hiccup asked. Stoick sighs.

"I don't know son, I don't know. Man was nearly wiped out by those things. They were only stopped by a Sorcerer. But Sorcerers don't exist anymore." Stoick sighed, scratching his beard. "Hiccup, I really don't want to put you in danger, or Toothless. But you have the fastest and stealthiest Dragon. There is a place inside of a cave by Dragna's Keep. That apparently is the place where the last Ancient Dragon died, if you are able to find out where any clues to this are, it's there where you start." Stoick explained, sounding in pain as he says it.

"I'll go with you." Astrid said, holding Hiccup's hand.

"No, no, no, no, no! No way! I will not put you in danger from this!" Hiccup stated.

"I'm going with you Hiccup, you can't stop me. Stormfly and I have agreed that I should help you. But Stormfly is staying here, since Toothless is the fastest and stealthiest Dragon we have. And I want to go with you. You did promise me that we would go to an old ruin some day." Astrid cooed, kissing him on the cheek. Hiccup sighs in frustration.

"Fine, you can come." Hiccup sighed. Hiccup turns to see Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs walking over to the group.

"Heard you guys are going to Dragna's Keep. We thought we'd come along for the ride." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, you may need help." Snotlout said.

"I appreciate it guys, but dad told me to go there with only Astrid, Toothless and I. But, if we don't get back until morning tomorrow, then you can check on us. We don't know what we might be dealing with in that Tomb." Hiccup said.

"We've got you back pal!" Snotlout assured.

"Yeah, we will keep you safe, when you're in trouble. Huh? That doesn't make sense." Tuffnut mumbled, scratching his head.

"You never make sense!" Ruffnut insulted.

"Your face never makes sense!" Tuffnut taunted.

"Why you-!" Ruffnut growled, lunging at him. The twins fight on the floor, arguing.

"Some people never change huh?" Hiccup chuckled. Astrid giggles, resting her cheek on Hiccup's shoulder as she wraps her arms around Hiccup's chest.

"Hiccup?" Stoick called. Hiccup turns to his concerned father.

"Yeah?" Hiccup responded.

"That Dragon, I thought I recognised it. It's a specific Ancient Dragon. The first of its kind. And the strongest. If it is the one that is, that Dragon is named Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer. If it is him, get out of there. You hear me, if he is alive and awake; you get out of that Keep." Stoick ordered.

"Okay Dad." Hiccup assured.

"Promise me this." Stoick begged.

"I promise Dad, we will be very careful." Hiccup assured. Stoick exhales deeply.

"Okay. Good luck, and be careful. I don't want to lose you like I nearly did to the Red Death." Stoick said.

"We'll come back." Astrid assured.

"You can't get rid of us that easily." Hiccup chuckled, making Stoick laugh. The two climb onto the back of Toothless. Toothless' wings spread out and he launches into the air, roaring powerfully. Stoick watches Toothless gliding away, holding two of the people he cares for the most on his back. He looks back at the drawing on the ground, with fearful eyes.

"Odin, Thor. Have mercy with their souls, I beg of you." Stoick begged, teary eyed.

...


	4. Anniversary

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Astrid reads through a book about Ancient Dragons that Fishlegs gave to her before they left. It is a very thin book from how little information there is about this species of Dragon. And if there was, it was burnt. She can see the sections in the book that have been torn out. "Whoever tore these pages out didn't want anyone to know anything about the Ancient Dragons Hiccup. All there is is drawings and descriptions. Nothing about weaknesses, what powers they had. Nothing." Astrid stated. She stops on a page with the image of a Sorcerer casting a spell at an Ancient Dragon. The spell was so powerful it burnt a hole straight through its heart. And actually killing it. "Wait, there's a sorcerer here." Astrid said. Hiccup sighs, rubbing his eyes.

"If only we still had Sorcerers." He groaned. Astrid sighs, reading through the thin book more. She turns a page, but when she moves it, she sees another page inside, sliding it out. Inside is a rough sketch of some kind of sword, black with dark purple energy flowing around it.

"The Blade of Kahn." Astrid mumbled, reading it. Hiccup hears her mention the name.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"The Blade of Kahn. From what this book says, this sword has an enchantment that could pierce the skin of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer. If it is still around, and if those nightmares that the Dragons have been having do relate to this return of the Ancient Dragons, that sword will be really helpful Hiccup." Astrid said.

"Where could we start?" Hiccup asked. Astrid reads through the information on this ancient sword. She gasps.

"That cannot be possible." She gasped.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"It's at Berk." Astrid stated.

"Berk? Could it be that sword in the Great Hall?" Hiccup asked.

"It does look like it." Astrid said. She slides the sheet back into the book, closing it gently and sliding the book into one of the pouches on the gear attached to Toothless. Astrid plays with Hiccup's long hair. "Hey? You know what day it is?" Astrid asked.

"No, what day is it?" Hiccup wondered.

"It's our anniversary!" Astrid said. Hiccup's eyes widen. _Uh oh, oh gods. I completely forgot! Please don't tell me she got me something nice. Please. _"Here, I got you a present as well." Astrid cooed, taking out a large box. _Da, da, da! I'm dead. _He turns to his beloved woman, opening the box, gasping. He holds out a beautiful sword, the sword glistens in the setting sunlight. The sword is amazing, a short but sharp blade. He runs his fingers along the blade, feeling the cold steel.

"Wow...this is amazing. How did you get this?" Hiccup asked.

"Gobber taught me how to use a Forge, and I built it for you. Look at the handle." She asked, holding his hand. He looks at the handle, seeing the engravings saying _My Dearest Hiccup. _

"Astrid, thank you." He said, turning to face her, sharing an affectionate kiss with her. "You are amazing." He said.

"You know, even if you did get me something, I already have mine, right here." She said, placing her hand on Hiccup's chest. She kisses Hiccup on the lips, caressing his cheek affectionately, wrapping her arms around him. She gently kisses him on the cheek.

"Mine isn't as...touching and beautiful as your gift, but it isn't entirely something I can give you, but show you." Hiccup stated. "Because you know that this is also the eight year anniversary of the first flight we had together." He said. He pats Toothless' shoulder and Toothless rises up above the thick fog. No matter how many times she sees it, the Northern Lights always amaze her. She looks around at the beautiful clouds. Still feeling just as magical as it did eight years ago. Toothless gently floats in the air as they fly around. She wraps her arms around Hiccup's shoulders, sharing a very compassionate kiss with him. Hiccup strokes her blonde hair, his heart fluttering as he holds the beautiful girl in his arms. They break their kiss and she looks into his eyes with a cute smile.

"No matter how many times Hiccup, it always works." Astrid cooed. The two gently press their foreheads together, smiling. Toothless looks around with a cute smile on his face, his huge eyes looking around.

Suddenly Toothless' pupils in his eyes go from wide and circular to thin lines like Snake Eyes. He frantically looks around, hearing the voice again, but this isn't a nightmare, because he is awake this time. He suddenly darts down, hearing the indistinct voices intensify. "Toothless! What's wrong?" Hiccup yelled, holding on.

"Toothless? Honey?" Astrid asked, rubbing his neck.

"Toothless? Is that your name? You have allowed these insects to play with your heart Night Fury. You were meant to burn this species, not fall in love with them." The voice snarled.

"I think it's another one of those nightmares." Hiccup said.

"He's awake Hiccup! I don't think that this is a Nightmare at all. Whatever it is, it is talking to him and it is scaring him." Astrid said.

"Come to me Night Fury. Come and meet your destiny." The Voice echoed. Toothless flies through the fog. Behind him in the fog is a strange silhouette, pursuing him and then disappearing into the darkness. Astrid turns behind them, seeing nothing. Whatever it was it disappeared. She turns back to see the cave inside of the huge Castle, nearly smashing into Dragna's Keep from the disorienting fog. Toothless glides through the cave systems, dodging stalactites and finding an enormous cavern. Lava absolutely everywhere and Ancient Viking Bones piled up everywhere.

"Gods, what is this place?" Hiccup gasped, seeing the skulls and other bone parts piled absolutely everywhere, covering the stone underneath. The amount of bones makes the ground look like it has been built from bones. Toothless floats down towards a flat landscape of bones, looking around. Behind them, some bones move. Falling from the piles and melting in the hot lava. The heat compressed in this room makes the two mammals inside start to sweat uncontrollably. Astrid holds Hiccup tightly, looking around. Inside of that pile, is an eye. With grey scales covering the eye lid and most likely the rest of this being's body. The eye sharply opens up and inside is a huge lizard, snake like eye. With a fiery orange and red iris and a pointed pupil inside with jagged points on it. The creature growls deeply as it looks at the young and scared Night Fury.

...


	5. The Ancients

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Toothless waddles along the piles of bones, sniffing the floor. The terrifying voices in his head faded away. Astrid turns round, seeing the eye staring straight at them. She gasps in disbelief, grabbing Hiccup's shoulder. "Hiccup!" She whispered.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Look!" She whispered. Hiccup turns round and his eyes widen as the eye stares straight into their souls.

"Gods...Toothless, you gotta get us out of here!" Hiccup begged. Toothless sees the eye, whimpering and running into the shadows in fear, hiding behind the pillars in this huge room. The Eye in the bones opens up wider and a very deep growl emerges. The bones roll away as the head of the creature rises out of the bones. The head reveals to be a huge Dragon head with a crown of sharp spikes. The head looks identical to the drawing that Toothless drew. The Dragon stares straight at where they are, unable to see them, but he can smell them very easily. The dragon sniffs the air loudly, growling. Its lips flare out, revealing its teeth, showing a very evil smirk. The Dragon growls, moving forward.

"Well..." Zalenthus snarled. Hiccup and Astrid's eyes widen in horror and disbelief. That a dragon has just spoken. Astrid mouths to Hiccup _He can speak? _"Humans...I smell you." Zalenthus snarled, sniffing the air and grabbing a pillar with his huge talon like claws on his wings. "I hear your breath." He continued, moving above them. Astrid and Hiccup duck down, so then the sharp spines on the bottom of his throat don't touch them, giving their position away, not like that he already knows that they are there with him. "I feel your air..." He growled. His long tail slides across bones, splashing in the lava, but the lava has no affect, it might as well be water to him. He turns and stares straight at the terrified trio. His fiery eyes staring at them. "Where are you?" He growled. "Where are you?" He loudly whispered. Toothless whimpers, bolting away, running across the bones. Zalenthus sharply stares at the small Night Fury as it flees with a quick growl and an evil smirk as he watches him flee. Toothless runs towards the exit but Zalenthus glides over him, blocking the exit. Toothless cries out, fleeing back into the shadows, making Zalenthus lose sight of him, but he still has the scent of him. Astrid holds onto Hiccup tightly, looking at the enormous dragon. If it were in modern times, this Dragon would be the size of a Jumbo Jet, or maybe two. "Come now...don't be shy." Zalenthus snarled, bones dropping from his spines on his back. "Step into the light!" He demanded, looking around. Toothless' eyes open wide and are teary in fear. Zalenthus growls, walking around his cavern, growling. "There is...something about you." Zalenthus growled, walking around, his long neck arched up as he looks around. His head peers around the pillar that they hide behind, still cannot see Toothless or Astrid and Hiccup as Toothless hides them with his black wing, disguising himself in the shadows. "Something you have feelings for. Or someone...far more...precious." He growled, his voice echoes through the mind of Toothless, making him whimper. His closed eyes snap open, giving Zalenthus all he needs to see him, Toothless' big bright eyes being a disadvantage here. He growls, staring at the petrified Night Fury. "There you are, Night Fury and Humans, in the shadows." Zalenthus snarled. Hiccup gasps, holding his hand up at the dragon, obviously knowing that trying to tame an Ancient Dragon is practically a suicide mission.

"We did not come here to do any harm, oh Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer. We only wished to gaze upon your magnificence!" Hiccup said, stuttering. Astrid looks at him, not sure of what Hiccup is trying to do, by talking to this transcendent creature. "And see, if you really were as great as the Tales say!" Hiccup said, nervously laughing. "I did not believe them!" He confessed. Zalenthus grins evilly at Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless, pressing his left wing against a pillar, turning round, and his tail scoops up and throws hundreds of bones and skulls everywhere. He walks around the cavern, turning to face him. His long serpent like neck arching back, showing his massive and spectacular Ancient Dragon body. His wings spread out and his tail is held up as he shows himself to Hiccup.

"And do you now?" He roared loudly. His voice echoes and reverberates through the cavern as he stares at the small humans and dragon. Toothless is probably the size of this Ancient Dragon's head.

"Truly." Hiccup said. Toothless steps out into the light, knowing that there is no point in hiding. The Dragon knows who they are, where they are and what they look like. The scared Astrid hides her head slightly behind Hiccup's shoulder, her big eyes looking back at the huge Dragon. "The Tales and Songs...fall utterly short. Of your power, oh Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer." Hiccup stuttered politely.

"Do you think that flattery would keep you alive?" Zalenthus snarled.

"No, no." Hiccup confessed.

"No indeed." Zalenthus snarled, crawling towards them. "You seem familiar with my name, but I don't remember smelling your scent before. Who are you? And where do you come from? May I ask?" Zalenthus snarled, approaching them.

"I...We come from the Barbaric Archipelago." Hiccup stuttered.

"Barbaric Archipelago?" He snarled, slamming his talons into the bones, pulling himself forward, looking at him in his right eye.

"And our path has led us to meet you, Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer." Astrid broke in, mustering her bravery. Zalenthus' eyes squint and become thin, and he growls menacingly at them, knowing that they are trying to hide their real homeland. To keep it safe. "And through the air, we remained unseen until now." Astrid said.

"Impressive...what else do you claim to be?" Zalenthus growled, acting as if he hasn't figured out that they are lying to him.

"I am Astrid." Astrid greeted. "And this is Toothless." She said, rubbing Toothless' head gently.

"Lovely titles go on." He demanded.

"And I am Hiccup." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup? What kind of a name is that?" Zalenthus scoffed, insulting Hiccup.

"Astrid and I are Dragon Riders." Hiccup stated.

"Dragon Riders? Now that is interesting." Zalenthus snarled, crawling back and grabbing a pillar with his talons. "And what about your Dragon friends?" He growled. "Where are they hiding?"

"Dragon friends? Wha...what? No, no Toothless is the only Dragon friend we have; you've got that all wrong." Hiccup lied, trying to protect the dragons.

"Oh I don't think so...Dragon Riders!" Zalenthus barked. "You were sent in here to do the Viking's dirty work, whilst they and your dragons, skulk about on your village." Zalenthus snarled, grabbing the pillars, looking straight at them.

"Truly...you are mistaken, oh Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer." Hiccup said, saying Zalenthus' entire title all of the time.

"You have nice manners, for a Viking, and a liar!" Zalenthus barked loudly. Astrid and Hiccup's eyes widen in fear. "I know the smell and taste of Viking, no one better! It is the gold of Dragna's Keep; Vikings are drawn to treasure like flies to dead flesh." He snarled, stepping over beside them, his huge talon frightens Toothless and Toothless flees from the giant. Zalenthus sharply turns, seeing Toothless running away across the bones. "Did you think I did not know this day would come?" Zalenthus roared, watching them flee, extending his neck behind them. Slamming his head against a pillar, creating a heavy crash that creates a small earthquake. "That a pack, of canting Dragons would come, crawling back to the Ancients?" He roared, pushing the pillar down, making the land quake across the land.

* * *

Back at Berk, Stoick looks at the buckets that are filled with water in case of a fire; the water ripples from a distant tremor. His eyes widen at that. There are never tremors or even Earthquakes on this part of the planet. Gobber walks over to Stoick. "Stoick? Did you feel that?" Gobber asked.

"I did." Stoick responded.

"Was that an Earthquake?" Gobber asked.

"That Gobber was an Ancient Dragon. It's the only thing it could be." Stoick said. "We need to be ready; the Dragons must have been seeing Visions of this day. Find any books we can Fishlegs to help us through this." Stoick ordered.

"Chief, I checked. I only found one and I gave it to Astrid and most of the pages were torn out of it." Fishlegs said.

"There were books, where could they go?" Gobber asked.

"If we had books, then how come they have disappeared here and now? How come ever Dragon has started to get Nightmares? Someone is getting rid of anything we could use against the Ancient Dragons so we wouldn't be ready." Stoick said.

"Who would do that?" Gobber asked.

"I don't know. Just find anything that relates to the Ancient Dragon Order and find anything we could use against them." Stoick ordered. A little girl with a short red haircut runs over to the friendly Chief.

"Are we going to die Chief?" The little girl asked, with glassy eyes.

"No sweetheart, we're Vikings." Stoick said.

"The Dragon is going to kill us all isn't it?" The little girl whimpered. Stoick turns to the large sword on the wall. Looking identical to the one in the book Astrid read. The Sword of Kahn. The steel blade glistens as the light from candles reflect off of it.

"Not if I kill it first." Stoick said.

* * *

Zalenthus crawls across the cavern, growling, searching for Toothless. Toothless hides underneath a pile of bones, cowering in fear from the titan. "The Red Death under the mountain is dead; my people ate his ashes like Wolves among sheep." He growled. Toothless leaps out of the bones, running from the huge Dragon that walks across the bones, crushing bones under his feet. Zalenthus glares at Toothless, moving his head past him as he flees from him, trying to get to the exit but finds himself trapped inside with this huge monster inside. Hiccup repeatedly tries to fix his tail so he can fly away, but the mechanism is caught. Zalenthus' tail whiplashes at them, the leaf shaped tip opens up with a sharp spear like blade inside, trying to skewer the frightened Night Fury. "I kill when I wish, where I wish." Zalenthus snarled, watching them running towards a small structure of rocks to hide inside of, large enough for them, not large enough for Zalenthus. "My armour...is iron!" He roared, spreading his wing membranes out and gliding after them. The three cower inside of the rocky structure and Zalenthus grabs onto the top of it, growling, looking around. "No blade can pierce me!" Zalenthus roared, his fiery orange eyes glow brightly as he speaks.

* * *

Back at Berk again, Fishlegs turns to Stoick. "What about Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless?" He asked.

"Give them more time." Stoick said, his own words hurt him deeply as he says that.

"Time to do what? To be killed?" Gobber asked, pointing his mechanical arm at him. Stoick turns to Gobber in disbelief.

"You're afraid." Stoick said.

"Yes...I am afraid. This is an Ancient Dragon, we don't even know if there are more of them out there!" Gobber said.

"We can get to them, they may have told us to wait until sunrise tomorrow, but there is an Ancient Dragon in there, they are in trouble. We can help them out!" Snotlout said.

"I will not risk the safety Berk for the life of one Night Fury; just wait for them to return." Stoick said, shaking in fear.

"Toothless, his name is Toothless." Gobber said. Stoick sighs in defeat.

"Fine, go after them, find out what they found." Stoick said.

* * *

Astrid holds onto Hiccup tightly in fear, imbedding her head in his shoulder, tears escaping her huge eyes. "It's Stoick the Vast! He sent you in here to search for me, didn't he?" Zalenthus snarled.

"No! I don't know what you're talking about!" Hiccup denied.

"Don't bother denying it! I sensed his foul presence some time ago." Zalenthus snarled, grabbing a pile of rocks, peering inside at them as he crawls around the pile of rocks. "But it matters not, Stoick the Vast's quest, will fail." Zalenthus snarled. "Extinction is coming, and no Dragon shall escape it this time, neither will mankind." Zalenthus snarled. Astrid breathes heavily in fear, unable to open her eyes in fear. "You are being used, Vikings in the shadows. You were only ever a means to an end." Zalenthus snarled, stopping by the rocks that they are hiding behind. Toothless hides his head under his wing in fear, seeing the snout appearing. "The coward Stoick the Vast has weighed the value of your lives and found them worth, nothing." Zalenthus growled, trying to break their souls. Hiccup shakes his head.

"No...No you're lying!" Hiccup shouted.

"What did he promise you? The prize of taking my head, as if it was his to award." Zalenthus snarled, climbing over the rocks, growling as he climbs up it. "I would not part with any kind of prize, not one piece of it!" Zalenthus roared. Toothless flees when Zalenthus looks away, trying to make it to the exit. Hiccup tries to open his artificial tail, but it refuses to open still, it is still malfunctioning. Zalenthus turns at them snarling at them. "My teeth are swords!" He roared, slamming his talons into the bones. "My claws are spears!" He roared. "My wings are a hurricane!" He bellowed, as his neck arches back, he reveals a deep scar in his chest. Where the Sword of Kahn impacted him. Astrid opens her eyes, seeing the scar.

"So it is true. The Sword of Kahn found its mark." She whispered.

"What did you say?" He roared, snapping at them, his eyes glowing brightly as he stares at them.

"I...I was just saying! Your reputation precedes you, oh Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer!" Astrid lied, Toothless backs up in fear. "Truly, you have no equal, on Earth!" Astrid said. Toothless turns to the exit, so close.

"I am almost tempted to let you leave. If only to give you some hope on your little village. Watch that hope be taken from you as I burn it to ashes. Watch Stoick suffer, watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad!" Zalenthus growled. Hiccup and Astrid's eyes widen in fear, they both gasp as they see Zalenthus' cracks in between the different scales glow bright orange, bright fiery orange. "But I think not...I think our little game ends here." Zalenthus snarled, backing up from them. "So tell me, Vikings and Night Fury. How do you choose to die?" He roared, opening his jaws and lunging at them. Suddenly a blast of flames impacts Zalenthus' face before he could clamp his jaws down on the three down there. Zalenthus staggers back from the sudden blast of flames hitting his face. He looks behind the Night Fury to see Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch floating in front of the Ancient Dragon. Zalenthus roars at them, seeing Toothless running over to them thanks to their distraction. "You will burn!" Zalenthus roared, breathing a cloud of fire at them. The group soar away from the cave, firing blasts of flames at the cave entrance, causing it to collapse. Zalenthus roars, losing them as the boulders form a wall in front of him.

"Come on! We need to get back to Berk!" Snotlout yelled.

"Okay one second!" Hiccup said, crawling along Toothless' back, pulling his artificial wing membrane open manually. That was all that was needed and now it works easily. "Okay bud, let's get out of here!" Hiccup said, patting him on the head. Toothless launches into the air, gliding away with his friends. Behind them, the collapse rumbles and the boulders collapse. Zalenthus roars powerfully as he pushes himself out. Zalenthus spreads his wings out as he roars, breathing fire into the sky.

* * *

Back at Berk, Stoick looks at the fog, hearing the roar of Zalenthus echoing across the land and a distant golden glow in the fog from where he breathes fire. "Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer." Stoick gasped. The Vikings in the village gasp in fear and start to panic; even the Dragons cower in fear.

* * *

Toothless glides across the water, returning back to Berk. Their friends ahead of them. "That Dragon spoke." Astrid gasped.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Hiccup said.

"Do you think all Ancient Dragons can speak?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know, probably. But that was definitely what Toothless drew in the snow; we need to tell my dad about this!" Hiccup said, suddenly a bolt from a Crossbow impacts Toothless' wing. Toothless screams in agony, falling from the sudden impact and the agony. He shrieks as he falls. He slams into the snow on a small island, sliding along the ground. Astrid and Hiccup groan, finding themselves underneath the injured body of Toothless. Toothless groans in pain, looking at the blood bleeding from his wing. Luckily the wing is not too damaged and the blood loss isn't bad. But he is too stunned at the moment from hitting his little head on the ground. "Toothless! We're stuck!" Hiccup winced. He looks into the fog, seeing a strange silhouette. The same silhouette that pursued them when they arrived at Dragna's Keep. The fog is blasted away by the wings of an Ancient Dragon, much smaller than Zalenthus, but still much larger than Toothless. Hiccup and Astrid gasp, seeing a man is actually riding this immense beast. The man wears an ancient set of armour, built from Ancient Dragon bones and scales. With a Crossbow in one hand, he is clearly the one that shot them out of the sky. He removes his helmet from his head, looking at them. He has a deep scar across his face and nasty burns on most of his body. He stares straight at them with evil eyes.

"Who is that?" Astrid gasped.

"You think you're the centre of Earth?" The man snarled, with a very threatening and strong British sounding accent, walking towards them. He stops at Toothless, pressing his boot down on Toothless, staring at them menacingly. Leaving the couple and the Dragon to his mercy.

...


	6. The Dragon Slayer

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Hiccup strains under the weight of Toothless. Toothless growls at the man who has his foot pressed down on his leg. The man gives the Night Fury a cold stare, one so frightening that it makes Toothless scared of another human. "Who are you?" Hiccup strained.

"I am a man that your father betrayed to save his own skin." The man snarled, leaning forward at Hiccup, staring into Hiccup's eyes.

"What?" Hiccup strained.

"Figures, your father never mentioned me. He wanted me to design weapons that could take down Dragons much quicker, like this Crossbow of mine." The man snarled. "But when we found some Night Furies, we were left to them as your father let us die but kept the plans. Because we were expendable. My name is Ivahn Kahn." Kahn snarled.

"Why are you doing this?" Astrid groaned, trying to push herself out from Toothless' weight.

"Revenge for me. Night Furies killed my friends. My family. If you ever wondered why Night Furies are so rare, it is because of me. I have been killing them all. And now as a Dragon slayer, I thought I would help the grand scheme in the making." Kahn snarled.

"Who sent you?" Hiccup groaned.

"It is the bidding of the Ancients. They saved my life because they needed a human to get behind Viking lines without causing suspicions and to make you unaware of their existence. So extinction can be quick and immediate. And they need someone who wants the dragons dead as much as they do, so I was the best candidate. They made the dragons, they have disobeyed their purpose. So now a mistake must be removed, so then an improvement can be created. There must be no room for mistakes." Kahn growled.

"Dragons are born in eggs; Dragons cannot be built by other dragons like that!" Astrid said. Kahn scoffs. He looks straight at Toothless.

"You think you were born? You were built, and now like all toys, they want you back, to destroy you. You failed your purpose, and so all of your kind must die for all of your mistakes. Dragons have allowed Mankind to play with their hearts, to make them love you. But Dragons were meant to be the extinction of Mankind like the Ancient Dragons were to the Dinosaurs." Kahn said.

"Dino what?" Hiccup asked, unaware of these creatures.

"Your foolish minds do not surprise me; you are nothing more but children. And children must be taught. Before man there were large lizards that walked the Earth. The Ancient Dragons held order on this planet, and when a change was needed, they would return to burn the planet but leave enough life to survive and start again. Mankind are next on their list. But to do so, the current races of Dragons must be destroyed, so then a new race can replace them. The Ancient Dragons will return to finish the job. And this time no misguided idealists like you will stand in the way." Kahn growled, unsheathing his two swords on his back, pointing them at the two teens under the Dragon. "The Ancient Dragons also have the power of magic, so you cannot fight them Hiccup." Kahn snarled.

"Magic is a myth, it doesn't exist!" Hiccup stated.

"Really? Well why don't I show you, what they can do!" He snarled, grabbing Hiccup and pulling his mechanical leg straight off, throwing it on the ground. Hiccup screams in pain. Astrid caresses his cheek with her hands, comforting him.

"You're hurting him!" Astrid cried.

"If you simply cannot take a little pain like that, you won't last long as a true Viking will you?" Kahn snarled, gesturing his hand to the Ancient Dragon that he rides. The Dragon walks towards where they are, looking at where Hiccup's amputated leg is. "Grow it back." He ordered. The Dragon speaks in an Ancient Tongue, opening its massive jaws.

"Zor, ka, de, or." The Dragon spoke. Golden clouds of magic flow from the mouth of the Dragon and to Hiccup's amputated leg. The golden matter interacts with his leg, regenerating his leg, the particles combine together to form the shape of his leg and the magical powers of the Dragon completely regenerate it. Hiccup gasps in amazement, seeing his own foot back again. He moves his toes in amazement; he can feel in his toes.

"Now what do you believe?" Kahn asked.

"I don't know..." Hiccup gasped.

"Well, enjoy looking at it while you can, you may still need your metal one." Kahn growled, raising his sword in the air, ready to bring it down on his leg.

"No please! I beg of you don't. Do you know what it is like to walk with only one real leg?" Hiccup asked. Kahn lowers his sword, leaning forward towards him.

"I was practically a pile of meat on the ground after the Night Furies killed every...single one of the people I held most dear." Kahn growled, leaning back. "Zalenthus wants the Night Fury for himself, but unfortunately for you, and your pretty face and those eyes." Kahn snarled, grabbing Astrid's cheek with his finger and thumb, pushing her back against the ground. "You are all to me!" Kahn snarled, raising his sword up at them. Astrid and Hiccup press their heads together, closing their eyes affectionately. Kahn stops, seeing their love for one another. "Such adulation." Kahn snarled. Before he can bring his sword down, he stops and turns to see a Rumble horn Dragon hovering behind him. Riding it is Stoick with his hammer and shield. Stoick jumps off of the dragon, standing before Kahn, staring him down.

"Ivahn!" Stoick bellowed. Kahn smirks villainously. His Ancient Dragon stood beside him, growling. Its eyes glowing fiery red. Its scales spiky and grey.

"Stoick...come back to the rescue?" Kahn snarled, walking towards him.

"Your fight is with me, leave the children alone." Stoick demanded.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Kahn asked. He turns to the two lovers, about to behead them with his sword. Toothless suddenly slams his foot into the face of Kahn, making him stagger back. He grabs his smashed in face, blood in his hand. Stoick grabs Kahn with his huge muscles, pulling him away from Toothless and throwing him across the ground. Kahn drags the blades of his swords into the soil, slowing himself down as he slides along the ground. He gives Stoick the coldest stare, slamming his sword into the soil to stand back up. Stoick turns round, seeing the Ancient Dragon rearing up, hissing loudly. The cracks in between each scale in its chest glow fiery orange and the Ancient Dragon unleashes a cloud of superheated flames at the Viking Chief. Stoick rolls out of the way, dodging the flames, smashing his hammer against the head of the Titan. The Ancient Dragon grunts, staggering back, staring straight at Stoick. Stoick continues to protect his son and maybe daughter in law in the future.

"Leave them alone Ivahn!" Stoick demanded.

"Oh you'd want that wouldn't you? Have your son be the chief of Berk?" Kahn growled. "But you need them married for that don't you? I'd hate to disappoint you, but the only way that will happen and stay that way, is with me dead!" Kahn roared.

"As you wish!" Stoick roared, sprinting at Kahn. Kahn roars, swinging his swords at him repeatedly. Stoick dodges the blades, bouncing back on his toes. He swings his hammer at Kahn, but the Dragon Slayer stops the hammer with his swords. Kahn chuckles evilly at the Chief of Berk.

"Your skills have truly started to weaken in your time of peace old man." Kahn snarled, swinging his swords to the left with enough force to throw the hammer from Stoick's hand. Kahn swings his sword across Stoick's beard, slicing a portion of it away and cutting through some skin. Stoick roars in pain, being thrown back.

"Dad!" Hiccup screamed. "Come on Toothless get up!" Hiccup begged. Toothless groans, trying to shake the dizziness off. The Ancient Dragon presses it's talons down on Toothless, not carving into his skin but with enough force to keep him down. The Dragon laughs mockingly at them. Astrid sees the sword she made for Hiccup, grabbing it, trying to pull it out.

"I'm going to enjoy this Stoick." Kahn snarled, pressing his boot down on Stoick's throat. Stoick chokes, grabbing his foot. He moves the cloak that he wears, seeing that his legs are both gone and metal creates his legs.

"I didn't know it was that bad." Stoick strained. Kahn leans down, resting an arm on his knee.

"Of course you didn't, you left me there for dead." Kahn snarled.

"Berk was under attack! There was nothing I could do!" Stoick defended.

"Oh, I know that. That I understand. But, your best friend from birth? You would not even think about sending a couple of Vikings to his aid?" Kahn snarled.

"Take this out on me Kahn; just do not harm my son or Astrid. They are children, they have a whole life ahead of them, and they do not deserve to die!" Stoick yelled. Kahn grabs Stoick by the beard, looking into his eyes.

"Death is coming Stoick the Vast." A voice said, through the lips of Kahn, but not his voice. Kahn's eyes glow fiery orange. The voice is Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer.

"Zalenthus?" Stoick groaned.

"Yes, you have done your reading." Zalenthus snarled.

"Stop this, please. Why are you doing this?" Stoick asked.

"Every reign has to end sooner or later Stoick. The dragons in this time must be brought to extinction. Vaxinus the Bringer of Carnage finish this vermin but bring the Night Fury to me. I want him to tell me where the rest of the Dragon nesting sites are." Zalenthus ordered.

"It will be done." The Ancient Dragon names Vaxinus said, grabbing Toothless, swinging his huge Ancient wings to lift him in the air. Toothless screeches, looking at Hiccup, begging to him.

"Toothless! Leave him alone!" Hiccup begged. Toothless sees his sword that Astrid kindly gave to him nearly free from it's sheathe. He shakes his body, allowing the sword to fall out. Hiccup catches the sword, grunting to him. Suddenly a fire bolt impacts the shoulder of Vaxinus, causing him to accidentally drop Toothless. Toothless crashes onto the ground, groaning in pain, looking at his torn wing from the Crossbow bolt. Vaxinus turns to see Rumblehorn attacking him. Vaxinus snarls, his stomach glows fiery orange and he breathes a cloud of fire at Rumblehorn. Rumblehorn dodges the flames, firing another bolt; the flames irritate the dragon but have no affect on his skin. Suddenly a huge shadow zooms above everyone below, including Vaxinus. Suddenly the huge dragon that could only be Zalenthus lands down on Rumblehorn. Stoick's eyes widen as he sees his beloved dragon at the mercy of the god. Zalenthus stares into the eyes of Rumblehorn, growling.

"Prepare to burn." Zalenthus growled, arching his neck back, his stomach glows bright orange.

"No!" Stoick bellowed. Zalenthus unleashes a cloud of flames at Rumblehorn, reducing the poor dragon to ashes. Zalenthus stares straight at the chief with an evil smirk.

"Where are the Dragon Nesting sites?" Zalenthus demanded, staring at Stoick.

"I'm not telling you anything." Stoick threatened. Zalenthus growls in irritation at the bravery of this Viking.

"As you wish." Zalenthus snarled, turning to Hiccup and Astrid, staring straight at them. His tail opens up and the sharp blade emerges. "How about you?" He growled, pointing the blade at Toothless' belly with a stern stare.

"Leave Toothless alone." Hiccup demanded.

"Toothless?" He snarled, turning to stare straight at Toothless. "It was you who named him." Zalenthus growled. "Of course, it all makes sense now. The pathetic boy who was lonely, had no one to love him. And then he finds a damaged Night Fury that tolerated him. Then leading to get you." Zalenthus snarled, staring directly at Astrid. "Then what would you do...if I killed her?" He snarled, Astrid gasps, feeling a sharp point pressed against her back. She looks over her shoulder, seeing Zalenthus' tail it pointed straight at her, ready to skewer her if needed.

"I would kill you." Hiccup snarled. Zalenthus bursts out laughing at that, Vaxinus chuckles at that in disbelief at the bravery that flows in this boy's heart.

"Oh I'm just quivering with fear!" Zalenthus mockingly said, acting scared of him. "Such bravery. But you do not possess the means to do so, do you?" He growled. "But really Hiccup, did you really believe that you could deceive me with those lies you filled me with when we met?" He growled, his neck moving around him.

"What's he talking about Hiccup?" Stoick asked. Kahn pushes the blade closer towards the neck of Stoick.

"You have come from Berk, haven't you? That small Viking village on that rock...did you really think that I did not know where you have been hiding?" He snarled. "Where you have been holding Kahn's sword? The ultimate weapon against a Dragon?" He growled, walking around them all.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled, throwing the sword to Hiccup. Hiccup catches the sword just in time as it is thrown to him. Hiccup looks at the sword, Zalenthus stares straight at Hiccup, fearlessly even though he holds the very weapon that can kill him. Zalenthus chuckles evilly, approaching Hiccup, staring straight into his eyes.

"Okay then, Viking. If you really think you can do it, do it. Drive that sword into my head." He demanded, staring at him. Hiccup shakes, weakly holding the sword up at the evil Dragon's head. "You've got killer in your eyes human?" He growled, his murderous eyes glaring at him. Hiccup sighs, lowering the sword. Even though this dragon is pure evil, he's right. He cannot kill a dragon. He cannot kill anything. "I don't see it. What kind of Viking are you if you cannot simply kill a Dragon, a human? You probably can't kill an ant, can you?" He barked loudly. Stoick looks at his boy in fear. Astrid wants to pull him away from the dragon, but any movements will end with her being speared. "Say it!" He roared. Hiccup's eyes look down, feeling embarrassed to his inner core by the titan.

"No." He quietly said.

"Oh speak up; I don't think daddy and Astrid over here heard you!" He snarled.

"No." He said louder, a tear dropping from his eye.

"All you've done is lie to your father, making him think that you are stronger than any other Viking, because you ride a Dragon. But you are nothing more but a liar, and a coward. Isn't that right?" Zalenthus snarled.

"Yes." He quietly said.

"Louder!" Zalenthus roared at him, making him jump.

"Yes." He said louder. A tear leaks down from Astrid's eye, wanting to help him, making her distressed from seeing the man she loves being broken in front of her.

"Listen to me you pathetic human. Your species is going to meet its end, along with these so called dragons. And there is nothing you can do to stop it. So why don't you warn your friends back at Berk and tell them to simply wait for the coming fire. Because that is all you can ever do. It's hiding. Like cowards. Like you." He snarled.

"Leave him alone!" Astrid cried. Zalenthus turns to face her, his jaws a couple of centimetres from her beautiful face.

"You are brave for a girl. You could learn something from her Hiccup." Zalenthus said.

"He doesn't deserve this." Astrid whimpered.

"Don't Astrid! Zalenthus! If you want to kill someone, kill me! Just leave everyone else alone!" Hiccup begged. Zalenthus' eyes that were fixed on the eyes of Astrid swivel round as if he was looking over his shoulder at Hiccup.

"What is this sudden improvement of bravery?" Zalenthus snarled. "You wouldn't kill another being, but you would happily give your life?" Zalenthus snarled.

"If it is the satisfaction of murder you want, here I am." Hiccup said, opening his arms out. Toothless' eyes widen in disbelief.

"No!" Astrid cried, falling to her knees, covering her mouth in horror not wanting to lose the man she loves so much. Zalenthus simply stares Hiccup down.

"Go ahead, if you are so brave, go ahead." Hiccup snarled. Zalenthus snarls, raising his sharp tail up in the air. Hiccup closes his eyes in acceptance.

"No! No! No! Don't please! Please!" Astrid cried.

"Don't!" Stoick roared, reaching for his son. Kahn presses his boot down on Stoick's wrist. Hiccup drops the Sword of Kahn on the floor. Astrid looks at the sword, grabbing it. She screams in anger, driving it into the thigh of Zalenthus. Zalenthus roars in agony, red blood seeping through the incision in his scales. Zalenthus roars, swinging his tail at Astrid, slamming it at her with such force it throws her into the water. Hiccup's eyes widen in horror. Zalenthus smirks evilly.

"No! Astrid!" Hiccup wailed, running towards her motionless body sinking in the water. Red blood drips from her nose. "Stay with me." Hiccup begged. He looks at her arm, seeing it snapped from the impact of the tail, not serious but the bone in her leg is pretty much powder. She is still alive, but faintly. Hiccup cries over her. Zalenthus watches Hiccup crying. Stoick's eyes are snapped widely open. Toothless' eyes are open wide, filled with tears. Toothless growls angrily, firing a bolt of fire into the face of Vaxinus, firing another at Zalenthus. Zalenthus roars in pain, a nasty burn on his eye. Zalenthus staggers back, cracking his jaw with his muscles. Zalenthus stares at the Night Fury who is unable to fly but is filled with rage. Zalenthus swings his tail across the head of Toothless, knocking him on the ground. Zalenthus stares at the unconscious Night Fury. Growling at him, approaching it, his tail presses against the heart of the Night Fury. He then hesitates, pulling his tail away.

"You are lucky that I need you for the location of the Dragon Nesting sites." Zalenthus snarled. "Vaxinus, Kahn. Leave these Vikings to their deaths." He ordered. He grabs Toothless with his Talons, swinging his wings aggressively to lift his huge body off of the ground. Kahn walks over to the sword of Kahn on the ground, taking what belongs to him back. Kahn climbs up the back of Vaxinus, holding on with his sword in his hand. The two Ancient Dragons glide away across the ocean, taking Toothless with them. Stoick coughs as he can breathe again. He sees Hiccup sobbing over the motionless body of Astrid. His head pressed on her chest, feeling her pulse, but it is faint. Very faint.

"Hiccup..." Stoick groaned, limping over to him. He looks at the unconscious girl in Hiccup's arms, the bloodied scratches on her firm cheeks from the sharp scales of Zalenthus' tail, her hair messed up and wet from the water and blood coming out of her nose. "No, she cannot go." Stoick gasped, checking her pulse. "It's faint. Don't go." Stoick begged. Stoick turns, hearing the sound of wings flapping behind them. He turns to see Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut coming back to them.

"Where'd you guys...go?" Tuffnut asked, seeing Hiccup sobbing over the motionless body of Astrid. They look around, seeing the ashes of Rumblehorn and that Toothless is nowhere to be found.

"Astrid..." Snotlout gasped, walking over, kneeling down behind Hiccup. He gently puts his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, then checking her pulse on her neck. Still feeling a pulse. "She's alive, she's alive, but I don't know how long for." Snotlout said. Hiccup doesn't respond, stroking her hair, wanting her to wake up, even though she is alive, he is still terrified.

"What happened?" Ruffnut asked.

"Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer. He attacked us, hit Astrid and kidnapped Toothless. I don't know why." Stoick groaned.

"We need to get Astrid back to Berk!" Fishlegs said.

...


	7. Concussion

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Hiccup runs into his house, gently laying Astrid onto the bed. He strokes the hair out of her closed eyes, holding her cheek affectionately. Gobber runs inside, seeing Astrid on the bed and the damage done to her. Blood covering her leg from the damage done to her from the powerful tail of Zalenthus. Gobber can actually see a lump on her arm from where the bone has broken. He then checks her head, feeling the cracks in the skull. She has suffered from a very severe impact. Maybe even fatal. She has a bad concussion, which isn't surprising; she was hit in the face by the tail of an enormous Dragon. The tail itself being a meter thick of muscle and about twenty meters long. "She has taken a very bad hit." Gobber said, feeling for any bone in her broken leg, but his finger just pushes against it and her leg squishes like a sponge. Hiccup gasps in horror from seeing how bad the damage is to her body. Gobber steps back, seeing taht Hiccup has both legs, no peg leg. "How is that possible?" Gobber asked, seeing his leg back.

"We have more pressing matters Gobber!" Hiccup yelled.

"I know but you lost your leg, it was a pile of ash. How have you got it back?" Gobber interrogated.

"An Ancient Dragon. The myths of them being able to use magic is true, it grew back his leg as an example." Stoick said.

"So they really are back?" Gobber asked.

"Can we please focus of Astrid? Please?" Hiccup shouted, his eyes filled with tears as he fears for the girl he adores.

"Okay..." Gobber said, turning back to the pretty girl. Seeing the bloody scratches on her face from the sharp scales of Zalenthus' tail. "She has a pretty bad concussion, what did she get hit by? A hammer?" Gobber asked.

"Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer's tail." Stoick said.

"And she survived? She always has been a tough young girl." Gobber chuckled.

"How can we save her?" Hiccup asked.

"I know this will be hard to hear Hiccup, but unless if you can get an Ancient Dragon to heal her, I don't think that she is going to make it." Gobber tragically said.

"No! No! Why?" Hiccup yelled in anger and sorrow, smashing his fist against the wall over and over and over again, not stopping. His fist starts to stop hitting the rock so hard and slides down the wall as he sobs, falling to his knees.

"I think, we can do that." Stoick said. Everyone sharply looks at Stoick at that.

"What?" Gobber asked.

"Timat the Kind. She is an Ancient Dragon who has been helping us for a few months now. Been telling us about the Ancients and how to fight them. But, even she doesn't know." Stoick said. Hiccup stands up, staring at his father in disgust.

"Wait, you have known about the Ancient Dragons coming back, and you never bothered to warn us?" Hiccup barked.

"I didn't want to cause panic in case if she was wrong!" Stoick replied.

"Well what about my leg then? If you really cared, would you have let her grow my leg back? I doubt you will even bring Astrid before her, will you?" Hiccup snarled.

"I didn't know what to do...but the only way we can save Astrid is to bring her before Timat the Kind, and start the Ritual to save her." Stoick said. Still angry at his father, Hiccup agrees, for Astrid's sake.

"What do we need for the ritual?" Hiccup asked.

"She already has everything in her cave. We just need to dress her properly for the Ritual." Stoick said.

"Dress her?" Hiccup asked.

"She cannot be wearing much; she needs to see most of her body to know how much damage there is to Astrid's body so she knows how much power to use without accidentally killing her." Stoick stated. "These rituals contain Ivy Wreath over her neck and maybe some to cover her...you know...lady parts." Stoick slowly said.

"I know what you mean dad." Hiccup said with a straight stare.

"Okay, let's get her dressed and get her down to Timat." Stoick said.

* * *

Inside of a dark cavern, Toothless groans, looking around, his big eyes snapping open. He cannot see a thing inside of this cavern. He can hear a loud and long hissing, the hiss sounds like an angry Boa Constrictor. In the darkness, all Toothless can see is a pair of fiery orange eyes appearing in front of him. He panics, trying to flee but he cannot move, feeling chains on his legs. The eyes produce a small flame, revealing the massive head of Zalenthus staring at him, growling deeply at the scared, young Night Fury. "Where is the Nesting Sites?" Zalenthus growled, staring straight at him. Toothless cannot talk, but it isn't speech that the Ancient Dragon desires. It's the memories of the Dragon. Toothless growls at him, basically saying _no. _Zalenthus snarls, breathing a cloud of bright fiery orange flames up at the top of the cavern, creating a bright glow that reveals a swarm of Dragons clinging to the ceiling, staring at him. All with the same body builds as Ancient Dragons, but much smaller than them and with the intelligence of a normal Dragon like a Night Fury. "You see them? They are going to replace your pathetic kind. You have allowed the humans to play with the strings in your heart which only the Red Deaths should control. So it is time for us to take back, what is rightfully ours." Zalenthus snarled, rearing up. "I will ask again, show me in your mind where those Nesting Sites are." Zalenthus demanded. Toothless doesn't even respond, just staring straight back. Zalenthus sighs, shaking his head. "It's a shame; I wanted to give you a quick, painless death since you are young. But, you are strong and will not reveal any information. And you have really forced my hand here. So I am going to get that information out of your brain cells even if it kills you. And if it does, it will be nice and slow." Zalenthus snarled, turning away. "He's all yours." Zalenthus snarled. Stood in the darkness is Kahn with the Sword of Kahn in his hand. The Dragons blast flames at the pits of ash around the area, lighting the cavern up.

"I will enjoy skinning your body Night Fury." Kahn snarled. Toothless' eyes widen in fear. Kahn hovers the blade of one of his swords of the flames, heating it up to be white hot. Kahn laughs evilly, pointing the hot blade at the Night Fury, walking towards him.

From outside of the cave, Toothless' shrieks echo out in agony.

...

* * *

**Author's Note 2: For those that have noticed that I did copy Bilbo and Smaug in chapter 5 (Guilty as Charged) I do have some reasons:  
**

**1. I'm a lazy f****r**

**2. Zalenthus is based off of Smaug by his appearance and his voice and has the powers of Alduin from the Elder Scrolls.**

**3. I wanted to see how something like that would play out in HTTYD with Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless.**

**So those are my reasons for anyone wondering why I did what I did, I promise though that I will not copy as much as I did there as best I can. I might not upload many chapters in the future by the way since I have exams to revise on, and stuff like that. I will upload when I am able.  
**

**Your Friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

**=)**


	8. Begin the Ritual

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Hiccup holds Astrid closely, using a bear fur cloak to cover her bare skin from the cold winter air. The only thing she wears is some Ivy Wrappings around her breasts and her hips. He looks at her, seeing the bruises from the impact of that Titan's tail. A tear drops from his eye as he cannot bare the fact that the closest person in his life could die if she doesn't get her treated. As he rides Hookfang, Snotlout turns to him, following Skullcrusher. Luckily the Rumblehorn Dragon that Stoick arrived to Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless on wasn't Skullcrusher, but it still hit him hard seeing a Dragon behind killed so quickly and easily. "Why didn't I just kill that Dragon there and then? She wouldn't be so hurt, and he wouldn't have taken Toothless. Only Odin knows what horrors they could be inflicting upon him." Hiccup snarled to himself.

"Hey, pal? Don't think that just because you didn't kill that psychotic Dragon then means that it's your fault. He probably would have stopped the blade as soon as you tried to get him with it, or he would have made sure that Astrid wouldn't come back." Snotlout said.

"Yeah...I guess so." Hiccup said, caressing her cheek, her blonde hair flows gently in the wind. He kisses her forehead gently, rubbing her cheek with his thumb lovingly.

"You know...I always thought I could be the best man for her. I have never been so wrong in my life. The right man for her...was the man she thought was a nuisance at first." Snotlout chuckled.

"She hated me Snotlout. I wasn't a nuisance." Hiccup said. "Why has she stuck with me for this long?" He wondered.

"I know you won't believe what I'm gonna say, but she has always liked you." Snotlout said.

"What?" Hiccup quickly responded.

"Before you joined the Dragon Training courses...she thought you were cute. She felt sorry for you by how nobody cared about you. Whenever we spoke about you, she remained silent and we all saw what I saw in her eyes." Snotlout explained, making Hiccup realise the truth of the girl he had a crush on since he first saw her, she felt the same way.

"Why...why didn't she ask me?" Hiccup asked.

"Same reason as you, she was worried. You were scared that she'd say no, and she was scared that everyone would see her as a low girl for wanting you. No offense, now every girl in the town wants you now Hiccup. But when the Dragon Training started, she still felt the same but she thought you didn't take the training seriously and was worried that you could get killed by a Dragon." Snotlout explained. "And when you started getting better, she started getting jealous and wanted to know how you were doing so well. And when she met Toothless and you took her on that flight, her feelings for you were ultimate and all of the jealousy was taken away." Snotlout said. Hiccup looks down to the beautiful girl in his arms, her huge eyes shut. She looks so peaceful. "You're a lucky man Hiccup." Snotlout said with a smile.

"The cave is just ahead!" Stoick yelled.

* * *

Inside of the dark cavern where Toothless is, Toothless is still chained up. His body scolded and cut through from the torturous Dragon Slayer. He wheezes weakly, his big eyes very watery from the pain that flows through his veins. He whines, looking around. Seeing the Master Dragons dropping down from the ceiling of the cave, landing on the ground with a heavy thud. He looks up, seeing a pair of fiery orange eyes staring straight at him. "Ready to reveal the nesting sites yet?" Zalenthus snarled, staring the tiny dragon down, slamming his claws onto the ground before Toothless, snarling at him. Toothless weakly hisses at him, refusing to even think about them as the Ancient Dragon looks into his eyes. "No? Fine, Necromancer! Your turn." He snarled. Suddenly hundreds of lanterns inside of the huge structure light up with spheres of white magic glowing above them. Revealing all of the Dragons inside that seem to cover the entire cave. Along with the last Ancient Dragons. One with glowing red eyes with beige, dark brown and crimson scales on his body and thick jagged teeth. With a long muscular tail and a leaf shaped blade on the end. Named Kraktanus the Executioner. Another being much larger than the Beige one and with large, sharp spikes on its body, jet black scales and glowing red eyes as well. The Dragon growls deeply as it looks at the small Night Fury. Named Arzinos the Genoicidal. Perched up on a pile of boulders that creates some sort of throne for the dragon is a Dragon with white scales and long sharp spines along its back and sharp spikes that builds its head crest. Being one that they have already met with Kahn sat on his neck, being Vaxinus the Bringer of Carnage. Stood in between a pile of bones of dragons and humans is an amphibious looking dragon with green scales and webbed spines and a webbed head crest. With yellow serpent like eyes. The dragon is named Zulrath the Blood Thirsty. And finally, the youngest of the Ancient Dragons. A dragon with brown scales and smaller spines but with longer wings, meaning that it can fly faster than most dragons other than Zalenthus. The largest of all of the dragons and the one that contains the powers of every dragon. This young dragon is named Velreius the Devious. Floating above of all of the dragons is a man with ancient magic floating around him. He lowers down onto the ground, walking towards the young Night Fury. With a Dragon bone carved mask on his face and dark brown robes with markings of the Ancients. He could only be an Ancient Necromancer. The Necromancers that have been extinct for centuries, for millennia.

"Torture on the body Zalenthus is not the way. It is the torture of the mind, you must search his memories, and eventually you will find the memory that he hides the most." The Necromancer said with a very threatening voice behind the mask. He opens his hand and a sphere of purple magic forms in his palm, scaring the Dragon as he holds his hand up. "I will find those memories of yours, no matter how long, or how painful it will be." The Necromancer snarled, pressing his hand against the forehead of Toothless.

* * *

The group of Vikings fly through the caverns where this Timat the Kind can be found. Skullcrusher leading them, using his unique sense of smell to try and locate the Dragon's location. Hiccup holds Astrid close to his body to keep her safe from the stalactites hanging from the ceiling. They all fly inside of a huge structure, shaped by the fire breath of this Dragon to make some sort of chamber, or hall. The dragons all land inside, looking around. Stoick jumps off of Skullcrusher, rubbing his head gently. The Vikings all jump off of their dragons. Hiccup gently climbs off with Astrid in his arms, her body cocooned in warm fur to keep her firm and vulnerable body at core temperature. They all look around in the darkness, not seeing anything. Literally, the whole place is pitch black. "How can a dragon live in a place as dark as this?" Ruffnut wondered.

"How can you and the dragons live out there in that blinding sunlight?" A very powerful female voice asked. The Vikings all look around, very spooked by this voice. They look up to see a pair of glistening blue eyes hovering above them.

"Well...at least your eyes aren't orange." Hiccup said, sounding rather assured. The Ancient Dragon breathes fire at some lanterns across her small cove like room, lighting the whole place up with an orange glow. The Dragon is perched up on a large curved wall with Ancient hieroglyphics engraved on it. Of which no man has got any idea of what it actually means. She has crimson and purple scales and grey scales on her underside. With shorter spines than males and smaller than the males as well. Her tail is longer though along with her wings with a leaf shaped blade on the end.

"I take it then you have met my brother?" Timat asked.

"Yes." Hiccup said.

"How close were you to him?" Timat asked.

"I could smell his breath." Hiccup said, obviously referencing when he moved up very close to Hiccup and Astrid when he spoke to them and threatened him. Embarrassing him.

"I knew this day would come, his return. Draxtanus the Wise and I have always known." Timat groaned.

"Draxtanus?" Stoick asked, not recognising this name.

"The oldest. He was a few hundred years before Zalenthus was born. I was born a few million years afterwards." Timat explained. Timat looks at the girl that Hiccup holds, seeing the ritual material covering her parts that would be rather covered for her. "Why have you come to me? Shouldn't you be evacuating your people?" Timat asked.

"We are Vikings, we stand and fight. But, my son's beloved girlfriend was attacked y Zalenthus. We beg of you to help her." Stoick said. Timat's eyes fix on the motionless girl, very young and very beautiful. For a dragon, Astrid is much like Timat. Young, brave and beautiful.

"Lay her down there." Timat said, pointing her talons on her wing at a cuboid of rock in front of her wall of hieroglyphics. Hiccup quickly runs over to the slab, gently laying her down and unwrapping the cocoon of bear fur from her nearly exposed body. Bruises, cuts and blood covering her feminine body. Hiccup caresses her cheek gently. He turns to see Timat stepping off of her wall and looking at the barely alive girl. To the humans her injuries look bad, but to Timat with her advanced vision in her Ancient Dragon eyes, she can see through the skin and see the internal damage. Nearly every single bone in her young body is either cracked, fractured or shattered into powder. Astrid technically shouldn't be alive from what Zalenthus did to her. "You are lucky Zalenthus didn't put all of his strength into the swing of his tail, otherwise there would have been nothing left to rebuild of her." Timat said. Hiccup covers his mouth in horror at hearing that.

"Can you...can you save her?" Hiccup stuttered. Timat turns to the boy in distress. Her lips move into a kind smile.

"Yes my dear boy." Timat assured. Timat turns back to the dying girl, the Ancient Dragon's eyes glow bright blue as her magical powers activate within her. "Zor, Ka, De, Or." Timat whispered. Golden magical energy travels from her lips and approaches the unconscious, dying body of Astrid. Her body glows slightly as the magical powers repair all of the damage. Her cartilage in her bones and the marrow repairing and duplicating from the magical atoms. Her torn muscle membranes reconnect together from the magic and her bruises fade away and the cuts heal over. Only leaving the blood that escaped from the inside of the body, on the outside. Her raspy breath becomes her peaceful, beautiful breathing of her very kind, friendly voice. Her eyes slowly open up, revealing her cute, huge blue eyes, not purple from the concussion she was given that has also been repaired. She gasps, looking around, seeing Timat looking at her. She whimpers in fear, seeing the Ancient Dragon, thinking that it was Zalenthus for a second. Hiccup runs over to her, holding her gently, wrapping his arms around her body, kissing her cheek. She can feel his hands on her skin; she then looks at what is on her, only a few wrappings of ivy on her body covering her private areas.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Zalenthus whacked you with his tail, I nearly lost you." Hiccup said, hugging her again. Astrid affectionately kisses him on the lips, hugging him.

"What am I wearing?" Astrid asked, seeing her body nearly naked.

"Ritual stuff." Hiccup said.

"Ritual stuff?" She asked, repeating what Hiccup said.

"You can thank her." Hiccup said, looking at Timat the Kind. Timat walks around them, looking far friendlier than the last Ancient Dragons she met.

"Timat the Kind." Timat greeted.

"Thank you, for getting me back to him." Astrid thanked, still wrapping her arms around Hiccup's shoulders. Timat smiles, nodding at them, turning to Stoick.

"What is the real reason though?" She asked.

"I need your help, to defeat Zalenthus." Stoick said. "We cannot do this alone."

"You will need more than me. You will need the oldest. My oldest brother. The one that has known Zalenthus the longest. Draxtanus the Wise. I can direct you to him." Timat assured.

...


	9. The Wise One

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Astrid wraps her fur collar around her neck as she finishes the process of putting her clothing back on. She straightens her red shirt and straps her shoulder plates to her shoulders and tightens her skirt. She slides her fur bracers onto her hands and ties her boots on. She checks her soft blonde hair and brushes a few strands of hair from her eyes. Hiccup's eyes look over at her, the golden glow from the flames inside of Timat's Cavern. She looks...amazing, seeing her awake. Her unbelievably huge and beautiful blue eyes actually looking around as she sorts herself, still sorting her hair out, which seems to be glowing in this light, she looks like an angel. Crimson red blood trickles down from her forehead from where her cut once was. Hiccup takes a little cloth and walks over to her, caressing her cheek as he gently cleans her head with the cloth, removing the blood. And now she looks as good as new. Astrid looks at Hiccup with her dashingly beautiful eyes. Hiccup can't help but to look back. He gently kisses her on the cheek; the two affectionately press their foreheads together. "I thought I lost you." Hiccup whispered, gently holding his palm to her neck, feeling the warm temperature on her skin. Which was cold when he was carrying her earlier from the ice cold air of night. Astrid caresses Hiccup's cheek gently, with a sympathetic smile.

"You didn't think that you'd get rid of me that easily did you?" Astrid giggled. Hiccup chuckles, lowering his head as he laughs. "Hey..." She whispered, sliding her thumb under his chin, lifting his head up. His green eyes look back at her. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you every step of the way." Astrid assured, kissing Hiccup on the lips, holding the back of his head with her gentle hand. Timat walks around the cavern, looking at the Vikings, listening to what Stoick has to say.

"So this, Draxtanus the Wise, he might know how we can defeat Zalenthus and the other Ancient Dragons?" Stoick asked.

"He and Zalenthus were the first to evolve. I then evolved afterwards and then the others evolved soon after my birth." Timat explained. "So yes, he might know. The only way to be sure is to find him." Timat stated.

"Where can we find him?" Stoick asked.

"The last place I saw him at was the Mountain of the Ancients. He meditates at the very peak of the mountain; it's a very secluded mountain. But I cannot simply fly you there." Timat stated.

"Of course not." Tuffnut groaned. Timat turns to Tuffnut, even thought she is Timat the Kind, she still terrifies him from the look of an Ancient Dragon.

"He has set up a magical force field that is only deactivated when somebody makes the climb up there. And only then may he return from his slumbers to speak to you, to see what it is that you seek." Timat said.

"Anyone can meet him?" Ruffnut asked.

"Anyone that can make the climb to him, he is open to any questions that you seek answers for." Timat stated.

"So we need to climb seven thousand steps to get to this guy?" Snotlout asked.

"This _guy _for starters is a Lord; he is one hundred and fifty million years old. So watch your mouth boy. And yes, you do. And not only that you may want to bring weapons with you, there are a lot of treacherous creatures on that climb." Timat said.

"Are you not coming with us?" Stoick asked.

"You must meet him; I cannot risk showing his location to Zalenthus, in case if he could look into my mind to locate you. Draxtanus cannot die, he mustn't die." Timat said.

"How do we know that he won't kill us on site?" Fishlegs asked.

"He won't, my brother is the kindest of Ancient Dragons. He may not seem as welcoming s a human, but he will not kill you." Timat stated.

"Wait a minute. Where would Zalenthus take Toothless to?" Hiccup asked, walking over to Timat and his Viking friends. Timat turns to him, her glowing blue eyes looking straight at him. She crawls straight up to Hiccup, her snout a couple of inches from Hiccup's face. Even though Hiccup trusts her, he still steps back in fear. It is an Ancient Dragon to be fair. That would scare anybody.

"If you want to find Zalenthus. You must first start with finding Draxtanus the Wise." Timat said.

* * *

Inside of the Ancient Cavern, The Necromancer pulls his hand back from the head of Toothless, the spell he casted on the Night Fury dissipates from his fingers. He looks around, chuckling menacingly. Zalenthus sees the chuckling Necromancer, crawling over to him, his huge talons scraping on the rock. "Did you find it within this Night Fury's brain cells?" He snarled.

"It took time. This dragon is determined to hide it from us. But, I have found the small archipelago islands across this landscape." The Necromancer stated, raising his hand in the air and sending a beam of magical energy into the forehead of the Ancient Dragon, giving him the memories of these Nesting sites. Zalenthus smirks as he sees these nesting site locations.

"Finally...their secret is revealed!" Zalenthus roared his voice rumbling through the cavern that awakens all of these Master Dragons. The Master Dragons roar as they all fly around the huge cave. "Silence!" He demanded, scaring every dragon inside, waking the stunned Night Fury up. Zalenthus stares at the terrified Toothless. "Thank you, for your cooperation." He snarled turning and walking away. Toothless lowers his head in defeat, groaning. "Kahn, you will take your army of Dragon Slayers and Vaxinus to wipe out the nearest Nesting Site which I will give you the locations to momentarily. I will burn the rest." Zalenthus snared, his eyes glowing at Vaxinus, sending the memory to the Ancient Dragon's brain cells, this site is easy to sail to. Zalenthus spreads his wings out powerfully. "The fires of Extinction shall begin!" Zalenthus roared.

...


	10. Finding Draxtanus

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Hiccup gasps in amazement at the sheer size of this Dragon. He is twice the size of Timat, the same size as Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer. His eyes glow as he waits for the humans to speak. "We need your help." Hiccup confessed. Draxtanus' eyes widen slightly.

"Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer? He's been awakened...hasn't he?" Draxtanus asked.

"Yes, we met him. We've seen his power." Hiccup said, shuddering at the very name.

"Hmm." Draxtanus grumbled, walking past them, his talons digging into the thick layer of white snow.

"He's your brother isn't he?" Astrid asked, standing up with Hiccup, seeing that they can trust Draxtanus, since he hasn't killed them. Draxtanus stops, growling as he stands still, his spines flutter slightly.

"Was...he was my brother." Draxtanus said. "Being the hand of extinction itself is a burden for anything to bare. But Zalenthus, he was overcome by chaos, the smell of burning muscle and the sight of a smouldering world got to him. And he started enjoying the chaos. He then longed for the next extinction so he could take more blood." Draxtanus said.

"He wasn't...always like this?" Hiccup asked. Draxtanus chuckles.

"Oh no, he was a very bright Dragon once. We lived among this world for millions of years before we designed the Dragons you know today. The Ancients were everywhere. We owned the world. We lived among giant reptiles which we named Dinosaurs. We simply watched progress from the Temple of Ancients, a beautiful city that our kind lived inside of. Most of our kind could not bare the brightness of the sun. That is why I have chosen to live up here, to bask in the sunlight." Draxtanus told. "But Zalenthus, he was very young when he saw his first extinction. The time had come for the Dinosaurs to meet their end and we began to burn the Earth, but not with enough temperature to kill everything, even bacteria. And, the chaos got to him; he started to go mad with power as he could just crush the life forms himself. No dragon of his age should have witnessed such chaos."

"How old was Zalenthus?" Astrid asked.

"Only three thousand years of age. You may be thinking that this is strange, something that has lived for that long, and is considered young. But he was a child. He stood there, watching the fires glow ever so bright across the landscape, reducing the Dinosaurs to ashes. Staring into the raw power of fire itself...just a child." Draxtanus said, gasping slightly as he remembers how broken Zalenthus really is. Draxtanus begins to remember what that young Dragon saw, seeing his once blue eyes seeing the fires. The fires reflect off of the wet membranes of his eyes. "From seeing those fires, some would be inspired...some would run away...and some would go mad." Draxtanus stated. As he gazes upon the fire, the fiery colour of fire begins to infect his young eyes, forming the fiery orange eyes that they see from now on. The sharp, jagged pupil forms within the fiery scleras in his eyes. Draxtanus stands their silently, still dreaming of that once beautiful time. "And through that change, the War of Fire began. The Great Blitz. It has many names. But they are all the same war. The one that the Enchanters were wiped out in. And the same war that most of the Ancient Dragons were wiped out in." Draxtanus stated.

"How can we stop them?" Hiccup asked.

"You would need the Sword of Kahn." Draxtanus said.

"Zalenthus has the Sword." Hiccup said. Draxtanus turns round to face Hiccup. Making Hiccup step back a few steps.

"What?" He questioned, his sharp beard scraping through the snow.

"No, he has it. Ivahn Kahn is the only man who wields it." Hiccup stated. Draxtanus sighs.

"So it's failed. Without the Sword of Kahn it's impossible, there is no other method to break the enchantment that flows through Zalenthus." Draxtanus said, rearing his neck back as he turns to walk away. To the young humans, he seems godlike as his head blocks out the sun.

"Wait, so the only weapon that can kill Zalenthus is the Sword of Kahn? Then we will get it back. Do you know where we can find Zalenthus?" Hiccup asked. Draxtanus looks back at Hiccup, amazed by this human's bravery.

"Yeah, we will get it back." Astrid said, holding Hiccup's hand. His friends all step up behind him.

"Right behind you." Ruffnut said.

"Till the end." Snotlout said.

"If you were wise to choose the world's most deadly weapon...it's me." Tuffnut said.

"Let's do this." Fishlegs said. Draxtanus chuckles at this bravery.

"Such bravery. You six are all as brave as an Ancient Dragon, maybe braver." Draxtanus said.

"Do you know where we could find him?" Hiccup asked.

"Zalenthus may be insane, but he is not stupid. He wouldn't risk returning to the Temple of Ancients. He would probably be at the Cavern of Darkness." Draxtanus said.

"Thank you Lord Draxtanus, the Wise." Hiccup said, bowing to him.

"Wait, you will not stand a chance of getting inside of that Cavern without knowing how to move like an Ancient Dragon. Ancient Dragon locations have magical traps. To get through without triggering, you need to know how to defend yourself against them and how to dodge them." Draxtanus said. Draxtanus spreads out his old wings. "Zek, Jal, Ven, Zor!" Draxtanus chanted, a blue beam of magic shoots into the ground, sending ghostly Viking Soldiers at them. The Vikings yell at the young Vikings, their hammers and axes raised up as they sprint at them. Hiccup tears his sword from the sheathe on his leg, the blade hums as he does so, the light of the sun reflects off of the blade. Astrid swings her axe across the face of one of the ghosts. The screams fade away as she swings it through him. The Ghost bursts away into clouds of snowy magic. Hiccup ducks under the blade of one of the Viking Swords, swinging his sword across the bell of one of the ghosts, causing the ghost to dissipate. Hiccup can fight against Ghosts; they are simply apparitions of people, not the real thing. Fishlegs yells, swinging his hammer against the head of one of the Viking Ghosts, causing that one to dissipate as well. Snotlout swings his mace repeatedly at the Ghost swinging the axe at him. He yells, smashing the mace against the head of the Viking. The Viking's yells echo and fade away along with his ghostly form. Ruffnut ducks under the swing of a hammer, she drives her spear into the belly of one of the Ghosts, causing that one to dissipate as well. Finally, the last ghostly Viking sprints at Tuffnut. Tuffnut bounces on his toes, head butting the ghost, causing it to dissipate as well.

"Really? That's it?" Tuffnut asked, wanting more. Pumped full of adrenaline.

"I sent it copies of Viking soldiers on the weakest strength. Zalenthus will have these ghosts guarding the Cavern with the highest of strength, and the ghosts will be apparitions of the people you love. So be careful in those chambers." Draxtanus stated.

"Can you take us there?" Hiccup asked.

"No, you will have to go there on your own. You will attract less attention that way. You are smaller than I." Draxtanus said.

"But you know where this Cavern is." Astrid said, moving strands of blonde hair from her big eyes. Draxtanus looks over to the many islands that can be seen from this peak. He points his talon at a small island in the middle of the ocean.

"That is the island you will need to go to." Draxtanus stated.

"So that's where Toothless could be..." Hiccup whispered.

"Whatever it is you are seeking for, you may find it there." Draxtanus assured.

* * *

Inside of the Cavern of Darkness, Toothless is still chained up. His eyes shut, his body starting to bleed out from his wounds by Kahn's tortures. Blood on the stones around him. He looks up to see a woman walking towards him gently, she caresses his cheek. Wearing the same kind of mask that the Necromancer wears but from Dragon Bones. Normal Dragon Bones. She pulls the mask off, revealing her face to the Dragon. "It's okay..." She affectionately assured. Toothless' eyes can barely open from the amount of energy required to do such an action. He is barely able to stay conscious. "I won't hurt you." She said. "But I cannot get you out yet. But Hiccup and his friends are coming to you. I need to store a message in you." The woman said, pressing her hand against Toothless' head. The magic that flows through her moves into Toothless and she pulls her hand away gently, kissing Toothless on the head. "I will see you again soon, and tell Hiccup that his mother Valka will see him soon as well." Valka said, disappearing as the huge Dragon walks inside, his fiery eyes glaring at Toothless. He growls, looking around. Knowing that someone else was in here.

...


	11. Answers

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Hiccup gasps in amazement at the sheer size of this Dragon. He is twice the size of Timat, the same size as Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer. His eyes glow as he waits for the humans to speak. "We need your help." Hiccup confessed. Draxtanus' eyes widen slightly.

"Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer? He's been awakened...hasn't he?" Draxtanus asked.

"Yes, we met him. We've seen his power." Hiccup said, shuddering at the very name.

"Hmm." Draxtanus grumbled, walking past them, his talons digging into the thick layer of white snow.

"He's your brother isn't he?" Astrid asked, standing up with Hiccup, seeing that they can trust Draxtanus, since he hasn't killed them. Draxtanus stops, growling as he stands still, his spines flutter slightly.

"Was...he was my brother." Draxtanus said. "Being the hand of extinction itself is a burden for anything to bare. But Zalenthus, he was overcome by chaos, the smell of burning muscle and the sight of a smouldering world got to him. And he started enjoying the chaos. He then longed for the next extinction so he could take more blood." Draxtanus said.

"He wasn't...always like this?" Hiccup asked. Draxtanus chuckles.

"Oh no, he was a very bright Dragon once. We lived among this world for millions of years before we designed the Dragons you know today. The Ancients were everywhere. We owned the world. We lived among giant reptiles which we named Dinosaurs. We simply watched progress from the Temple of Ancients, a beautiful city that our kind lived inside of. Most of our kind could not bare the brightness of the sun. That is why I have chosen to live up here, to bask in the sunlight." Draxtanus told. "But Zalenthus, he was very young when he saw his first extinction. The time had come for the Dinosaurs to meet their end and we began to burn the Earth, but not with enough temperature to kill everything, even bacteria. And, the chaos got to him; he started to go mad with power as he could just crush the life forms himself. No dragon of his age should have witnessed such chaos."

"How old was Zalenthus?" Astrid asked.

"Only three thousand years of age. You may be thinking that this is strange, something that has lived for that long, and is considered young. But he was a child. He stood there, watching the fires glow ever so bright across the landscape, reducing the Dinosaurs to ashes. Staring into the raw power of fire itself...just a child." Draxtanus said, gasping slightly as he remembers how broken Zalenthus really is. Draxtanus begins to remember what that young Dragon saw, seeing his once blue eyes seeing the fires. The fires reflect off of the wet membranes of his eyes. "From seeing those fires, some would be inspired...some would run away...and some would go mad." Draxtanus stated. As he gazes upon the fire, the fiery colour of fire begins to infect his young eyes, forming the fiery orange eyes that they see from now on. The sharp, jagged pupil forms within the fiery scleras in his eyes. Draxtanus stands their silently, still dreaming of that once beautiful time. "And through that change, the War of Fire began. The Great Blitz. It has many names. But they are all the same war. The one that the Enchanters were wiped out in. And the same war that most of the Ancient Dragons were wiped out in." Draxtanus stated.

"How can we stop them?" Hiccup asked.

"You would need the Sword of Kahn." Draxtanus said.

"Zalenthus has the Sword." Hiccup said. Draxtanus turns round to face Hiccup. Making Hiccup step back a few steps.

"What?" He questioned, his sharp beard scraping through the snow.

"No, he has it. Ivahn Kahn is the only man who wields it." Hiccup stated. Draxtanus sighs.

"So it's failed. Without the Sword of Kahn it's impossible, there is no other method to break the enchantment that flows through Zalenthus." Draxtanus said, rearing his neck back as he turns to walk away. To the young humans, he seems godlike as his head blocks out the sun.

"Wait, so the only weapon that can kill Zalenthus is the Sword of Kahn? Then we will get it back. Do you know where we can find Zalenthus?" Hiccup asked. Draxtanus looks back at Hiccup, amazed by this human's bravery.

"Yeah, we will get it back." Astrid said, holding Hiccup's hand. His friends all step up behind him.

"Right behind you." Ruffnut said.

"Till the end." Snotlout said.

"If you were wise to choose the world's most deadly weapon...it's me." Tuffnut said.

"Let's do this." Fishlegs said. Draxtanus chuckles at this bravery.

"Such bravery. You six are all as brave as an Ancient Dragon, maybe braver." Draxtanus said.

"Do you know where we could find him?" Hiccup asked.

"Zalenthus may be insane, but he is not stupid. He wouldn't risk returning to the Temple of Ancients. He would probably be at the Cavern of Darkness." Draxtanus said.

"Thank you Lord Draxtanus, the Wise." Hiccup said, bowing to him.

"Wait, you will not stand a chance of getting inside of that Cavern without knowing how to move like an Ancient Dragon. Ancient Dragon locations have magical traps. To get through without triggering, you need to know how to defend yourself against them and how to dodge them." Draxtanus said. Draxtanus spreads out his old wings. "Zek, Jal, Ven, Zor!" Draxtanus chanted, a blue beam of magic shoots into the ground, sending ghostly Viking Soldiers at them. The Vikings yell at the young Vikings, their hammers and axes raised up as they sprint at them. Hiccup tears his sword from the sheathe on his leg, the blade hums as he does so, the light of the sun reflects off of the blade. Astrid swings her axe across the face of one of the ghosts. The screams fade away as she swings it through him. The Ghost bursts away into clouds of snowy magic. Hiccup ducks under the blade of one of the Viking Swords, swinging his sword across the bell of one of the ghosts, causing the ghost to dissipate. Hiccup can fight against Ghosts; they are simply apparitions of people, not the real thing. Fishlegs yells, swinging his hammer against the head of one of the Viking Ghosts, causing that one to dissipate as well. Snotlout swings his mace repeatedly at the Ghost swinging the axe at him. He yells, smashing the mace against the head of the Viking. The Viking's yells echo and fade away along with his ghostly form. Ruffnut ducks under the swing of a hammer, she drives her spear into the belly of one of the Ghosts, causing that one to dissipate as well. Finally, the last ghostly Viking sprints at Tuffnut. Tuffnut bounces on his toes, head butting the ghost, causing it to dissipate as well.

"Really? That's it?" Tuffnut asked, wanting more. Pumped full of adrenaline.

"I sent it copies of Viking soldiers on the weakest strength. Zalenthus will have these ghosts guarding the Cavern with the highest of strength, and the ghosts will be apparitions of the people you love. So be careful in those chambers." Draxtanus stated.

"Can you take us there?" Hiccup asked.

"No, you will have to go there on your own. You will attract less attention that way. You are smaller than I." Draxtanus said.

"But you know where this Cavern is." Astrid said, moving strands of blonde hair from her big eyes. Draxtanus looks over to the many islands that can be seen from this peak. He points his talon at a small island in the middle of the ocean.

"That is the island you will need to go to." Draxtanus stated.

"So that's where Toothless could be..." Hiccup whispered.

"Whatever it is you are seeking for, you may find it there." Draxtanus assured.

* * *

Inside of the Cavern of Darkness, Toothless is still chained up. His eyes shut, his body starting to bleed out from his wounds by Kahn's tortures. Blood on the stones around him. He looks up to see a woman walking towards him gently, she caresses his cheek. Wearing the same kind of mask that the Necromancer wears but from Dragon Bones. Normal Dragon Bones. She pulls the mask off, revealing her face to the Dragon. "It's okay..." She affectionately assured. Toothless' eyes can barely open from the amount of energy required to do such an action. He is barely able to stay conscious. "I won't hurt you." She said. "But I cannot get you out yet. But Hiccup and his friends are coming to you. I need to store a message in you." The woman said, pressing her hand against Toothless' head. The magic that flows through her moves into Toothless and she pulls her hand away gently, kissing Toothless on the head. "I will see you again soon, and tell Hiccup that his mother Valka will see him soon as well." Valka said, disappearing as the huge Dragon walks inside, his fiery eyes glaring at Toothless. He growls, looking around. Knowing that someone else was in here.

...


	12. The Necromancer

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Zalenthus' fiery eyes glare around the dark cavern. Seeing the Night Fury not moving on the ground. He growls menacingly, with a villainous smirk on his face. Kraktanus walks across the dark cavern towards his master. His eyes glowing red as he looks at him. His beige scales shining as the lit fires reflect off of his sharp scales. Kraktanus glances over at the dying Night Fury. "Is Hiccup and his companions dead?" Zalenthus asked.

"Not yet, but the Necromancer is closing in on them. They are on the Mountain of Ancients." Kraktanus reported.

* * *

Hiccup and his friends carefully walk down the snowy mountain, walking through the seasons as it seems, the snow begins to fade away as they reach the warmer land beneath the high and cold altitude of the peak of that mountain. Ruffnut groans. "Do we have to make this journey, every time we have to speak with him?" Ruffnut groaned.

"I hope not, he saw our faces so if we arrived he should let us talk again." Hiccup assumed. Suddenly a powerful bolt of what looked like electricity impacts the soil in front of Hiccup, the shockwave of the sudden and abrupt impact throws him back, slamming against a tree. Hiccup coughs, grabbing his chest, seeing this electrical energy coursing across his skin. More lightning bolts shoot down from this bright light in the sky, knocking his friends onto the ground...one...by...one. He looks into the bright light, seeing a black silhouette forming inside of it, a spear in its hand and robes blowing in the winter wind. The Silhouette floats onto the ground, revealing itself to be the Necromancer. Hiccup looks at the mask, fiery glowing lights as eyes in the mask.

"I know that mask..." Fishlegs gasped.

"But it can't be..." Astrid whimpered.

"You know of me, you've done your research." The Necromancer snarled, walking towards them.

"Everyone knows who you are. You are the reason we are even here...you stopped the Ancient Dragons thousands of years ago! You're the Necromancer." Hiccup said in disbelief. "Why are you now helping them?"

"My eyes have been opened Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer has shown me why they have begun this extinction event, because every species must die out to let the next generation evolve. The Dragons and Mankind have had their time. Now it is time to send a burning flame across the world that can never be extinguished." The Necromancer snarled. Hiccup grabs his sword, unsheathing it; the quick motion creates the blade of the sword to hum deeply. Hiccup takes his shield on his back and slides it onto his arm.

"Not while I'm breathing." Hiccup said. Astrid pushes her axe into the ground to help her stand back up.

"As you wish Hiccup!" The Necromancer roared, blue, electrical magic forms as a sphere in his left hand. His eyes on his intimidating mask glow bright orange and floats up in the air, firing a bolt at Hiccup. The bolt explodes as it impacts a tree. The bark shatters and the tree collapses, the bark groans as it leans over.

"Whoa!" Hiccup exclaimed, throwing his body forward to roll out of the path of the toppling tree. The Necromancer zooms down, driving his staff into the ground, creating a magical shockwave that causes everyone to fall back onto the ground. Tuffnut yells, slamming his spear into the soil, stopping his body from rolling any further from the battle. Tuffnut screams, sprinting at the Necromancer with his Spear raised in an aggressive way, swinging it at the Necromancer. The Necromancer dodges ever so quickly, grabbing the spear, twisting Tuffnut's wrist round until he lets go.

"Ow! Ow! You bastard!" Tuffnut yelled in pain. The Necromancer disarms the male twin, kicking him in the back with enough force to send him hurtling across the woodland. The Necromancer throws the spear at Astrid. Astrid smashes the spear with her axe just before it could penetrate her young, soft skin. She bounces towards the Necromancer, her hair moving around very lively. She swings her axe at the Necromancer but the Necromancer grabs her wrist before the axe could hit him. She looks into the Necromancer's fake eyes on his mask.

"You have heart..." He snarled. He presses his hand against her chest. "Too bad, such a pretty, young girl like you has to die." The Necromancer snarled. Suddenly Hiccup's sword slashes across the mask of the Necromancer. The Necromancer drops Astrid and he staggers back, black magic reconstructing his mask. He growls angrily, turning to see Hiccup rolling across his own back. He swings his sword against the staff of the Necromancer, pressing both hands on the handle as he tries to skewer the Necromancer.

"You have no soul!" Hiccup yelled. The Necromancer presses his hand against the blade, stopping it with black magic, staring into Hiccup's eyes.

"That is why I have no fear!" The Necromancer yelled, grabbing the blade of his sword, throwing it from Hiccup's grasp. He grabs Hiccup by the scruff of his neck. "You'll die!" He yelled, blasting into the air from using his telekinesis. He punches Hiccup in the chest, sending Hiccup shooting down into the trees. Hiccup grunts, falling onto branch after branch as he falls down, trying to slow his fall down enough so that it doesn't harm him in a very bad way. Hiccup grunts loudly as he slams against the soil with a loud thud. He wheezes, grabbing his ribcage. He coughs in pain, winded from the impact of the ground. Astrid runs towards him, her comforting voice gets him back into shape.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Are you okay?" She asked, worried for his health.

"I'm okay!" Hiccup assured, pushing himself back up. Snotlout looks up at the sky.

"Shit! Here he comes!" Snotlout yelled. Suddenly the Necromancer darts down through the trees, landing in front of the two lovers. He chuckles in a very menacing way, walking towards them, his thick boots stomping heavily. The two can feel the vibrations beneath his feet after each step. Snotlout leaps on the Necromancer's back, punching him in the head repeatedly. "Come on! I'll rip your face off with my face!" Snotlout yelled. The Necromancer roars, grabbing the overly brave man by the hair, throwing him over his shoulder. Snotlout slams against the ground with a thud. The Necromancer swings his staff at him; the sharp blade tip sinks into the soil as he moves out of the way. The Necromancer rips his staff from the ground and an electrical ball of magic forms inside of it, sending a powerful bolt of lightning at Snotlout as he flees, using the trees for cover. Hiccup groans, grabbing his sword on the ground, driving it into the Necromancer's back. The blade erupts out of his chest. The Necromancer roars in pain, and then chuckles evilly.

"You really don't listen to yourself do you?" The Necromancer asked, grabbing the blade and snapping it with his hand. Hiccup's eyes widen, that beautiful gift from Astrid, now destroyed. "I have no soul! I cannot die!" The Necromancer yelled, throwing the snapped blade on the ground. "And that is why you will never defeat me." The Necromancer snarled.

"That may be, but we have something you won't have." Hiccup said.

"And what might that be?" The Necromancer scoffed.

"We all have friends, we are a family. I have someone I can wake up to every morning that I can love. That still has their soul. And one more thing about being friends. You always cover each other's asses." Hiccup said. The Necromancer sharply turns round, seeing Fishlegs swings Astrid's axe against the trunk of a tree. The Tree groans and tips over towards him.

"Shit..." The Necromancer groaned. The Tree slams onto him, knocking him unconscious from the sudden and heavy impact. Fishlegs cheers.

"We got him!" Fishlegs cheered. Ruffnut walks over to his body under the obliterated remains of the destroyed Tree trunk. Insects scuttle through the smashed bark, revealing the cracked mask underneath of the Necromancer. She places her fingers on his neck, still feeling a pulse. She quickly pulls her hand away.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"What is it?" Astrid asked.

"This guy's still alive." Ruffnut warned.

"What?" Tuffnut asked.

"Then let's finish the job!" Snotlout yelled, raising his mace up. Hiccup grabs his arm, stopping him.

"It won't do anything! I stabbed him straight through the heart and it did nothing! This guy's like a ghost inside, or something." Hiccup stated.

"He got knocked unconscious by a tree! That seems real enough for me!" Snotlout said.

"We can't waste any more time! We need to find Toothless!" Hiccup said, letting go of Snotlout, turning to walk away,

"It's always about that damn Night Fury!" Snotlout yelled. Hiccup stops moving, looking back at him.

"What?" Hiccup spitefully asked.

"You care more about those dragons than you care about us...don't you?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup glares at Snotlout, walking towards him.

"Alright Snotlout...you wanna go there? Let's go there." Hiccup said. "You never knew how I met Toothless. I never told anyone, only Astrid. But even she doesn't know the full story." Hiccup said. "I never meant to care for dragons. I intended to kill that Night Fury that night to impress Astrid." Hiccup confessed. Astrid's eyes widen as she hears that, such touching words of how much he loves her.

"Is that true?" Astrid asked. Hiccup turns to her.

"Yes...yes. I know it's pathetic." Hiccup said.

"No...no. It's not pathetic, it's beautiful." Astrid said, caressing his cheek.

"Then what? Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?" Snotlout asked.

"I couldn't, I wouldn't. He was as scared as I was. When I saw him, I saw myself. I'm a coward Snotlout. Nothing more." Hiccup said.

"No you're not Hiccup." Tuffnut said.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"You're one of the bravest people I've ever met. For god's sake, you tamed a Dragon and it became your best friend. It saved you from death and when you gave him a new tail that would let him fly without you; he destroyed it because he wants you." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah...don't you see? We never noticed it at first, but you are stronger than anything we've ever met. Even Stoick." Ruffnut confessed.

"Don't you see Snotlout, it isn't about choosing which you care about more, it's putting them together and protecting them both that's more important." Astrid said. Snotlout sighs, lowering his mace.

"I guess you made your point..." Snotlout said. Hiccup nods.

"Come on, we need to help Toothless." Astrid said.

...

**(And yes Wolflover2323 I will keep going =D)**


	13. Rescuing Toothless

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Hiccup crawls out of the water that they have just had to swim through to get to this island, many hours later. The Sun is already beginning to set from the amount of time taken to walk away from the Mountain of Ancients. Hiccup runs his fingers through his soaked brown hair, rubbing them through as he removes all of the water from his head. He exhales deeply, shaking his head. Astrid crawls out after, her blonde hair dripping wet from the ice cold water. She swings her head to the side, throwing her long hair back around her shoulder, flicking droplets of water against Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup looks at this huge cave, jet black inside and they can actually hear the footfalls of Ancient Dragons inside. And their deep breath as well. "Okay guys, let's be careful about this." Hiccup whispered, carefully placing one foot on the wet rocks, bats shoot out from the cave as he enters. He stops, looking around, worried that he may have just given his position away. The squeaking bats flutter around them. Tuffnut spits a sphere of saliva at the tiny mammals insultingly.

"Stupid bats." Tuffnut groaned. Hiccup takes another step, being so careful not to slip on the slippery rocks. The smell of methane fills the cavern, but not like it has been natural. Like a trap. Dragon scales are fireproof.

"Smell that?" Hiccup whispered, even whispering sounds extremely loud as it echoes through this cavern filled with complete danger. They all sniff through their nostrils, smelling the scary smell of methane, the last scent you want in a cave, especially one that is inhabited by Dragons. Ancient Dragons.

"Yeah...it smells like methane." Fishlegs said.

"That can't be good." Snotlout groaned, his shield raised up, ready to black any fire bolts blasted at him.

"Don't worry; we just get Toothless and the Sword of Kahn out of here without raising any attention." Hiccup whispered.

"You make it sound so simple." Ruffnut whispered.

"It might be that simple, maybe they might not be here." Hiccup said. As he turns the corner, he quickly hides behind the wall, seeing Zulrath the Blood Thirsty stood there, his back to them, unaware of their presence at the moment. Hiccup's eyes are snapped open so wide.

"They home?" Tuffnut whispered. Hiccup nods. Zulrath's amphibious membranes on his spines on his back and his crest flexes out as he looks around. He sniffs the air with his very sharp sense of smell, looking around.

"We have a wanderer in here..." Zulrath hissed, walking towards where they hide, each impact of his talons hitting the rocks makes them jump. His deep alligator like growl goes through them.

"Go...go..." Hiccup whispered, they all cower behind rocks, spreading out. Astrid and Hiccup run inside of a collection of boulders, holding each other close. The sharp talon slams down in front of them, scraping across the rock with a supersonically loud screech, making them grab their ears. The Ancient Dragon hisses, looking around.

"Where are you hiding?" Zulrath snarled, peering around a pillar, finding nothing. "A game of Hide and Seek is it? Very well, ready or not, here I come." Zulrath snarled. Astrid hugs Hiccup, looking around. They both look up to see Zulrath's head hovering over them, unaware of their location despite that he is right above them. They can see the muscles in his throat move as he breathes. "I will find you, humans." Zulrath growled. Fishlegs whimpers, sliding around the pillar as Zulrath approaches it, his head peering round it, making him scuttle more. Astrid turns to see Ruffnut pointing at the way that Zulrath has just came from, mouthing _let's go! _To her.

"Hiccup!" Astrid whispered. Hiccup turns, seeing Ruffnut gesturing to them. Hiccup nods, waiting for the Amphibious, Reptile like Dragon to turn its back as it looks for them. Zulrath growls, looking around again with his eyes moving constantly, searching for the puny humans. Zulrath turns away from where the exit for the humans is, looking around more.

"Go!" Hiccup quietly said. They all flee around Zulrath, running towards the thin crack that is wide enough for them to slide through. Zulrath sharply turns with an aggressive bark, seeing them fleeing. He roars as he sprints after them. "Jump!" Hiccup yelled, jumping down the crack. They all jump down, sliding down on the slippery rock. Zulrath drives his talons into the crack, reaching his head inside, breathing a cloud of scorching fire down the crack behind them. They scream as they look back, seeing the orange cloud behind them, getting closer. They roll out of the crack and hide behind a wall as the fire exits the crack behind them, caressing around the rocky wall, not impacting them. The fire dissipates away and they can hear the growls of frustration from the other side of the crack, where Zulrath finds himself outwitted by a few humans.

"That...was a little...too close." Snotlout said, exhaling in relief.

"No kidding!" Ruffnut chuckled.

"Everyone in one piece?" Hiccup asked quietly, still unsure of how close they are to finding Toothless.

"Yeah, we're good." Fishlegs said. They can hear the angry snarls of Zulrath as he scrapes his talons out of the crack, leaving the area, his deep alligator hiss getting fainter from the crack. Scorched marks cover the rock and smoke bleeds from the rocks like an open wound.

"Where now Hiccup?" Astrid asked quietly.

"Um." Hiccup mumbled, looking around, stopping to see another tunnel. "I say this way." Hiccup said.

* * *

Inside of the huge chamber, Toothless remains motionless, blood everywhere on the ground from the tortures inflicted on him. Zalenthus walks around on the inside of this huge Cavern, his talons smashing down on the piles upon piles of bones. He turns to see Zulrath gliding through the cavern towards him, sliding along the bones as he lands. His amphibious membranes spread out wide. "My Lord, I have found a group of Humans inside of the Cavern." Zulrath reported. Zalenthus growls deeply, looking at the lifeless body of Toothless.

"Hiccup..." Zalenthus snarled. He already knows that it is Hiccup that is inside of this cave. "He is coming for the Sword of Kahn, and the Night Fury." Zalenthus said, his fiery eyes turning, making his terrifying head turn round to face Zulrath as well.

"Shall we burn them all to ashes?" Zulrath asked.

"No, not yet. Let them come. He has met someone I have been hunting for a very long time. I need to find where my long lost Brother is hiding." Zalenthus snarled. "Use the Darkness of the Caverns to hide from them; we must let them believe that we are gone from this place. Then we can give them the attack with surprise. Humans are faster than we are, and much smaller, it would be best to get them before they even know it." Zalenthus said.

* * *

Hiccup carefully walks through, smelling the scent of methane getting ever stronger. They then stop, seeing this enormous chamber, but with Master Dragons all hibernating inside. But no sign of Zalenthus, or any of the Ancient Dragons for that matter. Hiccup looks around, stopping to see Toothless still chained up. "Toothless..." Hiccup gasped quietly.

"Hiccup, there are Dragons everywhere." Astrid whispered, grabbing Hiccup's hand. Unaware that directly above them is actually Velreius the Devious, his talons imbedded in the stone to keep him above them in the darkness. The only hint of his location is his eyes glaring at them and his breath.

"Okay, we need to be very careful, and quiet about this." Hiccup whispered. One of the Master Dragons groans, shuffling slightly.

"I've never seen a dragon species like this before." Fishlegs whispered. The Master Dragons have jet black scales like Toothless with large horns on the back of their heads. Razor sharp teeth and glands filled with liquid nitrogen and teeth designed like flint and steel to breathe fire. **(If you've seen Reign of Fire, that's what the Master Dragons look like) **Fishlegs whimpers, trying not to accidentally step on one of the Master Dragons' tails. Holding his hammer close to his chest, tiptoeing through. Hiccup watches every step he makes, trying to step too close of a Master Dragon in case of waking it up. Which wouldn't be the best idea considering how dangerous this species is.

"Toothless?" Hiccup whispered, walking over to him, placing his hand on the little dragon's head. Suddenly his eyes snap open and some sort of projection emits out of his eyes. Hiccup steps back, seeing this woman on the projection. Toothless has been given some sort of gift.

"Hiccup, I know you don't remember me but you..." The projection cuts short as Toothless' eyes close. Suddenly Zalenthus crashes down in front of Hiccup, pressing him down to the ground with his talons, staring directly at him with his fiery eyes. Hiccup breathes in and out repetitively.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed. Suddenly Velreius' tail swipes along his friend's feet, knocking them to the ground. Snotlout turns, seeing Velreius staring at them.

"Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck!" Snotlout cursed, crawling back. Velreius snarls, staring at them, spitting at them with his liquid hydrogen saliva. He rears up, looking at them.

"Please, just don't hurt them." Hiccup begged to Zalenthus.

"Shut up!" Zalenthus snarled, grabbing Hiccup with his Talons and throwing him against a wall.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed again. Hiccup slams down against the floor, groaning, grabbing his back in pain. The ground quakes as he approaches him. Hiccup turns to see the enormous Dragon approaching him, pressing his foot down on him, the talons pinning him against the ground.

"Yes...it feels good to grab your flesh!" Zalenthus snarled.

"Please." Hiccup begged. Hiccup looks around, seeing that this was all a trap from the very beginning. They knew that they would come. The Ancient Dragons all emerge from the shadows. "What do you want?"

"You've got something on your mind, something I need." Zalenthus growled.

"Wha...what?" Hiccup stuttered.

"You've spoken to my brother, how else would you have found this Cavern? Where did you find him?" Zalenthus snarled.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about!" Hiccup yelled back.

"Don't bother denying it; I can smell his scent on you." Zalenthus snarled. "Where is Draxtanus?" Zalenthus roared. Suddenly the ceiling explodes, a bright shining light shoots inside and a Dragon drops down from the ceiling, landing inside. The sharp spiky beard revealing the Dragon to only be Draxtanus the Wise. His grey scales seem to glow in the sunlight. Dropping down beside the old Dragon is Timat as well. Zalenthus slowly turns round to see the very Dragons he has been searching for.

"Looking for us Brother?" Draxtanus asked.

"You..." Zalenthus snarled. Suddenly all of the Master Dragons awaken, flying around the cavern frantically; the Ancient Dragons use them all as camouflage to fly around the Cavern at the two Dragons. Zalenthus leaps into the air, running against a wall as his Brother flies overhead of them. Zalenthus pushes himself off of the wall, back flipping onto the next layer of rock where Draxtanus lands. Hiccup runs towards Toothless, finding a very weak pulse.

"No..." Hiccup gasped. Timat whiplashes her tail across the head of Arzinos and leaps onto the back of Kraktanus, biting him on the neck. Kraktanus roars, biting her on the neck and throwing her against the ground. She breathes a cloud of fire at the two Ancient Dragons, making them both flee for cover. She lowers her neck down for Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Fishlegs to get on. But there isn't enough room for Hiccup. "Get Toothless out of here!" Hiccup yelled. She flies over, picking up the unconscious Night Fury, flying out of the cave. Hiccup turns to hear the powerful battle above. Draxtanus dodges the fire bolts of Velreius, breathing one into the chest of the young Dragon himself, with enough force to send him through the cave and bouncing outside onto the beach of the island. Draxtanus smashes his tail against the face of Zalenthus, spinning round and launching the same powerful fire bolt into the chest of Zalenthus. Zalenthus smashes through the cave, rolling across the beach, groaning. Draxtanus drops down beside Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" He yelled, lowering his neck for him to ride. Hiccup grabs onto the spines of Draxtanus' neck. The old Dragon flies away, seeing that Zalenthus isn't there. They fly across the land, finding themselves above a forest. Hiccup turns to see Zalenthus smashing through trees with his powerful wings, soaring directly at them.

"Here he comes!" Hiccup yelled. Draxtanus lowers his head slightly to give Hiccup a safe landing that he can roll on to make it from. Zalenthus grabs Draxtanus with his huge wings. The two crash down into the soil beneath them, crushing trees and bushes under their massive weight.

"Hide Hiccup!" Draxtanus yelled. Draxtanus roars, swinging his talons against the face of Zalenthus. Zalenthus staggers back slightly but leaps at him, tackling him into the ground with his muscular wings. Hiccup hides behind a huge tree, seeing this brawl unfold. Draxtanus smashes his talons shaped into fist on his wing into the spine of Zalenthus. "Puny!" Draxtanus yelled. "Waste of heart!" He yelled. Zalenthus wraps his tail around the head of Draxtanus, throwing him against the ground. Draxtanus rolls back, driving his talons into the ground, attacking again. "Failed Student!" He yelled, grabbing Zalenthus by the spines on his neck, throwing him into a tree.

"Ancients!" Zalenthus roared. Hiccup turns, hearing the sound of wings cutting through air to see the black Dragon titan with huge spikes covering his body and glowing red eyes, the description could only match Arzinos the Genoicidal. The Dragon lands down, taking out a few trees on his landing, sprinting at Draxtanus. Hiccup turns to hear another Dragon incoming. It lands down and Ivahn Kahn is the one riding it, staring straight at Hiccup. Vaxinus sprints away from him as his fight is with Draxtanus.

"Come here boy!" Kahn snarled, unsheathing the Sword of Kahn. Hiccup's eyes widen in shock, realising that his sword was broken by the Necromancer. He has nothing to defend himself with against Kahn.

"Uh oh..." Hiccup stuttered. Hiccup runs for his life from the battle, seeing Kahn sprinting after him, sliding along the grass. Zalenthus appears out of nowhere, seeing Hiccup fleeing. He breathes in, ready to engulf the young man in fire. Suddenly Draxtanus grabs him, driving his tail into Zalenthus' flank as he smashes his head into the ground, a cloud of fire shoots into the air, engulfing the trees in death, starting a forest fire as they clash. Draxtanus pushes Zalenthus away and grabs Vaxinus as he glides towards Hiccup, grabbing him by the neck with his jaws. Vaxinus roars angrily, scraping his talons against the face of Draxtanus, trying to get out of this grip. Draxtanus lifts him up and kicks him in the chest with his muscular foot. Vaxinus slams against the ground, groaning.

"The time of Extinction is upon us Draxtanus! You know this to be true!" Zalenthus roared. Draxtanus slams his head against the face of Zalenthus. The huge black wings of Arzinos suddenly wrap around him and the talons dig into his chest, ripping scales away. Draxtanus yells angrily, trying to free himself, biting down on the wings with his muscular jaws. Draxtanus breathes a cloud of fire at Arzinos, backing up. Zalenthus then tackles the old dragon into the soil.  
Hiccup continues to flee from Kahn, finding himself out of breath. He ducks down as the blade of Kahn is swung at him by the Dragon Slayer. Hiccup grabs one of his other swords, unsheathing it and holding it up, blocking the swings of the stronger and much more experienced Dragon Slayer. Hiccup dodges each swing with his faster reflexes.

"You have no armour, you did not come prepared!" Kahn snarled. Hiccup ducks under the blade and rolls underneath him, jumping on his back.

"I'm faster and lighter though!" Hiccup yelled. Kahn grabs Hiccup by the hair, throwing him off of his back. Hiccup rolls across the soil, dodging the blade of the Sword of Kahn as it slams into the soil. Kahn swings the sword out of the soil and across Hiccup's chest, slicing through his Dragon riding gear and across his skin. Hiccup wheezes in pain, grabbing his chest and seeing crimson blood on his hand. Hiccup rolls away and Kahn turns to see Vaxinus being thrown by Draxtanus. Kahn rolls away as well. Vaxinus snarls, standing back up, running back at Draxtanus. Kahn looks back and sees that Hiccup is gone, but he has injured him pretty badly.  
Hiccup limps across the soil, hiding behind a tree, grabbing his wounded chest in pain, seeing the battle getting worse for Draxtanus. Arzinos smashes his huge tail across the chest of Draxtanus, head butting him with his massive head. Draxtanus staggers back and suddenly sees Zalenthus swinging his tail across his face, sending him staggering back. Sharp beard spikes fly off along with some teeth. "Draxtanus!" Hiccup screamed. Draxtanus groans, staggering back, extremely discombobulated. Vaxinus breathes a small cloud of fire against Draxtanus' shoulder. Draxtanus looks forward and sees Zalenthus breathing in, his chest glowing fiery orange. Zalenthus shoots a powerful fire bolt into Draxtanus' chest, sending his flying through the air and slamming onto the soil beside Hiccup. Hiccup staggers back, seeing Draxtanus so hurt. Draxtanus growls, spitting blood from his lips, turning round again.

"You fight like a younger man, nothing held back...admirable. But mistaken." Arzinos chuckled.

"Tell me brother; is the future of this entire world really worth the extinction of just two species?" Zalenthus asked, referencing Humanity and the Dragons.

"You'll never stop there." Draxtanus groaned. His spines become very sharp and aligned, with no curves of ridges and his eyes glow bright green. "I'll take you all on!" Draxtanus roared, launching himself at them with his wings, throwing Vaxinus into a group of trees. Draxtanus smashes his tail across the face of Zalenthus, biting down on the scruff of his neck throwing him against the ground. He leaps at Arzinos, biting on his face and slamming him against the ground. Vaxinus glides back at him but Draxtanus rolls over his back. Vaxinus spreads his wings out in a threatening display, roaring at him loudly. Zalenthus swings his talons at Draxtanus but misses. Draxtanus slashes the Ancient Dragon in the face with his tail, smashing it into his flank and smashing it into his face. Zalenthus is thrown across the soil, bouncing across it. Draxtanus slashes his tail down onto the wing of Vaxinus, breaking the bone in the wings. Vaxinus shrieks in pain and Draxtanus grabs Vaxinus by the neck and throws him against the ground. Draxtanus then finally turns to Arzinos, jumping onto him, driving his tail into his chest and breathing fire into his face. Draxtanus rips his tail out and turns to walk away, seeing the injured Ancient Dragons trying to regain their footing. Draxtanus limps over to Hiccup, leaning his neck down to him, letting him ride again. Draxtanus flaps his wings with such power he floats into the air and soars away. Zalenthus stands back up, watching Draxtanus leaving.

"Run for your life Hiccup, not even Draxtanus will stop the coming fire." Zalenthus snarled with fiery eyes. Blood covering his body from that brutal and yet epic clash of titans.

...


	14. The Message

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Draxtanus flies through the air, groaning in pain, seeing his skin peeling off from the damage done to him in his brawl with the Ancient Dragons. Hiccup can see the bloodied wings and the purple bruises on his beaten body. "Zor, Ka, De, Or..." Draxtanus whispered to himself. Golden magic emits from his eyes and slowly covering his enormous body. Hiccup sees how slowly it is healing his hulking mass.

"How come it's taking longer for you? Astrid was practically gone and I had no leg and it was instantaneous." Hiccup said.

"I am a Dragon, you are a Human. I am much larger than you are, so it would take longer." Draxtanus said.

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked.

"We are heading to your town, that is where Timat brought that Night Fury and your friends." Draxtanus stated.

"Draxtanus, Toothless did something when we found him, before Zalenthus sprung that trap. He created some kind of image in his eyes." Hiccup described.

"I projection..." Draxtanus mumbled.

"And it had someone on there, trying to speak to me. But the message ended when Zalenthus showed up." Hiccup said.

"We need to get back to Berk, find out what that message is, and if it can help us." Draxtanus said.

* * *

Draxtanus lands outside of the great hall of Berk, the doors open up to find all of the Viking villagers stood inside with their dragons and Timat inside. Laid on the long table is the dying Night Fury with Timat healing him with her magical powers. Hiccup jumps off of Draxtanus, walking beside Toothless, stroking his head gently, a tear rolling down from his eye. Astrid steps over to him, hugging him compassionately. "I'm so sorry Hiccup." Astrid cooed, kissing his cheek as she hugs him. Hiccup holds her tightly, scared for the life of his best friend. Draxtanus climbs onto the supports, looking down at them.

"Will he live Timat? Can he be saved?" Draxtanus asked. Timat turns to him.

"Uncertain. This Night Fury's body has suffered considerable trauma. His organs are highly unstable." Timat confessed. Stoick walks past some Vikings, joining the conversation.

"Perhaps some of our doctors..." Stoick said. Draxtanus holds his talons up at Stoick, silencing him.

"That will not be necessary." Draxtanus said. Suddenly Toothless' eyes snap open again, showing the projection again with the woman.

Valka.

Stoick's eyes widen in disbelief and Gobber does the same. "Success!" Timat said, unaware of whom this person is to this town.

"Hiccup, I know that you don't remember me, but you need to hear this. Everyone does. The Ancient Dragons are returning to life, with an army of Master Dragons. I cannot tell you everything, it's not safe. Zalenthus, he knows that I might be in the Cavern of Darkness." Valka said. The message pauses for a moment, making Hiccup turn to Draxtanus.

"It's just a message." Hiccup said.

"Let it play." Draxtanus said. Timat adds more magical energy to Toothless, repairing his body so then his eyes can continue this message.

"But he doesn't know about the Temple...what the magic held there can do. With a Bewilderbeast, he can activate some sort of doorway, to where and when the Ancient Dragons came from." Valka said.

"Oh no..." Draxtanus whispered in shock.

"And I know that if he does, the effects of that will be catastrophic. Hiccup, you need to come to the location that I have stored in the memory cells of Toothless. You need to see me. There isn't much time." Valka said. The message ends and Toothless' eyes close.

"I'm sorry." Timat apologised.

"No matter sister, we've heard enough." Draxtanus said.

"Our fight is to the Temple, with the Ancient Dragons, Master Dragons and the bastard Zalenthus!" Stoick yelled. His fellow Vikings all cheer with triumph. Gobber sighs.

"Fine...we'll remain here. Keep the families and sheep safe." Gobber said.

"Did you not hear? Earth is doomed." Draxtanus said, climbing back into the building from where he was perched up. "A Master Dragon army. Zalenthus...has you in his sights!" Draxtanus said, clenching his talons on his right wing into a fist. "You've barely survived a nibble from him."

"And the Necromancer and Kahn want to kill us all personally!" Gobber said. "Maybe Zalenthus isn't all I should be worried about." Gobber said, turning away.

"One...single Ancient Dragon can destroy a species." Draxtanus said, sounding very intimidating. "If it were not for me believing that Humanity and these species of Dragons still have time left before extinction, we would have scorched this entire planet!" Draxtanus snarled, leaning forward as he stares the crippled Viking down. Gobber spins round, ready to shout back, but Stoick grabs his arm, stopping him.

"Gobber, Valka has a solution." Stoick said. Hiccup looks up, hearing his father say the name of this woman, the woman that he never met.

"Valka? Did you see the condition of Toothless? Where they found him? Zalenthus could be manipulating him for all we know. This so called solution could be a complete trap made by Zalenthus!" Gobber said.

"We should find Valka, find out for sure." Stoick said.

"What we should do Stoick is understand...clearly...that this might be the Viking's final stand. Here, at Berk." Gobber said. "We go, we risk everything. Every last man, woman, child and sheep. If we stand our ground, we might just have a chance." Gobber said.

"No...if Valka is wrong. Then Zalenthus has already won." Timat said, turning to Hiccup.

"Who is Valka?" Hiccup asked. Stoick sighs.

"She's your mother." Stoick said. Hiccup's eyes widen. Knowing what he needs to do.

"I'll find my mother's solution, and I'll bring it back." Hiccup said, turning to Gobber. Gobber sighs.

"Berk is all we have left." Gobber stated. "You trust Toothless this much to tell the truth?"

"Yes, without a doubt." Hiccup said.

"Then this is either the best decision you've ever made or the worst." Gobber said. "Beard of Thor, Hiccup. I doubt we'll live long enough to find out which." Gobber said. Hiccup turns to his dad, walking towards him. Stoick sighs.

"Hiccup...I'm sorry, I didn't know." Stoick said.

"You never told me her name." Hiccup said, sounding destroyed.

"I know, it just hurt me too much if I did talk about her." Stoick said. "But now, if that is genuine. We can start again after this nightmare is over." Stoick said.

"It's too late for that dad. Nineteen years too late." Hiccup coldly said, hurting Stoick as he says that. Hiccup walks away, to Toothless on the table. Toothless groans, his wounds healed up by the amazing magic performed by the kind Ancient Dragon. His eyes weakly open up, seeing Hiccup there. He sniffs, smelling his familiar sent. His eyes open widely in amazement. Hiccup hugs Toothless, missing him so much.

"Toothless!" Astrid squeaked, running over to the two. She joins in the hug.

"I missed you so much!" Hiccup sniffled, tears running down his cheeks. Stoick smiles kindly. Toothless looks at Stoick, smiling sweetly at him. Hiccup turns, seeing Draxtanus walking towards him.

"Hiccup, are you ready to find Valka?" Draxtanus asked.

"Not yet, we will need some rest. All of us will, even you Draxtanus." Hiccup said.

"Fair enough." Draxtanus said, nodding at him.

...


	15. A Warning

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

The moon glows in the sky as the solar rays of the sun reflect off of it, giving a small amount of light to give some brightness to the darkness. Astrid and Hiccup rest inside of their house, sleeping in their king sized bed. Large brown bear fur sheets covering their nude bodies. They have been showing their love for one another a lot recently ever since her close demise. Astrid is laid on top of Hiccup's chest, the sheet of bear fur wrapping around their young bodies. She giggles adorably, holding his hand on his chest, kissing him gently, wrapping her other arm around the back of his neck. Hiccup caresses her cheek with his hand as they kiss. "I love you Hiccup..." Astrid cooed. "I want this baby with you, I can't imagine being with anyone else in my life." Astrid confessed, her huge blue eyes looking down at him. Part of Hiccup is thinking, _oh gods, we are having a baby! What am I going to do? What if I fail her? Oh gods! _But the rest is what he says here.

"I will be with you every step of the way. I love you Astrid with every fibre of my being." Hiccup said, kissing her gently.

* * *

Hours pass and the sun rises above the moon, sending gorgeous glows of light across the land. Reflecting off of the water in a glistening brightness. Inside their house, the two remain asleep. Astrid's head rested on Hiccup's collarbone and her body half way onto his chest. She holds his hand on his chest, her long blonde hair spreading down her bare back. The furry sheets of bear fur halfway down her back. Hiccup's eyes are closed as he sleeps. Their sleeping is so quiet, gentle breathing as they both cuddle, no snoring or anything. Just gentle breaths. A heavy thud reverberates through the roof, over and over again. Signalling that it is time to get up. Astrid's eyes slowly open up, seeing that Hiccup is still asleep. She slightly giggles, caressing his cheek with her hand. She shakes him gently. "Hey?" She whispered. Hiccup's eyes slowly open up, feeling the thud again. They both laugh quietly.

"He doesn't forget does he?" Hiccup chuckled.

"We should get dressed anyways." Astrid said. Astrid slowly takes the covers off of them and walks over to their other room with her clothes inside. Astrid walks out with a bear coat gown on, covering her nude _lady_ areas. She throws Hiccup's clothing to him, with a cute smile. Hiccup smiles back, putting his shirt, underwear and trousers on. He opens the door, feeling the cold Berk breeze of the Barbaric Archipelago atmosphere.

"I'm coming pal." Hiccup said, turning round. He gasps in disbelief.

The Dragon...

...isn't Toothless who was waking them up...

...it's Velreius the Devious. He smirks evilly at him, walking across the roof, staring him down with his sharp spines staying pointed.

"That's what that Night Fury does isn't it?" Velreius asked, climbing off of their house, dragging his tail across the snow, throwing snow everywhere with one swipe.

"How did..." Hiccup gasped, reaching for his sword but seeing it is still inside with his Dragon Rider Gear.

"Oh you wouldn't need that boy...I did not come to fight." Velreius snarled.

"Then why did you come?" Hiccup questioned.

"To give you a fair warning. If you even try and find the Temple of Ancients, you will all die. Every, last one of you. And believe me an Ancient Dragon's promise is one we intend to keep. If you want to survive a little longer, let evolution take its course." Velreius snarled.

"You'll wipe us out anyway, why should we just stand by?" Hiccup questioned.

"Because at this time, we are giving you time to hold your families close, and give a quick and painless extinction." Velreius said. "But if you try and stop us, we will come to Berk, and we will reduce it to ashes." Velreius snarled.

"I cannot let you do this. Just give us a chance." Hiccup begged.

"Mother Nature does not give Second Chances. The Prophecy has foretold that at least one species will be wiped off of the face of the Earth this year from our bright flame. And if you have to join that extinction, we will not hesitate." Velreius said. "Hold Astrid and that developing child close Hiccup. It will not be long until the heat reaches you." Velreius snarled. Velreius swings his wings with a lot of force, blasting snow away as he floats into the air from the powerful downdraft. He roars loudly, gliding away from the town. Astrid runs out, hearing that bellow. She sees the Ancient Dragon leaving the town, vanishing into the fog.

"Was that a?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, Velreius the Devious. He tried to stop us from finding the Temple with threats; they know that we can stop them." Hiccup said.

"Threats? What kind?" Astrid asked, following Hiccup as he walks back inside towards his gear, sliding his bracers onto his wrists.

"Stupid ones, didn't fool me. Saying that they would burn Berk if we tried to stop them. But they will burn the world anyway. What choice do I have?" Hiccup asked, clipping his armour onto his chest and fitting his boots on.

"But what if he wasn't lying? What if they are only after the Dragons, and we are getting in the way?" Astrid asked. Hiccup shakes his head.

"Not from what he said, from what I heard Zalenthus said. They both referenced a mass extinction for both of us anyway. That's why the Dragons were made in the first place, to finish the job when they were put to rest. But obviously that failure awakened them. And now their back and it all makes sense." Hiccup said.

"We need to tell Draxtanus this, your father!" Astrid said.

...

* * *

**(I know chapters have been short at the moment, but school work and stuff has been getting in the way lately of writing a lot, but I promise that the chapters will get longer in the future.)**


	16. We need Backup

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Hiccup runs inside of the Great Hall, seeing Draxtanus still inside with his younger sister, Timat. He scrapes his talons against his armoured horns, sharpening them. "Draxtanus!" Hiccup yelled. Draxtanus quickly turns to him.

"Hiccup? What's wrong?" Draxtanus asked.

"That young Ancient Dragon? He was here!" Hiccup said. Draxtanus' eyes open up widely and he leans forward.

"What? Where?" He asked, Timat rises up, looking around. Toothless wakes up, fully recovered from his tortures.

"He's gone now, but he was threatening us, he knows about our plan of attacking that temple." Hiccup said.

"How could he possibly know that?" Timat snarled, pressing her talons down on the wood, pushing her body up.

"I don't know, but he does, and he threatened that if we tried to stop them, Zalenthus and the Ancient Dragons would burn Berk to nothing but ashes." Hiccup said. Draxtanus presses his talons on the ground, walking forward.

"Toothless is able to fly, you two need to come with me. Timat, it's time." Draxtanus said. Timat nods, walking with him.

"Time for what?" Hiccup asked.

"Time for reinforcements." Draxtanus said.

* * *

Velreius glides through the air, his thin wings membranes fluttering through the wind as he flies. He growls, soaring through a large arch, the same arch that Toothless and Hiccup flew under on their first successful flight. He makes a sharp turn, soaring up the mountain, finding a large, ancient looking Temple. Moss covering the old rocks, melted together from the fire breath of the Ancient Dragons that built it. Master Dragons cover the ground, making the area look completely black, and like it is moving. Zalenthus stands in the centre of his temple, a large door like frame at the edge of the Temple. "The Extinction Event is coming! Nothing will stop us this time from wiping mankind off of the Earth. And the Dragons have failed that purpose of destruction from our exile. Now we take our revenge. Find me a Bewilderbeast! We will return our species to their former glory when we open this doorway! And everyone will see the fires of the Cretaceous, like I did. Go! And let us begin the Great Extinction!" Zalenthus roared. The Master Dragons all around them fly into the air, roaring powerfully with their new orders. They all fly away from the Temple, roaring powerfully. Velreius floats down, blasting dead leaves away with his wings.

"My lord, I bring news of the humans." Velreius said, bowing before his master.

"Speak." Zalenthus said.

"They are planning on stopping us. With Draxtanus and Timat by their sides." Velreius said.

"Even with my Brother and Sister, they will still fail." Zalenthus scoffed.

"And the boy, I know of his new weakness. The girl." Velreius said.

"I know, the yellow headed one." Zalenthus said.

"Not just the girl herself, but what is growing within her." Velreius stated. Zalenthus turns to the Young Dragon.

"Oh...he risks that much does he? Making her pregnant in times like this?" Zalenthus chuckled. "I'll give it to Hiccup, he is very brave, and he will fight to the death for those he loves. He is inspiring, if I cared like he does. But foolish, he is simply giving me more areas to control him with." Zalenthus chuckled.

"Indeed master." Velreius said.

"Find me more information about them. I want them all to burn, and in the places that will hurt them the most." Zalenthus snarled.

"Yes my master." Velreius said.

* * *

Draxtanus glides towards an old temple, not the same one that Zalenthus has made his home at, but one that is barely still together. Flying beside him is Timat and Toothless with Hiccup and Astrid riding on his back. Toothless looks amazed, able to fly again. With the membrane that has been missing, still missing. Timat knew that he would rather have Hiccup's mechanical attachment so they could fly together, keeping their friendship strong. Draxtanus slows down and flaps his wings forward, to lower himself onto a large pillar that Dragons have a habit of sitting on, like birds. Toothless lands on the soil, looking up at the massive Dragon. Timat lands beside Draxtanus, looking at her much older brother. "What are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Calling for some old friends, I hope that their thirst for revenge on Zalenthus is still strong." Draxtanus said.

"Old friends?" Hiccup asked.

"I would cover your ears if I were you." Timat said. "This would burst human ear drums, so keep your mouths open as well." Hiccup and Astrid place their hands on their ears and open their mouths. Draxtanus breathes in deeply, bellowing extremely loudly into the sky. His spines become straight and pointed as he roars, the spines oscillate across his spine as he roars, chattering as they tap against one another. The roar echoes across the Barbaric Archipelago.

* * *

In different corners of the Archipelago, the Dragons all hear the roar. Any other Dragon wouldn't recognise it, but these ones do. One muscular dragon with huge spines on his shoulders are very ridged. Grey eyes and long sharp horns on his head. Dark green scales that look like he would be camouflaged in a forest. He turns round, a large beard of dangling scales on his chin, that move like a human beard as he turns, hearing this familiar call. "It's Draxtanus! He's alive! Draxtanus is here!" The Ancient Dragon cheered. He breathes a cloud of fire into the sky with a lot of power. The fire causes the sky to glow orange as he bellows. He slides off of his rock that he has hidden on through the past million years. He leaps into the air, spreading his large, old wings as he flies to where the roar originated.  
At another location of the Archipelago, a purple scaled Dragon turns to this call. Curved horns on its head. Its eyes glow purple as it turns. With long, sharp single blade like spines on its shoulder, it looks like some sort of samurai. Sharp, hexagon shaped scales over its body. With Sabre Teeth as canines on his mouth. "At last, there is hope after all." The Ancient Dragon said, with a smirk on his face. The Ancient Dragon launches into the air, his wings spread out and the huge Dragon glides over the ocean, the downdraft blasts water away from under him.  
Back at the Temple, the Dragons all land around them on the tall pillars, one other one hovering by Draxtanus. With dark brown spherical scales. With a long muscular tail and long curved horns. With a long beard of sharp spines like the one that belongs to Draxtanus but much longer. With large gaps in between each scale on his face show the age on this dragon like the same with Draxtanus, making him look old and wrinkly. "Ha! Ha! It's the good old Draxtanus the Wise! I knew you'd make it! I'd never doubt it!" The Ancient Dragon said with energy. The purple, curved horned dragon turns to him.

"My lord, we have been waiting." The Ancient Dragon said, bowing his head to him. The massive green Dragon nods.

"Yeah about time! Looks like we got the gang back together!" The Ancient Dragon said. Hiccup jumps off of Toothless, rubbing his head. Astrid hops off behind him. Draxtanus cracks his neck, seeing his old friends all around them.

"Zalenthus believes that we have to follow his rules. I'd hate to upset him, but we have some rules of our own. Extinction does not come yet, only comes after the species has had a few million years to evolve first." The Green Ancient Dragon jumps off of the pillar.

"That backstabbing giant wyrm!" He snarled.

"Let the promises we have made stay true to our ways, and keep us from falling to Zalenthus' path..." The Purple Ancient Dragon mumbled to himself in some sort of prayer. The Green Ancient Dragon quizzically looks at him.

"What the hell are you saying Xzek?" The Green Ancient Dragon asked.

"It's a prayer, try it." Xzek the Swift said. The Green Ancient Dragon grabs him by the neck.

"I should cook your insides!" The Green Ancient Dragon snarled. Xzek quickly points his sharp, sword like tail against his chest.

"Try it Zaktrantus, I kill you." Xzek snarled.

"I do it, please try." Zaktrantus the Brawn scoffed. The Dark Brown Dragon walks along the Temple.

"Well isn't it nice to have these little insects on this world?" He said, suddenly leaning forward, staring at Hiccup and Astrid. "Who are the stowaways?" He snarled, his chest glows orange as he prepares to breathe fire on them. He growls deeply in his throat at them.

"Whoa!" Hiccup exclaimed, stepping back from the huge Dragon. Zaktrantus jumps behind the humans and the Night Fury, breathing in as he prepares to incinerate them.

"Stop Vakt! Zaktrantus! They are very brave people, and they are the only reason that I have decided to help them end Zalenthus' chaotic rampage." Draxtanus stated. "We owe them."

* * *

The Sun sets behind the horizon and darkness bleeds over like an open wound. Draxtanus walks back to his brethren. Xzek the Swift, Zaktrantus the Brawn and Vakt the Mad. Timat the Kind sits on one of the pillars, looking down at them as they converse. "Are we all that's left?" Draxtanus asked.

"Yeah, the rest are either done following the order, or have joined Zalenthus, or killed by him." Zaktrantus stated. "We're the dirty foursome. And with you Timat, that makes us five." He chuckled.

"After you disappeared Draxtanus, the order of protection fell apart." Xzek stated. Draxtanus sighs.

"Well, I'm glad that you are still by my side." Draxtanus said.

"To the end." Zaktrantus said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Vakt agreed.  
Astrid cuddles with Hiccup as they rest back on Toothless' black scaly body. Toothless gently caresses hem with his tail, smiling sweetly. Astrid smiles back at him, rubbing his cheek with her hand. She gently presses her forehead against Toothless' nose. "I missed you Toothless." Astrid quietly said. Toothless purrs, lowering his head to the ground gently by their legs.

"Hey pal." Hiccup said, looking down at the Night Fury. He purrs at him, closing his eyes as he tries to go to sleep for some time.

"You okay?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, I'm just..." Hiccup said quietly, pausing for a moment.

"Your thinking about what Velreius said, aren't you?" Astrid asked, tilting her head to him, her eyes open widely, making her look very welcoming for him to speak his mind. He can trust her, with every fibre of his being.

"Yeah...I just don't know if he was trying to scare us. Or if he was speaking the truth." Hiccup said.

"We'll stop them, we stopped the Red Death, and we can stop Zalenthus." Astrid said, placing her hand on his chest. Hiccup shakes his head.

"This isn't anything like the Red Death, that thing was an animal, unintelligent and had no plan. It was just trying to burn and eat Vikings. Zalenthus, he can talk for Odin's sake! He has an army of Master Dragons and he actually has a plan. I don't know what to do." Hiccup groaned. "This is what my father should be doing; I'm not built for this. I'm a dragon rider, a mapper. Not a Viking. And not a chieftain." Hiccup said.

"Hey, you are the bravest man I have ever met. And I love you so much. You are twice the Viking your father is, Hiccup. You managed to forge an alliance with Vikings and Dragons. You will do this, and I will be with you...every step of the way." Astrid assured, kissing him on the cheek. Hiccup hugs her affectionately. Hiccup turns, hearing the Dragons talking together.

"What has Zalenthus been up to lately?" Draxtanus asked.

"I thought you could track his thoughts." Vakt said.

"I could before, but he has casted a spell on his brain so nothing could read him other than those he would allow." Draxtanus explained, sitting back on a rock with a thud. His wings fold back and his left wing rests on a boulder. He groans in relaxation, stretching his wings out.

"Well, we have seen Zalenthus scorching some of the Dragon Nesting Sites, and he is still sending Master Dragons out there to destroy the others." Xzek explained. Hiccup and Astrid turn quickly, hearing the horrifying news.

"What?" Hiccup asked. Toothless' eyes snap open after hearing that as well. Draxtanus and the others turn to them.

"What is it?" Timat asked.

"What did you say about the nesting grounds?" Hiccup asked.

"They're gone. Nearly every last one. Soon they will be all gone." Zaktrantus stated.

"No!" Hiccup gasped, climbing onto Toothless' back. He holds Astrid's hand as he pulls her up. "Come on!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless launches into the air with a roar as he swings his wings down, blasting dust and dead leaves away. Toothless glides away and into the night sky.

"Hiccup!" Draxtanus roared.

* * *

Ash smothers the once fertile land that life used to flourish. Ghostly screams of Dragons echo through the clouds of ash. The ground light gray powder that breaks away from the surface of the burnt soil. The smell of burnt scales and scorched muscle in the air. Hiccup holds his hand up, particles of ash float into his hand. "Thousands of souls...reduced to ashes." Hiccup said, in complete betrayal as he looks around. Astrid looks around in horror; she can hear the ghostly shrieks. Echoing through the destroyed nesting ground.

"I can hear them..." Astrid gasped, covering her mouth in grief. Toothless hesitatingly touches the ashes, pulling back as his toes carve through the thick layer of ashes that mouth around like snowflakes. He grunts in a fearful way, knowing that these ashes were dragons. Families. Babies that had not grown up yet. Heavy wings flap behind them, blasting the clouds of ashes away. Draxtanus and his friends land behind them. Seeing for themselves what this has been like. They can hear the screams of terror, pain. Hiccup turns, his eyes bloodshot from the tears that fill his green eyes.

"Yeah, take a good look Draxtanus! This is all on you. Your kind did this." Hiccup yelled. Draxtanus looks around, the self-betrayal is very apparent in his eyes as he looks around. Ash landing on his beard and face.

"Zalenthus...has to die." Draxtanus snarled.

"Amen brother." Vakt snarled.

...


	17. Dragna's Keep

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

The Necromancer floats in the air at the temple that Zalenthus and his Ancient Dragon brothers have made home at. His hands open as he floats in the air, pondering to himself. Dark Magic floats around him from his strange mask. Kahn jumps off of Vaxinus as the large Dragon lands behind the Necromancer . The magic fades away from around him and he drops to the ground. He slams his hand on the ground as he lands on his feet. He turns to face the Dragon Slayer. "Why have you interrupted my meditation?" He snarled.

"Velreius has informed me that Draxtanus has brought together a team of Ancient Dragon Rebels. If they are putting a team of Dragons together, they may start following the tales of Dragna's Keep. We must be there to keep them from opening the Keep's secrets." Kahn explained.

"Okay, fine. But what if they do not come?" The Necromancer asked.

"Then they are fools." Kahn said.

"We are waiting..." Vaxinus growled. The Necromancer glances past Kahn and stares directly at the Ancient Dragon, growling quietly at him.

"Let's move then." The Necromancer said. The Necromancer raises his hand up, his staff shoots towards him and lands in the palm of his hand. He spins it through his fingers and slams the staff blade into the ground, creating a blast of black magic, blasting dead leaves aside. "I was ready for round two anyway..." The Necromancer snarled.

* * *

Hiccup stands among the ashes of the dead Dragons that were once here to have babies. Clenching the grey ashes in his hands. Astrid turns, seeing a burnt shell of an egg sticking out of the ashes. She holds the egg and it shatters from the density being so broken inside of it. She gasps in grief, sitting on a rock. "They managed to do this...in how many days?" Draxtanus asked.

"Five and they are still scorching." Xzek confirmed. Draxtanus walks across the ashlands, his talons scraping through the ashes with ease. He thinks to himself for a plan.

"Even with us united, we need an army. One that can crush the Master Dragons." Draxtanus said.

"And where do you propose we get an army from? Brother there are no Master Dragons that would listen to us. Not anymore. And there aren't any Ancient Dragons left that either want to fight, or are already aligned with Zalenthus." Vakt said.

"Dragna's Keep. That place has very old secrets about the world. There may be some that could relate to how to make the Master Dragons." Draxtanus said.

"I thought you knew how to create Dragons." Hiccup said.

"I need a new genome; otherwise it will attack us as soon as it is awakened, the Master Dragon genome is coded to serve Zalenthus. I need to change it to make a new copy of the race to serve us. And rumours have it that Dragna's Keep holds the information that Zalenthus has stored in there after Dragna died." Draxtanus said.

"We're leaving the fate of all life on Earth to rumour now?" Zaktrantus asked.

"What do you suggest Zaktrantus? We have seen the wrath of what Zalenthus is doing now. His flames have made this land unable to hold life again. We cannot stay here for long anyway. If he continues like this, nothing will ever survive this scorching. He doesn't understand that you must be careful on how hot the flames must be. If he continues, I don't think that even Bacteria can survive this scorch." Draxtanus said.

"Okay, let's go to Dragna's Keep." Hiccup said, pushing himself back up.

* * *

Back at Berk...

Stoick twiddles his fingers through his beard, sighing as he remembers that message from Valka. Gobber walks back over to him, limping on his metal leg. "Hey, Stoick. Do you think I should ask that Ancient Dragon when he comes back about regenerating my legs? Or whatever it is he does?" Gobber asked. Stoick doesn't respond, just blankly looking forward, with his hand on his big beard. Gobber walks over, understanding his feelings. "Your thinking about that message aren't you?" Gobber guessed.

"She could be alive, Gobber. After all these years, that Hiccup has had no mother. He can finally meet her; I can finally hold her again." Stoick said.

"But there is always the possibility that it's Zalenthus playing with our emotions to break us." Gobber said.

"You can't expect me to not want to go where she wanted us to meet." Stoick said.

"I narrowed down where Toothless pointed at the map of where the message put the location at. Stoick, it's at Dragna's Keep." Gobber said.

"Dragna's Keep? Why would she want us to meet with her there?" Stoick wondered.

* * *

Draxtanus soars towards the same cave that Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless met Zalenthus for the first time. They glide back inside of the pitch black. Draxtanus looks around, seeing some unlit pits. He breathes bolts of fire from his jaws, setting them ablaze, shining light across the huge cave. They all look around as they land beside Draxtanus. Bones absolutely everywhere. "Odin help us, not here again..." Hiccup gasped.

"Okay, we need to find an entrance to the Keep. Look around for any hieroglyphics." Draxtanus said.

"Hiero what?" Hiccup asked.

"Hieroglyphics. Markings. Anything that could help us find the way inside." Draxtanus said. Toothless waddles across the bones carefully. Hiccup and Astrid looking around. They remember this place all too well. They turn to see the pushed over pillar that Zalenthus slammed over with his talons. The three of them suddenly get a flashback of the Dragon, of what he said.

"That a pack! Of canting Dragons! Would come, crawling back to the Ancients!" Zalenthus' voice roared. They actually see that entire event of when he pushed the huge pillar down again, and as soon as it hits the ground, Zalenthus disappears and the return back to the now. Hiccup shakes it off, the horrors that they experienced in this foul place still seem to linger on. Timat walks across the piles of bones, searching for any hieroglyphics that she could recognise, or even understand. Vakt smashes bones out of his way, looking at the ground for any markings on the rock. Toothless continues to walk around, stopping as they see the shelter they hid in as Zalenthus flew towards them.

"My armour, is iron! No blade can pierce me!" Zalenthus' voice echoed through their memories.

"I hate this place." Hiccup groaned, looking around. Astrid wraps her arms around Hiccup's torso lovingly, but also as if she were using his body as protection. From fear of this place. Toothless continues to sniff his way around this place. Seeing the scars in the rock from where his talons scraped against the ground when Hiccup announced his name to him.

"Hiccup? What kind of a name is that?" Zalenthus' voice snarled, the memory attacks their vision and they see him again, stood there. "Dragon Riders? Now that is interesting!" Zalenthus' voice snarled, walking around the pillar. As he walks around it, he vanishes instead of appearing around the other side like he did last time, showing that their nightmares have just ended again.

"Any idea of what markings?" Astrid called to the Ancient Dragons.

"Anything at all! Pictures, words, anything!" Zaktrantus said.

"Okay..." Astrid sighed.

"They know as much as we do." Hiccup said to his surprise. They look around, seeing the flat area of stone, with scorch marks and a large hole in the roof, from where Zalenthus broke out when they tried to bury him inside.

"So tell me...Vikings and Night Fury. How do you choose to die?" The voice of Zalenthus roared, their flashback returning as he lunges at them with his jaws open, the dream ends as the fire bolt from Hookfang causes the Dragon to stagger back. As they shake it off, they again see nothing is there. Hiccup sighs in relief, no matter how many times the memories return; it will always make them happy that he isn't there. Hiccup looks around, seeing some sort of structure, not naturally formed in the cave.

This was built.

With the Hieroglyphics that Draxtanus mentioned. "Draxtanus! Here!" Hiccup called. Draxtanus and the other Ancient Dragons turn and glide to where the voice came from. The land beside them, smashing bones everywhere. Gracefully. The Hieroglyphics have images that look like spears being thrown, swords being slashed and clouds of lightning. That looks like a Hurricane.

"What could this mean?" Zaktrantus wondered.

"Wait..." Hiccup wondered, remembering what Zalenthus said.

"My teeth are swords, my claws are spears. My wings are a hurricane." Zalenthus' voice bellowed through his ears. He then looks at the structure, some holes that could easily fit Ancient Dragon claws, a pillar with holes which are large enough for teeth. But nothing that can give any sort of hint of Wings.

"Draxtanus, this is just a theory. But try putting your talons into those holes, bite into those holes with your teeth and swing your wings at the structure. When we met Zalenthus he referenced his teeth as swords, his claws as spears and his wings as a Hurricane." Hiccup said.

"A riddle..." Draxtanus said.

"It sounds plausible." Timat agreed.

"Let's try then." Draxtanus said. Draxtanus pushes his talons into the holes and clamps his jaws down on the centre pillar, his teeth fitting into each hole. He stretches his huge wings out widely and swings them with a lot of force. The wind and force from the huge wings activate the structure. The pillars slide around when he removes his teeth and claws from them. They slide down and disappear into the ground. Like locks unlocking. The wall slides open, revealing an ancient hallway. Dust covers the rocks.

"Smart thinking there, boy." Zaktrantus chuckled.

"Come, let's search this Keep." Draxtanus said, walking inside, looking around. Toothless takes one last glance at that scary place, where their worst enemy was awakened. He walks behind the huge Dragons who walk through this massive hallway.

"Who built this place?" Hiccup asked, seeing all of these hieroglyphics.

"Dragna the Creator. He and I were the first of the Ancient Dragons. He was the one that made the Dragons, and began making the Master Dragons. But he was killed by Zalenthus, who took those memories and used them to make the Genome of the Master Dragons be loyal to him." Draxtanus said. Astrid looks around, seeing the magic flowing through the air. Ancient drawings of creatures from the past. From Trilobites to the Dinosaurs to the Mammoths. And then humanity. The Ancient Dragons have been here for millions and millions of years.

"What are those?" Astrid asked. Xzek turns, seeing these drawings.

"Those are Trilobites. Millions of years ago we were sea creatures, but we evolved to live on land when plants started to grow on the Earth. When we came out of the oceans, we watched as evolution created new creatures. But the mammals suffered for a very long time, they were unable to evolve as the reptiles were always the top of the food chain everywhere, they were bigger than everything else. So we knew that there had to be a change, the reptiles had their million years of glory. So we set fire to the planet, but not hot enough to make nothing survive. Any surviving Dinosaurs would die from starvation, but the mammals were small, and required less nourishment than the Dinosaurs, and in time they evolved. Then the Ice Age had to end, so we set fire to many locations, but not as much as before, just to melt the ice. In turn causing large extinctions for many Ice Age animals. But now, you are not ready to be scorched yet. You have only had around five hundred of one thousand years of evolution. I can't remember how long for sure." Xzek explained.

"We kept the balance of life equal, we give everything their time, and the animals of the carboniferous had their chance, so we set the air on fire. The lizards lived inside of shelters to be protected from the fires." Vakt said. Toothless walks along and looks at the walls, seeing drawings of Night Furies. He bounces excitedly, seeing these drawings. The Ancient Dragons sigh sadly.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Those were the drawings of the Night Furies that are left on the planet." Xzek said. Hiccup turns, seeing that there is only two. One that is Toothless and another one. With a smaller body than his and very pretty eyes. And a thinner body as well. His eyes look at her in beauty, but he didn't hear the tragic news of his kind.

"Buddy?" Hiccup said, rubbing his cheek. Toothless looks up at Hiccup. "I'm sorry, but those two dragons. It's you and her. You are all that's left." Hiccup said. Toothless looks back with saddened eyes this time, knowing that his odds of finding this young Night Fury are very slim.

"Come on, we need to see if we can find the stored genomes." Draxtanus hurried, walking quickly through the halls.

"Come on bud." Hiccup said, patting his head. Toothless purrs sadly, walking away from the drawings. They all look around, finding this enormous room. Old statues of Dragons everywhere. Hiccup looks at the walls, finding what looks like huge cubes of ice. "How?" Hiccup wondered. "It's hot in here!"

"Magical stasis ice." Timat said. Inside is something. Something quite big.

"What is that?" Astrid asked.

"Freak experiments." Vakt said. Hiccup slides his hand along the foggy ice. He jumps back as he sees a large orange eye glaring at him. The black scales make him recognise its body. But it is much different. It has the design of a Night Fury, but is three times larger and looks much scarier. Instead of having four legs, it is like a Wyrm designed dragon with winged front limbs. With a longer bottom jaw than top as well.

"What...what is it?" Hiccup asked.

"It looks a bit like a..." Astrid said.

"It's the original form of a Night Fury, but they were too big for stealth. The genome was built incorrectly. So now they were left here, to be left in stasis forever." Draxtanus said. They look around, seeing that there are ancient versions of the Nadderhead, Gronckle, Monstrous Nightmare and the Zipplebacks. All across the room.

"I still don't understand what Zalenthus meant by,_ the treasure of Dragna's Keep._" Hiccup said.

"This is the treasure; Vikings believed that there were gold absolutely everywhere in Dragna's Keep. But this is the true treasure, the secrets of the Dragon Genome." Draxtanus said.

"And that is worth more than any amount of gold." Timat said.

Then a sinister chuckle emerges from behind them.

Hiccup turns round, seeing Kahn stepping out from the corner, Vaxinus walking with him.

"Let the lesson begin." Kahn snarled. Suddenly a lightning bolt shoots against the ground by them. Floating before them and materialising is the Necromancer, his staff in hand. Hiccup's eyes widen as he sees him there.

"Remember me?" The Necromancer snarled, firing a lightning bolt at the floor that the Ancient Dragons are standing on. The Ancient Dragons drop down a deep hole, slamming down into some old pit. The Dragons groan, looking up to see their friends are to the mercy of an insane Ancient Dragon, Kahn and the Necromancer.

"What did you do?" Hiccup questioned.

"Oh don't worry; they won't be hurt down there. Zalenthus wants to talk to his brother personally. But you however, you are all ours." Kahn snarled. Vaxinus snarls at them as he stares directly at them. His sharp spines pointed up, extremely long spines. The spines scrape against the ceiling and he has the same designed spines on his shoulders that scrape against the walls.

"Please...just let us go. Humanity and Dragons can surprise you!" Hiccup begged.

"Surprise us? Surprise Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer? I doubt that very much." Vaxinus snarled. "You humans are always the same, thinking you can reason with nature, you have no idea of what you are trying to speak with." Vaxinus growled. Toothless hisses aggressively at him.

"Don't worry; I will try to make your death quick and painless." Kahn growled.

* * *

Back at Berk...

Stoick walks through his village, grabbing his hammer and fitting his helmet on. Gobber runs after him. "Stoick! Wait! Stop!" Gobber begged.

"I will not stand by as my son walks into an ambush, Dragna's Keep is Zalenthus' awakening spot, and it will be littered with traps." Stoick said, walking towards Skullcrusher. Skullcrusher growls, dragging his claws against the wood on the ground.

"The people need you here! What if Kahn and the Necromancer come here?" Gobber asked.

"We're Vikings, Gobber. It's an occupational hazard, everyday. We will not let these dragons tear down our world okay? You can either come with me, or stay at Berk and keep watch." Stoick said. Gobber sighs.

"Fine then Stoick. I'm with you. Let me get Grump ready for flight." Gobber said.

* * *

Below the rock in Dragna's Keep, Draxtanus looks up at the rock. "Great! We're stuck down here with them to be left for dead!" Vakt yelled.

"Wait a moment, this rock can be melted very easily if applied enough temperature." Draxtanus said, his wise mind showing him the way out of this predicament.

"Yeah but it would have to be a focused beam of fire of more than one dragon." Zaktrantus said. Draxtanus looks around at them all.

"I don't see one dragon in here. I see me, and three of the bravest dragons I have ever met. And Vakt." Draxtanus joked.

"Very funny." Vakt responded.

"Come on. Let's burn our way out. Three...two...one." Draxtanus said. All five of them breathe in deeply, firing a beam of fire together. The five beams all impact each other and shoot a very hot blast of fire against the rock, the rock glows red as it starts to melt.

* * *

The Necromancer fires a blast of lightning at Astrid. Astrid jumps back, rolling away from it, grabbing her axe on the ground. She grabs a rock on the ground and throws it against his mask. The Necromancer is knocked from the floating stance and he bounces along the ground. Astrid sprints at the Necromancer, tackling him into the ground. She swings her axe at his chest but it just slams through his ghostly form. "What?" She whispered. The Necromancer grabs her by her platted, braided tail of hair. She yelps in pain as he pulls her hair and throws her off of his ghostly body, slamming her against the cold stone ground.

"Foolish little girl! You should have stayed at home!" The Necromancer snarled. Astrid grabs the handle of her axe, swinging it into the head of the Necromancer. The axe smashes a small chunk from his mask. The Necromancer grunts in pain, black magic bleeding through the gash. He presses his hand against it, casting a spell upon it, repairing the damage to the mask slowly. Astrid watches him in pain, seeing his weakness.

It's the mask.

The only solid part of his body.

"There's a weak spot!" She whispered. The Necromancer sharply turns, swinging his staff at her aggressively. She ducks under the spear and kicks him in the head. The Necromancer staggers back, slamming the sharp tip of his staff into the floor as he spins it through his fingers. A powerful blast of magic throws Astrid against a wall. The Necromancer snarls, disappearing in a cloud of magic.  
Hiccup blocks the blade of Kahn's sword with his shield. Kahn snarls, pushing his sword down at him. "So tell me Hiccup, after you stop Zalenthus and make our world be left to the future of mankind forever, what would you do then?" Kahn snarled. Hiccup smashes his shield against Kahn's face. Kahn staggers back, his mask cracked.

"Do the one thing you will never be able to do, live a happy life with the people I love." Hiccup said.

"Well then, I will make sure that there is nobody left for you to love! Like your father did to me!" Kahn snarled. Hiccup unsheathes one of the swords he took from Berk, scraping it against the blade of the Sword of Kahn.

"I will stop you." Hiccup snarled.

"Is that so? You cannot even kill a dragon, what hero are you if you can't kill a dragon?" Kahn snarled.

"Berk doesn't need a hero, just someone who can be stronger than the monster that has a hunger for death!" Hiccup yelled, twisting the sword round and kicking it from his hand. The Sword of Kahn slides along the floor. Hiccup sees the sword no longer in the grasp of Kahn's hand. Hiccup runs towards the sword but the Dragon Slayer grabs him by the leg and throws him against a boulder. Hiccup groans, grabbing his back in pain. He can see Kahn walking over to the sword and picking it up.

"Ever wondered why the Sword has my surname?" Kahn asked.

"Yes actually." Hiccup wheezed.

"It's because my Great Grandfather was the one who was like you, who didn't understand that Ancient Dragons must survive. He made this sword to kill Zalenthus, but he failed." Kahn snarled.

"For a dragon slayer, you really are fond of the Ancient Dragons." Hiccup said.

"I crave only to kill the current Dragons, nothing more. Once I have killed the rest of the Night Furies, my mission in life is done, and I will happily accept my death." Kahn snarled.

"You're insane." Hiccup groaned.

"Oh no, I'm a man who sees a world free of the tongues of these dragons. And by the way, that Dragon of yours. When I bring him to my Dragon Slayers, I will show him what he seeks." Kahn said.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"The female on those drawings. He needs a mate. She needs a mate." Kahn snarled.

"I thought you wanted to kill all of the Night Furies, why have you got one prisoner?" Hiccup groaned.

"I want him to watch as I execute her, and then I execute him." Kahn snarled. Hiccup throws his shield into the head of Kahn, grabbing his sword and slashing it at him repeatedly. Kahn bounces on his toes, blocking the blade with his bracer on his left wrist. "So predictable." Kahn snarled, smashing the bracer against his nose, kneeing the boy in the chest. Hiccup coughs in pain, grabbing his chest in pain.  
Toothless leaps at Vaxinus, biting on his wing membrane. Vaxinus grunts, grabbing Toothless with his talons, throwing him against a wall. Toothless yelps, wiggling around like a worm as the Dragon presses his foot down on him, staring straight at him. Sniffing his scent through his nostrils. Toothless looks over at Kahn beating up Hiccup with his fists. "You are afraid. But not of me and not of your death." Vaxinus said, looking over to see Hiccup getting beaten down. As Vaxinus turns, Toothless breathes in, launching an explosive blast of fire into the side of Vaxinus' head. Vaxinus steps off of Toothless, scraping his skin with his talons in pain, accidentally tearing scales off with them. Toothless climbs onto Vaxinus, scraping his claws against his neck, barely making a scratch on his impenetrable scales. Vaxinus wraps his tail around Toothless' body, throwing him across the room with force. Toothless groans in pain, seeing Vaxinus sprinting at him, jumping at him, sliding alongside him, glaring at him menacingly. Suddenly a magical spell shoots against Vaxinus' face. Vaxinus snarls, turning round to see someone stood there. Wearing the same kind of dragon bone mask as the Necromancer but this person is alive, unlike the Necromancer. The person removes the mask, revealing it to be a woman with long brown hair and green eyes.

Valka.

Kahn turns to face her. "Stay away from my son." She snarled.

...

* * *

**(People appear to be getting confused with how to read Dragon names, so I'm going to put up some Pronouncing stuff!)  
**

**Zalenthus: Zal-en-fus**

**Draxtanus: Drax-tan-us**

**Vaxinus: Vax-in-us**

**Zulrath: Zool-wrath**

**Kraktanus: Crack-tan-us**

**Arzinos: Are-zin-os**

**Velreius: Vel-ray-us**

**Timat: Tim-at**

**Xzek: Zek**

**Zaktrantus: Zak-tran-tus**

**Vakt: Vah-kit**

**(I hope that this is helpful for my viewers!)**

**Your Friendly Author**

**Darkness Rising Stories**


	18. Valka

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

"You...Valka." The Necromancer snarled, dropping Astrid on the ground, floating towards her. "Where have you found this magic?" He snarled. Valka spins her staff through her fingers, a ball of frost forming in her fingers.

"There are secrets in this world that even you do not understand Necromancer." Valka snarled.

"Is that so?" The Necromancer questioned.

"Yes, and I can actually touch them, unlike you and your spiritual form." Valka taunted. The Necromancer roars, launching himself at her in a ball of fire. Valka rolls out of the way and the ghostly Necromancer vanishes through the boulders. Her dragon suddenly runs through, with instead of two wings, it has four wings. And a large head crest. Vaxinus snarls, breathing a cloud of fire at them aggressively. The Necromancer suddenly shoots past her, as if time slowed down, he blasts fire at her with his hands but she blocks it with her frost spell, pushing the fire back with the cold. The Necromancer is shot back against the wall from the frost impacting his ghostly form. Valka jumps at Kahn but Kahn blocks her staff with the Sword of Kahn, kicking her in the belly.

"So you are the mother of this pathetic boy?" Kahn snarled.

"He is stronger than you could ever be...Ivahn." Valka hissed. Ivahn scoffs, spinning the sword through his fingers, scraping the blade along the floor, forming golden sparks.

"You actually remember me. I am surprised. More surprised that you are even alive." Kahn said.

"The Dragons are not what we think they are." Valka said.

"I know, they are weak, and the weak will perish. And I have the privilege of killing every last one of your beloved Dragons." Kahn snarled. Valka swings the curved end of her staff against the helmet of Kahn, making him stagger back. His mask is dangerously cracked from the impact of her staff. Kahn snarls angrily, seeing the cracks through his eyes.

"You dare hurt my boy." Valka snarled, standing in front of him and Astrid and Toothless.

"You don't even know the boy. You were spending more time looking after dragons than your own son!" Kahn barked.

"I had to return a favour. The Bewilderbeast wanted me to save more Dragons." Valka said. Kahn lowers his sword as he hears that name.

"Bewilderbeast? You know where one is?" He asked, walking towards her.

"I'm not giving him to you." Valka warned, raising her palm up, filled with magical energy floating in between her fingers.

"Don't worry; we don't need you alive anyway. We just need your memories." Kahn snarled. Vaxinus walks towards her, growling deeply at them. He cracks his neck by just tilting his head. The crack is rather loud.

"She's mine now." Vaxinus snarled.

"Vaxinus?" She said in horror, actually recognising his voice.

"Humans and Dragons, like little children. Always fighting...making a mess out of the world. And the Ancients have to wake up to clean it up. There is one way you all leave here unscathed. Tell me where he's hiding. Where is the Bewilderbeast?" Vaxinus snarled.

"Never." Valka hissed.

"Never, is here." Vaxinus chuckled; raising his tail up, the tail opens up, revealing a long thin blade, like a huge needle. Suddenly a ball of fire smashes against the side of Vaxinus' face, causing him to stagger back, nearly collapsing. Kahn turns round, seeing Skullcrusher and Grump flying inside. Stoick leaps off of Skullcrusher, grabbing his Hammer and landing on the ground, rolling forward and swinging his hammer at Kahn. Kahn dodges the hammer and swings his sword at him viscously. Stoick dodges the swings, punching Kahn across the face. Gobber smashes his axe against the face of the Necromancer, veering around to evade the oncoming beams of destructive magic being casted by the Necromancer. Grump snaps his jaws at the Necromancer but consumes nothing as the ghostly cloud moves around him. The Necromancer throws his staff in the air, grabbing the sharp end and smashing the large club like end across the face of Grump, sending the Hotburple bouncing across the stone. Kahn blocks the hammer of Stoick with his sword, staring into Stoick's eyes.

"Tell me Stoick, what happens next? You kill me, the Necromancer, Vaxinus. All of the Ancient Dragons, what then?" Kahn snarled, chuckling at the man with a menacing laugh.

"We move on with our lives! We could against the Red Death! We will again!" Stoick shouted.

"Such Viking Brawn!" Kahn snarled, smashing his head against the face if Stoick, making him stagger back. "You cannot survive extinction."

"We're Vikings, we will survive!" Stoick yelled. Kahn kicks his boot against the face of Stoick, breaking a tooth in his mouth, blood splatting from his lips against the ground. Kahn grabs the Crossbow strapped around his waist, loading a bolt into the Crossbow.

"I cannot wait, to see the blood erupt from your head as this bolt shatters your head." Kahn snarled. Suddenly Valka's staff smashes around the back of Kahn's head. Kahn groans, being knocked unconscious from the impact.

"Nobody hurts the people I love." Valka snarled. Stoick sees her. He cannot believe his eyes. There she is. The woman who vanished. But before they can have a moment, the tail of Vaxinus swings at them, smashing Cloudjumper against the wall. Grump and Skullcrusher on the ground in pain from the clash against these gods. Vaxinus grabs Kahn with his massive legs and the Necromancer grabs onto his spines on his shoulder, jumping onto his back. Vaxinus feels the rock getting hot beneath his feet.

"You won't escape this place anyways." Vaxinus snarled, gliding through the halls, the sound of his wings swinging powerfully. Valka holds her hand out to Stoick. Stoick holds her hand and stands back to his feet, amazed to see the brown haired woman.

"I know what you're gonna say." Valka said. Stoick caresses her cheek.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you..." He said, pressing his head on hers gently. The ground suddenly explodes and the group of Ancient Dragons climb out of their temporary imprisonment. They all look around, ready to fight. But there is nothing. The Ancient Dragon and his rider have just vanished, along with the Necromancer.

"Where'd they go?" Xzek asked.

"They left as soon as they figured out that you were getting out." Hiccup groaned, pushing his hand on his knee to stand back up, grabbing his rib in pain. Valka turns to Hiccup, rushing over to him, checking his injuries.

"Are you hurt?" Valka asked, sounding like an overprotective mother looking after a little child.

"I'm fine; Kahn punched me in the ribs, that's all." Hiccup said. Hiccup grabs the Crossbow on the ground; it could come in handy sometime. Valka places her hand on where he is grabbing his torso, casting a spell that repairs the damage to his ribs.

"Better?" Valka asked.

"Better." Hiccup agreed. "Thank you, mom." Hiccup said, sounding surprised at himself by saying that.

Mother.

He has never said the word in that way before.

"We need to move. Vaxinus has taken the Genome." Timat said.

"Come on! We have to stop them." Hiccup said. Hiccup runs over to Toothless, jumping on his back. Astrid climbs onto his back, holding onto him. Valka sees the pretty girl, seeing how she is holding Hiccup.

"Is she?" Valka asked, before she could finish, Stoick enters.

"Yes." Stoick assured.

"She's very..." Valka said, unable to finish again.

"Pretty? Yes, she is." Stoick immediately said. Toothless jumps back outside, running across the bones. Suddenly a cloud of fire shoots at them, blocking their entrance they just came from, leaving everyone else blocked. Hiccup turns, seeing Zulrath soaring around the huge cavern, grabbing onto a pillar, looking down at them, hissing.

"Looks like it's three on one. Unfair odds for you." Zulrath snarled, soaring down towards them. Zulrath drags his claws across the bones as he lands, breathing fire at them. Toothless leaps out of the way, rolling along the ground, causing Hiccup and Astrid to fall off. The Crossbow rolls along the bones. Hiccup looks at the open jaws, seeing a pair of open glands as he roars, where the fluid and gas is launched from to ignite into the fire cloud. Hiccup remembers how they stopped the Red Death and how Toothless stunned the Terrible Terror.

_Not so fire proof on the inside._

"Not so fire proof on the inside..." Hiccup whispered. Hiccup turns to see the Crossbow on the ground, and the fire on the ground. Astrid runs at Zulrath, swinging her axe at the titan, trying to make some damage on him. Zulrath turns to her, snarling at her. She rolls back, dodging the jaws as they clamp down at her. The sound of his jaws snapping down echoes throughout the cavern. Hiccup turns, seeing Astrid running towards him. Hiccup grabs her hand and they both run across the bone lands. Zulrath roars at them, breathing a cloud of fire at them, only to miss as they hide behind a pillar.

"Face me cowards!" Zulrath bellowed. Zulrath walks around the Keep, snarling deeply as he walks around. Hiccup hides with Astrid. Astrid breathes heavily from having to run around so much. Bones absolutely everywhere in this godforsaken cave.

"What do we do?" Astrid asked.

"I have an idea, I have no idea if it will work or not. But the same thing Toothless and I did to the Red Death. Ignite his fire glands just before he burns me and I can try and make the gas and liquid inside of him explode." Hiccup said. "But that's just a theory." Hiccup said.

"Odin help us, please." Astrid begged.

"I need to find that Crossbow." Hiccup said. Astrid peers round, the titan searching for them, using his very high sense of smell to find them. She then sees the Crossbow sat there.

"Hiccup, there, the crossbow." Astrid whispered.

"Where are you?" Zulrath creepily hissed. Toothless fires bolt after bolt of fire but it might as well be pebbles from the effect it is doing to his body. Zulrath snarls, swinging his tail at Toothless. Toothless smashes against the wall, groaning in pain, winded.

"I'm gonna get to it." Hiccup said.

"Wait." Astrid begged, grabbing his arms, kissing him on the lips. Hiccup smiles, caressing her cheek. Hiccup runs across the bone lands, trying to get to the Crossbow.

"There you are!" Zulrath roared, breathing fire at him. The cloud of orange flames vaporizes the bones around him into ashes. Hiccup hides behind another Pillar. Astrid runs across the bone lands after Hiccup, rolling constantly to try and confuse Zulrath.

"Come on!" Hiccup shouted. Astrid hides with Hiccup. Hiccup peers round, seeing Zulrath staring straight at them, not moving.

"Where is he?" Astrid whispered.

"He's not moving. He's waiting for us." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, there that bunker we hid in from Zalenthus! The Crossbow! It still has a bolt in it." Astrid said.

"I need there to be some fire to light the tip." Hiccup said. Hiccup sprints across the bone lands towards the bunker again, sliding down bones. Zulrath slides across the bones after him, breathing fire at him aggressively, setting the ground behind him on fire. Hiccup grabs the Crossbow and dodges the snapping jaws of this bloodthirsty dragon by rolling, running towards the fiery ground, heating the bolt up. The wooden body of the bolt sets alight and Hiccup spins round, seeing the huge Dragon glaring at him. Staring him down. Astrid watches from behind some rocks, seeing Hiccup being challenged by this titanic beast.

"I am tempted to let you live human. You have fought bravely." Zulrath said. Hiccup glares at Zulrath, waiting for him to open his jaws as he tries to breathe fire. "But I would rather kill you." Zulrath snarled. Zulrath roars loudly at him, exposing the glands in his mouth that produce the flammable gas and liquid. Hiccup launches the fiery bolt into the mouth of Zulrath. The fluid ignites and causes the organ inside his lungs to explode within him. Zulrath groans in pain as his throat explodes in a fiery cloud, a powerful shockwave throws Hiccup away onto the rocks. Astrid ducks down as the shockwave blasts over the rocks. She can feel the hot air of the fire. Zulrath's head slams down against the rock and his wings burn up from internal burning. Astrid looks back up, seeing the lifeless body of Zulrath. Hiccup looks at Zulrath, seeing him raising his talons up weakly but collapsing with a deathly groan.

Zulrath is dead.

The first Ancient Dragon to die in millennia.

Hiccup gasps as he has just made his first Dragon kill, his eyes snapped open. Astrid limps over to Hiccup, seeing Zulrath's dead body among all of the bones. The wings burnt from the inside as his flammable internal liquids exploded. Toothless groans, walking with Astrid. Astrid sits down beside him, Hiccup's eyes teary from having to kill his first dragon. Even though the dragon was trying to kill them. He wished he could have changed his mind. "I knew you could do it. You're my Hiccup." Astrid said, caressing his cheek with her hand. Hiccup turns to her. She smiles sweetly at him. "Come on." Astrid said, kissing his cheek and helping the man up. Hiccup looks back at the corpse of Zulrath. Walking back to the wall of fire that blocked their friends from getting through, so hot that not even Draxtanus and his brothers could get through it. The fire dies down from the death of Zulrath, his command no longer existing. Draxtanus rushes in, seeing Zulrath dead. His eyes widen in amazement.

"You...killed...him." Draxtanus said.

"How did you?" Timat asked, lost for words.

"Not so fireproof on the inside." Hiccup said.

"They have a weakness. So if our dragons can burn their mouths we can kill them?" Stoick asked.

"Not that simple, they have to be just about to breathe fire." Hiccup said.

"You have to set the glands on fire." Astrid said.

"There may still be hope at last." Gobber said.

...

**(I think people misinterpreted what I wrote at the bottom of the last chapter with the methods of pronouncing Dragon Names. They weren't actually copied off of the Words of power from Elder Scrolls, that was how you say the names because people struggled in how to say their names.)**

**Your Friendly Author**

**Darkness Rising Stories**


	19. The Deal

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Vaxinus soars over the ocean, with Kahn waking up, groaning, grabbing the back of his head with his hand. He snarls angrily. "Did we at least kill that damn kid?" Kahn snarled. Vaxinus looks up at him.

"No, Draxtanus and his friends showed up. The boy is cleverer than we anticipated." Vaxinus snarled.

"How? He's just a teenage boy." Kahn snarled.

"He killed Zulrath." Vaxinus said. Kahn falls silent, looking at Vaxinus in disbelief.

"Zalenthus is gonna be fucking pissed." Kahn groaned. Vaxinus flies towards the old temple, seeing Zalenthus stood on a large pillar, his eyes glowing menacingly as he observes his land. Vaxinus spreads his wings out and slows his flight down, lowering down to the ground beneath his feet, blasting dead leaves away under the powerful blast formed from his wings. Vaxinus lands on the stone. Zalenthus climbs down the pillar to his friend.

"We have bad news Zalenthus." Vaxinus said.

"They boy's alive?" He assumed.

"Zulrath is dead." Vaxinus said. Zalenthus stops and slowly turns to Vaxinus, his eyes glow bright orange.

"What?" He sternly questioned.

"Hiccup killed him; he has exposed a weakness within us, but not you. Our glands. He set our fire alight on the inside, causing him to explode form the inside." Vaxinus said. Zalenthus growls extremely deeply. The growl shows that he is furious. Velreius cowers behind boulders, knowing that Zalenthus is about to snap.

"Why...can I not...get some dragons that can kill...one boy?" Zalenthus roared, smashing his talons across the boulders aggressively, roaring in rage, his roar frightens some of the Master Dragons that have stayed at the huge temple. "Time to make a deal." Zalenthus snarled, spreading his wings out and blasting into the air with one swing of his wings.

* * *

Back at Berk...

The Dragons all return. Cloudjumper lands on the soil and Valka jumps off. All of the Vikings look at her in disbelief. A child grabs the arm of one of the men. "Who's that lady?" The little girl whispered. The Viking cannot believe his eyes.

"That's...Valka." The Viking said. Stoick jumps off, standing beside his wife.

"My friends, family! My wife has returned!" Stoick cheered. The Vikings cheer, running up to her. Valka is amazed to see how many people have missed her. Gobber chuckles.

"Things are coming around." Hiccup said, sounding so happy. Something Astrid hasn't heard or seen from him ever since Zalenthus returned from his slumber. Astrid holds his hand, smiling compassionately at him, kissing him on the cheek, resting her round head on his shoulder. Toothless purrs softly as he gently bumps their legs with his nose. They both trip back onto his head. He makes a little grunting sound in the tone of a laugh.

"Let's us celebrate her return, at the Great Hall!" Gobber cheered.

Inside of the Great Hall, Vikings talk, drink and eat as they celebrate the return of their Chief's wife. Meatlug walks across the big hall towards Fishlegs, nicking one of his chicken legs, running off with it. "Meatlug!" Fishlegs yelled, chasing after her. Astrid giggles, seeing Fishlegs running after the Gronckle. Hiccup sits there, seeing his mother sat with his father.

He's never seen the man so happy.

Hiccup chuckles slightly. Astrid holds his hand on the table. "You okay?" Astrid asked. Hiccup smiles.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm fine!" Hiccup said, grabbing a mug. He takes a sip of mead and places the mug down on the table.

"This must be hard for you Hiccup, your mom's there and you barely know her." Astrid said.

"I can ask her questions tomorrow. She's here. I can ask whenever I want now, within reason." Hiccup said. Ruffnut suddenly runs over to Hiccup.

"Hiccup! There's a boat that's just washed ashore. I think you should come and have a look at this." Ruffnut said.

Hiccup runs with Astrid and Ruffnut to the docks, stopping to see a boat that is barely afloat. Mostly scorched, definitely from Ancient Dragon fire since the wood is gone without any ashes left. Hiccup looks at the side of the boat. Engraved on the wood from Ancient Dragon talons say the words. _MEET ME HICCUP. _Hiccup climbs onto the boat, seeing water filling half of the Viking boat, the sails torn and burnt up. "Hiccup, I think I know who sent this message." Astrid said.

"I know, Zalenthus. We must have gotten his attention after killing Zulrath." Hiccup said. Hiccup looks at the map on the deck of the boat, seeing a map with a small hole on one of the random islands, the rest of the map is untouched. "He wants me to meet him here." Hiccup assumed, pointing at the island on the map.

"Hiccup, no. You've got your mother back." Astrid said, jumping onto the boat and whispering in his ear. "We may be having a baby; Zalenthus will want to kill you. I am not losing you." Astrid whispered, holding onto him. Hiccup tries to get free but her grasp is so strong he cannot get out.

"Astrid, my beautiful Astrid, I have to go. If Zalenthus wants me, I will talk to him. If he wanted me dead, he would have done ages ago." Hiccup said.

"But..." Astrid whimpered. Hiccup lays his finger on her lips, shushing her.

"Ssh. I'll come back to you. I always will." Hiccup assured. She smiles at him, her eyes watery. Hiccup's words bring tears to her eyes. She kisses him on the lips, pulling him forward to her body as she kisses him, caressing his cheeks with her gentle hands.

"Please..." Astrid begged. Hiccup smiles, carefully and gently holding her arms and moving them away.

"I'll come back...I promise. And when I make a promise..." Hiccup said, waiting for her to finish it.

"You keep it...I do know how to pick 'em." Astrid giggled. Hiccup chuckles.

"Lucky me." Hiccup chuckled, jumping onto a small boat. He cannot risk Toothless to go to this island. Astrid watches Hiccup sailing away, teary eyed. Ruffnut rests her hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Hiccup arrives at the small island that Zalenthus poked on the map on the boat. Hiccup jumps off, walking onto the soil, stepping on the swashing water. Longshore Drift deposits sediments on the coastline as he walks forward. Hiccup looks around, the environment is very intimidating, dark night sky, thick layers of fog and the moon is full in the sky. Hiccup looks at a mound of rocks in the fog, expecting to see a Dragon perched there, but there is nothing. "Well this was stupid." Hiccup sighed, thinking that Zalenthus hasn't shown up yet. "What kind of Dragon is late to his own meeting?" Hiccup chuckled. He turns away, waiting. The rocks move behind him and sharp spines flick out from them. The mound is not a mound at all, it's actually Zalenthus. His eyes snap open as he glares at hiccup, standing up. He rears his neck back, towering above him.

"I see that you have received my message." Zalenthus snarled, making Hiccup turn round to face him.

"What do you want?" Hiccup asked.

"I want to offer you...a deal." Zalenthus said. Hiccup turns again.

"Against my better judgement...my curiosity is peeked." Hiccup said.

"You have been a thorn in my backside for too long now. So, I am going to give you a choice. You can stay out of my way and I will destroy the Dragons as planned for the future of Earth, but I will leave humanity alone. I will leave humanity alone for the next million years until the next extinction event is imminent. Berk will be safe, you can live your life, have children. You will be happy. I will just destroy the Dragons." Zalenthus said, walking around. "However, if you do stand in my way, and the way of nature. I will..." Before Zalenthus could finish Hiccup interrupts him.

"I will stop you." Hiccup said. Zalenthus slowly looks around his shoulder at Hiccup, his left eye peering at him.

"Don't you at least want to know about what happens if you...?" Zalenthus snarled, before getting cut off again.

"I don't plan on letting either races die." Hiccup said. Zalenthus turns to face Hiccup.

"Arrogance...that is something I did not expect from you." Zalenthus snarled.

"Tell me, what did you expect from me?" Hiccup asked. Zalenthus snarls, pulling himself to Hiccup's face, but Hiccup doesn't flinch, no longer afraid of the titan.

"I will tell you anyway." Zalenthus growled. "If you stand in my way, and the way of nature, I and the Ancient Dragons will burn Berk until it is nothing but ashes in the water. We will destroy humanity and the Dragons in one if you stand in our way. We will send a flame across this world that will burn so bright and so hot that not even the coldest wind, the coldest rain will ever extinguish it!" Zalenthus snarled. "If you want to keep your family alive, that developing child within the girl you love, alive. Then you will let natural selection take course." Zalenthus snarled.

"But...they don't deserve to die!" Hiccup said.

"Nothing _deserves _to die Hiccup. The Dinosaurs did not _deserve _extinction. We are the sword of Nature and we will do as it commands." Zalenthus snarled. "It is as simple as this...which do you love more? The Dragons? Or your own people?" Zalenthus asked. Astrid or Toothless? Zalenthus spreads his wings out, creating a large, dark shadow above Hiccup. "Think about it! Dragon Rider!" Zalenthus roared. He swings his wings and floats into the air, gliding away, roaring loudly.

...


	20. Reminiscence

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Hiccup sails across the calm waters of the ocean. The wind blows against his cheek, sending shivers across his body. The voice of Zalenthus bouncing across his mind. Remembering what he said to him. About this deal. _Which do you love more? Your own people? Or the Dragons? _Hiccup sighs, unable to know what to do. Which can he choose? He cannot choose both. Hiccup can see the large mass of rock that his hometown sits on.

He can hear the cheers of Vikings celebrating Valka's return.

But they have no idea of what Hiccup has found out.

And it will break every single one of them if he tells them. Hiccup looks at the docks, seeing Astrid is still waiting there for him. Asleep with a blanket covering her body, keeping her warm from the cold air. Hiccup walks over to her, gently sliding his hands under her, picking her up and carrying her, her head rested on his left shoulder, still asleep.

* * *

As he returns to their house, Toothless greets them with a small purr, his eyes looking at the two, then at Astrid, seeing her in his arms, worried that something might have happened. "It's okay bud, she's fine. She just fell asleep." Hiccup said, trying to keep his composure strong from seeing his best friend before him. And he still needs to choose. Astrid, or Toothless. _Why? Why do I need to choose! Gods help me. _"I'm just gonna get her in bed, and I'll see you in the morning okay?" Hiccup stated. Toothless purrs understandably to him. Hiccup gently lays Astrid down on their bed, covering her up with the sheets of bear fur. Hiccup joins her and closes his eyes, holding her hand as he falls asleep.

Hiccup walks through the ghostly town of Berk. Ash floating through the air and burnt baskets bouncing through the streets like lone tumbleweed. Hiccup stops to see a feminine figure stood upon a dead man. The blonde haired figure, with an axe on the ground turns around, looking at Hiccup. The beautiful face of Astrid looking up at him with what looks like glowing blue eyes. She stands tall, walking towards Hiccup. A shadow casts over the two with a loud humming sound of Ancient Dragon wings gliding over. As the shadow vanishes, the face of Astrid turns to a skeleton. Her entire beautiful body is incinerated. Hiccup trembles, crying in disbelief. He looks around, seeing Berk in flames. The ashes are the ashes of the Vikings who have died. He turns, seeing Toothless not moving, the shadow shoots over again, his black body turning to a burnt skeleton. He turns back to Astrid's skeleton. "Kill me Hiccup..." Astrid's voice whispered, walking towards him still. Hiccup trembles and whimpers. He pushes her away. Astrid staggers back, swinging her arms round. She turns again, facing Hiccup, walking forwards. Hiccup cries louder, pushing her again. Hiccup unwillingly unsheathes his dagger, wanting to put her out of her pain, driving it into her collarbone, ash spurting out. Hiccup pushes her body to the ground, crying in sorrow as he pounds his knife into her cranium over and over again. Ash spraying from her once beautiful face, her empty eye sockets becomes filled with ashes. Hiccup wails as he falls off of her deceased corpse. Hiccup cries in horror, turning to see Zalenthus' face emerging from the ashes, glaring at him with his fiery eyes.

"You chose wrong, Hiccup!" Zalenthus roared, breathing a cloud of fire at him. Hiccup screams in pain as the fire burns his skin and his muscle flesh away. His Skeleton collapses to the ground.  
Hiccup suddenly awakens in a sweat, breathing heavily. Astrid asleep beside him in their bed. Hiccup turns to her, turning her over. Suddenly she screeches at him with empty eye sockets in her Skull face still. Lunging at him.  
Hiccup awakens again with a loud gasp in a heavy sweat. Astrid awakens, hugging the crying and mortified man, with beautiful blue eyes and a caring heart. She holds him close, seeing and feeling the sweat on his skin as he panics. "Hiccup? What's wrong?" Astrid asked, fearing his health.

"A nightmare." Hiccup sniffled, wiping the sweat from his brow with his wrist. His hands are shaking in fear still.

"Tell me." She whispered gently, caressing his cheek.

"When...when I went to see Zalenthus. He gave me a deal. A choice. A choice between humanity and the Dragons. You or Toothless. And he threatened that if we stood in his way of his mission, he would burn Berk until it is ashes." Hiccup explained, Astrid gently turns his head round with her thumb.

"And your dream was about Berk...wasn't it?" Astrid asked.

"Ye...Yes." Hiccup said.

"It's okay; I will always be with you. And you won't lose either. We will stop Zalenthus. Together." Astrid said, kissing him gently.

* * *

At the Ancient Temple, Zalenthus walks across the land towards a beautiful waterfall. The sun slowly rises behind him, and orange glow shining into the rushing water creating a rainbow within it. Zalenthus bows down, closing his eyes. "Oh wise and merciful gods, today I ask for the strength to cleanse the world of the unworthy. I have been faithful and loyal to you my entire life. Now I only ask, give me strength!" Zalenthus begged, this strange change of personality appears within him.

"The gods do not permit strength until the beggar has proven themselves worthy." A deep voice said. The voice of a dragon. Everything around Zalenthus transforms and his eyes turn from orange to blue and his scars fade away. Distant screeches of Pterodactyls can be heard. In this memory, the young Zalenthus turns round.

"Am I not worthy?" Zalenthus asked. Walking towards him is a very old dragon with a long sharp spiky beard. Black and orange scales on his body and golden eyes.

"Far from it my son, why do you continue to stand before that waterfall?" The Ancient Dragon asked.

"Dragna? What must I do? I have followed your teachings to the very flame!" Zalenthus replied. Dragna the Creator sighs.

"And you will use them well. Come down from there." Dragna said. Zalenthus jumps off of the tall pillar and opens his wings to make his descent safe. Dragna walks over to Zalenthus, resting his talons on his shoulder like a hand. "Do not seek your strength only from the gods. As you fight and fly, breathe fire. You will soon learn that the gods have already given what you desire." Dragna said.

"So you say that it wasn't the decision of the gods, but my own?" Zalenthus asked. Dragna hums gently, nodding his head.

"You dwell too deeply my dear boy." Dragna said. He turns as he hears the sound of wings flapping, seeing two Dragons landing behind him. The younger Draxtanus and the younger Vaxinus. With no wrinkles on Draxtanus' scales.

"Dragna, Kraktanus has informed me that the Master Dragons are ready to begin the extinction event. If we hurry we can watch the fires together." Vaxinus said.

"Stop wasting your time with Zalenthus. He is not yet ready to see extinction." Draxtanus said.

"Father am I to stay?" Zalenthus asked. Dragna sighs sadly, knowing that it seems harsh.

"You have learned much my boy, but you are too young to witness an extinction event. It could severely damage your mind. Farewell." Dragna said, walking away, leaving Zalenthus by the waterfall.

"Am I...not worthy?" He snarled angrily.

* * *

Dinosaurs walk across the land that they graze on. A small Psittacosaurus waddles along the environment, nibbling on some flowers. The Psittacosaurus turns, seeing black silhouettes shooting across the sky. Triceratops herds stop grazing, looking around as these silhouettes fly over, the haunting sound of their wings cutting through the air echoes over and over again. Suddenly a blast of fire shoots down from the clouds and burns the ground. Dinosaurs flee in terror, fire raining from the sky in every direction, consuming different dinosaurs, reducing them to skeletons on the ground. The Psittacosaurus flees, running around from the fire that shoots down from the Master Dragons. The small Dinosaur squeals, uncertain of where to go. The planet glows orange as the fire slowly consumes everything. Smoke filling the sky and blocking the sunlight. A Tyrannosaurus Rex collapses as the fire brings it down, consuming it. The Psittacosaurus turns, seeing a cloud of fire flowing towards him. The heat intensifying as it approaches it. The small dinosaur wails, trying to run away but vanishes into the fire.

Weeks later...

The land is covered in ashes, the skeleton of the Psittacosaurus lies there. Along with the rest of the dinosaurs. Zalenthus watches from a hill after sneaking away, seeing the fires of the Cretaceous still burning as Master Dragons scorch the Earth. He glares at the flames. The scorching fire reflects off of his blue eyes. The longer he stares, the more of Scorched Madness sets in on his eyes. A slight fiery orange blotch forms on his blue iris. This inspiring image is melted into his mind. He growls deeply, his young, adolescent growl slightly sounds like the thunderous adult growl of Zalenthus.

* * *

Time passes more after that day and Zalenthus returns to the Ancient Temple. The ashes starting to set. The screeches of Pterodactyls have vanished. Zalenthus walks across the temple, seeing Zulrath stood there. Very young than when he was seen now. "Zalenthus!" Zulrath cheered, climbing down.

"Zulrath, how was the extinction?" Zalenthus asked.

"Successful, not a single Dinosaur has been seen since, but tiny mammals are still alive, so they can carry on to the next age." Zulrath stated.

"Good, that is what must be done." Zalenthus said. "If you could excuse me, I must go and speak with my father." Zalenthus said. Zulrath nods. Inside of the temple, Dragna stands tall, looking around. Draxtanus and Vaxinus below. The black dragon glides overhead, landing inside. The horned body of Arzinos makes him very memorable. And old dragon approaches the temple with some female Ancient Dragons following. Arzinos looks up at the sky, seeing the moon.

"Nothing compares to the smell of fire across the land. That strong taste of the black air. How I long for the next extinction. That and burning the land to make that smoke. The dive in the bomb." Arzinos said.

"You keep to the skies Arzinos. My allegiance is with the speed of flight and the power of fire." Vaxinus said.

"How is that going Vaxinus? I heard that the councillors recognised your strengths at the Mexican Gulf." Arzinos complemented. Vaxinus shrugs it off.

"It was nothing, this extinction, the victory goes to Dragna." Vaxinus said. Dragna shakes his head.

"No, it goes to all of us. To all of the Swords of Nature." Dragna said, referencing the main Ancient Dragons that burn the world. The ones that Hiccup knows now. Once a team. Draxtanus turns round, seeing Zalenthus walking inside towards them. Draxtanus scoffs.

"Perhaps not all." Draxtanus said. Zalenthus jumps up to them.

"Ahh, it seems I have caught you at a moment of your leisure. I was worried you were busy so I came quickly." Zalenthus said.

"Then it is unfortunate that we were not." Draxtanus snarled, turning and walking away. Zalenthus walks over to his brother, nudging him with his head playfully.

"Father, why don't we train for a bit, for old times' sake?" Zalenthus asked. Arzinos scoffs.

"What you say? Dragna?" Arzinos snarled, walking away.

"Zalenthus, you have aged must to be acceptable for playful fighting. You are a Dragon now." Dragna said. "Not an adolescent."

"No need father! Just for fun!" Zalenthus replied. Vaxinus walks through the halls, bumping, literally, into the old dragon with the females.

"I apologise." Vaxinus said.

"Wait, are you the Dragon named Vaxinus? Member of the Swords of Nature?" The Ancient Dragon asked.

"Yes." Vaxinus said.

"The Council wants to give these females to the members of your group; you have all earned a mate." The Ancient Dragon said. Across the temple, Draxtanus' sharp hearing catches the words.

"Mates?" He asked, like a young excited boy. Dragna turns to see this Dragon entering. Zalenthus sees all of the beautiful Dragons. His blue eyes widen in amazement. One of those females is his and Draxtanus' sister, and the daughter of Dragna. With smooth scales and brighter scales then. Dragna bows his head to his daughter and she replies by doing the same thing.

"Dragna the Creator, you are your brethren have proved yourselves worthy. You all may choose your mates for the rest of your lives here. We are proud to have the Swords of Nature under our wings. You are dismissed." The Dragon said, turning to walk away, leaving the females here.

"What about me?" Zalenthus asked, walking behind the dragon. Dragna and Draxtanus look at the adolescent. "Do I get rewarded as well? I'm his son." Zalenthus said.

"Don't feel jealous Zalenthus, I'm sure my children will need babysitting." Draxtanus scoffed, walking towards the females. The Ancient Dragon turns to the young Zalenthus, walking towards him.

"Well then, identify yourself, adolescent." The Ancient Dragon spitefully said.

"Zalenthus at your service." Zalenthus said.

"And you will continue to render your services, as you are." The Ancient Dragon snarled, breaking Zalenthus' heart. Timat sighs sadly, her older brother being broken from these words. "The Council has not deemed your life worthy for a mate." The Dragon snarled, swinging his wings with strength, floating into the air and flying away. Zalenthus looks at Dragna for answers but the old dragon turns and walks away, not needing a mate anymore. He is too old. He stands there, embarrassed to his core from that dragon.

"Am I not worthy?" Zalenthus growled.

...


	21. Fire Madness

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Still in these memories of Zalenthus...

Zalenthus paces back and forth in one of the temples in the City of Ancients. Tall buildings in that cut into the clouds. Dragna stands in the centre of this temple. "It isn't fair! I've always been in the shadows of my family, but that is no reason for how I cannot have a mate!" Zalenthus snarled. "I should have a female for my own right now, instead of being hauled about by _you_!" Zalenthus barked angrily. As his anger intensifies, his eyes slowly become more orange. Like a virus infecting his eyes. Dragna at the moment though still cannot notice the eyes.

"Serenity my son." Dragna said. "In time you will be rewarded." Dragna said, looking up at the young females that hang from the cliff faces like bats with their wings folded round as they sleep. "Look at those females, soon one will be your own." Dragna said.

"Or maybe, I will lead the Ancient Dragons, and I will have every female." Zalenthus said, the small veins of fiery iris glow as he says that. Dragna sighs.

"Extend your ambitions high my son, but keep your reach higher." Dragna said. Zalenthus sharply turns to his father.

"You do not think I am worthy to command the Master Dragons?" Zalenthus snarled.

"Zalenthus, you are a talented and very bright Dragon and I believe you will be rewarded with the most beautiful mate that any dragon has ever seen, and you could create the most powerful extinctions. But you are not worthy to command an entire race." Dragna explained. He turns to see Velreius entering, very young with very soft scales.

"Lord Dragna, the Council are asking for your presence in the high council temple." Velreius said.

"How are they, Velreius?" Dragna asked.

"They sound like they are quite desperate for your voice." Velreius said.

"Am I not worthy?" He growled, his voice getting deeper and deeper.

* * *

Millions of years pass since that day and Zalenthus is much older. And his condition is worsening. Most of his iris in both eyes is fiery orange, there are still specks of blue in his eyes but they are fading away as the Fire Madness takes him over. He looks around, a younger Dragon female beside him with large, purple eyes. Her light blue scales shines as light reflects off of him. "Zalenthus? What's wrong?" The female asked.

"Nothing, it's just. My father's back." Zalenthus said.

"What's wrong with that?" The female asked.

"We don't have the best history. Look after the children Ralaius. I must speak with him." Zalenthus said, gliding towards the old temple again. Zalenthus quickly returns, landing inside to see his good friends, Zulrath and Kraktanus waiting for him. Kraktanus turns, seeing the large dragon landing beside them. As a son of Dragna the Creator, his dragon form is much larger than other Ancient Dragons.

"Zalenthus, your father is approaching with Draxtanus and Timat." Zulrath said.

"I've heard." Zalenthus said, walking forward, his voice being much deeper than it was millions of years ago. The grass has evolved on the world and mammals thrive. The sounds of birds chirping travels across the landscape.

"We know of your past relationships with Draxtanus and Dragna." Kraktanus said.

"I'll be fine, I am worthy now." Zalenthus said. Zalenthus turns again, seeing Dragna, Draxtanus and Timat flying towards their location.

"Here they are." Kraktanus said.

"They're late." Zulrath scoffed. The three Dragons land down onto the surface of this Ancient Temple.

"It seems that even all these years apart, fate has an incessant habit of keeping this family together." Zalenthus said.

"That's not the way I would put it." Draxtanus groaned, walking along, looking at the evolved body of Zalenthus.

"Good to see you too, brother." Zalenthus coldly said, staring at him. Draxtanus looks into his eyes, seeing the fiery eyes. But from how much he has bullied the youngling, he doesn't even remember the old eyes of him. So he thinks nothing of it.

"Yes, it is." Draxtanus said. Zalenthus and Draxtanus have a little stare off for a few seconds. The feeling of dislike is felt in the air between them.

"Zalenthus?" Timat quietly said. The sweetest and friendliest of the litter, let alone the youngest. Zalenthus growls at Draxtanus and turns away, looking at Timat.

"Timat, sister. How it is good to see you again." Zalenthus said, lightly pressing his forehead on hers in a sibling greeting kind of fashion for Ancient Dragons. Zalenthus then turns to his old father.

"Zalenthus, you seem to be doing well for yourself." Dragna said, sounding surprised from their last visit a few million years ago.

"As have you." Zalenthus replied. Dragna turns.

"Who approaches?" Dragna wondered. Entering the temple is a dark green scaled dragon, less muscular and with no beard. But it is the young Zaktrantus.

"Ahh, so the great Zalenthus has arrived?" Zaktrantus said. "It is a pleasure and honour to meet you." Zaktrantus greeted.

"Zalenthus, this is Zaktrantus. He is entering the training stage of an adolescent, and he requires a decent title for what he specialises in. I personally think, the Brawn would suffice." Dragna said.

"Well, I am under the advice for Draxtanus for a while now. But any suggestions Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer?" Zaktrantus asked.

"Do not seek your strength only from the gods. My father taught me to find it within yourself. And then you discover that the gods have already given you what you desire." Zalenthus said.

"Thank you, Zalenthus." Zaktrantus said.

"Wait, does that make you the same Zaktrantus that commanded the scorching of the Pliocene period in the Barbaric Archipelago?" Kraktanus asked.

"I was under the guidance of Draxtanus at the time." Zaktrantus said, repeating himself from before.

"But it was you who commanded the scorching, you should be proud." Zalenthus said.

"Draxtanus, it is past time for our lessons." Zaktrantus said.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Come Zaktrantus." Draxtanus said, walking away with his apprentice. Zulrath scoffs.

"An adult taking orders from an adolescent? Has the council forgotten the rules of command and obedience?" Zulrath wondered.

"Draxtanus does not believe in commanding his apprentices, he treats them as family." Dragna said.

"More than his own brother." Kraktanus snarled. Kraktanus and Zulrath take off and fly away.

"You know that's not true." Dragna assumed to Zalenthus.

"No, no I don't. Ever since I have been born he has bullied me, insulted me." Zalenthus growled, walking along.

"He's young Zalenthus. Give him time, he'll come around." Dragna said.

"How long? It's been millions of years since then and he still treats me the same!" Zalenthus snarled, smashing his tail against a wall aggressively, his eyes glow bright orange from his rage.

"I will talk to him." Timat said, flying away.

"The next extinction is coming Zalenthus. And this time you can take part. We will be melting the ice age and that will kill many Ice Age animals. But we will let the next race move on to carry on a new legacy." Dragna said.

"And which race would that be?" Zalenthus asked.

"Humanity. Homo Sapiens. They are a very intelligent primate species that could be the race that we were made to protect. Only time though will tell." Dragna said.

"I was actually planning on leading this extinction myself." Zalenthus said. Dragna's eyes swivel round and look at him. "You said that the gods would not give me strength until I am worthy. Let this be my proof." Zalenthus said. Dragna sighs.

"Zalenthus, one does not simply lead extinction. That is the route for the masters; you are not worthy to lead an event of extinction yourself." Dragna said, walking away from his son.

"Wait!" He shouted. Dragna stops and looks over his shoulder at him.

"Am I...not worthy?" Zalenthus asked.

"No Zalenthus...you are not." Dragna said, walking away. Zalenthus lowers his head sadly.

But he then looks up...

And his eyes are as fiery as they are now. No blue is left in those eyes. Fire Madness has completely consumed him. He has memories of every time his father said the words, _you are not worthy _and has walked away from him, feeling completely betrayed. He growls deeply and his tail opens up, revealing the long sharp blade inside.

"If you do not find me worthy father...then the gods will." Zalenthus quietly snarled, approaching Dragna from behind. Suddenly his tail erupts through Dragna's chest, blood spraying out from the sudden breakout. Dragna roars in agony. Timat and Draxtanus turn, hearing the agony in their father's roar. Zalenthus turns his father round, holding him over the edge of a cliff face with icy cold water beneath them with a glacier. Dragna groans, blood dripping through his teeth in pain. He looks into his son's eyes, seeing the fire madness has completely taken him over. "I...am...worthy." Zalenthus coldly snarled. Dragna's eyes widen and Zalenthus throws him off of the cliff. Dragna roars as he plummets down the cliff, vanishing into the cold water.

"No!" Draxtanus roared in horror, seeing it happen. Zalenthus slowly turns round, glaring straight at Draxtanus with his fiery eyes, growling extremely deeply at him. "Zalenthus...what did you do?" Draxtanus stuttered.

"Now you see what your actions have done? You led me to this, all my life you treated me like ants, stamping on me like I was nothing! Well now I will do the stamping!" Zalenthus roared, breathing fire at Draxtanus. Draxtanus flies away from Zalenthus. "Yes! That's right Draxtanus! Fly! Fly! You can fly! But you cannot hide forever!" Zalenthus bellowed, watching him fly away.

* * *

Zalenthus' eyes open in the present day. Growling deeply, looking back at the waterfall. "I am worthy Dragna. More than you ever were." Zalenthus snarled.

...


	22. Choosing a Side

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Hiccup exits his house, sorted out after his terrifying nightmare. Astrid holding his hand affectionately. They both turn round at the sound of scraping on the roof of their house. They see Draxtanus perched up there. "Draxtanus? What are you doing up there?" Hiccup asked.

"I have not told you the full story about Zalenthus. And it has been eating away at me." Draxtanus confessed.

"What is it?" Astrid asked. Draxtanus climbs down beside them, his talons scraping through the snow.

"I...I was not a kind person to Zalenthus." Draxtanus said.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked.

"I was young...and naive. And I bullied my younger brother because he was small and couldn't fight against me. I kept on saying that he was not worthy." Draxtanus said. "And Dragna the Creator? I lied about him too. Because it burns me even thinking about what happened to him. He was my father, and Timat's, and Zalenthus'. I said that we were the original ones because...I don't know why actually. I tried making something believable up."

"What happened?" Astrid asked, sitting on the snow with Hiccup, like children listening in a lesson. Their legs crossed.

"Throughout his life, all he ever dreamed of was making his father proud. Proving that he was worthy or so much. And he was. I don't understand why I never saw it then. He was told not to watch the scorching of the Cretaceous Period, but he must have snuck off and watched. And that is when it happened. When he was taken by the Fire Madness." Draxtanus explained.

"Fire Madness?" Hiccup asked, pausing Draxtanus.

"Adolescent Dragons are susceptible to Fire Madness until they have reached one hundred thousand years of age. Fire Madness is when an Adolescent's brain is scarred from the colour of fire, but it only happens during extinction. The first signs of Fire Madness are the eyes. Zalenthus' eyes?" Draxtanus said.

"That's why he has those coloured eyes?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes." Draxtanus said.

"How come other dragons have red eyes?" Astrid asked.

"They suffer from Blood Lust. And that is when they crave for extinction. Like Zalenthus does, but that only occurs for adult Ancient Dragons, since younglings only get that lust from Fire Madness. This has the same effects. The problem though with Zalenthus, is that he is still trying to prove that he is worthy. Despite the fact that he murdered his own father. And nearly the whole of our race in the process." Draxtanus explained.

"Wait, what?" Hiccup asked. "He nearly killed all of the Ancient Dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"He threatened our entire race that if they don't join him, they will burn. That is why we went into hiding. But he killed every female of our species, except for Timat. She never got killed. He killed his own mate." Draxtanus said. "His own children. He wiped out our council, and left us to pray and meditate to our gods. And that is what we have been doing ever since he rewrote the Master Dragon Genome." Draxtanus said.

"What about the Sword of Kahn?" Astrid asked.

"The Enchanters made it, it cannot be broken, it is indestructible. So it can never be lost. Zalenthus was determined to burn humanity to ashes. It was kept at Berk in the early years to be protected until he rose again." Draxtanus explained.

"So that's why it didn't break when Dad hit it with his Hammer." Hiccup said. "So all he wanted to do, was prove he was worthy?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, because my father kept on saying he wasn't for his own protection. But he killed our father and through him into the ocean. I saw it. I saw the eyes. And I then remembered his blue eyes, and what they have become." Draxtanus said. "It is my fault that he is why he is. And I have let humanity and the dragons pay the price. He wants revenge. My blood. I will let him take it from me." Draxtanus said.

"No! He won't stop there Draxtanus! We need you in this. And if we try and stand in his way, both Dragons and Humanity will die!" Hiccup warned. Draxtanus turns, leaning forward.

"What are you talking about?" Draxtanus asked.

"Zalenthus made me a deal, it was either we stay out of his way. And he kills the dragons and we live for another million years without them trying to destroy us. Or if we get in his way, he wipes us both out." Hiccup said. Draxtanus growls, knowing that something isn't right.

"My brother never makes promises he can't keep." Draxtanus said.

"Are you saying?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, he will kill both species if we get in front of his path like you said. You have annoyed him too much to do this job simply, so he is threatening you." Draxtanus said. "But I cannot let him do this."

"So we need to stop him?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, but we will need a large army." Draxtanus said.

"I might know where to get one." Valka said, walking over to them. Draxtanus looks at her.

"And where might that be?" Draxtanus asked.

"The Bewilderbeast Sanctuary. He holds thousands of Dragons there that respect me, if we can get them to help us, we might just have a chance." Valka said.

"Did you just say Bewilderbeast?" Draxtanus asked.

"Yes, why?" Valka responded.

"Then I might know what Zalenthus is up to...but he can't be." Draxtanus said.

"Can't be what?" Astrid questioned.

"The Ancient Doorway. Our leaders built a doorway that can go back in time to get Master Dragons and younger versions of one's alive then to accelerate an Extinction Event. But they needed frosty breath to mix fire and ice together to make the doorway work. That's why they made the Bewilderbeasts. But hardly were ever completed. We need to keep that Bewilderbeast hidden." Draxtanus said.

"Wait, you just said they were _made _for that purpose? What were the other Dragon purposes?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, what was the Red Death for?" Astrid asked.

"The Red Death was used to control large populations of Dragons, but when called upon or disturbed, they could be used to wipe out large amounts of life. You were lucky you had your dragons otherwise you wouldn't be here." Draxtanus explained. "Monstrous Nightmares were designed to terrify their foes and burn down buildings with either breath or their entire body. We don't actually know how that tactic started. It just set itself on fire and it seemed to have been a helpful weapon!" Draxtanus said. "Gronckles are powerful creatures that could be used to crush supports and swallow multiple humans at once. It also has powerful but limited shots of fire." Draxtanus explained. "The Nadderheads are fast and their poisonous spines can be used to immobilise their pray. With very hot fire, they could burn your feeble houses to dusts. They have very strong jaws as well." Draxtanus said. "And the Zipplebacks could destroy an entire building, cave or tunnel very quickly and kill anything inside with those two heads. The gas and sparks." Draxtanus said.

"And the Night Fury?" Hiccup asked.

"The Night Furies are fast and agile, with the cover of night and very powerful fire that can be used affectively in a dive bombing attack. Large eyes to see at night, where they are going as well. We nicknamed the Night Furies, Dive-bomber's." Draxtanus explained.

"Okay then, this was quite enlightening." Astrid said.

"I'd hate to rush, but we need to find that Bewilderbeast." Draxtanus said.

"I would like to know what I have missed out as well by the way son." Valka said, climbing onto Cloudjumper's back.

"This is gonna be a long flight." Hiccup groaned, climbing onto Toothless. Astrid climbs onto Stormfly, rubbing the Nadder's cheek. "Let's fly!" Hiccup called.

...


	23. Mother and Son

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Toothless glides through the air gracefully. His shadow being projected on the fluffy white clouds beneath him. Hiccup turns, seeing Astrid flying beside him. She smiles at him, waving gently. Hiccup pulls his face mask back, revealing his handsome face and his striking smile. Draxtanus flies with them and Cloudjumper rises up beside Hiccup. Valka sees her son with the girl he adores. "She's very pretty." Valka said, Hiccup turns as he hears his mother say that. It gets him every time. He can actually say that he has a mother now.

"I know she is." Hiccup said, sounding so happy to be in love with a girl like her.

"How have you been?" Valka asked, Hiccup turns to her.

"Nearly twenty years I have thought my mother has been dead, and that is all you ask?" Hiccup questioned.

"I know that you must have a lot of questions Hiccup, and I really am sorry. But words cannot express how sorry I am." Valka said. Hiccup looks at her four winged dragon.

"I've never seen a dragon like that before." Hiccup mentioned. Valka caresses Cloudjumper's cheek.

"He's a Stormcutter. A very rare species of Dragon. Much like your friend there." Valka said, looking at Toothless.

"I've never seen another Night fury before." Hiccup said.

"Nor have I." Valka said. "Can I ask you something Hiccup?" Valka asked.

"Sure." Hiccup said.

"How long have you and Astrid been together?" Valka asked.

"Nearly five years now." Hiccup said. Valka sighs.

"I wish I could have been there to meet her for the first time." Valka sighed.

"Wasn't your fault, you were kidnapped by a dragon." Hiccup assured. Valka smiles to her boy, seeing the scar on his lip.

"You know, Cloudjumper is the reason you have that scar on that lip." Valka said. Hiccup lays his finger along the scar under his lip.

"He's the reason I have this scar?" Hiccup asked, repeating what Valka said. Astrid turns, listening to Hiccup.

"Yes, when you were only a babe, Cloudjumper broke into our house when you were in the cot. And I saw something I never expected. He was so gentle with you, his talon gently hovering at you, but when he realised I was there, he turned quickly and accidentally cut you. I heard your screams, it was unbearable. But Cloudjumper walked up to me. And I didn't see a savage beast, I saw a gentle giant." Valka explained. "You had this...little cloth that you loved as a baby. You called it _fubble _or something. Your father and I could never translate what you said." Valka chuckled.

"I have some memory of that; it was a very soft cloth wasn't it? Brown I think." Hiccup stammered, trying to remember his childhood toy. Astrid smiles at Hiccup, hearing him sound so happy.

"Yes, yes! You always loved that little piece of cloth!" Valka laughed. Draxtanus looks around, his green eyes constantly scanning the landscape. Astrid floats closer to Hiccup. Hiccup stays quite silent. _She's my mom! I have so many questions! Why didn't you try and come back? Tell us about Cloudjumper? So many. _

"Why didn't you come back?" Hiccup asked. Valka sighs.

"I couldn't Hiccup. No matter how much I loved you, or how much I wanted to. I thought that you would be better off without me." Valka said.

"What? How could you think that? My dad suffered when you disappeared. We all thought that you were eaten by dragons!" Hiccup shouted. Hiccup feels a warm pressure on his hand, seeing Astrid floating very closely to him on the back of Stormfly, holding his hand to calm him down.

"I cannot say how sorry I am Hiccup. And that pains me. If I could go back in time and change everything, I would." Valka said. "I thought...I thought..." She stammered, her voice breaking and a tear bleeding from her left eye. She sniffles. "I don't know what I thought." Valka finished.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Hiccup apologised. Valka shakes her head.

"You have every reason to be angry Hiccup. I was never there for you when you needed me. I was unable to give you..._the talk._ I hope your father had that talk with you, you know, how babies are made and all that..." Valka said.

"We had that talk mom!" Hiccup said, interrupting her before getting embarrassed by his beautiful girlfriend who is within earshot of that.

"As long as you are happy Hiccup, that's all that matters to me. And I can tell that you being with Astrid makes you very happy indeed." Valka said, smiling at Astrid. Throughout this conversation, Draxtanus has actually been eavesdropping, hearing the drama in this boy's life. He sighs sadly, hearing the boy's sad history. Something he never expected to hear of a Viking, especially one that has seemed to act very happy in life.

* * *

Kraktanus flies across the Temple, landing on the stone, sliding along it, scraping his talons into the cold and rough stone, sparks cracking out from the chippings. The huge Dragon walks towards Zalenthus who is looking out at the expanse of water. Zalenthus turns to his old friend, climbing down the pillar towards him. "Zalenthus, Ivahn Kahn has informed me that he has something he would like to show you. It could help bring the boy, _to_ us." Kraktanus said.

"If he decides to stand in our way." Zalenthus stated.

"He is, Velreius has been stalking them constantly. They have no idea that he is eavesdropping and watching them. They know where a Bewilderbeast is. If anything they are helping us by accident, but they are trying to keep the Bewilderbeast safe from us." Kraktanus snarled. Zalenthus growls deeply.

"He has made his choice. I do not want to start the burning of his town yet. We will, I can assure you that. But for now, I want to see my brother die before my eyes. I want to see the life vanish from his eyes. And then, then we will reduce Berk to ashes." Zalenthus growled.

...

* * *

**(I apologise for a short chapter, but now that Year 10 at schools over and done with, I can work fully on my Fanfictions!)  
**


	24. Gentle Flame

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Zalenthus soars over the ocean with Kraktanus, looking around with his fiery eyes. Zalenthus turns to Kraktanus as he glides. "Did Kahn mention _what _it is that could help us?" Zalenthus asked.

"You sound concerned." Kraktanus chuckled, hearing the concern in that powerful Dragon's voice.

"Considering the fact that Ivahn holds the only weapon that has the capability to kill me, then yes. I am slightly on edge. He is a nimble adversary." Zalenthus said.

"Good point, he wouldn't though. He owes us a debt for saving his life from the Night Furies that attacked him. He want vengeance, we need his resources." Kraktanus said. "Nothing more and nothing less." Kraktanus said. "But Ivahn didn't even tell me about it."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Zalenthus said, looking ahead to see a large village but one that has large Ballistas watching the skies, enormous bolts that must be a meter in length with razor sharp tips. Dragon Slayers petrol the area with Crossbows in hand and swords sheathed on their legs. With huge cages and sheets of Dragon Scales everywhere. These Dragon Slayers have made a living from this. Docked at the Docks are huge Viking ships that they have built, bought or stolen. Zalenthus and Kraktanus slow their descent with their wings opening out to catch most of the air resistance to slow them down. Dragon Slayers glance over at these enormous dragons and move out of their way, some move out of their peripheral vision. Kraktanus turns to see a Nadderhead skull mounted on a pike, blood trailing down from it. Merchants everywhere, wanting to by Dragon body parts for whatever reasons: food, scales for shelter or clothing or armour, teeth for weapons and the list can go on and on. Zalenthus turns to Kahn who is stood on a large platform, walking down the stairs to him, limping on his damaged metal leg that he lost from a Night Fury bombing run.

"Zalenthus, you have got my message I see." Kahn said.

"I did, you have something that can bring that foolish boy to us?" Zalenthus asked.

"Not the boy entirely. More his dragon that he rides. And of course if the Dragon discovers this, he won't want to leave." Kahn said, walking towards a wooden box. "Open it up!" Kahn ordered. The Dragon Slayers twist some winches to lift the wooden walls up, revealing what is inside the cage. Zalenthus and Kraktanus' eyes widen in disbelief. Inside of the cage is a young female Night Fury. Whimpering in fear, beaten and scarred by the Dragon Slayers that abuse her. She has large blue eyes and a very gentle little voice. Much smaller than Toothless in size, probably from lack of food and that female Night Furies are smaller than the males. The elegantly shaped Night Fury cowers down in fear. Zalenthus chuckles evilly.

"Another Night Fury? I thought Hiccup's was the last." Zalenthus snarled.

"She and Hiccup's Night Fury are. The rest are all dead. She belonged to a Dragon Rider who named this young Night Fury, Gentle Flame. But Night Furies are anything but gentle!" Kahn barked, smacking his hand against the cage, making it rattle and making Gentle Flame crawl back against the corner.

"For a man who wants to kill every single Night Fury, I find it odd that you have one just captured, alive." Kraktanus said.

"When we have Hiccup and his friends. I want to kill Toothless and Gentle Flame together in that cage; it's more personal that way." Kahn said, walking away from the cage. "Put her back in darkness." Kahn said, gesturing his hand to the men. The wooden walls and pushed down around the cage, leaving the poor female in darkness again.

"I don't understand how that will lure the Night Fury though." Zalenthus said.

"Toothless believes that he is the last, correct? Then he would do anything to find this female to carry on his genes with her." Kahn said.

"You trick him with love? I might be starting to like you." Kraktanus chuckled.

"But to lure him, we need her to make a mating call that he can hear." Kahn said.

"Velreius is stalking them right now." Zalenthus said.

* * *

Draxtanus flies through layers of thick fog with Valka, Astrid and Hiccup behind him, riding their dragons. Draxtanus scans the land area, sensing that they are approaching some kind of land mass. "Careful where you fly everyone, I can sense the wind having to move around something." Draxtanus assumed, unaware that they are still being hunted. Velreius suddenly dives down at them, roaring, splitting Draxtanus away from the other as a large stack appears through the fog.

"Draxtanus!" Hiccup yelled.

"Where are you?" Astrid yelled.

"What just happened?" Valka questioned, looking around, hearing the sound of Ancient Dragon wings zooming over head as the wind vibrates against the wing membranes.

"It's one of the Ancient Dragons..." Hiccup whimpered in fear, he has no crossbow with him. Suddenly Velreius shoots towards them, using the thickness of the fog to his advantage, snapping his jaws at them. His evil laughs echo throughout the land. Velreius suddenly grabs Toothless, looking at them.

"Going up?" His snarled, swinging his wings with aggression as he floats up into the air. His sharp talons holding onto Toothless and Hiccup. Velreius glares at them with his red eyes. "Enjoy the trip down!" Velreius roared, opening his talons and dropping them. Toothless yelps, struggling to get his wing membranes open to slow themselves down and get his body righted.

"Oh gods! Oh no!" Hiccup yelled. Suddenly Draxtanus soars towards them, grabbing them with his wings and crashing onto the land of a stack, sliding along it. Draxtanus grunts, smashing down on the stone, releasing the young Night Fury.

"You all in one piece?" Draxtanus asked.

"Yeah, who is that?" Hiccup asked.

"Velreius, I should have known it would be him, the stealthiest of all Ancient Dragons." Draxtanus said, standing up, looking around. The Dead Nadder with Astrid riding it flies over to them with Valka riding Cloudjumper.

"Hiccup! Are you okay?" Astrid yelped, running over to him, checking his body, grabbing his arms with force.

"Ow!" Hiccup grunted as Astrid nearly pulling his arms from their sockets.

"What was that?" Valka asked.

"And old friend, an Ancient Dragon called Velreius. He must have been following us for ages." Hiccup assumed.

"That I have!" Velreius roared, gliding towards them, sliding along the ground as he drives his talons into the ground. He snarls, glaring at the group. Cloudjumper opens his four wings out and roars threateningly at Velreius. Velreius snarls deeply, bellowing loudly at them all, making him back down. "You cannot make an Ancient Dragon back down." Velreius snarled.

"Just let us go Velreius and I'll consider letting you live." Draxtanus threatened.

"Zalenthus' orders, you have all got to come with me." Velreius snarled.

"I don't think so." Draxtanus growled.

"As you wish." Velreius snarled, leaping at Draxtanus and grabbing him. The two fall off of the cliff face and Velreius smashes Draxtanus' head against the rock as they slide down. Scales are eroded away from Draxtanus' face as they fall. "I hope you can swim!" Velreius roared, kicking him down into the water and climbing up the stack with his talons. Hiccup, Astrid and Valka start to feel the ground quaking. But in a footstep kind of beat. They turn round to see the talons reaching up the stack edge behind them, crumbling some of the rock. Velreius' head peeks up, glaring at them, growling. "What a treat! You three, all to me." Velreius snarled, climbing up and walking towards them. He snaps his huge jaws at Toothless but Toothless shoots small bolts of fire against his face. But the bolts bight as well be pebbles hitting his face. Velreius growls at Hiccup, smashing his talons repeatedly at them. Hiccup jumps onto Toothless' back. Toothless glides into the air and starts to dive-bomb at Velreius. Velreius snarls, smashing Toothless against the ground with one wing of his tail, Toothless crashes against the Stack, groaning weakly. Hiccup isn't moving, probably knocked unconscious from the sudden impact.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed, running to his side, shaking him. The unconscious Hiccup doesn't wake up, blood dripping from his hair from the concussion.

"What a shame." Velreius snarled, unaware that Hiccup is still alive. "I wanted to make his death slow." Velreius snarled. Astrid growls at Velreius in anger, grabbing her axe and sprinting at him. Velreius grabs Astrid with his talons and presses her down against the ground. "Oh how I could just squish you!" Velreius snarled. Cloudjumper roars, leaping onto Velreius' back. Velreius roars as the Stormcutter slashes its talons against Velreius' scales on his neck. Velreius roars angrily, trying to shake the large dragon off. Cloudjumper breathes fire on Velreius' body but it has little effect. Velreius jumps back, nearly crushing the Stormcutter as he lands on his back. Cloudjumper wheezes in pain, winded from that sudden pressure. Velreius glares at Cloudjumper but a blast of fire shoots against his face. "Can I not kill something without being interrupted?" Velreius sighed in frustration, turning to see Astrid on the back Stormfly. Stormfly shoots another blast of fire at Velreius but it still has no effect. Velreius swings his tail across the legs of Stormfly, tripping her over. Stormfly chirps, looking at up at the Dragon that is now ready to kill them both. Cloudjumper jumps at him but Velreius swings his tail across his face without turning around. "Any last words?" Velreius snarled, opening his mouth and his chest glows bright orange.

"I love you Hiccup!" Astrid whimpered, closing her eyes. Suddenly Velreius grunts in pain, being pulled back.

Draxtanus is biting down on Velreius' neck with all of his might, drawing blood through all of those tough scales. Velreius roars in pain, being dragged back from Astrid and Stormfly. Draxtanus growls aggressively as he bites. He releases his jaws and smashes both of his talons into Velreius' mouth and with all of his might he forces his jaws open. Velreius barks angrily and in pain as he cannot close his jaws from the large muscular force that is forcing his mouth open. Draxtanus' chest glows orange and he breathes in. He breathes fire into Velreius' open jaws, roaring as he breathes fire. The glands set alight from the fire inside of him. Velreius roars in agony, his scales burning away from the fire igniting the liquids and gasses inside of him. Velreius falls silently and lifelessly in the grip of Draxtanus. Draxtanus throws Velreius off of the stack as he explodes; sending a shockwave at them that is so powerful, it knocks all of them back. Draxtanus drags his claws into the ground from the shockwave to keep himself from falling back into the water. Draxtanus shakes his head like a dog, shaking the water off. The ashes of Velreius float down and settle on the ground, the smell of burn scales fill the air. "I guess Hiccup was right about that weakness. That and our tails." Draxtanus said.

"Your tails?" Astrid asked.

"Ancient dragon tails are sharp enough and strong enough to cut through Ancient Dragon scales." Draxtanus explained.

"Draxtanus? Hiccup's not waking up." Astrid whimpered. Draxtanus turns and walks over to the group, looking at Hiccup as he doesn't move. Valka checks his temperature on his head and then his pulse.

"He's alive; I think he's just knocked out." Valka said.

"We need to find that Bewilderbeast before Zalenthus does. That may be two of his men dead, but they weren't the strongest of all of them. Arzinos, Kraktanus, Vaxinus. They are some of the most dangerous." Draxtanus said, walking over to Hiccup. "Zor, ka, de, or." Draxtanus spoke in ancient tongue. Golden magic floats over to Hiccup and repairs any of the damage that could have been done to Hiccup's body. Hiccup groans, waking up and grabbing his head. Astrid quickly goes to him, caressing his cheeks with both hands, her huge eyes looking down at him.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"Draxtanus killed Velreius. Pretty spectacularly as well." Astrid cooed, kissing him on the lips gently.

"We can win this thing; we must be getting Zalenthus worried now." Hiccup assumed.

"No time for assumptions, we need to find that Bewilderbeast and hide it from Zalenthus before it's too late." Draxtanus said.

* * *

Gentle Flame whimpers inside of the dark cage, shaking and starving. Her ribs can be seen as they push against her black scaly skin. She curls up in the corner, her tail tickling her snubby nose. She sniffs through her nose sadly, tears rolling from her eyes. Wanting someone, anyone to comfort her. She closes her eyes quickly as she feels the heavy footfalls of Zalenthus walking past her cage. She listens in to the conversation outside. "How do you plan on making her give out a mating call? For all we know she thinks she is the last of her kind." Zalenthus questioned. Her ear like crests shoot up and her blue eyes snap open as she hears that, understanding what they are saying. If she could talk, the words going through her mind would be like, _I'm not alone? Another one of me? Is he near? Can he be my mate? Please let me find him! _

"Night Furies understand what we say just as well as I understand you. The other dragons can understand but not as well as Night Furies can. If I told her about Toothless, a male dragon that's out there, she would want to find him, to mate with him to reproduce and save their species. That's what female Night Furies want, they want a mate. That's why she is names Gentle Flame because she is gentle to other Night Furies." Kahn explained.

"So we lie to her by telling the truth? That's an interesting tactic." Kraktanus said.

"We wait until Velreius returns and reports to us on what Hiccup is up to." Zalenthus said. Gentle Flame purrs gently, a slight glimmer of hope in her eyes of this nightmare ending.

...


	25. Behold the Bewilderbeast

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Hiccup looks around at the beautiful Archipelago, his green eyes scanning the endless blue. The sunlight beams off of the blue water elegantly, getting into his eyes and causing him to raise the palm of his hand up to block that bright shine. Toothless looks up at Hiccup with his huge green eyes. His large black pupils are rounded as he looks at him. Cloudjumper banks round and Draxtanus, Toothless and Stormfly bank with her. Valka looks around, recognising the landforms in the area. She gasps. "Here we are, welcome to the Bewilderbeast's Dragon Sanctuary." Valka said. As the thick layer of fog dissipates, the huge icy fortress appears. The sharp blades of ice protrude through the clouds like the spikes of a Deadly Nadderhead.

"Oh...my...gods." Hiccup gasped.

"It's beautiful..." Astrid said, placing her hand on her chest.

"I never thought I see one of these fortresses again." Draxtanus chuckled. Cloudjumper flies through the tunnel that allows the dragons to enter and exit the huge Sanctuary. They all follow Cloudjumper and behold the vastness of this place.

"Wow..." Astrid gasped, seeing all of these Dragons flying around the centre pillar in this enormous location. Dragons of any species, from Thunderdrums to Whispering Deaths and even to Timberjacks. Baby dragons playfully run and fly around the area. And sat in the water in the sanctuary where areas of ice on the ceiling have melted to make these pools is the legendary Bewilderbeast. Draxtanus gasps, something he thought was extinct.

"I cannot believe my eyes, in all my years I have never been that amazed from anything. I thought Bewilderbeasts were all gone during Zalenthus' wrath." Draxtanus gasped.

"This is the Great Bewilderbeast." Valka announced. The huge white scaled animal rests with its large eyes closed. Huge, long tusks on its head. Long spines that look like the feathers of an owl. The breath is so deep it can be felt as they approach it. Cloudjumper, Stormfly and Toothless land down on the ground.

"There's so many of them." Hiccup said, looking around at the hundreds, thousands of Dragons in this huge sanctuary.

"The Bewilderbeast Alpha accepts any Dragon to this Sanctuary to keep them safe. That was how I wanted to repay the Dragons by trying to rescue more of the dragons that I could manage to save. Dragons can also nest here. All dragons respect and do as the Alpha commands." Valka said. She turns to see a bunch of baby Nadders bouncing on the tusks of the Bewilderbeast, chirping. "Except for the babies, who listen to no-one!" Valka laughed. The Bewilderbeast's eyes open up and he groans, standing back up, the little babies flutter away like pigeons scared away from their nest. The Bewilderbeast groans, standing back up. The enormous beast turns to face the newcomers and Valka. Draxtanus stands there in awe of the species he thought has long gone. Valka bows down to the giant, and naturally Toothless, Stormfly and Cloudjumper do the same. Except for Draxtanus. The Bewilderbeast sees the Ancient Dragon and bows his head to him.

"The Alpha's bowing to _you _Draxtanus." Hiccup pointed out.

"I've noticed that Hiccup, the Bewilderbeasts did as we commanded." Draxtanus said. "We need to move the Bewilderbeast out of here. Without a doubt, Zalenthus will be searching for his spy and when he finds his ashes he will realise that we were close." Draxtanus ordered.

"And where do you suggest we hide him? He isn't exactly a Terrible Terror, Draxtanus!" Hiccup said.

"Hiccup's right. And the Alpha will not leave these dragons, no matter what. He will protect them." Valka said.

"And if Zalenthus finds him here, he will burn the Sanctuary to the ground, and kill every dragon here and he will drag the Bewilderbeast out. All he needs of the Bewilderbeast is its Frosty Breath to mix with the fire of an Ancient Dragon. After that, he will kill the Bewilderbeast and bring the Ancient Master Dragons through the Doorway." Draxtanus said. Draxtanus turns to Hiccup. "So what's your plan?" Draxtanus asked.

"We need to get back to Berk. Tell my father and the other Ancient Dragons there, what is going on." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, we need to find a place big enough to hide the Bewilderbeast, somewhere that we can find him, but where Zalenthus would never think about searching for him at." Astrid said.

"Any ideas where?" Valka asked.

"My dad may be able to find somewhere." Hiccup assumed. "He has maps, contacts." Hiccup said.

* * *

At the Dragon Slayer Den, Kraktanus and Zalenthus walk across the wooden landscape impatiently. Growling in frustration with Dragons Slayers beneath them. "I'm sure the Night Fury will send out a mating call soon!" The Dragon Slayer said. Zalenthus sharply and abruptly turns, staring at the Dragon Slayer intently, knocking him on the ground with his snout. Zalenthus drives his Talons into the belly of the Dragon Slayer, lifting him off of the ground. The man chokes on his own blood, and blood pours out from his body as the talons protrude out of his back. Zalenthus' eyes glow fiercely at the man.

"_Soon_? I do not accept that, I want them here, now!" Zalenthus roared, opening his three talons in the man's chest, causing the man to burst like a balloon, but of organs, flesh, bone and blood. Red blood is splat everywhere and body parts bounce along the pier, leaving blood stains everywhere. Zalenthus growls, turning to the other Dragon Slayer, covered in crimson blood. "Now, get that Night Fury screaming for Toothless, or I will make your death very slow and very painful." Zalenthus demanded.

"By Thor's beard Zalenthus! Was that really necessary?" Kahn questioned, seeing the body parts and blood everywhere, stepping over intestines. Zalenthus growls at him.

"I have had enough of that boy and his friends getting in the way of my plans. Our alliance is a contract, and contracts, like humans, expire." Zalenthus threatened.

"Humans have saying Zalenthus; the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Kahn said. Zalenthus scoffs.

"I too have a saying, you know Kahn. I don't care." Zalenthus scorned. Kahn sighs.

"Well what about all those other times you spoke to Hiccup? You had him and his friends to your mercy, and you let him live." Kahn said.

"I like giving my prey a chance to survive, to infect fear into their souls and their hearts. But you said that you would be able to remove all of the Night Furies. You promised me Human intelligence, or is there such a thing?" Zalenthus snarled.

"Okay then, tell me. Why do you want the Bewilderbeast? Why not just scorch the world like you have done before?" Kahn asked.

"Every human I have spoken to since Hiccup, all you primates are the same. Your intelligence is as developed as a gold fish. You never look past the main goal for what can be found within. How have your kind survived this long in the first place?" Zalenthus growled, turning to face Kraktanus. "Kraktanus, I want you to go to Berk, threaten the humans to give you the location of that Bewilderbeast. Or the fires will come to them." Zalenthus ordered.

...

* * *

**(Sorry for another short chapter)  
**


	26. Kraktanus the Executioner

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Hours later...

Hiccup and the others have returned to Berk. Waiting for his father, Hiccup is sat outside of the Great Hall, his dagger in his hand. He looks into the reflection of the shiny blade, seeing his green eyes. Suddenly Astrid's big blue eyes appear over his shoulder, her braided hair dangling by his shoulder. "Gods!" Hiccup exclaimed, jumping. Astrid giggles.

"I got you!" Astrid cheered.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." Hiccup joked, bouncing his shoulders. Astrid sits down beside him, her legs crossed beside him. She leans up against him, arms around his torso.

"We haven't much time for just some...us time. Have we?" Astrid cooed.

"No, we haven't, have we? Zalenthus has been making a habit of messing our time together up." Hiccup sighed. Astrid hums to herself in agreement. Astrid kisses him on the cheek, smiling, holding his hand. "Hey, I want to do something." Hiccup said.

"Oh?" Astrid chuckled. Hiccup takes the dagger to one of his braids in his hair, cutting it off and giving it to her. She holds it and looks at Hiccup quizzically. "Why did you just give me that?" Hiccup asked.

"My dad told me stories about how my mother and he remembered each other. He cut off one of his braids and gave it to her, so if they ever became separated, or if they had to spend some time away from one another for any reason. My mother could hold that braid to remember him by, so in some sort of sense my dad was always with her. And I wanted to give you the same gift. I know it's not a ring, or an axe. But it's something." Hiccup said, caressing her cheek.

"That is so sweet." Astrid said, smiling and kissing him gently. She rests her head on his shoulder, holding the braid close. She straightens her leather band across her head. The two look up at the sky. And then a dark silhouette glides across the moonlight. Getting their attention. They turn to see all of the Ancient Dragons are accounted for, conversing in the town and landed. And that Dragon that glided over was definitely the shape of an Ancient Dragon, massive wings with some torn membranes and sharp spines across most of the body, protruding mainly from the head and the shoulders and the spine.

"Did you just see that?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah...I did." Astrid agreed. "Across the moon?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah. But all of our Ancient Dragons are over there." Hiccup said. The sound of wings whooshing over head as wind passes through the holes and tears in the dragon's wings. The Dragon glides overhead and Hiccup and Astrid stand up. "Draxtanus! There's an Ancient Dragon here!" Hiccup yelled. Draxtanus sharply turns round with his friends. Looking around. He too can hear the sound of Ancient Dragon wings cutting through the air.

"I know the sound of those wings." Zaktrantus said.

"I know, more torn than Velreius' wings." Draxtanus said.

"But not as torn as Zalenthus' or Arzinos' wings." Xzek stated.

"Either Vaxinus or Kraktanus." Timat assumed, standing on edge. Kraktanus drops down onto the building above Hiccup and Astrid. The loud thud causes Stoick to sharply turn and run to the door. Kraktanus glares at them both, growling. Riding him is a Dragon Slayer, but not Kahn. Just some, expendable, dragon slayer.

"Where is it?" Kraktanus barked at them.

"Run!" Hiccup yelled. Kraktanus growls, climbing down, walking after them. Growling deeply. Kraktanus jumps at them, opening his wings and gliding overhead, dragging his claws into the ground, sliding in front of them. He roars at them loudly.

"Where is the Bewilderbeast?" Kraktanus roared. Xzek glides towards the huge Dragon and grabs him with his wings, bouncing into a building.

"Leave them alone!" Xzek roared. Kraktanus rolls on top of Xzek and presses the palm on his talons on Xzek's face. Kraktanus growls at him, scraping his claws against face, scraping scales away and blood seep out of the wounds. Xzek growls in pain, smashing his head against the crest of Kraktanus. Kraktanus roars, staggering back, one of his horns cracked from the impact. The Dragons Slayer holds on tight to the spines. Zaktrantus leaps at the Ancient Dragons, rolling along the ground. The Dragon Slayer bounces along the ground, being knocked unconscious from his tumble. Kraktanus and Zaktrantus roll along the soil, kicking dirt into the air. Kraktanus swings his talons across the face of Zaktrantus and bites the dark green Dragon in the neck, throwing him through a building aggressively. His tail opens up and smaller, but sharper spines emerge from the layer of armoured skin that opens up. Like a Deadly Nadder of a Whispering Death, he shoots the spines at Zaktrantus, pinning him to the ground. Zaktrantus grunts in frustration. He turns again to see Vakt jumping onto a building, breathing fire at him. Kraktanus shields the fire with the impenetrable membrane of his wing. Kraktanus growls, walking forward as he uses his wing as a shield, blocking the fire. Vakt stops breathing fire, wheezing as he cannot breathe anymore, having to breathe in some more.

"My turn." Kraktanus snarled, breathing a hot cloud of fire at Vakt, consuming the house behind him. Vikings scream in fear, running for their lives. Hiccup and Astrid hunker down behind a building, Astrid covers her head, peering round, seeing the massive Dragon searching for them. "Hiccup! The longer you hide, the more I burn! Where is the Bewilderbeast? Tell me and I will leave this place! Zalenthus is giving you one last chance in this choice." Kraktanus snarled. Hiccup looks up, seeing Draxtanus and Toothless on the building.

"Distract him Hiccup, we need to capture him. Get any information we can out of him. Or that Dragon Slayer." Draxtanus whispered. Hiccup looks at Kraktanus causing carnage, Vikings and children screaming in terror. Hiccup frowns, standing up. Astrid grabs his arms.

"No! Hiccup! Don't! He'll kill you!" Astrid yelped. Hiccup caresses her cheek.

"I won't let him." Hiccup said. "I'm a dragon trainer, remember?" Hiccup assured, kissing her on the forehead. Hiccup turns and walks around the building, bravely. "Kraktanus!" Hiccup yelled, recognising the body of this dragon. Kraktanus growls deeply like an Alligator, turning to face Hiccup. He smirks evilly at him and slowly approaches him. Each impact of his talons makes the ground quake.

"Where is it Hiccup?" Kraktanus demanded. Hiccup glances to one of the buildings, seeing Draxtanus sneaking up behind some buildings. Trying to fold his spines back to be as stealthy as he can.

"Where is what?" Hiccup responded, with a question.

"You know what I am talking about Hiccup. Velreius was following you as you where searching for the Bewilderbeast, and you killed him. You have been a thorn in our skin for too long, Zalenthus is giving you, one, last, chance. Tell me where the Bewilderbeast is, or I will be forced to take it from you." Kraktanus snarled.

"That's not going to happen." Hiccup snarled back. Kraktanus growls at Hiccup.

"Then accept your doom, all of you!" Kraktanus roared. Draxtanus suddenly leaps out and smashes his tail across the head of Kraktanus with all of his might. Kraktanus' head smashes against one of the buildings and his collapses, discombobulated and knocked unconscious from the powerful impact. Kraktanus groans and breathes quietly as his body is not moving. Hiccup exhales in relief.

"Thanks Draxtanus." Hiccup said in appreciation.

"You're welcome." Draxtanus said.

"We need to keep him down. Get some large nets and keep him in the Dragon Academy until he awakens so we can interrogate him." Stoick ordered.

"Right!" A Viking responded, running towards more Vikings.

* * *

At the Dragon Slayer Den, Kahn walks through his camps, the sword of Kahn sheathed on his leg. Gentle flame cowers inside of her cage, fresh new wounds and bruises on her skin and tears filling her adorable eyes. Ivahn walks towards a Dragon Slayer who is sat in a chair. He kicks him in the back, causing the Dragon Slayer to fall off. The Dragon Slayer turns, revealing the face of him to be Dagur the Deranged. With face paint his left eye. "Dagur, what in the name of the gods are you doing?" Kahn questioned.

"Nothing!" Dagur yelled.

"Exactly! If you want to hunt down and kill dragons, you have to actually train to do so. You naive idiot!" Ivahn barked.

"I'm gonna! In time, you need patience Kahny!" Dagur taunted. Kahn growls in frustration. "And when the time comes, we will kill all of the dragons, together!" Dagur said, smirking.

"I have agreed to work _with _you..." Kahn snarled, punching Dagur in the face. Dagur slams against the mast of a boat docked. His nose snapped and blood drops out with a purple bruise on his face. Kahn grabs him by the face, scraping his head against the wooden mast. "So that when the extinction event starts, we can start anew! I will never work _for _you!" Kahn growled, throwing him against the wooden floorboards. Dagur yells in pain, grabbing his bloodied nose. "And you would be wise, to remember the difference." Kahn snarled, walking away.

* * *

Hiccup stands outside of the Dragon Academy, seeing Kraktanus covered in nets with thick, heavy, spherical boulders keeping the dragon down. The Ancient Dragon is still unconscious as it lays there. Fishlegs runs towards Hiccup with a book in his hands. "Hiccup! Hiccup!" Fishlegs shouted as he runs to him.

"What is it?" Hiccup quickly asked.

"I've been doing some research on the Necromancer lately. And I told Stoick about him and he showed me where to find a very secret and important book that was used to document the Necromancers and the Enchanters." Fishlegs began.

"Okay." Hiccup said, listening in.

"There is some kind of book, called the Octavium. The Enchanters used it when they died to store their memories and secrets in the book using a spell that was written in it. And they used it on the Necromancers to stop them because they were unwilling to let go of their power. If we can find this book and use it on the Necromancer, we can defeat him and use his knowledge against Zalenthus." Fishlegs explained.

"Are you certain about this? I don't wanna go on a wild Terrible Terror chase for a myth, pal." Hiccup said, cautious.

"Well, at the moment, I have no idea of where the Octavium is, nobody does. But something's telling me that either Kraktanus knows, or that Dragon Slayer we have captured might know." Fishlegs said. Their conversation stops as they both hear very deep and active breathing emerging from Kraktanus. The Vikings guarding him look at him nervously. The breathing grows louder and louder and his eyes suddenly snap open. Kraktanus roars powerfully, trying to rear up, but the neck slams him down.

"Keep him down!" One of the Vikings yelled. Kraktanus struggles, trying to break three. The Vikings grab the ropes and hold on tight, trying to hold them down. Kraktanus roars in rage, throwing himself forward and swinging his left wing ninety degrees to the left, pulling the boulders used as counterweights like they weren't tonnes of rock. The Vikings holding onto the ropes scream, being thrown across the academy from his power. Kraktanus tears the netting off. He breathes fire erratically at the sky.

"Shit..." Hiccup gasped. "Draxtanus! Kraktanus is awake!" Hiccup screamed. Kraktanus slashes his tail across the ground with a lot of power, shattering the structure of the academy, roaring. Kraktanus looks up at the metal beams above him, breathing hot fire up at it, heating the beams up to the point of him being able to bend the metal. He reaches his talons up and grabs the beams, pulling them down. Hiccup's eyes widen in shock.

"Uh oh." Fishlegs whimpered, backing up and clutching the book he was reading tightly. Fishlegs runs away, whimpering and screaming. Hiccup stands in fear, seeing the huge Dragon rearing up as he rips the molten metal from where it once was, slamming it down. Kraktanus glares at Hiccup, growling evilly.

"We gave you plenty of choices, boy. You have clearly chosen. You will regret it, the fires are coming to Berk, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." Kraktanus snarled, swinging his wings aggressively to lift his hulking mass out of the destroyed Academy. Kraktanus roars and glides away from Berk, disappearing into the clouds. Draxtanus glides towards him, but loses him in the thick layers of grey clouds. Draxtanus looks around frantically.

"Kraktanus!" Draxtanus bellowed. Timat glides over to him and hovers beside him.

"He's gone. We need to be faster now." Timat said.

"Indeed we do. That Dragon Slayer that came with Kraktanus, he may know something about Zalenthus' location. We need to get Hiccup to get some information out of him. By any means necessary." Draxtanus said, turning round and gliding back.

...


	27. Interrogation

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid walk inside of the Great Hall and walk towards a stairway that goes beneath the building itself in a chamber in case of a massive dragon attack. But it was never used because the Dragons never caused enough damage for it to be necessary. Gobber stands outside of the door. "Is the Dragon Slayer in there?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, he's awake now as well." Gobber said. "I'd be careful with this guy, I previously spoke with him. He is known for murder of women, children, rape and many other horrible things." Gobber warned. "So he may need some, physical encouragement." Gobber stated.

"We'll get him talking." Astrid assured. Gobber nods to them and opens the door, revealing the dark room with one torch lit. The man strapped to a chair in the middle of the room and a table in the corner with plenty of items to get him talking with. Even a forge. Gobber closes the door and Hiccup walks towards the Dragon Slayer.

"Evening, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." The Dragon Slayer greeted with a sly chuckle. Hiccup drags one of the chairs from the table and sits down in front of him, crossing his legs. Astrid rests her hand on Hiccup's shoulder; her braided hair swinging back and forth as she moves.

"We're going to start with this. What's your name?" Hiccup politely asked. The Dragon Slayer laughs at how polite he is.

"What does that matter to you?" The Dragon Slayer hissed. Astrid walks towards the Dragon Slayer, clenching her hands into fists. "Hey baby, why don't you show me what's underneath those clothes?" The Dragon Slayer freakily questioned. Astrid smashes her fist against his face, causing the man to swing back, spitting blood from his lips.

"Answer the question!" Astrid demanded.

"Fine then, all you had to do was say _please_." The Dragon Slayer stated. Astrid cracks her neck just by turning her head, sighing angrily. This interrogation is already going well. "The name's, Marko." The Dragon Slayer announced.

"Okay then, Marko, can you tell me where Zalenthus has set up his base?" Hiccup asked. Marko scoffs.

"Hiccup? Who names their kid Hiccup?" Marko scoffed.

"Can we stay on the subject please?" Hiccup asked. Astrid walks around Marko with her arms crossed. Her large eyes glaring at him.

"You know, Stoick is one weird bastard. Naming the heir to their throne, Hiccup. Imagine that. Chief Hiccup. Sounds like a pile of Gronckle shit." Marko snarled. Astrid smashes her fist against his face again, knocking a tooth out from his lips. He grunts, he chuckles afterwards when he rights himself up. He eyeballs Astrid's curves on her body.

"Next time, I break two teeth in one swing." Astrid threatened, leaning forward.

"Astrid, please, we need him to talk. He can't do that without teeth can he?" Hiccup said.

"Yeah Astrid? Don't you know anything about interrogations?" He taunted, blood covering his lips.

"Look, Marko, I am trying to be polite to you in this. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. The easy way is less painful and is much quicker." Hiccup stated.

"Hard way sounds fun!" Marko laughed. Hiccup can not only hear, but he can see the insanity in the man's smile. "So tell me Hiccup, how does she like it?" Marko questioned.

"How does who like what?" Hiccup asked, looking at Marko intently.

"Does she like it rough? Or does she like it painful?" Marko wondered.

"Thor's beard." Hiccup gasped, standing up and walking away from hearing how deranged this man is. He makes Dagur seem normal. Marko cackles at them evilly. "Okay then, it's the hard way. Astrid, your choice." Hiccup said. Marko's face changes as he hears that, unaware of the table with the tools on it.

"Choice?" He asked, suddenly sounding quite afraid of his interrogators. Astrid takes the torch on the wall and lights the unlit torch above the table and places the torch back where she found it. Marko's face changes and he feels quite threatened now.

"This is the Hard Way pal. You touched my personal life, so now we do it the way you wanted." Hiccup said, leaning forward. "Astrid, why don't we start with the dagger? Chop off his fingers every time he either lies or tells us nothing." Hiccup suggested.

"I'll chop off something." Astrid said, standing there in a manner that is quite sexy looking, scraping the blade of the knife along the table and glares at Marko. Her attractive eyes suddenly look quite scary now. Marko swallows in his throat, shuddering at those eyes. She and Hiccup walk towards him. Hiccup leans forward.

"Where is Zalenthus hiding?" Hiccup questioned.

"When I get out, I'll enjoy raping Blondie over there, I'll make her scream out for you and I'll make you watch!" Marko threatened. Hiccup gestures his hand to Astrid. Astrid grabs his finger and saws away at it with the blade of the dagger. Marko screams in agony. The skin is torn as the sharp blade slices through it and crimson red blood sprays out as it severs through some blood veins. The blade cuts through the muscle in his finger and then through the nerves. A burning pain sparks in his hand from the blade carving against the nerve. He screams in utter agony as she slowly carves through the nerves and the bone in his finger.

"This is the hard part." Astrid assured as the blade meets the bone. Astrid saws slowly through the cartilage in the bone. She slices straight through the finger and holds it in her hand. Blood splatting on the ground. Marko whimpers, unable to feel that finger anymore. Astrid holds the finger up in his face. "You see that? That is what happens when you try get _into_ me. Only _one_ man is allowed that privilege. Anyone else that tries to do that, loses something." Astrid threatened, dropping his finger on his lap. Marko screams in horror, seeing his own finger, covered in his blood on his lap. He panics and the erratic movement causes the finger to fall onto the cold floor. Hiccup walks back over, leaning forward.

"I'm gonna ask again. Where is Zalenthus hiding?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know where he is mainly working from, but he has been seen at the Dragon Slayer Den." Marko whimpered.

"Where might that be?" Astrid asked, shaking his chair.

"You think I'm gonna tell you where Ivahn's headquarters are? You may be young but I never took you two for idiots! He'd kill me!" Marko whimpered.

"That is if we don't end up killing _you _first!" Astrid threatened, walking over to the table again, placing her hand on her hip and humming to herself. "Which should I use next?" Astrid cooed to herself. She looks a deep gash in his leg from where he hit the ground and nearly snapped his leg open. She takes a sword and hovers it above the hot forge, glaring at Marko.

"Listen pal, we really don't enjoy doing this, so just tell us where to find the Dragon Slayer Den, and we can let you go with no more torture inflicted on you." Hiccup explained.

"If I tell you, Kahn will feed me to his Hounds. I've seen it happen to people. They tear them limb by limb man! There's so much blood!" Marko stated.

"You tell me, we kill Zalenthus, its over. And you won't be fed to those dogs." Hiccup assured. "Or, we hurt you some more, and I will let Astrid heat that sword up until the blade is glowing red and it will cook you. My town is at risk from Ancient Dragons burning it to ashes, and I will do anything to get answers if it keeps it safe. All of us will!" Hiccup said.

"I can't!" Marko said.

"Fine, Astrid my dear. Would you give him some encouragement please?" Hiccup asked. Astrid lifts the blade up that glows bright orange and the heat can be felt before the blade has even touched him. Marko rears away from the blade in fear.

"Please don't, look; I'm sorry about my comments!" Marko whimpered.

"Give us a location!" Astrid demanded, holding the blade very close to his chest. "Or I burn you here, or on that wound on your leg." Astrid threatened.

"I...I...I can't!" Marko whimpered.

"So be it." Astrid said, carving the hot blade along his chest. The skin bubbles and melts from the superheated blade sliding against his chest. Marko wails in agony and blood seeps out from his wound. Skin peels away from his chest as the heat causes the skin to harden and crinkle up. Astrid then presses the blade against his chest, burning the shape of the blade into his skin. He screams in agony, shaking and struggling in pain. Astrid takes the blade away and drops it into a bucket of ice cold water. A loud hissing sensation rises from the bucket as she throws it in, cooling it down immediately and steam rises from the bucket. Marko whimpers in agony, seeing the black burn on his chest. Hiccup walks back around, leaning forward again.

"This can take as long as you like buddy. We have plenty of tools to get you talking with. I'm gonna ask you again. Where is Dragon Slayer Den?" Hiccup interrogated. Marko stares at Hiccup sternly, spitting in his face. Hiccup exhales. "You are one tough nut to crack." Hiccup said, he turns and looks at Astrid.

"Still not giving us a location?" Astrid guessed.

"Nope." Hiccup said.

"Which one next then?" Astrid asked. Hiccup turns to their collection of tools. Hiccup shakes his head.

"These won't do it. We need something stronger." Hiccup said. Hiccup walks up to the door and opens it, whispering to Gobber nods and runs off. Hiccup closes the door and drags the chair with Marko sat in it up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" Marko whimpered. Hiccup simply doesn't respond, but continues to drag the chair up the stairs. He stops and leaves the chair in the centre of the Great Hall. Marko looks around and then at Hiccup. "What is this?" Marko whimpered. Hiccup glances up and Vakt drops down from the ceiling. Vakt crashes down in front of Marko, making him scream like a girl. Astrid giggles at that. Vakt glares at the boy, his beard scraping against his face.

"Hello there. I hear you have been giving my friends some trouble." Vakt snarled, walking around him. He curves his neck around him, growling deeply. "I can feel you fear. Can you feel my sharp scales?" He hissed.

"Ye...yes." Marko whimpered.

"How do they feel?" Vakt wondered, his eyes watching him.

"They...they kinda hurt." Marko whimpered. Vakt stops.

"Oh...they hurt do they?" He snarled, pulling himself forward so closely that his snout pushes Marko slightly back. "I'm sorry, but if you don't tell me where this Dragon Slayer Den is, I will inflict horrors and agony on your body that will make those hounds that rip people to shreds a walk in the park, and it will even make Zalenthus a bit dizzy watching." Vakt threatened. "And an Ancient Dragon's word is everything. So just tell them where the Den is, and I won't kill you." Vakt demanded. The slight whispering voice is what terrifies him, not what he says.

"It's...found on the Archipelago Island nearby Breakneck Bog. You won't miss it." Marko groaned.

"Breakneck Bog? How come we never saw it?" Astrid wondered.

"Because it was a town." Marko said.

"Breakneck Village." Astrid remembered.

"Kahn and his Dragon Slayers killed all the men and boys and raped all of the women and girls to death as well. The babies were fed to their dogs." Marko informed.

"My gods..." Hiccup gasped.

"You see? That wasn't so hard now was it?" Vakt snarled.

"We'll return you to the Den; you don't have to say anything. But if you want you can, it won't change anything." Hiccup said.

* * *

Hours later...

Kahn stands on the wooden floor of the Dragon Slayer Den. Gentle Flame looks around, seeing the dogs in the pit, blood and bones and guts everywhere, staining the ground. She purrs in fear as the savage wolves bark and growl at her. She backs away into the shadows, curling up into a ball like a scared cat. Dragon Slayers drag Marko up from finding him in a shipwreck floating over. Kahn turns to him as the Dragon Slayers drop him on the ground. Ivahn stares at him. "What happened, Marko?" Kahn growled as he glares at him with terrifying eyes.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock and his girlfriend at Berk. They captured us, but Kraktanus got away. And they tortured me to find this place." Marko stated.

"And what did you say?" Kahn snarled. Marko looks up at Kahn, teary eyes.

"They forced it out of me." Marko whimpered in fear. Kahn stands there, motionless and emotionless. Just staring down at Marko. He stands there for at the most a minute without saying anything. He kneels down to Marko and slices his dagger across Marko's throat. Spilling crimson blood out of his throat. He chokes in agony. Kahn grabs his neck, stopping the blood and he whispers into his ear.

"You've led them right to us...my dogs are hungry, I was going to feed Gentle Flame to them. But maybe I can feed them with _your _hide!" Kahn yelled, picking Marko up and throwing him into the pit. Marko screams in agony as the hounds bite into him, tearing skin and flesh away. Blood splats and sprays everywhere. A Hound bites on his throat, ripping it out and blood sprays everywhere. He chokes on his own blood as he screams in agony. Kahn watches as his hounds rip Marko apart, ripping his arms off and then his legs, disembowelling him and consuming his organs. Blood covers the fur of the dogs as they rip him to pieces. Kahn watches emotionlessly as they tear him apart. Only the growling and gnawing can be heard, not his screams of agony anymore. Other Dragon Slayers turn away from feeling sick from seeing that, except for Kahn, who watches without a word or a flinch. Gentle Flame shuts her eyes and covers her ears with her little paws to ignore the site and sound of the man being ripped to pieces.

* * *

Hiccup walks towards Stoick who is conversing with some Vikings. "Ah, son. I was looking for you." Stoick said.

"I was looking for you as well." Hiccup said.

"Look, I have decided that we hit Kahn right where it hurts." Stoick stated.

"No, dad. That's a bad idea! Zalenthus has had enough of us now and we don't know of when he will show up at Berk. And if he does and you and Gobber aren't here, Berk won't stand a chance. We will need you here to protect the village in case if he shows up." Hiccup stated.

"You won't stand a chance against those Dragon Slayers." Stoick argued.

"And without Vikings to protect Berk, we will all return to nothing but fire and ashes." Hiccup stated. Stoick contemplates on that thought and sighs.

"Fine, fine. You guys do what you need to do, just stay safe." Stoick ordered. Hiccup hugs his father, pressing his head against his chest.

"I love you, dad." Hiccup said.

"Go on now son, show Kahn what us Vikings really can do!" Stoick cheered.

...


	28. The Dragon Slayer Den

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

**Viewer Discretion: Aggressive themes in this chapter (Rape, strong language etc.)**

Hiccup glides across the ocean on the back of Toothless. Astrid flying beside him on the back of Stormfly. Flying with them is Timat, Draxtanus, Xzek, Zaktrantus and Vakt. Hiccup looks around, checking the skies for anything moving. Toothless' wings are spread out widely as they glide gracefully across the sky. Suddenly a large net shoots up from the water, catching Toothless and Stormfly. Draxtanus sees them both vanish into the thick layer of clouds. "Where'd they go?" Xzek barked.

"Find them!" Timat roared. The two dragons slam down onto a Viking boat. Dragon Slayers secure the netting to the deck of the boat. Hiccup holds Astrid's hand comfortingly. Hiccup turns, his eyes widening as he sees who it is that has captured them. Dagur the Deranged walks towards them both, laughing.

"Hiccup! It's been a while my brother!" Dagur laughed. "And it looks like you've been busy." Dagur chuckled, pointing at Astrid, who he is holding the hand of gently. Dagur turns to the two Dragons. "And there's my prize." Dagur laughed. Suddenly the boat rocks and the mast is ripped out, being thrown into the water. They all look up as water drops onto their faces. Draxtanus blocks out the moonlight as he stares at them.

"Dagur, I'd like to introduce you to my friend. Draxtanus the Wise." Hiccup announced. Dagur's eyes widen in horror, he crawls back in fear, gesturing to his men to point the Crossbows at him.

"Taking the children was a bad move. My friends relieve them of their weapons." Draxtanus ordered. The other Ancient Dragons glide towards them, hovering above the water, blasting water against their faces. Zaktrantus opens his jaws, his chest glows orange as he threatens to breathe fire at them.

"Freeze!" Zaktrantus roared, aggressively. Vakt raises his tail up and it opens up, revealing a collection of small Nadder like spines inside of that layer of flexible armoured skin.

"Drop 'em!" Vakt demanded, shooting his spines into the crossbows, smashing them out of their hands. The Dragon Slayers raise their hands up in a surrendering fashion. Draxtanus slams his talon into the boat and pulls himself forward, glaring at Dagur threateningly.

"H...Hi there." Dagur stammered, nervously waving.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us? All of us?" Draxtanus snarled.

"I've met your species before, but I have been threatened to not actually speak to you." Dagur stated. Draxtanus growls.

"Free the children." Draxtanus coldly snarled.

"What? Me?" Dagur stammered.

"Now!" Draxtanus barked.

"Okay! Free the prisoners!" Dagur demanded. The Dragon Slayers run over to the netting and they all cut it out with their swords, freeing Hiccup and Astrid. Toothless growls at the Dragon Slayers, scraping his claws across the wooden deck of the boat. Dagur backs up, dropping his dagger. "I hope you can hide by the way." Dagur said. Draxtanus looks at him quizzically, not understanding what he means by that. He then turns, seeing Arzinos, Kraktanus and Vaxinus gliding towards the boat. His eyes widen in shock.

"By the gods..." Draxtanus gasped. "It was all a trap from the beginning!" Draxtanus yelled. Zaktrantus turns to see a fleet of Viking Ships approaching them.

"Draxtanus! Incoming!" Zaktrantus roared, breathing fire into the water, breathing a thick layer of steam to hide them.

"Let's fly!" Draxtanus ordered. The Dragons all lift off and start to fly away. Draxtanus picks Toothless up with his legs and gives him to Timat. Draxtanus lowers his neck down to Hiccup and Astrid. "Up you get. It will be faster this way, and safer." Draxtanus assured. Hiccup climbs up and takes Astrid's hand, pulling her up onto the back of Draxtanus' neck. Draxtanus lifts his head up, looking around. Draxtanus lifts into the air, gliding through the air. Vaxinus pursues them but loses them in the fog formed from Zaktrantus creating that layer of steam with his fire. Arzinos dives towards Zaktrantus, grabbing him and smashing him into the water with all of his might. The two clash in the water, scraping their claws against one another's hide. Zaktrantus bites down on Arzinos' neck, throwing him against the cliff face. Zaktrantus climbs up the cliff face weakly, shaking the water off of his wings. Arzinos launches himself out of the water, grabbing Zaktrantus by the head and smashing the flat end of his tail against the head of Zaktrantus, smashing his head against the cliff face with enough power and force to knock him unconscious. Arzinos clutches onto Zaktrantus' body with his feet and flies away as he holds him. Draxtanus grabs onto the arch, the same arch that Hiccup and Toothless flew under on their first successful test flight. He climbs onto it and folds his tail up into it. Staying still as he moves Astrid and Hiccup onto his throat. Astrid turns, seeing Stormfly getting hit by a net being shot by one of the ships, getting captured.

"No..." Astrid whimpered, covering her mouth. Hiccup sees that same boat, seeing Zaktrantus and Stormfly have been strapped up on those boats. They then see Vakt and Xzek being dropped down onto the boats by Arzinos and Kraktanus.

"How are they getting captured so quickly?" Hiccup whispered.

"When I told you that these ones are the strongest, this is what I meant." Draxtanus whispered.

"Where's Vaxinus?" Astrid whispered. Hiccup slowly peers under to see him floating down outside of the Arch that they are hiding in. He slowly flies inside, carefully looking around, growling deeply. The water is splashes beneath him from the downdraft of his swinging wings.

"He's right beneath us!" Hiccup whispered.

"Easy you two." Draxtanus whispered. Timat flies along stealthily, seeing Arzinos is climbing on the headland cliff face, searching for her and Toothless. Toothless whimpers, seeing Hiccup and Astrid hiding with Draxtanus.

"They're here somewhere." Arzinos snarled. He jumps off of the headland and glides along the ocean, looking around. Timat climbs along the cliff face, trying to get to Draxtanus. Vaxinus hovers directly beneath them; his constant flapping of his wings is causing Draxtanus' scales to get wet and slippery. Astrid suddenly slips and grabs onto Hiccup's slippery hand. She yelps as she slips. Vaxinus stops and growls, his glowing red eyes slowly look up and his head tilts slightly as he looks up, flaring his teeth out as he growls. He looks directly up at them, seeing Astrid holding onto Hiccup, and Draxtanus holding on. Vaxinus opens his jaws and growls, pressing his talons on the rock around him, pulling himself up as his jaws approach them, ready to snap shut. Timat throws Toothless at Astrid and Hiccup. Toothless catches them and crashes down onto an eroded stump, groaning. Draxtanus swings his tail against the face of Vaxinus, knocking a tooth from his jaws. Vaxinus crashes into the water in a deafening bang. Vaxinus snarls, climbing his way out of the water, staring at Draxtanus. One of the ships floats over on the crystal blue water beside Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid. The ship launches a large net onto them and Kraktanus grabs the net with his talons. Kraktanus looks at them inside of the netting.

"I told you, that you would regret that choice." Kraktanus snarled, dropping them into one of the ships. Toothless grunts and wraps his tail around Hiccup and Astrid, protecting them. Hiccup holds Astrid close, looking at all of the unhinged Dragon Slayers looking at them, dragon blood as face paint. Astrid sees Dragon body parts used as decor. Like Gronckle heads speared on spikes and Nadder spines decorating the masts. Hiccup turns and his eyes widen in fear as who walks towards them. The spear in his hand and the ghostly body of souls and whispers echo through him.

The Necromancer.

He points the sharp tip of his spear at the face of Hiccup, glaring at him with his orange spheres of hot magic for eyes on his mask.

"Hello again, Hiccup." The Necromancer snarled.

"Necromancer..." Hiccup hissed. Astrid turns to see nets shooting up and catching Timat and Draxtanus. They both crash into the water and are hauled into their ships.

"Kahn is gonna be happy with what we are hauling in today. Zalenthus will be more so." The Necromancer chuckled evilly.

* * *

Kahn stands on the wooden deck of a platform at Dragon Slayer Den. His arms crossed as he looks out at the ocean, seeing Dragon Slayer ships returning to their home. Hopefully with a decent prize inside of them. The blade of the sword of Kahn glistens as moonlight reflects off of it. Zalenthus lands behind him with a tremendous thud. Kahn slowly turns to face his master. "Zalenthus..." Kahn greeted.

"Ivahn." Zalenthus responded.

"I hope that Dagur the Deranged can deliver. I have put a lot of resources in his hands to capture Hiccup and those Ancient Dragons." Kahn said.

"You are not the only one. His life depends on how the mission ends." Zalenthus stated. Kahn sees the boats approaching the den; he takes a scope and looks through it, seeing Draxtanus tied down in one of the ships. He looks on and sees Hiccup and Astrid tied to the mast of one of the boats together with Toothless captured as well. He lowers the scope and chuckles menacingly.

"Oh this is a happy day my lord. Dagur has delivered. He has managed to capture your brother and sister along with those other friends of theirs and the two children and that Night Fury, and a Nadderhead by the looks of it." Kahn explained. Zalenthus steps forward, looking at the boats approaching the den. He smirks monstrously with a deep growl.  
The Dragon Slayers grab the two teens and drag them out of the ships, one dragging Astrid by her braided tail of hair and Hiccup by his hair. They both exclaim in pain, grabbing the Dragon Slayer's hands. The Dragon Slayer throws them both onto the ground. They both slide along the wood and stop, seeing Kahn's boot before them. They both look up and see him kneel down towards them. "Fancy meeting you two again..." Kahn snarled, with an evil chuckle.

"Let us go..." Hiccup demanded.

"Oh I don't think so. You were given a choice, and you chose poorly. You chose the dragons over your own race." Kahn laughed. Hiccup's eyes widen. "And since a deal can't be made, that makes things real simple. So Hiccup, thanks. I'm getting all emotional. I might just give you a big wet kiss." Kahn mocked, eyeballing Astrid as he says that. He stands up as the entire den Dragon Slayers laugh. "Lock them all up, except for the old Ancient Dragon. Zalenthus wants him to himself." Kahn said, turning and walking away. Dragon Slayers grab the two by the arms and drag them both towards one of the dragon cages and they throw them both inside. Astrid yelps, bouncing along the wood, grabbing her arm in pain. The Dragon Slayer smirks at them and slams the door shut. Hiccup feels a squelching sensation on his hand. He lifts his hand up and he holds it over the beam of light in the crack of the wood, seeing blood. As he steps back, the light reveals that he just put his hand on a liver, one that has been ripped apart.

"Astrid? Where are you?" Hiccup called.

"I'm here." Astrid quietly said, walking over to Hiccup.

"Stay close to me; I think they use these cages to butcher dragons." Hiccup assumed, since he just squished a liver by accident.  
Kahn drags Toothless across the camp, approaching a cage as he drags him.

"Welcome to your new home Toothless." Kahn snarled. Toothless whimpers, looking at the dead corpses of Night Furies everywhere. Their scales used as sheathes and other things. "Join your fellow Night Furies, you pathetic scum!" Kahn barked, walking around Toothless who is too scared to even move. "This place is filled with the rarest of the rarest to the worst of the worst species of dragons. It has taken many decades, but now I have all the Night Furies dead, but you and one other!" Kahn snarled, grabbing Toothless by the tail and throwing him into the cage. "You, the one who managed to slay the Red Death yourself, the greatest of the Night Furies." Kahn mocked. Toothless groans, looking up at Kahn who walks towards him. Kahn chuckles, shaking his head. "All this species mixing with species." Kahn snarled, grabbing Toothless by his face, squeezing tightly. He leans forward, right up against Toothless' face. "It upsets the genetic balance. The Ancient Dragons, they don't like it. They designed the dragons to do as they were told. To burn mankind to dust. And look at you now." Kahn snarled, grabbing the door of the cage and slamming it shut, leaving Toothless in pitch black darkness. Toothless is thrown into a cage by Vaxinus. Vaxinus smirks at him and walks away. Toothless then feels a strange sensation on his tail. Like something is sniffing him. He turns round and he realises who is in the same cage with.

Gentle Flame.

Her large blue eyes look at him in amazement. _There really is another Night Fury out there. And it's a boy, same age as me!_ She cautiously approaches Toothless, nudging him gently with her head. He looks at her in amazement still, unable to grasp the fact that there is another Night Fury in front of him. A girl. Toothless sees the scarring and bruises on her skin and feels extremely sorry for her and wraps his tail around her, comforting the young dragon. She leans her head against him, feeling something she hasn't felt in years. The feeling of happiness, the feeling that she is being loved. Gentle Flame purrs softly.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid hold each other close, Astrid lays her head on Hiccup's collarbone affectionately, holding him. Suddenly the cage doors open up and Dagur and the Necromancer are stood outside, glaring at them all.

"Dagur, you take the girl, I'll take the boy." The Necromancer ordered. Dagur nods and walks forward, grabbing Astrid by her hair. She screams in pain as he pulls her out.

"Leave her be!" Hiccup bellowed. The Necromancer shoots forward, grabbing Hiccup by the throat.

"You're gonna tell me where that Bewilderbeast is hiding, one way or another, boy." The Necromancer threatened.

* * *

Xzek is thrown into a pit by Arzinos. Arzinos looks down at him, snarling deeply. He turns and grabs the Dragon Cage bars, pulling them down and locking him in the pit. He looks around, breathing fire on the walls but they have been designed to withstand dragon breath since the concrete is so dense. Around the area are more pits, the nets with Zaktrantus, Vakt and Timat being dropped into them, being locked in them by Kraktanus, Arzinos and Vaxinus.

* * *

Hiccup is strapped to a chair with ropes applying so much pressure to his wrists they are turning purple. In the darkness, the Necromancer walks forward, with his ghostly hands behind his back, but they can still be seen through his translucent torso. "So then...Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." The Necromancer began, kneeling down in front of him. Hiccup coldly stares at him. "Where's that Bewilderbeast hiding?" The Necromancer snarled.

"I'm not telling you anything." Hiccup snarled. The Necromancer laughs. His voice is amplified.

"So tell me then, you won't tell me now. But what about if I get the blonde girl to talk?: The Necromancer snarled. "Tell me how it would feel, having her trembling in your arms. Her trembling fingers running across you skin. Her warm skin against your chest? Her quivering lips, pressing here." The Necromancer snarled, running the sharp tip of his staff along his neck, moving it onto his cheek. "Or here?" The Necromancer growled, scraping the blade on Hiccup's lips, drawing blood. "Or here?" He snarled. The walls are very thin and Astrid is in the room next to the one that Hiccup is in. And she can hear them plain as day. Stood inside of her room is Dagur, looking at her and observing her attractive young body. "What if Dagur, made her scream? Made her cry for you as he raped her? Would you tell me then?" He snarled. Hiccup glares at the Necromancer.

"If you touch her..." Hiccup snarled.

"You'll do what?" The Necromancer interrupted, laughing. If he could smirk he would be. Hiccup suddenly smashes his head against the mask of Necromancer. The mask cracks slightly and it repairs itself. The Necromancer snarls, stepping back. "It's gonna be like that huh?" He snarled. The Necromancer suddenly punches Hiccup in face repeatedly. Each punch and grunt makes Astrid tremble, jumping in her seat and closing her eyes. Whimpering in horror. She suppresses her cries from each thunderous bang which is actually a punch. Hiccup splutters and cries, blood covering the left side of his face. His left eye bruised and purple from the punches. He spits out blood from his mouth, a cracked tooth in his mouth.

"Still...still won't...still won't tell you." Hiccup stammered in agony. The Necromancer laughs, slamming his fist into Hiccup's gut, roaring as he does it. Hiccup yells in agony. Astrid whimpers, hearing the punches.

"Okay then, Dagur. Your turn." The Necromancer stated. In the other room, Dagur cracks his knuckles and smirks, walking towards Astrid. Astrid watches his every move. Dagur walks up behind her. He suddenly grabs her by her braided hair and pulls her head back. She screams from the sudden jolt of pain shocking through her body. Dagur sniffs her hair, running his hand down her neck.

"I'm gonna enjoy this..." Dagur whispered. Astrid whimpers in complete fear. "Take your shirt off." He whispered.

"No." Astrid snarled.

"Take it off!" Dagur barked, scaring the young girl. "Or I'll rip it off." He hissed.

"Fuck you..." Astrid whispered. Dagur tears her red shirt off, with such swiftness her shoulder plates are thrown off. He pulls her skirt down and starts to sexually assault her. She cries in horror as the madman hurts her. Hiccup sits outside, hands clenching into fists as he hears her cries.

"Listen...I'll tell you, just leave Astrid alone!" Hiccup begged. The Necromancer kneels down beside Hiccup.

"Where?" The Necromancer coldly asked. Hiccup stutters. He simply points at the map on the wall and the Necromancer looks at the wall. The Necromancer chuckles menacingly.

"Thank you for your cooperation." The Necromancer chuckled, standing up. "Dagur! We have what we need, leave the girl alone. Give her back to him." The Necromancer demanded.

"Aw, I was just starting to enjoy myself." Dagur groaned, throwing Astrid through the door. The naked Astrid is thrown to Hiccup and she falls into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Dagur kicks her clothes over to them, with an evil smirk.

* * *

Zalenthus walks towards Draxtanus who is still strapped down to the deck of the boat. Zalenthus chuckles menacingly as he approaches his older brother.

"Are you proud brother? You have allowed yourself to get closer to these humans than anything else. Than your own brother." Zalenthus snarled.

"They do not deserve extinction!" Draxtanus barked.

"Like I said to Hiccup, no species _deserves _extinction. It starts only because the time is right for it to happen. Everything has its reign, and then they die. It's inevitable." Zalenthus snarled.

"I know that, because you have had your reign, and now you must die." Draxtanus snarled, smashing out of the deck of the boat and grabbing Zalenthus. The two roll along the ground, clashing aggressively. Draxtanus pushes the tail of Zalenthus away with his talons.

"Humans don't deserve to live." Zalenthus snarled, grabbing Zalenthus' jaw.

"Then you will die, with them!" Zalenthus bellowed, throwing Draxtanus through some cages. Hiccup caresses Astrid's cheek with her new clothing on. Hiccup turns, seeing Draxtanus being thrown towards their cage. Hiccup grabs Astrid and throws her and himself out of the way, seeing Draxtanus standing up. Zalenthus rears up, his chest glows orange as he prepares to breathe fire. "Join them in extinction!" Zalenthus bellowed, breathing fire at Draxtanus. Draxtanus blocks the fire with his wing, and shoots a bolt of fire at Zalenthus. Zalenthus ducks down and shoots a bolt back at Draxtanus, sending him hurtling through more cages. Without even realising, Zalenthus is freeing the prisoners they have tried to keep captured. Draxtanus groans in pain, grabbing his burnt chest in pain. He turns to see Zalenthus gliding towards him, roaring mightily. He slides along the ground with his talons and grabs a catapult with his talons, smashing it against Draxtanus' face. Draxtanus staggers back, groaning in pain. Draxtanus swings his tail against the face of Zalenthus, roaring aggressively.

"Stop this!" Draxtanus bellowed. Timat suddenly glides at Zalenthus but Zalenthus smashes her against the cliff face with his tail. Timat groans in pain. Zalenthus growls deeply, walking towards his brother who he despises.

"I can show you Draxtanus! I am worthy!" Zalenthus roared, raising his sharp tail up. Draxtanus sighs.

"I know." He quietly said. Zalenthus stops and his eyes widen as he hears that.

"What?" Zalenthus questioned.

"Brother, look at the world, see what I see." Draxtanus said, turning round and looking at the land, Berk like a dot in the distance from being so far away. "Look at what humans have built! You might see a mess..." Draxtanus said.

"Exactly! A bunch of pathetic life forms that are polluting the world with their destructive capabilities when we kept the world safe!" Zalenthus snarled.

"Tell me, what have the Ancient Dragons been doing? He burnt the world from our lust for control of the world. Want to know what I see? I see people. Inspired by each other. By what we did. They wanted to show that they can be the next step of us. Able to take our remains, and build something new out of it." Draxtanus said.

"What are you saying?" Zalenthus snarled. Draxtanus sighs.

"You...don't have to prove yourself...anymore." Draxtanus said. Zalenthus' eyes widen in disbelief, hearing someone say that he is worthy. "You, are the most talented, most interesting and the most extraordinary dragon in the world." Draxtanus said. His words make Zalenthus lower his tail, his eyes wide at these words. "And you have the power now, to let the perfect race carry on our legacy. And we both know that that race is humanity. And you are capable of amazing things. Because you are worthy." Draxtanus said. Zalenthus looks around at the world, seeing Hiccup on the ground and Timat on the ground. "And so am I. And so is Timat. The prophecy may have been a lie, but it's still true at the same time. Because we do not need to prove that we are worthy, because we are all worthy from birth. And right now little brother, it's about you. And you can still...change everything." Draxtanus said, holding his talons out like a hand to his brother. "You...are...worthy." Draxtanus said. Zalenthus looks at Timat and then turns slowly as he looks at Draxtanus. But all Zalenthus sees is his brother, who bullied him as a child and who never found him worthy. Zalenthus growls deeply at him.

"Liar." Zalenthus snarled, throwing himself forwards by the blast of his wings shooting him forward at Draxtanus. Zalenthus' tail opens up and the sharp blade emerges. Zalenthus drives his sharp tail into his brother's chest. Blood sprays out of his back from the sudden impact. Draxtanus gasps in pain as he sees the tail in him. Zalenthus lifts his impaled brother off of the ground. His fiery eyes glow aggressively at Draxtanus.

"I'm sorry..." Draxtanus groaned. "Just promise me...Don't...let it...control you." Draxtanus wheezed weakly. Zalenthus growls deeply at him. Draxtanus turns to face Hiccup. Hiccup looks into Draxtanus' eyes.

"No!" Hiccup screamed. Draxtanus smiles at him, a tear emerging from his left green eye. He nods at Hiccup.

"Draxtanus!" Timat yelled. Zalenthus rips his tail out of his brother's chest, blood trailing from the tail as he swings it away. Draxtanus falls to his knees and slams onto the ground, crushing the wood beneath him.

"I am worthy brother..." Zalenthus snarled, walking away. Hiccup and Timat run to Draxtanus who lies on the ground barely breathing and blood covering the ground.

"Save him! Heal him!" Hiccup begged. Draxtanus rests his talons on Timat's shoulder, smiling to her, shaking his head slightly. Draxtanus looks at Hiccup.

"You...you need to go Hiccup...Zalenthus is heading to Berk. You need to warn them all..." Draxtanus stated.

"How? I looked to you for everything!" Hiccup whimpered, tears seeping from his eyes.

"Don't cry boy, you can do this without me. I know you can." Draxtanus weakly said. Hiccup falls to his knees and covers his eyes with his hands. Draxtanus looks past Hiccup and to Astrid, smiling to her. He turns to Timat. "My sister..." Draxtanus weakly asked, his life nearing its end. Timat leans down to him.

"Yes Draxtanus?" She whimpered.

"It's on you now; it's up to you to make the choices for us all. I know you can do it." Draxtanus said with a smile, bringing tears to her eyes. Draxtanus pulls Hiccup close with his talons. "You need to go...save Berk...the Octavium is here, at the den. After you save Berk, you will need to find it to defeat the Necromancer, your friend, Fishlegs, will know how to use it." Draxtanus explained.

"But how can I know what to do without you?" Hiccup asked. Draxtanus smiles, looking up at the stars.

"Look to the stars Hiccup, look to the stars, and they will light you a path..." Draxtanus assured. He groans quietly and rests his head down and closes his eyes. His thumping heart ceases to pulsate and he lies there, motionless and lifeless. Timat bows her head in sorrow. In the background, Xzek, Zaktrantus and Vakt arrive to the scene, seeing the tragedy.

"No...He...he can't be." Zaktrantus stammered.

"Hiccup...go...to Berk. Get there before he does. We will catch up with you shortly; we just need to say our goodbyes." Timat stated. Hiccup turns to see Toothless walking over with Gentle Flame. He would be amazed if an old friend didn't just die in front of him.

"Toothless, come on." Hiccup sniffled, jumping onto Toothless and flying away. Gentle Flame follows them and Astrid jumps onto Stormfly.

* * *

Zalenthus, Kraktanus, Arzinos and Vaxinus glide through the clouds and find an opening in the thick layer of clouds. Seeing Berk peacefully there at night. Zalenthus smirks evilly and growls deeply.

...

**(I have reuploaded this because the file for this chapter became corrupted.)**


	29. Extinction has Begun

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

On a lonely Island in the Archipelago...

Timat and her friends stand around a burial site of their leader. Their friend. Her brother. A large pile of rocks act like a gravestone. "Draxtanus...he knew things about us." Timat began. "Some things that none of us knew about ourselves. He was a kind and brave dragon who will live on in the stars." Timat said, breathing a small flame of fire into the sky. The ball of fire floats up into the sky in memory.

"My mentor, a friend. Murdered by his own brother. He didn't always do the right thing, but he changed, which in itself is better than being born good, because he managed to overcome that catastrophic nature. I believed in Draxtanus the Wise." Zaktrantus spoke, creating his own memorial flame that floats to the sky.

"A dragon that never gave up. That always gave others a second chance, even those that would use that second chance for evil. Like Zalenthus. He never gave up on us, or the humans. Draxtanus is the bravest dragon I have ever met in my long life." Vakt spoke, creating his flame. And finally Xzek speaks for his old friend.

"Draxtanus was a very good friend of mine, and he always will be. He believed in peace, not war. Not chaos. Peace. And that is what he died for. To bring peace to Earth." Xzek said, creating his flame.

"And we will not fail you brother. He would want us to carry on what he was unable to do himself. We will make him proud. We fly to Berk! Now!" Timat roared. The four dragons swing their wings and fly away. Floating around the burial ground of Draxtanus are those four memorial flames that show where an Ancient Dragon has passed away.

* * *

Zalenthus glides through the clouds, towards Berk, using the shadows to his advantage. Nobody at Berk has any idea of what his coming straight for them. The fiery eyes of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer glow bright. On the fields of Berk, children squeal and play with their Terrible Terrors and baby Gronckles and Nadders. Gothi stands by the children as they play happily. And even she cannot sense the coming of these Dragons. Stoick speaks with Vikings with Valka beside him. "They should be back by now! I need to find them!" Stoick argued, as he turns he stops. Seeing the black silhouettes."What is that?" Stoick wondered. As he focuses, he sees the fiery eyes approaching and his eyes widen in horror.

"Burn them all!" Zalenthus roared. His chest glows orange and his breathes fire onto Berk as he glides over. The burning cloud consumes the grass and reduces the ground to ashes. Vikings scream in terror as they vanish into the clouds of fire that barrel towards them. Buildings collapse and burn up as the flames burn towards them. Gothi turns to see Kraktanus gliding towards her. Petrified, she cannot move. She vanishes into a cloud of fire that was breathed from his jaws, wiping her from existence.

"Gothi!" A child wailed. Sheep bleat in horror, running anywhere they can find shelter. Vaxinus soars across the burning Village at such speeds, firing a bolt at the spire in the centre of the Village for Dragon racing. The tall wooden mast collapses and burns up. The fire burns the entire Dragon Racing course to ashes. All of this work, for nothing. All to become ashes. Kraktanus glides over the Dragon Draining Academy, breathing fire into the centre of it; luckily there are no dragons in there. But the icon of Hiccup and his friend's lives is burnt away in a few seconds. The Book of Dragons inside reduced to dust. At one of the large towers around Berk, Vikings stood inside of it see Arzinos diving towards them like a Night Fury bomber. The loud screeching of his wings cutting through the clouds haunts the minds of these Vikings.

"Jump!" The Vikings screamed, jumping out of the tower, landing in the water. Arzinos sends a powerful bolt of fire at the tower, causing half of it to explode and the top half to topple over, crumbling. The fire in the mouth dies away as it is crushed. The head of the tower crashes down on the Vikings in the water, crushing them all. The impact in the water is like a tremendous clap of thunder as it hits the ocean. From the sky, the clouds are black and glow orange from the fire. Survivors scramble for their lives. On top of the Great Hall is Zalenthus who appears as the black smoke dissipates around him. His eyes glow as bright as the sun.

"Extinction...has...begun." Zalenthus snarled with an evil smirk.

* * *

Hiccup looks around quickly, seeing Astrid riding Stormfly beside him, her red shirt still quite torn from when Dagur raped her. But not so torn that she cannot wear it. She shakes the thought of that monster raping her away and focuses on Berk, unaware of the chaos occurring down there. Beside Toothless is Gentle Flame. Hiccup still hasn't realised that there are two Night Furies at the moment; things have just gone from bad to worse. And it's about get even worse as they all smell the unmistakable smell of burning wood. Hiccup sees the colour of the clouds change from white to black and a distant orange glow appearing from where Berk should be. As the smoke parts, they see Berk on fire. "No!" Hiccup screamed in horror, making Toothless move faster. With no sign of the Ancient Dragons anywhere. Toothless lands on the ground. Hiccup jumps off and feels the ash in his feet. Only able to see through one eye due to his beating from the Necromancer, but that doesn't change the fact of how destroyed everything is. He turns to see a familiar cane on the ground. Burnt and covered in grey ashes, is Gothi's cane. "This is Gothi's cane..." Hiccup gasped. Astrid covers her mouth with her hands in horror. In fear, Stormfly flees for the barns, hiding inside of them, cowering as they hear a very deep growl. Hiccup turns to see Zalenthus stood on top of the Great Hall, glaring at him. He opens his wings and glides over him, roaring. His tail scrapes along the ashes on the ground and he vanishes into the darkness as soon as he appeared. "Dad!" Hiccup screamed, looking around.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled, running out of the fire.

"Where's mom?" Hiccup asked.

"I think she's already in the bunker, the one where we tortured that Dragon Slayer, with any other survivors. I haven't seen her out her. We managed to get most of the Dragons in except for Meatlug and you three?" He said, seeing Gentle Flame. "I'll ask later about that other Night Fury, just get inside!" Stoick demanded. They all turn to suddenly see a powerful fire bolt being shot at them; the explosion throws them all back.

Minutes later...

Hiccup groans, waking up, smelling the unmistakable and terrifying smell of burning wood and frying flesh. He can see the smoke now when he opens his eyes, everywhere, along with the golden glow of fire smothering the town of Berk. Hiccup pushes himself back up, hearing the coughing of Astrid. He turns, seeing her buried under burning logs. "Astrid!" Hiccup yelled, running over to her, throwing the burning logs off of her body. He wraps his arms around her, kissing her cheek, with ash covering her body. Stoick runs through the clouds of smoke towards them.

"Hiccup! Astrid!" Stoick shouted. Toothless screeches, running through the flames to them, ash all over his little body. "Are you okay?" Stoick coughed.

"What just happened?" Hiccup coughed.

"Zalenthus is back! He just did a bombing run!" Stoick shouted. They both turn at the distant rumbling laugh approaching them. The two fiery orange eyes appear through the blackness of the toxic clouds, belonging to the terrifying Zalenthus. "It's Zalenthus, get to the Bunker." Stoick ordered. "Get to the Bunker!" He yelled. Astrid and Hiccup climb onto the back of Toothless and Toothless runs through the burning village, his artificial tail too burnt for flight.

"Wait! Stormfly's still in the barn! Stormfly's in the barn!" Astrid whimpered, covering her mouth.

"I'll get her." Hiccup said.

"No! Get to the Bunker, I'll get Stormfly!" Stoick said, turning and sprinting for the barn that the Nadderhead cowers inside of from the aggressive clouds of fire spewing from the relentless jaws of Zalenthus. Zalenthus soars over, the whooshing sound of his wings terrifies everything, what's more scary, he is practically invisible in the smoke. He roars, breathing fire down onto the village as he glides over. Sheep flee anywhere they could possibly flee from this hellish event. The evil laughs of Zalenthus echo through the burning village. Stoick sprints inside of the Barn, grabbing the Nadder by the head, pulling her out of the barn, guiding her through, trying to get to the bunker without Zalenthus noticing them as he burns the entire village into ashes. Zalenthus banks around the rock, vanishing into the black clouds like a Night Fury. He suddenly appears and lands on top of the burning house above the Bunker. Stoick looks up at the Ancient Dragon, seeing Zalenthus staring straight back as Stoick tries to guide the scared Nadderhead to safety. Zalenthus' eyes glow ferociously at him. Hiccup holds the door open, falling back as a pile of rocks fall in front of him from the weight of the dragon on top of the house pressing down on it. He frantically looks around, wanting to see Stoick and Stormfly. And there he is, the man with a big beard and a big heart. "Get her inside!" Stoick yelled. The Nadder runs towards Astrid and Astrid caresses the Nadder's head gently to calm her down. Zalenthus growls deeply, arching his neck back, his chest glowing orange as he is about to breathe fire inside of the house that will find the staircase to the vault. Stoick frantically moves the rocks out of the way of the door so it will close. Zalenthus roars so loud it could deathen a man. A cloud of flames shoots out of the Ancient Dragon's jaws and into the house, the huge table inside that Vikings debated in burns into ashes, along with the shields of every Chief and their sons and everything inside. Stoick tries to get inside but his fur cloak is caught in between two rocks. He turns to see the golden glow approaching them, getting closer and the air is getting hotter by the second. Stoick turns to Hiccup with sad eyes. Hiccup's eyes widen and he barges past Tuffnut but Stoick raises his hand at him, shaking his head kindly. Stoick smiles kindly to his brave son. "I'm so proud of you son." Stoick said. Toothless and Astrid's eyes widen and Hiccup's are full with tears as he cannot save his father. Tuffnut and Fishlegs pull the iron door, trying to close it as the cloud of flames barrels towards Stoick. Stoick disappears like a ghost into the fire and Tuffnut and Fishlegs pull the door shut.

"No!" Hiccup wailed, slamming his fist against the door and then his shoulder, repeatedly. "Dad!" He wailed, his scream being very long from his distress. The Vikings and children sob in horror as they have just seen their Chief die bravely. Children cry in horror.

"Stoick!" Children sobbed. Stormfly and Toothless stand motionless, unable to comprehend what Zalenthus has just done. Toothless presses his head against Stormfly, wanting something to comfort him, and the closest Dragon friend is a perfect choice. Hiccup sobs on the door, pressing his head against the hot door from the flames. Astrid gently turns Hiccup round, holding his cheeks, looking into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup." Astrid weakly said, trying not to cry herself. Hiccup grabs her, hugging her tightly as he sobs. "It's okay." She assured, caressing his hair with her gentle and firm hands, kissing his cheek. Tuffnut slides down the wall in defeat. He's actually gone.

"Stoick..." Tuffnut gasped.

"He's gone..." Snotlout said, unable to believe what he just said. Hookfang, Belch, Barf, Meatlug, Stormfly and Toothless bow their heads respectfully to the death of such a brave man.

"Zalenthus did this." Fishlegs snarled, feeling the thumping of his movements and then his loud roar.

"Stoick the Vast...is dead." He snarled. They can feel the powerful waves of his wings swinging through the rock as he lifts off of the ground. Zalenthus glides through the black smoke, leaving Berk to burn itself away. The sound of thunder rumbles through the sky and lightning flashes brightly. Cold rainwater falls from the sky, slowly putting out all of the flames. Leaving only the grey ashes behind and the destroyed buildings.

* * *

Hours later, the Vikings all lay back, not sure when they should open the door to leave. If they are ready to see the destruction caused by the monster that has laid waste to all of their work for centuries. In a matter of hours. They suddenly feel a very heavy thump from above them, thinking that Zalenthus has returned. But two pairs of Talons push into the roof of the thick rock and the talons open it up, revealing the face of Timat. Zaktrantus, Vakt and Xzek look over her shoulder, seeing the only survivors inside of this bunker. She gasps, looking at the ash lands. "I was too late..." She gasped.

"Yeah...you were." Hiccup sniffled, Astrid holding him close, her head on his shoulder affectionately to give him comfort.

"Zalenthus did this didn't he?" Xzek snarled.

"First Draxtanus and now Berk." Vakt snarled. Tuffnut and Fishlegs press their hands against the door and push it open with all of their might; the door reluctantly opens, scraping the ashes away. The door is scorching hot still from the fire. As Hiccup steps out his foot knocks against something.

Stoick's helmet.

He gasps and picks the helmet up, pressing his head against it, falling to his knees. His father's ashes around him. Astrid rests her hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"There was nothing you could have done." Astrid quietly said.

"I should have taken that choice, he'd still be here." Hiccup sniffled. "Maybe I...Maybe I could have done something." Hiccup cried, his head falling into his hands. Astrid hugs him, trying to suppress his tears.

"It's not _your _fault." Astrid assured. Hiccup stands up and walks out. He then sees the aftermath of Zalenthus' attack. The entire Great Hall is gone. Just ashes in the wind. Children look around in horror, clutching their toys close as they all look around. Hiccup walks through the burnt village, hearing raspy breath.

"Hiccup?" A weak voice begged. Hiccup turns and he starts to cry in disbelief. Inside of the burnt house...

...is Valka.

Burnt severely, her skin is nearly all gone and her muscle is cooked, her skin is charred from the fires that consumed the building she was in. Her hair is mostly gone and her face is severely hurt. He walks over to his dying mother.

"Mo...Mom?" Hiccup whimpered.

"I...I...I didn't get to the Bunker in time my boy." Valka whispered, unable to speak louder than a whisper from her agony. Hiccup's eyes are full of tears and are red. Astrid cannot believe her eyes, covering her mouth with her hands, seeing how broken Zalenthus has made Hiccup. "I'm sorry that I...was never there for you." Valka apologised weakly. Hiccup shakes his head at her.

"Don't make last words mom! I just got you back!" Hiccup cried. Valka raises her crisp arm up weakly, holding back the pain; she places her hot hand on his cheek.

"It's okay baby. You were always the thing that made me most proud in the world." Valka whispered. Gobber stands there, in awe of this heart wrenching moment. "Hiccup...my bag...I want to give you something, something back." Valka whispered. Hiccup gives her the bag and she reaches into it. She opens her hand, and that cloth that she mentioned when they flew to see the Bewilderbeast for the first time is in her hand. Hiccup starts to cry as he holds the cloth. As he looks back at Valka, her eyes are closed and she isn't breathing or moving. Hiccup cries on horror, burying his head in his hands as he sobs uncontrollably. Astrid actually begins to cry as she sees the man she loves breaking down before her. Snotlout sniffs and reluctantly wipes a tear away scowling angrily at just the thought of Zalenthus. And then, just as Astrid goes to comfort him...

...

The whooshing sound of Ancient Dragon wings glide over, along with their silhouettes in the thick cloud of ash that disguises them all. Hiccup turns and sees Timat, Vakt, Xzek and Zaktrantus are all landed, so these can only be the Ancient Dragons that have done all of this. The silhouettes zoom across the sky repeatedly. Suddenly landing on top of all the destroyed buildings are the dragons. Arzinos lands on a building, growling, then Kraktanus lands on another one and then Vaxinus lands. Finally, the ash is blown away by the wind formed by the swinging wings of Zalenthus landing before them. Zalenthus walks towards Hiccup, his massive body walking through the surviving fires on the ground. He shakes his head at Hiccup, sighing.

"I warned you Hiccup. If you stood in the way of the Swords of Nature, humanity would also be beheaded in the execution. And now look at you...no village...no family. Your actions have gained you nothing." Zalenthus snarled, leaning forward at Hiccup. Hiccup stares at Zalenthus.

"You're wrong...I still have my family!" Hiccup snarled.

"You have no father, no mother." Zalenthus snarled. He then looks at Astrid. "You will now understand that you have to lose everything eventually Hiccup." Zalenthus snarled. Zalenthus turns to one of the Master Dragons that came with them. "Take the girl." Zalenthus ordered. The Master Dragon grabs Astrid by her arms and starts lifting her up into the sky. The Ancient Dragons leap down from the buildings and pin Timat and her friends to the ground with their tails and talons, snarling at them. Hiccup runs towards Astrid as she is being pulled away.

"Astrid! No! Put her down! Astrid!" Hiccup screamed.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed, grabbing the talons. Hiccup jumps and grabs onto Astrid, holding onto her. He unsheathes his dagger and stabs it into the toe of the Master Dragon. But the thin blade snaps as soon as it meets the scales. "Hiccup! Just let me go! There's no point for us both to die!" Astrid wailed.

"No! I can't lose you too!" Hiccup screamed. "I love you too much!" Hiccup yelled. Zalenthus smirks evilly and nods to the Master Dragon. The Dragon looks down at Hiccup and kicks him off. Hiccup falls down and smashes down into the ashes. He watches Astrid being taken away from him. "No!" Hiccup screamed, slamming his fist into the ashes beneath him. Hiccup quickly looks up at Zalenthus and sprints at him. Zalenthus stamps down at Hiccup, glaring at him.

"Bow before me." Zalenthus demanded.

"I will not bow down to a monster!" Hiccup snarled.

"Do as he says Hiccup." Ruffnut said, bowing to him by kneeling. Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut end up bowing except for Hiccup.

"On your knees." Zalenthus demanded. Hiccup groans in sorrow, kneeling down. Zalenthus turns to Arzinos. "Arzinos, take those maggots of Dragons with you. Bring them all to Dragon Slayer Den. Kahn would like to kill the two Night Furies personally. It's the least we can do to return the favour for his help." Zalenthus said. Toothless walks over to Arzinos with Stormfly, Barf and Belch, Hookfang, and Gentle Flame. Still no sign of Meatlug anywhere.

"Don't forget to bow!" Arzinos barked, slashing Toothless across the face with his talons, drawing crimson blood. Toothless yelps in pain and tears emerge from his huge eyes. He bows his head to Arzinos as blood trickles down his face. "You will all bow when entering Ancient Dragon presence, and will treat us all as your superiors!" Arzinos snarled, grabbing Toothless by the neck and dragging him away towards one of the large Dragon Slayer Boats at the burnt docks.

"Take those traitors to the temple; I'm sure they have the wisdom to accept their future tortures." Zalenthus chuckled.

"We only have the wisdom to endure it." Vakt snarled, being hauled away by Kraktanus and Vaxinus along with the other Master Dragons. Zalenthus slowly turns and looks at Hiccup. Only him and the surviving Vikings left.

"I can imagine, you're feeling defeated. And lost. You wish you could have struck me down with the Sword of Kahn." Zalenthus assumed.

"No...I just wish I could have had the honour to stand for my family!" Hiccup replied, tears filling his eyes. Zalenthus turns round, his head beside Hiccup.

"What family you once had is now gone. You have bowed before me so you may live, but for a price. Our families were made to slow us down, to break us when they all vanish. And now you understand what I felt when I could not fight." Zalenthus stated.

"You may have defeated me, but Dragna will never find you worthy of this!" Hiccup snarled. Zalenthus stops walking and hears Hiccup, actually listening, his eyes widened. "You have not proven yourself to him. And you never will." Hiccup snarled. Zalenthus swings his wings and flies away, abandoning Berk to remain as ashes forever.

* * *

Zalenthus lands down at the Ancient Temple. Hiccup's words echoing through his mind. "Am I...not...worthy?" Zalenthus bellowed in rage at the sky, his wings folded out. His voice echoes throughout the landscape.

...


	30. Aftermath

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

"This is Berk now..." Hiccup narrated. "A pile of ashes and destroyed homes. Our chief is dead, our elder, my mom." Hiccup stated. Fishlegs sobs uncontrollably, hugging the lifeless body of Meatlug, burnt from the clouds of fire. "Meatlug, our dragons are all gone. Zalenthus has won. So I have brought the survivors of Berk to the only place I know Zalenthus would never think to search for us." Hiccup narrated. Hiccup guides children and Vikings into the cove that Hiccup met and trained Toothless at. Ruffnut washes her face in the water, removing the ashes stuck to her skin. Snotlout smashes his fist against a tree in anger. "But we cannot give up. Dad would never want me to. Mom would never want me to. Neither would Astrid. I need to think of a plan." Hiccup narrated.

* * *

**(For this part I would recommend listening to; The Last Pale Light in the West, it's what I listened to when I imagined this)**

Hiccup walks through the ash lands of Berk. In awe he sees what his actions have done. He did this. If he stayed out of Zalenthus' way, this would never have happened. He kneels down, scooping up the ashes in his hand. The ashes fall through his fingers and he tips his head forward in grief. He continues to walk through, his boots sink through the layer of ash so easily from how light and thin the particles are. He walks towards his and Astrid's burnt down house. He looks around at it, seeing their torched bed and the destroyed workbench that he made Toothless' tail on.  
At the Dragon Slayer Den, the Dragon Slayers throw Astrid into a cage. She is beaten and bloodied from the horrors that they have inflicted on her body. Her clothes torn and her bravery gone. The state of her can only give assumption to what they have been doing to her. Torture, rape and anything else they could do to a beautiful girl like her. She takes out the braid that Hiccup gave her, holding his tightly. She holds it to her, head, sobbing sorrowfully. In other Cages are the other dragons. Barf and Belch chained up like a trophy, scarred and bruised. Toothless gently holds Gentle Flame close, keeping the only other Night Fury near him at all times. One of Hookfang's horns has been broken off as a symbol that the Dragon Slayers are the strongest. She sobs mainly though when she turns to see Stormfly's body being butchered. Her spines being used for trading or anything else. Her meat for food and trading and everything else for decor. Astrid cries, her dragon has been killed. And who knows which dragon could be next on the executioner's lists. Kraktanus roars powerfully, Xzek, Timat, Zaktrantus and Vakt are locked away in pits with Master Dragons watching them. With Zalenthus' enemies locked away, the Dragon Slayers have been given extra security.  
Hiccup slams his hand against the wall, falling to his knees with his hand still pressed against the wall as he cries sadly. As if she knew, Astrid places her hand on the wall as if she knew he was doing it. Like they were in separate rooms. Hiccup turns round as he sees some old friends stood before him. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegsand Snotlout are all there, their weapons in their hands. "What's the plan Hiccup?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup smiles to them.

* * *

At the Bewilderbeast Sanctuary, Master Dragons finally arrive there. They all breathe fire at the icy surface. The cold ice begins to melt and collapse into itself. The Bewilderbeast looks up in horror, seeing his Sanctuary being destroyed before his eyes. The Dragons he vowed to keep safe being all killed by the bloodthirsty monsters that dive inside. The Master Dragons all burn the centre pillar down. Baby Gronckles squeal in fear, fleeing but only get consumed in fire. The Bewilderbeast breathes frosty breath at the Master Dragons but it is not enough to stop them. Huge spears of ice plummet down and shatter on the ground with a tremendous bang as they hit the ground, shards of ice being launched in multiple directions. The Master Dragons leap onto the Bewilderbeast, sinking their talons into his skin and they all start to pull the struggling titan out. Changewings are shot out of the sky from the chaotic dragons. Their bodies crash down onto the burning surface of the land. Smoke fills the Sanctuary and fire causes the inside to glow orange. The once beautiful green colour is reduced to death and orange as the Master Dragons reduce it all to dust. The Bewilderbeast roars angrily as the huge numbers of Master Dragons haul the Bewilderbeast out of its home, smoke rises into the sky. It looks around in disbelief, seeing the icy fortress collapsing and melting. Gallons of water blast out from the castle of ice. Any surviving dragons are all crushed inside. The Master Dragons all fly away, their numbers give them all more strength to carry the huge creature away. Even he cannot control these Dragons, he is defenceless and he is being taken straight to Zalenthus.

...

**(Sorry for a short chapter again)**


	31. Thinking of a Plan

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Hiccup returns to the cove, Vikings all sitting around the small lagoon, broken and saddened from this tragedy. They all look up to the skies, begging for the gods the light their way out of this darkness. Hiccup sits down and closes his eyes, trying to go to sleep.

* * *

Hiccup's eyes open up and he finds himself in a strange landscape. The grass is crystal like and the sky is sapphire blue. No ash. No fire. Hiccup stands up, looking around in confusion. "Where am I? Am I dead?" Hiccup wondered.

"I have been watching you Hiccup, for a long, long time." A deep voice said. Hiccup turns around to see a large Dragon walking towards him. With a long beard of scales but is much older than Draxtanus.

It is Dragna.

Zalenthus' father.

Hiccup's eyes widen in disbelief of this huge and graceful titan. "You have fought for Draxtanus and Timat, my last descendants. With courage and sacrifice. With the virtues of a true leader. A leader that is worthy of my secret. One is not simply born worthy, they are proven so." Dragna explained, walking around Hiccup. "Walk with me." Dragna said. The two walk through the crystal grasslands peacefully.

"Are you Dragna the Wise?" Hiccup asked.

"A shadow of him, his soul. I have brought you here because you have found yourself in great suffering. You have lost everything you love. I am here, to show you a path. One that can end both your suffering. And Zalenthus'." Dragna explained.

"He deserves to suffer from what he has done!" Hiccup shouted, stopping where he walks. Dragna stops and turns to face Hiccup.

"This is not Zalenthus' doing. This is the Fire Madness which has taken him over. There is no saving him from it; you must kill him with the Sword of Kahn." Dragna explained. "Do not let your rage overcome you; otherwise you fall just like Zalenthus did." Dragna stated.

"How? I don't know what to do anymore. I have nobody left to help me. Only Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs. And as five cannot take down Zalenthus alone." Hiccup stated. Dragna turns to Hiccup again.

"Look into your memories. Did you need them to tame a Night Fury? When you got him back, did you need them to defeat the Red Death?" Dragna asked.

"This is different! You can't tame Zalenthus like you can with normal Dragons." Hiccup said.

"Look back into your mind, before you killed Zulrath the Bloodthirsty. What did my son and daughter show you in my Keep? The place where the Enchanters hid their most valuable weapons until they were needed?" Dragna asked, around Hiccup, the same drawing shape that Toothless made at the Cove appears with memories inside of them all. The memory of when Toothless crashed into the lake when the tail didn't work and the memories he had with Astrid. Their first kiss, their first night together. And then the one that could give them Victory. Hiccup then remembers what Draxtanus showed him.

The Failed Dragons.

The Ancient Night Fury, Ancient Nadderhead, Ancient Gronckle, Ancient Monstrous Nightmare and the Ancient Zippleback.

"The Failed Dragons?" Hiccup mumbled.

"Yes, they were never _failures _though. They were designed to stop rebellions that otherwise were impossible to stop. But I warn you though, as soon as you awaken them, the Night Fury will not take too kindly into helping at first. He is the leader of them all, they follow his every step." Dragna explained.

"How would I awaken them?" Hiccup asked. Dragna opens the palm of his talons, an image forms inside from magic.

"The Sword of Prometheus. A sword that holds the power of fire itself, the Enchanters made the Chryoprisons that they have been held in be impenetrable until the sword is fit into the holes by it that will melt the ice, and awaken them. Until then, you must try and convince the Night Fury to follow you." Dragna explained.

"How?" Hiccup asked.

"Force him to, there is a shield inside there that is strong enough to stop anything that is shot or runs into it. Hit him with that and put your foot on the back of his neck and tell him why you need him with a threat. It may not seem nice, but he will respect you then. And then with them, you will find what it is you are searching for." Dragna said, walking away.

"And what is it that I'm looking for?" Hiccup shouted. Dragna turns to Hiccup with a smile.

"Only _you_ can know that, Hiccup." Dragna stated. "Return now to my Keep. Awaken the Failed Dragons, and defeat my broken son. It is and always has been...your destiny." Dragna said. Dragna's eyes glow bright orange and the dream dissipates and Hiccup quickly awakens. Hiccup turns to face his friends, who are eager to hear this plan.

"I know what to do now." Hiccup said.

...


	32. Rise of the Ancient Dragons

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

After some time of travelling...

Hiccup stands inside of the bone lands of Dragna's Keep. The same place where he met Zalenthus for the first time and where he killed Zulrath. Inside is the corpse of Zulrath himself, still laying there. Snotlout walks over to his corpse, seeing what Hiccup brought down. Ruffnut and Tuffnut walk through the bones, looking around. "This place brings back bad memories." Hiccup said. Fishlegs sees the dead Zulrath, he chuckles in amazement.

"You killed that thing?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, I did." Hiccup said, turning to the large door that Draxtanus opened up after Hiccup figured out the puzzle to actually opening it.

"What's the plan again Hiccup?" Snotlout questioned, walking over to Hiccup. Hiccup walks towards the doorway.

"It's time for reinforcements!" Hiccup said, referencing what Draxtanus said when he assembled his friends together. Hiccup runs through quickly, finding the large room again. The Sword of Prometheus imbedded into a stone like the Sword of Excalibur. He looks at it in awe at how beautiful this sword is. "Finish what my Ancestors could never finish themselves." Hiccup said, grabbing the handle and tearing the sword from the stone with all of his might. The sword's blade ignites with a field of fire around it. The fire glows brightly. Hiccup raises the sword up, near to his face. He looks into it and scowls at just the thought of Zalenthus. He then takes a glistening shield with very reflective metal. He presses a small button on the shield and it opens up into a Crossbow. Hiccup turns to the Chryoprison that contains the Ancient Night Fury. He sprints towards it with the sword in his hand. He drives the blade of the fire sword into the slit beside the Chryoprison. The cracks in the wall glow orange and they heat the ice up, slowly melting it away. As the ice melts away, the Ancient Night Fury roars loudly, spluttering out water from its mouth. Its eyes snap open, revealing the orange eyes inside and the large pupils within them. The snouted dragon looks at Hiccup. "I need your help." Hiccup stated.

* * *

At the Dragon Slayer Den, Kraktanus returns there, landing down beside Kahn. He looks at the Ancient Dragons captured there, that were meant to be taken to the Ancient Temple. "Why are they still here?" Kraktanus snarled at Kahn.

"Something's wrong..." Kahn assumed, looking around.

"What are you talking about?" Kraktanus scoffed.

"They aren't angry, trying to get out. It's almost like they're...waiting for something." Kahn assumed, looking at Xzek in his cage.

"Or someone." Kraktanus then assumed.

"I'd hate to be the one giving _you _the orders. But I've had enough of these Dragons. We will take them to your temple for their execution, but I would like you to execute the rest of the Dragon Rider Dragons." Kahn said. Kraktanus cracks his neck.

"That can be done." Kraktanus said, gliding across the facility. He lands down beside the cage with Toothless and Gentle Flame. His eye peers round, glaring at them. Gentle Flame kneels down but Toothless doesn't, he just stares straight back. "Judgement day." Kraktanus snarled.

* * *

Tuffnut turns as he hears a deep growl emerging from that doorway. As he turns, he sees Hiccup guiding the Ancient Night Fury, Ancient Nadderhead, Ancient Gronckle, Ancient Monstrous Nightmare and the Ancient Zippleback into this large room. Tuffnut's eyes widen is disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me..." Tuffnut stated in disbelief. Ruffnut then turns and her jaw hits the ground. Hiccup holds his hand out to the dragons, the hand with the Shield Crossbow in his hand.

"Legendary Dragons. The powers that created you, now want both humanity and the dragons destroyed." Hiccup explained. The Night Fury pushes the Ancient Zippleback away, looking down at the small human. "We must join forces, or else we all burn. So I ask that you stand with us." Hiccup stated. Ruffnut watches in awe at this moving scene. "Or, you stand against, all of this." Hiccup said, gesturing his hands to his body. The Ancient Night fury quizzically looks at him.

"You've just gestured to all of you." Fishlegs quietly pointed out.

"That's the point Fishlegs." Hiccup stated. The Ancient Night Fury bellows at Hiccup, clamping its jaws down at Hiccup. Hiccup rolls out of the way with these weapons in his hands. The Ancient Night Fury swings its tail at Hiccup aggressively, trying to kill Hiccup. Snotlout and Tuffnut walk away, Ruffnut and Fishlegs then follow.

"I think we'll let Hiccup figure this one out." Tuffnut said.

"Good idea." Snotlout agreed. Tuffnut climbs up the piles of bones.

"There's no freaking way I'm staying down there with them! Nuh, uh. No way!" Tuffnut scoffed, sitting on the bones. Snotlout leans against the smashed over pillar that Zalenthus pushed over when he gloated. The Ancient Night Fury aggressively breathes fire at Hiccup. Hiccup runs across some bones, jumping at the titan.

"Only together...can both species survive!" Hiccup yelled, smashing the shield against the face of the Night fury, causing it to fall over. "Let me lead you!" Hiccup begged. The Ancient Night Fury snarls, its spines push out as it roars, making itself look much more frightening. The Ancient Night Fury spreads its wings out and breathes fire spectacularly as it bellows upwards.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Ruffnut gasped, amazed by how powerful this creature is, imagining the chaos, as always. The Ancient Night Fury turns to Hiccup and starts to sprint at him.

"Come here!" Hiccup yelled. The Ancient Night Fury sprints with extreme speed at Hiccup, panting like a massive dog as it charges, fire drooling from its jaws like saliva. "We are giving you freedom!" Hiccup yelled, smashing the flat circular face of the shield against the face of the huge Ancient Night Fury. The Ancient Night Fury is thrown in the air, bouncing and smashing through bones. The Ancient Night Fury groans in defeat, feeling defeated from being brought down by a human. The other Ancient Dragons watch the battle conclude. The Ancient Night Fury groans, lifting its head up but falls back onto the bones, breathing through its nostrils. Hiccup walks over to the Ancient Night Fury. "You protect my family..." Hiccup said, pressing his boot down on the neck of the Ancient Night fury, just like how Dragna told him to. Hiccup scrapes the Sword of Prometheus against the armoured head of the Ancient Night Fury. "Or die." He concluded close to the ear of the beast. He grabs onto one of the horns of the Ancient Night Fury. The Ancient Night Fury stands up, roaring up at the sky loudly, breathing fire into the sky. Its teeth rattle, these teeth being unable to retract. "My friends, we are going to show Zalenthus who we are...and what we can do!" Hiccup roared, holding his sword in the air. The Ancient Night Fury snarls after he makes his speech. Tuffnut groans, walking forward with the other.

"Uh, you just wanna die for the guy! That's leadership! Or brainwashing, or something." Tuffnut said.

"No...That's Hiccup the Dragon Rider." Fishlegs said with a smile. The other Ancient Dragons roar in triumph, spreading their wings out as they roar. Fishlegs rides the massive Ancient Gronckle, Tuffnut and Ruffnut ride the Ancient Zippleback, Snotlout rides the massive Ancient Monstrous Nightmare and nobody rides the Ancient Nadderhead, knowing that only Astrid can ride a Nadderhead.

"My friends, we fly together! Now let's fly!" Hiccup yelled. The group of Ancient Dragons all blast into the air at their swing of their wings. The group of Dragons all glide out of the Keep and towards the Dragon Slayer Den.

* * *

At the Dragon Slayer Den, Astrid is dragged out of her cage by her braided tail of hair by Dagur the Deranged. Kahn stands there before the prisoners. He slams her down onto a stone layer; the Necromancer stands there with his staff in hand. Other Vikings that were captured in Berk are also on their knees. Like Gobber who was captured from a group of Marauders that came to find any stragglers, luckily not finding the Cove. Gobber went out to find any stragglers to save them. The Necromancer swings the sharp tip of his Staff across the jugular of Spitelout. Spitelout chokes on his own blood and collapses, blood pouring out of his throat. Astrid turns to see Toothless and Gentle Flame being dragged over by Kraktanus. Arzinos is also there with Vaxinus. A Dragon Slayer turns to the muscular Kraktanus stood there, his eyes glowing fiery red. Toothless, Belch and Barf, Hookfang and Gentle Flame are all on their knees with the Master Dragons around them. "Prisoners? You're keeping prisoners?" The Dragon Slayer judged.

"Yes." Kraktanus snarled, looking directly at him.

"You need to teach them no respect, this was once business but now it's personal you understand?" The Dragon Slayer ordered, seeing himself above the Ancient Dragon. Kraktanus laughs at that.

"I understand, no prisoners, only trophies." Kraktanus snarled, staring directly at the Slayer.

"What are you doing?" The Dragon Slayer questioned, backing up.

"No Prisoners, only trophies." Kraktanus snarled, breathing a cloud of fire at the man, reducing him to ashes. Astrid gasps in horror, seeing this betrayal. Kraktanus snarls. "I am controlled by no ordinary human." Kraktanus snarled. Belch and Barf turn to Toothless with wide eyes, knowing what the Executioner is going to do to them. Toothless' eyes widen in horror as soon as he figures it out.

"You, your time is up." Arzinos snarls, pushing the Zippleback forward with his talons on his black wings. The Zippleback crawls on the ground, looking at him for mercy, crawling away. Suddenly one of the Master Dragons behind him sends a fire bolt into the head of Barf, beheading him from the impact. Belch whimpers, looking at his other head on the ground, turning to see Arzinos' throat glowing and sending a fire bolt into his head, incinerating his skull. The Zippleback collapses to the ground, dead with no heads on both necks. Arzinos laughs maniacally as he walks past the Zippleback corpse. Astrid turns his head away, seeing Ruffnut and Tuffnut's dragon just get executed in front of them. Toothless lowers his head in grief, a tear dropping from his huge eyes. Suddenly Kraktanus' talons grab onto Toothless' shoulder. Kraktanus glares at Toothless.

"You're mine now." Kraktanus snarled. Toothless whimpers, being dragged away. Gentle Flame reaches for him but Vaxinus slams his talons into her back, pulling her away. She yelps in pain and looks up. The only other Night Fury she has ever seen, the last one apart from her is being dragged away to be executed. Toothless kneels down beside the dead body of Belch and Barf. Kraktanus grabs Toothless, making him struggle. "Turn around!" Kraktanus roared. Astrid closes her eyes, holding Hiccup's braid of hair close.

* * *

The Ancient Dragons glide across the ocean, approaching the Dragon Slayer Den. The Night Fury roars mightily as he approaches. Hiccup unsheathes his sword, the fire ignites around it and he holds his shield up. The Dragons Slayers all turn to see the group of Ancient Dragons approaching them. Hiccup pushes the Ancient Night Fury. "Faster! Go!" Hiccup ordered. Hiccup has finally had enough now. He doesn't care about killing anymore. All he is is a man trying to find the girl he adores and save his friends. Hiccup yells, leaping off of the dragon and throwing his sword into the chest of a Dragon Slayer, killing him immediately. The Ancient Night Fury clamps his jaws down on the torso of a Dragon Slayer, throwing him into the ocean. Hiccup rips his sword out of the corpse of the Dragon Slayer, screaming in rage as he swings it around and across the throat of another Dragon Slayer. He points the shield another Dragon Slayer, the shield opens up as soon as he pushes the button, launching a crossbow bolt into the head of another Dragon Slayer. The Ancient Night fury runs alongside him and Hiccup grabs onto his horn, swinging back onto the Ancient Night Fury's neck. The Ancient Gronckle soars over; Fishlegs slams his hammer against the head of a Dragon Slayer, shattering the helmet as they pass by. The Dragon Slayer falls off and lands in the open jaws of the massive Gronckle, being crushed and munched in the muscular jaws of the titan, blood covering its teeth and scales.

* * *

Kraktanus holds Toothless up with his tail. "Turn around!" He barked, spinning the young Night Fury around, to face Gentle Flame. Toothless sees the sorrow in her huge eyes, tears covering her big blue eyes. Kraktanus snarls, breathing in. Toothless smiles at Gentle Flame, making her feel like it's going to be alright. Kahn below turns around, seeing the chaos emerging, approaching them. His eyes widen in disbelief.

"Impossible..." Kahn gasped. Kraktanus stops and sees the chaos as well, thinking the same.

* * *

The Ancient Nadderhead sprints a group of Dragon Slayers, firing Crossbow bolts at him. The Nadderhead jumps in the air, flipping over and onto its sharp spines on its back, crushing and impaling the Dragon Slayer beneath him. The Ancient Nadderhead swings his tail across other Dragon Slayers and clamps his jaws down on another Dragon Slayer, throwing him in the air. The Dragon Slayer screams and the Ancient Night Fury jumps up, catching the Dragon Slayer in his jaws. The Ancient Night Fury crunches down on the Dragon Slayer, severing the upper torso and the legs away from the bit down, blood spraying out and covering the black lips and the white teeth. Hiccup points his sword forward as the Ancient Night Fury breathes fire at the Dragon Slayers on a Tower, burning them all away. "Charge!" Hiccup roared. The Dragon Slayers scream in agony, burning to death in the cloud of fire breathes by the Night Fury. One of the burning men is caught by the massive jaws of the Ancient Monstrous Nightmare, consuming him. They all sprint through the streets of the Dragon Slayer Den, crushing, burning and crunching on the Dragon Slayers beneath their feet, roaring powerfully.

* * *

Kahn walks forward, seeing the Headquarters he has built over this time being destroyed. "No! Impossible! They're ruining everything!" Kahn yelled.

* * *

As they storm through this fortress, Hiccup turns to Snotlout. "Snotlout! You need to get to Astrid and the others! Get to Hookfang! Get them all out of here! We'll finish the rest!" Hiccup called.

"Got it!" Snotlout replied.

"I'm counting on you Snotlout! I'm trusting you with her life! Please keep her safe!" Hiccup begged.

"I will...I promise." Snotlout assured. Hiccup nods at Snotlout with a smile. Snotlout nods back at Hiccup and flies towards the Execution Grounds.

* * *

Astrid is on her knees, seeing the event. Kahn looks at the battle occurring over there. He then glances over at Astrid as he sees her smiles. Kahn nudges one of the Dragon Slayers. "Hey, that girl knows what the fuck is going on with those Dragons. Get her talking and find out what is happening." Kahn ordered. The Dragon Slayer nods and walks over to her. He slams his fist against her belly, making her cry out in pain.

"What's happening over there? What are those things?" The Dragon Slayer interrogated, slamming his fist into her chest.

* * *

Snotlout runs round the corner, seeing Kraktanus throwing Toothless on the ground. Arzinos and Vaxinus take off of the ground, gliding away, bellowing into the sky as they fly away. Kraktanus stays, looking around. Snotlout looks up at the Ancient Monstrous Nightmare on top of the buildings. Snotlout snaps his fingers and the Ancient Monstrous Nightmare jumps down, swinging his tail against the face of Kraktanus, throwing the huge Dragon through some buildings. Snotlout runs over to the dragons, seeing Belch and Barf dead on the ground. "Oh no..." Snotlout gasped, pressing his hands on his head. Snotlout runs over to Hookfang, breaking the chains on his feet. "Come on pal, we need to help Astrid." Snotlout said. Toothless turns to Kraktanus, snarling. Kraktanus stares at him, seeing Gentle Flame running over, snarling aggressively. Kraktanus leaps at Toothless, pressing his talons against his chest, snarling at him. Gentle Flame leaps onto the back of Kraktanus, wrapping her tail around his neck, pulling him back, shooting tiny but aggressive bolts of fire against his skin. Kraktanus roars, his tail wraps around her body and throws her against the ground. He breathes fire in rage, trying to reduce the small Night Furies to dust.

"Die!" Kraktanus bellowed, slamming both talons down on Toothless and Gentle Flame, staring at both of them. "You searched for each other all your lives, and now you die together." Kraktanus growled. Gentle Flame and Toothless both fire a very powerful bolt at Kraktanus' face. The two bolts impact each other and create a massive fiery explosion. Kraktanus roars in pain, staggering back with severe burns on his face, one eye completely burned away from that huge explosion. Gentle Flame and Toothless roll along the ground. Kraktanus roars in agony, his vision impaired. Toothless sprints at Kraktanus, remembering what Hiccup and Draxtanus killed the Ancient Dragons. He grabs the jaws of Kraktanus, forcing them open with all of his might. "No!" Kraktanus bellowed. Toothless launches a bolt of fire into his throat, igniting the glands that breathe fire. Toothless leaps off as Kraktanus' body cracks and erodes away. Inside of each crack is a glowing orange light as he begins to explode form the inside. Kraktanus roars in agony and explodes dramatically, his scales shoot away from the explosion and his muscle flesh burns away, leaving only his skeleton and the ashes on the ground. His skull slams onto the ground, dead. Toothless runs over to Gentle Flame, making sure that she is okay. Her eyes open and she smiles back. The two gently press their noses together, closing their eyes and purring, as if they were kissing.

* * *

The Dragon Slayer knees Astrid in the belly, yelling aggressively as he does it, making her cry out in pain. "What is happening you stubborn bitch?" The Dragon Slayer barked. Hookfang suddenly smashes through the boulders, roaring, Snotlout riding his back. Kahn looks at the Dragon Rider.

"The fuck?" He snarled. Hookfang climbs over the boulders on the land, Dragon Slayers firing their crossbows at him and reloading them quickly afterwards after each shot. Hookfang roars at them, running back. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire and keep your positions!" Kahn demanded, making the Dragon Slayers stop firing at the Monstrous Nightmare and his rider. "It's Snotlout." Kahn snarled with a villainous smirk, walking out into the open. "Eh Snotface?" Kahn barked. Snotlout and Hookfang stare straight back at the Dragon Slayer. He looks past Kahn, at Astrid. Blood on her forehead, smudging a part of her soft blonde hair, the red blood drops down her cheek. He can see how outnumbered and outgunned he is, he sighs. He sees a way out of this, and wants to take it.

"You can have Astrid! Okay? You can have the fucking Girl! Just let fucking me go!" Snotlout yelled, betraying the promise he made to Hiccup. Astrid's eyes widen as he sees Hookfang and Snotlout fleeing from them.

"Run Snotlout! Run!" Kahn barked, walking forward as he watches the coward fleeing.

"Just let me go! You let me go!" Snotlout yelled.

"Run! And keep on running you fucking coward! Run! Run!" Kahn bellowed. Hookfang sprints away from the group, leaving Astrid to her fate. Astrid closes her eyes in defeat, a tear seeping through her closed eye lids; she sniffs sadly, knowing that it's over. Kahn turns to the Master Dragons behind him. "Get on his fucking tail now!" Kahn ordered. The Master Dragons nod, lifting into the air, flying after Snotlout. Kahn turns to one of the Dragon Slayers who is trying to report on the situation about Astrid.

"It's not gonna work boss...She's a tough one. She's not gonna talk." The Dragon Slayer reported, looking at the young girl on her knees.

"Then just fucking kill her." Kahn coldly ordered turning and walking away. The Slayer turns to Astrid, loading a bolt into the crossbow. The Crossbow clicks as the bolt loads in, she turns at the sound of it clicking. Her eyes wide and teary, looking at them with eyes that any good man would stop doing what they'd do.

"Please." She begged.

* * *

Hookfang slows down as he flees, his claws scraping on the ground. Slowing down because Snotlout orders him to. He sighs, looking around at the night sky. Remembering what Hiccup said to him. _I'm trusting you with her life Snotlout. Please keep her safe._

_I will, I promise._

"Fuck..." Snotlout groaned, turning round, looking back at the camp, seeing the Master Dragons flying around, searching for him.

* * *

The Dragon Slayer prods the crossbow against her cheek; she closes her eyes, waiting for her life to be cut off. Suddenly a fire bolt impacts the dragon slayer, vaporizing him and taking the arm of another Slayer off. Astrid gasps, blood covering her sweet face. She looks forward, seeing Hookfang sprinting back to her, roaring, sending bolts of flames at the Dragon Slayers. Kahn slides behind a collection of boulders to protect him against the flames. Hookfang leaps into the air, landing on the arm of the Dragon Slayer, crushing it in front of the dying owner. Snotlout reaches his hand out to her. "Hey, come on get up, I'm gonna get you out of here! I'm gonna get you to Hiccup!" Snotlout said, grabbing Astrid's hand and pulling her back up.

"It's too far." Astrid wheezed, coughing from her bruises on her belly from the assaulting Dragon Slayers.

"It's not too fucking far, girl! Get up! Come on! I'm gonna get you to the man you love! Come on stay with me!" Snotlout said, his dragon sidestepping round the boulders in the area, seeing the glow of the fires in the Dragon Slayer Den, distant roars of Ancient Dragons clashing echo across the land. Hookfang jumps over a dead Thunderdrum, breathing a cloud of fire at the dragon slayers in the area, tripping them over with his tail, roaring at them aggressively. Astrid covers her head from the crossbow bolts shooting over her, grabbing a shield and holding it by her body. "Come on! Run! Run! Run!" Snotlout yelled, Hookfang roars, smashing a boulder with his head, slamming it towards a Dragon Slayer. When the boulder hits him at the speed it is moving at, he seems to vanish from it completely. Astrid holds the shield up, crossbow bolts impacting the shield, luckily not hitting her thin curved body. A group of Dragon Slayers run around the corner, swinging their swords at her. Hookfang roars at them, breathing fire at them all, wiping them all out immediately, and roaring as he does it. Kahn sprints after them, a sword in one hand and a crossbow in the other, seeing Astrid sprinting across the landscape with Hookfang staying behind her.

"She's heading to the centre of Berk! Cut those fuckers off!" Kahn roared. On top of a pile of rocks, yet another dragon slayer points his Crossbow at the Dragon, mumbling to himself as he waits for a good shot. He launches the bolt into the thigh of Hookfang. Making the dragon bellow in agony, turning round. The Slayer loads a new bolt into the Crossbow, firing another bolt into the belly of Hookfang, not hitting any organs though. Hookfang opens his jaws at the Slayer.

"Oh, shit!" The Dragon Slayer exclaimed. Hookfang roars, sending a cloud of fire at the Dragon Slayer, vaporizing him into ashes.

"Are you hurt?" Astrid asked.

"He's okay! Let's just keep moving!" Snotlout yelled over the shouting of the Dragon Slayers. Another Dragon Slayer runs round the corner, aiming his Crossbow at the back of Snotlout, sending a bolt into his armour. Snotlout screams in pain, making Hookfang turn and breathe fire at him. The weak dragon and rider slow down and Astrid stops, returning to her friend. "Listen...you go ahead. You can make it! We'll just hold them off here and we'll meet up with you and Hiccup. Okay?" Snotlout said. Hookfang growls in pain, shrugging the pain off like a fly. Astrid shakes her head at him.

"No we stick together! I'm not leaving you here! You're my friend!" Astrid argued.

"As my friend, I beg you to go to Hiccup and kill Zalenthus and end this. Don't make Hookfang and I go through all of this and make this be worth nothing, you understand?" Snotlout said.

"I will come back for you." Astrid said. Snotlout smiles at her.

"I don't think that will be possible for me Astrid. But you and Hiccup, you can still live your life together. And tell Fishlegs that I was wrong, he really is worth the love of Ruffnut." Snotlout begged with a kind smile. A tear rolls down from Astrid's cheek. "Go! Go! Before I change my mind Astrid!" Snotlout begged. "Go!" Snotlout yelled.

"Thank you Snotlout and I'm so sorry." Astrid said weakly.

"Don't be, this is my choice." Snotlout groaned. Astrid turns and flees, still holding the shield up. Hookfang groans, pushing himself back up, snarling. Hookfang roars, turning round to see a Master Dragon gliding towards him. "Come on then!" Snotlout yelled, grabbing a Crossbow on the ground and firing it into the cranium of the Dragon. The Dragon roars in pain, slamming against Hookfang and sliding along the soil. Rolling along the ground. Dragon Slayers walk around the dragon, sending bolts at the Dragon over and over again, but Hookfang continues to fight, breathing fire at all of them. "I'm not fucking scared of you!" Snotlout yelled. Hookfang roars, biting down on a sheep and throwing it at a soldier at such speed and force it sends the soldier and sheep bouncing along the ground for around one hundred yards.

* * *

Astrid hides behind a wall, seeing the Necromancer suddenly leaping off of Vaxinus at her, pinning her to the ground with his staff. Astrid yelps, head butting the mask of the Necromancer, causing him to stagger off of her. Dagur holds onto Vaxinus as he glides towards Toothless. "Finally, I get to kill a Night Fury!" Dagur laughed evilly. Dagur leaps at Toothless, driving his sword into Toothless' shoulder, screaming like a madman. Toothless roars in pain, biting on him and throwing him away. Vaxinus glides around them, catching Dagur. Dagur lands on Vaxinus' back, standing back up. Vaxinus begins to bank around, his wings being enormous as they spread out. Dagur stands on Vaxinus' back, ready to jump off. Toothless snarls at his enemy, scowling with thin eyes. He turns his back to Dagur and the madman leaps off, screaming like a barbarian. Toothless suddenly swings his tail into Dagur with such force it smashes him into one of the guard towers. A post of wood stabs through his torso and into his heart, protruding through his chest, crimson blood soaking the wood. Dagur wheezes and groans, dropping his sword and falls forward, being pinned onto the tower by that pole that has impaled him. He floats there, blood dripping from his lips. Dead. Toothless turns away, exhaling from actually killing a human. Something he tries to avoid. He turns to see the tower that he killed Dagur with collapses from the amount of damage done to the supports from the impact of his tail. The tower tips over Toothless. Toothless roars as the tower collapses on top of him. In the dust, Gentle Flame clambers through, searching for Toothless, digging through the wood. She finds him buried under the wood, dust covering his face. She drags him out from the wood and licks him on the head, gently hugging him.

* * *

Snotlout battle cries as he and Hookfang battle against the Dragon Slayers. "You want me? You want me?" He roared. Hookfang roars, clamping his jaws down on the waist of a Dragon Slayer, throwing him in the air and catching him, slamming him against the ground with all of his might. "Okay Hookfang, you see all of those guys over there?" He asked, pointing at the Dragon Slayers. Hookfang follows his finger seeing them. "Burn them with your warhead trick!" Snotlout said, patting his neck. Hookfang snarls, breathing it and launching a large bolt of fire at them, creating a large fiery explosion at them, incinerating most of the Dragon Slayers. Kahn rolls out of the cloud of flames, grabbing a Crossbow, seeing Astrid running towards Hiccup, still in range for a Crossbow shot. He loads a crossbow bolt into the crossbow.

"Get some men to Zalenthus! Go! Go! Go!" He ordered, aiming at Astrid. Hookfang collapses from exhaustion and blood loss, groaning in pain, crawling on the ground.

"Oh...fuck." Snotlout wheezed, seeing Kahn aiming at Astrid.

"I will tell Hiccup on how much you moaned when I killed you." Kahn snarled. He launches a bolt at Astrid but Snotlout pulls Hookfang in front of it, putting his own chest in front of the bolt. Snotlout roars in pain, seeing the bolt imbedded in his chest, blood running down it.

"You wanna fucking play with me Ivahn?" Snotlout barked. Hookfang opens his jaws, flames forming inside. "You fucker!" Snotlout bellowed. Kahn scoffs. Snotlout then remembers, _where's the second Master Dragon? _Suddenly the Master Dragon smashes against Hookfang, driving his talons into his belly, giving the fatal blow. Hookfang roars in agony, collapsing. Snotlout shudders in pain, seeing Astrid getting out of Range. "Go Astrid...go." He wheezed. He turns to see the Dragon standing up but with the remaining life that flows through Hookfang, he shots a bolt of fire into the mouth of the dragon, killing it. Hookfang staggers to his feet, limping away. As he limps, Kahn runs up behind him, aiming his Crossbow at Hookfang, sending one last bolt into Hookfang. Hookfang groans in pain, blood drooling from his teeth. Snotlout groans falling off of the Monstrous Nightmare. Hookfang collapses, his jaws opening up as he lays on the ground, not moving. He finally has succumbed to his wounds. Snotlout lies by Hookfang, looking at the moon, smiling and closing his eyes peacefully. Dying beside Hookfang, best friends to the end.

* * *

The Ancient Zippleback glides over the Dragon Slayer Den with the Ancient Night Fury beneath him. In front of them is the Necromancer punching Astrid in the face over and over again, pinning her to the ground. "Attack!" Hiccup yelled. The Ancient Night Fury fires a bolt if fire into the ground behind him. The Necromancer turns round, distracted by the explosion. Astrid kicks the Necromancer in the head, rolling back. She grabs her Axe on the ground and one of the Crossbows. A Dragon Slayer yells, sprinting at her with a sword in her hand. She launches a bolt into the shoulder of the Dragon Slayer and then beheads him with the axe. "Astrid! Jump!" Hiccup yelled. Astrid turns and sees the Ancient Zippleback flying down to her, screeching, its talons opened up. She jumps into the air and the Zippleback grabs her arms, flying her away. The Necromancer yells, leaping at her with his staff still in his hand, grabbing onto Astrid's leg. The Zippleback screeches, both large snouted heads screech. On the back of the Zippleback, the Necromancer punches Astrid in the face, throwing her off of the Zippleback. The Ancient Zippleback dives down after her, catching her with its head, throwing her back on. Astrid slams the axe into his mask, throwing him forward. The Necromancer grabs onto the two tails of the Ancient Zippleback, climbing back on. The Ancient Zippleback roars, gliding around the Dragon Slayer Den, its spines chatter together. The Ancient Zippleback roars, smashing against one of the large guard towers. Astrid holds onto the spines as the Zippleback starts to fall back down.

"Uh oh." Astrid groaned. The Zippleback smashes through the tower and rolls down it. The Zippleback smashes into the ground, rolling along the wooden bridges, crushing Dragon Slayers under his weight. Astrid swings her axe at the Necromancer but he vanishes before it could do any damage. She turns to see the Necromancer teleporting away. Astrid pants in exhaustion. The Zippleback looks over her shoulder, groaning. She turns to see the Ancient Night Fury kneeling down, letting Hiccup off. Hiccup runs over to Astrid, grabbing her and kissing her ever so passionately, holding her tightly. Astrid caresses his hair and his cheek lovingly, not letting go of him. She looks into his eyes, smiling and giggling to see him again.

"Hey there..." Hiccup chuckled.

"Hey..." Astrid cooed, kissing him again.

...


	33. Fall of the Dragon Slayers

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid hug affectionately, reunited even through all of this chaos. They turn to see Gentle Flame helping Toothless back over to him. Toothless groans, covered in dust and wood imbedded inside of his skin. Toothless walks over to Hiccup, nudging his rounded head against him. Purring happily to see his best friend again. Hiccup turns to Astrid, seeing the sorrow in her eyes. He looks around, seeing Stormfly isn't with them, and neither is Barf and Belch. Or Snotlout and Hookfang. "Where's Stormfly?" Hiccup asked. A tear drops from Astrid's eye and she sniffles.

"She's gone..." Astrid sniffled. Hiccup's eyes widen.

"No...No...Damn you Kahn. Damn you!" Hiccup yelled in rage.

"And so's Barf and Belch, I watched the Ancient Dragons execute them. Snotlout and Hookfang...I don't know if they made it. They held the Dragon Slayers off so I could escape. I didn't see them come out." Astrid explained. They turn to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut landing on the backs of the Ancient Nadderhead and the Ancient Monstrous Nightmare. The Ancient Zippleback groans, standing back up, shaking its wings. Both of its heads snarling in pain.

"Hey guys!" Tuffnut cheered, jumping off of the Monstrous Nightmare.

"That was awesome!" Ruffnut laughed. Both of them unaware of the death of their dragon. Fishlegs floats down on the back of the enormous Ancient Gronckle.

"Guys..." Hiccup said.

"Did you see how much fire there was?" Ruffnut laughed.

"I know!" Tuffnut replied, hitting his sister on the shoulder.

"Where's Barf and Belch? Stormfly and Hookfang?" Fishlegs asked.

"Guys, they didn't make it." Hiccup confessed. The twins suddenly stop and look at Hiccup in disbelief.

"No...fuck no..." Ruffnut gasped, walking back. Tuffnut clenches his hands into fists in rage.

"Someone's gonna pay. Someone's gonna fucking pay!" Tuffnut yelled in rage, throwing his spear on the ground.

"Kahn will, they died from his Dragon Slayers. He's the only one left. Now let's finish this." Hiccup said, turning and walking away. He stops and sees Kahn fleeing up a mountain, using his sword to help him climb.

"He's gonna get away!" Fishlegs yelled, pointing at him.

"Come on! The dragons are the only way of getting to him. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs. Get the Ancient Dragons out of those pits, Astrid and I will go after him. You meet up with us when you get the others freed." Hiccup said. Astrid turns and sees Gentle Flame bowing down to her, asking for Astrid to ride her. Astrid shakes her head and walks back, misreading the message that the young Night Fury is trying to send out.

"No!"Astrid shouted, pushing Gentle Flame away. Gentle Flame looks at Astrid in confusion, not understanding what she did that was wrong. "You will not take Stormfly's place!" Astrid screamed, pointing at her.

"Astrid! She isn't trying to replace her; she is just giving you a quick ride!" Hiccup stated.

"No!" Astrid said, walking away. Gentle Flame runs in front of Astrid, her large eyes looking at her. "Go away!" She yelled. Suddenly Toothless leaps in front of Gentle Flame, glaring at her with furious eyes, giving a threatening message to the female. Telling her to _back off. _

"Toothless! Stop! We cannot start fighting now! Kahn is getting away! We have to stop him! Together!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless completely ignores Hiccup and continues to snarl at Gentle Flame. Gentle Flame tries to approach Astrid but Toothless roars at her. Gentle Flame snarls and leaps at Toothless, tackling him into the ground, fighting him. "Stop it!" Hiccup yelled, running over to the two last Night Furies that are fighting each other. Gentle Flame bites onto Toothless' shoulder, growling as she bites him. Toothless screeches, throwing Gentle Flame into a building. Gentle Flame roars, crashing into it. Gentle Flame leaps out and opens her jaws, breathing in, charging her fire bolt blast up. Toothless opens his jaws and does the same. "Toothless! Gentle Flame! Stop! You're both the last of your kind! Do you want to risk killing one of you?" Hiccup shouted. The two suddenly fire a bolt at each other. The two bolts impact one another and create an almighty explosion. The explosion throws the two Dragons back from the shockwave of the explosion. Gentle flame groans and so does Toothless. Hiccup looks up as he sees a dark shadow flying overhead. And then a deranged laugh emerges from above. Suddenly Vaxinus hovers down in between him and Astrid. Riding the huge Dragon is Kahn, the Sword of Kahn in his hand. He pulls his helmet off and glares at Hiccup, dropping the helmet on the ground, revealing his scarred face.

"You cannot stop extinction Hiccup. It's a matter of Natural Selection, and the Dragons have been chosen to die out. And a large percentage of humans must as well." Kahn snarled.

"We've beaten Nature before. We can do it again." Hiccup stated.

"You have ruined absolutely everything. We could have been the next step of humanity!" Kahn barked.

"Have the whole of Humanity to be insane monsters like you?" Hiccup scoffed.

"When the whole world is like us...we wouldn't be considered _insane _or _deranged _now would we? We would all be normal...and you would be considered insane, wouldn't you?" Kahn laughed. "You have doomed us all to extinction. So I have nothing left to lose. But you have, and I will take away the thing you hold most dear." Kahn snarled. Vaxinus suddenly jumps and glides around. Kahn grabs Astrid and the huge Dragon glides up the cliff face, roaring.

"No! Kahn!" Hiccup yelled, leaping onto Toothless. Toothless launches into the air and pursues Vaxinus and Kahn as they fly up the cliff face, roaring as he swings his wings. "Leave her alone!" Hiccup yelled. Kahn laughs maniacally as Vaxinus hovers very high up in the air, holding Astrid out by her neck. Toothless looks up, unable to risk Kahn from dropping her now. "Kahn! I'm the son of Stoick! You want to kill the son of the man who let your family die? Well here I am! Just leave her out of it! Let her go!" Hiccup begged. Kahn looks at Astrid as she holds onto his arm, looking into his eyes for some mercy.

"As you wish." Kahn scoffed, releasing Astrid. Astrid screams as she plummets down towards the rocky shores below them, where the waves crash against the sharp rocks.

"No!" Hiccup screamed. Toothless swings his wings and leaps after Astrid as she falls. Hiccup catches her and Toothless crashes onto the ground. Toothless grunts as he lands on the ground. Hiccup caresses her cheek, looking into her eyes. "You okay?" Hiccup asked. Astrid shakes her head. Toothless pushes them and they both look up to see Vaxinus soaring down towards them, roaring. Kahn leaps off of Vaxinus and rolls on the ground, unsheathing the Sword of Kahn and swinging it at Hiccup. Hiccup unsheathes the Sword of Prometheus and blocks the legendary blade with his fire sword.

"Not bad, Hiccup." Kahn snarled. Kahn kicks Hiccup in the shin. "Just like your father, arrogant of his weapon but never minds the other parts of his body that his opponent could use against him!" Kahn yelled, kicking Hiccup in the chest. Hiccup kicks Ivahn in the chest with both of his feet, rolling backwards and onto his feet. Hiccup takes the shield on his back and slides it onto his arm, opening it and firing a bolt at Kahn. Kahn rolls out of the way, glaring at Hiccup. The two sprint at one another. Kahn yells, smashing his sword against Hiccup's shield. Hiccup yells as he tries to push Kahn back. Hiccup swings his sword at Kahn but Kahn drives his sword in between the two blades of Hiccup's sword, twisting the sword around and throwing it from his hand. Hiccup's sword extinguishes its flames and the sword slides along the ground. Kahn grabs Hiccup's arm and twists it around, making him yell out in pain as he pulls his arm with the shield on it. Kahn kicks Hiccup in the ribs, ripping the shield off of his arm, completely disarming him. Kahn throws the shield onto the ground and spins the sword of Kahn through his fingers. He grabs his Crossbow on his back and aims it at Hiccup, launching a bolt at him. The bolt is imbedded into Hiccup's hand. Hiccup screams in agony, grabbing his wrist in pain, blood emerging from the wound in his hand. Kahn stands up, walking towards Hiccup, loading another bolt into the Crossbow, firing one into his knee. Hiccup screams in agony, ripping the bolt from his hand, blood spraying out from his palm. Suddenly Astrid tackles the madman into the ground, yelling, swinging her fist into Ivahn's face over and over again. Ivahn grabs Astrid by the hair and throwing her onto the ground. Astrid yells. Kahn clenches his hand into a fist and slams it into her belly with all of his might. Astrid cries out in pain. "Just like the rest of you Vikings, weak and undisciplined." Ivahn snarled, grabbing her by the neck and throwing her into a rock.  
Toothless roars, leaping at Vaxinus, firing bolt after bolt into his skin. Vaxinus roars, grabbing Toothless with his talons and he throws him into the ground, bellowing at him."You will burn!" Vaxinus roared, breathing a burning hot cloud of fire at him. Suddenly Gentle Flame flies over, grabbing Toothless and they both roll out of the way. Vaxinus snarls at the two Night Furies. Suddenly a Ballista bolt smashes against his back, shattering on impact. Vaxinus grunts and turns around slowly, growling. Tuffnut jumps in the air, waving his hands.

"Come and get me!" Tuffnut yelled. "I am so much tastier than them!" Tuffnut yelled. Vaxinus snarls, jumping off of the cliff face, gliding towards them, roaring. "Okay, step one done, what the hell was step two?" Tuffnut asked. Ruffnut sees the huge Dragon gliding towards them.

"Run?" Ruffnut assumed.

"Run." Fishlegs agreed. Tuffnut groans and the three run away. Gobber runs round the corner.

"What is it?" Gobber asked.

"Run!" Tuffnut yelled. Gobber looks behind the fleeing young adults to see Vaxinus gliding after them, roaring. "Good idea." Gobber agreed. Vaxinus breathes fire at them, burning the Den away to ashes. They all dive into a tunnel, falling into piles of Dragon Bones.

* * *

Ivahn slams his fist against Hiccup's face over and over again. Blood covering Hiccup's face, his nose smashed from the fist repeatedly beating him. Hiccup cough in agony, unable to see from the bruises covering over his green eyes. Ivahn stares into Hiccup's eyes, grabbing him by the throat with both hands, tightening his grip. "Just, go...to sleep." He snarled. Hiccup gasps for air but finds nothing, his hand drops lifelessly. Toothless nudges Astrid and she groans, grabbing her ribs in pain. Toothless' eyes widen in horror, seeing his best friend not moving, being asphyxiated by Kahn. Gentle Flame groans, seeing Hiccup being beaten and choked to death. Hiccup splutters blood from his lips, his lungs unable to respire. A slight crack starting to emerge from his neck as Kahn applies so much pressure onto Hiccup's throat. Ivahn growls, revealing his teeth as he tightens more. Suddenly Gentle Flame's tail swings against Ivahn's face, slamming him off of Hiccup. He staggers back towards the cliff edge with the long drop to ocean below. Hiccup coughs in agony, wheezing as he is able to breathe again. Toothless fires a bolt of fire from his open jaws at Kahn. Kahn gasps in agony, wincing. He looks down to see a burnt hole that has carved straight through his body. He touches his incinerated chest with his hand and looks back up at Toothless, dropping the Sword of Kahn on the ground. He chuckles as he sees the smoke trailing from the jaws of Toothless. He smiles weakly. "How ironic..." Kahn weakly said. "A Night Fury..." He said, leaning back. Ivahn falls back and plummets off of the Cliff face. He vanishes into the water below with a thunderous bang on the impact and a big splash. Toothless lowers his head and runs over to Hiccup with Astrid.

"Hiccup? Babe?" Astrid whimpered, seeing how much damage Kahn has done to Hiccup's perfect face. Hiccup coughs in agony. Gentle Flame looks down at where Kahn fell, feeling a sense of closure. The man that tortured her and killed nearly every single Night Fury has been killed. Hiccup coughs out blood in pain, blood covering his torn lips and the gashes in his face from the knuckles of Kahn hitting him at such speed, bleed blood. Unable to see in one eye, he needs the help of an Ancient Dragon if he is to defeat Zalenthus. Astrid caresses his cheek and looks into his eyes, kissing his blood covered lips, not thinking about the state he is in, but caring about him anyway.

"Did we get him?" Hiccup weakly wheezed. Astrid smiles and nods.

"We got him." Astrid assured, smiling. Suddenly Timat flies over to them, landing beside them, seeing the injuries given to Hiccup from Kahn's brutal attack.

"Zor, Ka, De, Or." Timat whispered. Golden magic floats over to Hiccup and repairs the damage that Kahn inflicted on him. The bruises fade away and any dents pulp back into shape. His nose cracks back into place and his lips turn smooth again. His blinded eye turns from faded white back two his healthy green eyes.

"Thank you." Astrid thanked, smiling at Timat.

"I'd hate to rush you, but your friends need your help." Timat said. Hiccup stands up and grabs the Sword of Kahn, climbing onto Timat's neck.

"You guys follow when you're ready, okay?" Hiccup stated. Astrid nods lovingly at him. Hiccup smiles at her and Timat jumps off of the cliff, flying over the burning remains of the Dragon Slayer Den. The pits with her friends trapped in smash open with them flying out. Hiccup raises the Sword of Kahn up as he sees Vaxinus pursuing his friends. "Get me in close." Hiccup said. Timat glides towards Vaxinus and Hiccup. Hiccup jumps off of Timat and he opens his squirrel suit, gliding towards the huge Ancient Dragon. He holds the Sword of Kahn tightly as he glides towards Vaxinus. Vaxinus turns and snarls at Hiccup. Hiccup grabs onto the large flags that flap in the wind, sliding down it. Vaxinus clamps his jaws down at Hiccup, missing and biting a portion of the flag. Hiccup drops off of the flag and rolls away. Vaxinus roars at Hiccup, bellowing fire at him, burning the flag away and consuming the wood around Hiccup. Timat suddenly tackles Vaxinus and slams him into the ground, slashing her talons against Vaxinus' scales. Vaxinus roars, biting her on the neck with his muscular jaws, throwing her into a watchtower. Hiccup runs into some tunnels, finding Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Gobber there.

"Hiccup!" Gobber called, running over to him. The tunnels rumble as the two Ancient Dragons clash above them violently, their roars echoing throughout the underground tunnels. Torches are lit in the tunnels, creating an orange glow in these dark tunnels.

"Guys!" Hiccup replied, jogging over to them. Hiccup gives Gobber a quick hug, thinking that Gobber was executed. "Good to see you made it." Hiccup said.

"Any more bright ideas?" Tuffnut asked.

"I've got something. Fishlegs, I need you to get into the vaults that Kahn has. The Octavium might be inside. That's what Draxtanus told me before he died. Gobber, Tuffnut, Ruffnut. I need you guys to find any other prisoners and free them. I'm going after Vaxinus." Hiccup explained.

"How will you do that?" Ruffnut questioned.

"Sword of Kahn." Hiccup said, holding the Sword of Kahn up.

* * *

Timat yells, throwing Vaxinus into the ground. She leaps on top of him, bellowing fire at him. Vaxinus smashes his head into her face, making her stagger back, her eyes being fuzzy from the impact. Xzek roars, gliding towards Vaxinus. Vaxinus smashes his tail against Xzek with such force, the Dragon smashes into the ground with a thunderous bang. Zaktrantus glides towards Vaxinus. Vaxinus roars, leaping in the air and grabbing the Dragon. The two crash into the ground and roll across it. Vaxinus growls angrily as they both brawl. "Why do you persist when defeat is already here?" Vaxinus snarled.

"As long as we breathe we will never be defeated!" Zaktrantus snarled.

"Then let's end that breath than shall we?" Vaxinus snarled, throwing Zaktrantus across the ground. Vaxinus rears his neck back and his chest glows orange as he prepares to breathe fire. He growls deeply. Vakt suddenly grabs Vaxinus with his talons pulling him away as he uses his wings to haul them away. Vaxinus roars, breathing fire erratically at the sky. Vakt bites down on Vaxinus' neck with all of his might. Xzek stands back up and sprints at Vaxinus, tackling him into some wooden houses, making them all shatter like glass on impact of their heavy and enormous bodies. Vaxinus rolls back, over Vakt. He slashes his claws across Vakt's face, scarring him and throwing blood and scales away. Vakt roars, falling back, landing on some small buildings. A pit with the Hounds that ripped Marko apart collapses and they all leap onto Vakt. Biting on his scales but their teeth break on his metal like skin. The hounds whine in pain. Vakt roars in frustration with these small mammals on him. He swings his wing aside, throwing the dogs away. The dogs bounce along the ground and are speared on some sharp shards of wood. Xzek breathes fire at Vaxinus but the large Dragon shields the fire with his fire proof scales. Vaxinus smashes his wing against the face of Xzek and swings his tail against his face, smashing a sharp tooth from Xzek's mouth. Xzek staggers back in pain, turning to see the tail coming around again and hitting him in the head. Vaxinus presses his foot down on Xzek's back, pushing him against the ground. "We were gods once! All of us!" Vaxinus roared. Xzek groans in pain. "But now..." Vaxinus snarled. Xzek grabs him with his wing.

"Please!" Xzek begged. Vaxinus pushes Xzek back down with his foot.

"There will only be three!" Vaxinus roared, raising his sharp tipped tail up, preparing to bring it down on Xzek's head. Hiccup suddenly leaps off of a destroyed Watchtower, grabbing onto Vaxinus' face. Vaxinus roars angrily, shaking his head angrily, trying to throw Hiccup off. "Get off of me, mammal!" Vaxinus roared. Hiccup spins the Sword of Kahn around, blade upwards. Hiccup yells, driving it up through his mouth and into his head. Vaxinus roars in agony, his eyes snapped wide open. The blade slices against a small area of his brain. Vaxinus roars in pain, sinking one of his teeth into Hiccup's arm. Hiccup screams in pain, pulling the sword out and the tooth breaks out, still in his arm. Hiccup falls down towards a sharp shard of wood. Xzek's wing suddenly folds out and catches Hiccup before he is speared on it. Hiccup looks over at Xzek.

"Thanks." Hiccup thanked. Vaxinus staggers back, roaring in agony, unable to see from the area of his brain that was damaged was the one that gives him the ability to see. Vaxinus trips against a sharp piece of wood and falls back. Vaxinus roars and falls back on a huge spire of sharp wood. Vaxinus roars in agony, grabbing the wood that has erupted out of his chest, blood covering it. Hiccup then realises what the Sword of Kahn does. It makes their scales become as soft as a normal dragon's, a mammal's skin more like. Vaxinus groans in pain and his head falls back onto the wood, blood leaking from his nose and mouth. Vaxinus lies there, dead with blood covering the wood that speared him. "So that's what the Sword does." Hiccup chuckled. Xzek folds his wing up with Hiccup still on it, gently letting him down on the wood below them. Hiccup lands on his feet and cracks his neck slightly, exhaling in relief.

"Smart thinking there Hiccup." Xzek said.

"I'm sorry; I still understand that you may have had a history with him." Hiccup apologised.

"We were all the Swords of Nature once. All the friends and family of Dragna the Wise. So all the Ancient Dragons you have met were either once family or good friends." Zaktrantus explained, standing back up, shaking the chippings of wood off of his scales.

"Let's just say this fight is easier for Zalenthus' side than it is for us. Because we remember who these dragons were to us. Even if they don't remember us." Vakt explained. Hiccup nods. They turn to see Gentle Flame and Toothless flying over to them, Astrid riding Toothless so he could actually fly. Gobber, Tuffnut and Ruffnut walk out of the smouldering remains of the Dragon Slayer Den. With some other survivors and the surviving captured Dragons. Astrid runs over to Hiccup and hugs him, kissing him affectionately. Timat smiles.

"There is still hope, even throughout all of this darkness." Timat laughed.

"What was it that Dragna said that time?" Vakt asked.

"_There will be dark times ahead of us. Like a tunnel that you cannot see the way out to. Or the darkest nights when there are no stars as the clouds cover the sky. You think that the world is coming to an end in all of this darkness. But sooner or later, the sun will rise, and the light made by the sun will light our way. That is the hope, which is what keeps us going. And that is what it means to be a member of the Swords of Nature. To help those without that hope see what we see so they can carry on our legacy._" Timat spoke, remembering it word for word. The humans smile at how powerful that speech was.

"That was very inspirational." Astrid said with a smile, still holding Hiccup.

"Dragna the Wise was a very inspirational dragon. How I miss him." Timat stated.

"Well, why don't we avenge his memory? Put Zalenthus to rest and end this war, destroy Arzinos and the Necromancer for good?" Hiccup asked.

"How do you plan on doing that? He has an army of Master Dragons. We may have defeated the Dragon Slayers, but they are humans. Master Dragons could destroy us all." Vakt stated. Hiccup turns to see the Ancient Night fury and the others behind him.

"I have a plan." Hiccup assured.

...


	34. The Last Day Before Armageddon

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Hiccup walks back inside of the beautiful cove, where his people have been hiding. Mothers tending to their children and men sharpening their swords. Tuffnut looks around at the people. "It isn't going to work Hiccup. Look at everyone, they have no hope." Tuffnut pointed out. "Most of our dragons are dead. Zalenthus has still got the upper hand." Tuffnut said.

"He always will." Ruffnut sighed, agreeing with her brother for once.

"No...All we need is a little push. To show them that Zalenthus is still like us, forget about his size, his power. He still has intelligence like us. And he tried to break us. It's time for us to return the favour." Hiccup stated, walking forward. The Vikings all turn to their new Chief. Astrid holds his hand, stood by his side to the end.

_How do I put this into words so they can have the hope that I have?_

"Zalenthus has sent us a message. That he can control the forces of our world. And that nothing, and no one can stop him." Hiccup spoke. "And Zalenthus is right about a lot of things. He is bigger than us. He is stronger than us. He knows that Extinction will come for every species sooner or later." Hiccup stated. Timat watches and listens on top of the rock around the cove, smiling as she hears him speaking. "But let me tell you all where he was wrong...Extinction will come for us but I can assure you that that day is not today!" Hiccup spoke powerfully, making the Viking men standing up, with their weapons in their hands. "We will send Zalenthus a message straight back. Let us all fly as far as the winds of Berk can carry us. We go to the other Viking Villages, and tell them that Stoick the Vast calls for them!" Hiccup spoke. The Vikings start to cheer, raising their axes, hammers and maces in the air as they all cheer. "That message that we will send to Zalenthus? We will tell him that we make our choices! He doesn't! If nature chooses us for extinction, then the gods will do what is necessary to make that happen! But Extinction will be pushed back and we will fight to survive! Because that is what Vikings do! We will fight to our final breath to keep our families alive! The world will never be safe. But we know that the best. Because we're Vikings, every day is an occupational hazard on Berk. We will rebuild. We will survive. I promise you this. We will go to war tomorrow. We will end this. Not only do I promise you all this, but so does my father! My mother! Everyone and everything that has died promises us this. Let their deaths mean something. Let's make Zalenthus scared. Let us survive!" Hiccup roared, holding the Sword of Kahn in the air. All of the Vikings cheer powerfully. Astrid smiles at Hiccup, holding his hand tightly. Gobber cheers, swinging his Mace arm in the air as he yells.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless glide across the Archipelago, Gentle Flame flying beside him with Astrid riding her. Starting to accept the young Night Fury as her dragon. They glide towards a village on a cliff face. "We flew to many different Villages across the Archipelago." Hiccup narrated. Toothless lands down before the Chief of the town and Hiccup jumps off, standing before the Chieftain of the town. "To the Brawn Dragon Riders of the East." Hiccup narrated. The Chieftain whoops with his spear in his hand, on the back of a Black and orange Stormcutter dragon. "And then to the fast Dragon Riders of the North." Hiccup Narrated. Hiccup then flies to the Northern region of the Archipelago, arriving at that Village. He approaches the Chief of this village which is mainly inhabited with women. She stands there with a bow in her hand and a quiver with arrows inside. Listening to Hiccup's speech. She holds her bow up and calls to her people, jumping onto her Nadderhead. "We will survive this extinction. Only one side will survive this war." Hiccup narrated.

* * *

Zalenthus stands on his large pillar in the huge Ancient Temple. Looking at the long bridges that stretch out to sea stack to sea stack. Lava pits on the ground around them, created by the Master Dragons to keep themselves warm. Arzinos glides towards him and lands onto one of the other tall pillars, digging his talons into the pillar. "Zalenthus, I bring bad news." Arzinos said.

"Like?" Zalenthus scoffed.

"Hiccup has awakened the failed Dragons and has destroyed the Dragon Slayer Den." Arzinos said. Zalenthus' eyes widen in disbelief and he sharply turns to face Arzinos.

"Impossible. The boy is broken. Defeated." Zalenthus snarled.

"Not any more. He has killed Kraktanus and Vaxinus. And also Ivahn and Dagur. The Dragon Slayers are all gone. And he has assembled an army and intends to hit us soon." Arzinos explained. "He also has the Sword of Kahn. And the Sword of Prometheus and that shield. I don't know how he understood how to awaken the Failed Dragons." Arzinos said. Zalenthus snarls.

"Dragna, he must have had a vision." Zalenthus snarled. He scoffs. "Even in death, his medalling continues." Zalenthus scoffed.

"My lord?" Arzinos asked. Zalenthus growls in rage, smashing his talons into the wall. He roars loudly at the sky in anger.

"Why can't that boy just roll over and die? I've had it with him now. No more games, no more breaking his soul. If he wants war. Then that is what he will get. I will reduce him and that girl he loves so much to ashes. And that Night Fury." Zalenthus growled, stomping off of the pillar. He lands down on the floor by the lava, looking out at the ocean. He snarls in rage, his eyes glowing bright orange in fury. "Come then, Hiccup, have your resolution." Zalenthus snarled.

* * *

Hiccup sits in a small cove beside the main cove that his people hide in. Looking at the Sword of Kahn in his hand. The Enchanter engravings on the blade...hieroglyphics of some kind. The blade glistens in the moonlight. A warm pressure, but a comforting one appears on his shoulder. He looks over and sees Astrid stood beside him. She kneels down beside him, looking into Hiccup's green eyes. She caresses his cheek with her hand, smiling. Hiccup closes his eyes as he feels the affectionate warmth of her palm. He exhales. "When Zalenthus took you away from me...I thought I'd never see you again." Hiccup stammered. Astrid lays her finger on his lips and smiles.

"It's okay." She quietly cooed, kissing him on the lips. "This could be our last night together. I want it to be special." Astrid said, holding Hiccup's hand and leading him through the small cove. They walk into a small isolated cave with a hole in the ceiling with a sky light. In the centre is a beautiful tree with red leaves. Hiccup walks up to the woman he loves dearly, knowing that something is not right, looking into her glassy eyes. "You alright?" He asked, stroking her cheek.

"No. I'm scared Hiccup. More than I've ever been." She stuttered, wiping a tear away from her eye.

"It's alright, I am too. We have something to lose, unlike Zalenthus. He lost that right. We haven't. That's what will make us win!" Hiccup said, trying to make her feel better. But he had the same thoughts as her; he doesn't believe that they will win this fight. Astrid backs away, sniffling, walking back and forth.

"Hiccup, you don't understand, if I lose you... I don't know how I could survive without you." She sobbed, burying her head into her hands. Hiccup walks over to her, wrapping his hands around her red shirt, he places his hand on the back of her soft hair, He smiles, giving her comfort. She looks into Hiccup's green eyes, giving her hope. She lifts her hand, stroking his cheek, pulling her to his chest, sharing an intimate kiss. She holds him tight, not wanting to leave him. Then Hiccup says something that gives her complete hope.

"I love you Astrid; I always have ever since I laid my eyes upon you." Hiccup comforted. She smiles back at him.

"Then show me." Astrid cooed, pulling her red shirt off and disconnecting her shoulder pads. She drops the pads on the ground with a clunk and removes her skirt and boots, standing before Hiccup, completely unclothed. She looks so beautiful. Hiccup disconnects his gear and drops it on the ground, smiling at her. He removes his clothes as he gives Astrid what she has always wanted from him. His love. Hiccup pulls his shirt off, holding Astrid to his chest. She pulls Hiccup to her body, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pressing her lips on his. Hiccup carefully leans her onto the ground, lying on her body. She lifts her bare naked legs onto his pelvis. She places her hands on Hiccup's back as Hiccup affectionately holds her body, kissing her collarbone passionately and lovingly. They share kisses to each other, embracing. Hiccup pulls her up and Astrid holds onto him, she tilts her head back; her long blonde hair throws backwards. Hiccup kisses her neck, wrapping his arms around her back. Her big blue eyes close as she embraces with him. She looks at her partner, holding his cheek. They share another kiss as she pushes him back onto the tender soil by the huge, romantic tree. Hiccup rolls back on top of Astrid. Astrid rests her head on Hiccup's shoulder as Hiccup kisses her neck, she holds his head. Astrid lovingly kisses his face. She tightens her grip onto his back as Hiccup kisses her neck tenderly. Suddenly, Hiccup see's something terrifying, Zalenthus appearing in his mind and what he sees as Zalenthus driving his tail through Astrid, erupting out from her chest and murdering Astrid. Hiccup tries to shake it away. Astrid looks at Hiccup, knowing something's wrong. "You okay?" Astrid asked, concerned for him, holding his arms. Hiccup holds Astrid's cheek and smiles.

"It's nothing." Hiccup whispered. They share a kiss, pulling Astrid to his chest, her long eyelashes over lap as she closes her eyes whilst kissing him. She leans her head on Hiccup's shoulder as Hiccup holds her, pulling her upwards, Astrid runs her gentle fingers across Hiccup's chest. Hiccup kisses her white skin on her collarbone. Astrid leans her head on the comforting ground, her long blonde hair expands on the warm soil and Hiccup strokes her cheek. Hiccup pulls her to his chest, sharing a kiss with each other. She leans back whilst holding onto him, her long blonde hair dangles backwards and she leans forward, hugging him, wrapping her arms around his torso. Hiccup strokes Astrid's hips, lovingly. Astrid quietly moans as they make love. Hiccup gasps. The vision of Zalenthus killing his great love return, shocking him. Astrid looks at his face in curiosity.

"Hiccup. You can tell me." Astrid assured, caressing his cheek.

"I can't lose you. I love you too much." Hiccup said.

"You won't. Nothing will get between us. Nothing." Astrid assured. They share a kiss and lean onto the soft grass, falling asleep next to each other.

Hiccup's eyes open and he looks over to see Astrid hugging him as she sleeps. The two unclothed after showing their love. Hiccup gently turns Astrid over, laying her arms on the soft grass. He kisses her on the cheek and stands up, walking over to the skylight, looking up at the moon. He kneels down and clasps his hands together, closing his eyes. "Odin, Thor. I ask of you for your help. I know that we can fight against Zalenthus. We can end this terror. Because I know that whatever mistakes we have made that made you choose us for extinction were terrible. But we can atone. We always do. I will stand and fight. But I need a little help here." Hiccup prayed. He feels a gentle warmth on his back. He looks top his side and sees Astrid kneeling down beside him, wrapping her arms around his torso, kissing his neck lovingly. "I can't lose you too." Hiccup said. Astrid caresses his cheek with her hand affectionately and turns his head to look into her friendly eyes.

"You won't. There's no Astrid without Hiccup. I will not raise our child alone. We will fight together, and if we have to, we will die together." Astrid cooed. Hiccup stands up, holding her hand, making her stand as well.

"I love you so much." Hiccup said, adoring this girl.

"And I love you even more." Astrid cooed. Hiccup holds her tenderly and pulls her close to his chest. He kisses her lovingly on the lips.

...

**(Thought I'd add a nice romantic part for Hiccstrid fans!)**


	35. The Chaos Bringer

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Zalenthus stands beside the huge Bewilderbeast; the huge beast is scarred, bruised and bludgeoned from the Master Dragons. "I know that you can understand me. Now unleash the power we gave you onto the doorway." Zalenthus ordered his head right beside the Bewilderbeast's. Growling aggressively. The Bewilderbeast grunts, looking away. Zalenthus snarls in frustration. He turns as Arzinos lands behind them.

"My lord, it's time." Arzinos said. Zalenthus smirks evilly.

A Master Dragon spreads its wings out, roaring at the sky. Its eyes glow bright red as its fury flows through it. The Master Dragon jumps off of the cliff face and the air beneath it allows the dragon to fly around the temple. Zalenthus glides across the Ancient Temple with tremendous speed, spreading his wings out and landing on the tallest tower in the Temple. Arzinos hovers beside Zalenthus and the Necromancer materialises beside him with his spear in his hand. Master Dragons circle around the Temple as they warm themselves up for chaos bringing. "We are ready to burn this planet, Zalenthus." Arzinos reported.

"Good, Master Dragons! Begin the Extinction Event!" Zalenthus bellowed at the top of his lungs. He breathes a huge cloud of fire into the sky, making the white clouds glow orange and turn black from the smoke.

* * *

Hiccup rides on the back of Toothless. With war face paint on, red lines of paint on his cheek. And Toothless has war paint on his black scales, red lines of paint along his head. Hiccup holds the Sword of Kahn in his hand with his Shield on his arm. He turns to Astrid who is holding the Sword of Prometheus. With blue and orange face paint on her face, over and around her beautiful blue eyes. She looks at Hiccup and smiles at him. Hiccup smiles back at her. He turns to his left and sees Ruffnut and Tuffnut riding the Ancient Zippleback, on both heads. Tuffnut nods at Hiccup and raises his spear in the air. Fishlegs rides behind on the massive Ancient Gronckle, the Octavium in his hands, taking up a lot of space. Hiccup looks at the cliff face above a large tunnel that feeds into the Ancient Temple, of which they know that Zalenthus is going to come out from. "All Dragon Riders! Climb on top of that cliff face and stay still, attack on my mark!" Hiccup ordered. "Boats! Hide in the fog; you'll know when to attack when you see the fire above you. Just fire all catapults, ballista's. Everything!" Hiccup ordered.

"You heard him! Get into the fog!" The Boat leader ordered. The Dragons all glide towards the cliff face, grabbing onto it and holding on. Hiccup rubs Toothless' head.

"It's gonna be alright bud...okay?" Hiccup assured. Toothless purrs gently.

* * *

Zalenthus glides through the dark cave, the Necromancer riding on the back of Arzinos, keeping his head down to avoid hitting his head on the stalactites. The Dragons smash through the stalactites and have no affect on their body. Zalenthus glides out and looks around. Knowing that they are being watched. He growls deeply, looking down but not seeing any water since the fog below is covering it up. "Keep your eyes, ears and noses open. They're watching us." Zalenthus snarled, looking around. Hiccup shudders as he sees the huge dragon leading this seemingly endless army of Master Dragons. His wingspan dwarfs the other dragons.

"Shh." Hiccup whispered, rubbing Toothless' head. Hiccup turns to Astrid holding his hand up, his five fingers open. He slowly lowers each finger down and forms a fist. "Now! Charge!" Hiccup roared. Toothless jumps off of the cliff face and dives down in a dive-bomb attack. Zalenthus slowly looks up and snarls deeply at Hiccup. Hiccup yells in rage with the sword and shield in his hands. Timat attacks a Master Dragon, driving her talons into the Master Dragon's hide. The Master Dragon roars in pain as she swings it around and launches it into a cliff face. The Master Dragon plummets into the water, dead from the massive impact. The boats below all fire catapults at the Master Dragons as the layers fog dissipate. Huge boulders smash against the bodies of the massive dragons. The huge boulders shatter on impact and the chunks of rock plummet into the water with large thuds. Arzinos roars, breathing fire at the Dragon riders. Gentle Flame spins around in a corkscrew animation with Astrid on her back, dodging the cloud of fire. The hot air makes her cringe at the feel of it, making her hair stand on edge.

"Come on Gentle Flame!" Astrid pushed. Gentle Flame dives down towards the massive Black Dragon but the Necromancer suddenly materialises in front of them, firing a lightning bolt from his staff. Astrid yelps, pulling back on her saddle, making the Night Fury dodge the lightning bolt. The Necromancer teleports repeatedly after them, warping around them. Astrid stands on Gentle Flame's back, aiming her crossbow at him, launching a bolt at him; the bolt shoots through his ghostly form and has no affect. Suddenly Toothless shoots towards the Necromancer, tackling him. The Necromancer roars as Toothless smashes him into the woodland below. Hiccup is thrown off of Toothless' back from the impact on the ground. Suddenly a lightning bolt shoots at Hiccup, narrowly missing him. He turns to see the Necromancer floating down in front of him, the staff in his hand.

"You are a fool Hiccup. Messing with forces that were designed to keep the world in balance." The Necromancer snarled.

"Coming from the man who tried to stop them once before." Hiccup scoffed.

"Then I was shown the truth. That the Ancient Dragons are always right. Are you aware that the dragons you are fighting so hard to protect, are going to turn on you? They're animals!" The Necromancer yelled. Hiccup spins the Sword of Kahn through his fingers.

"No...They're my friends." Hiccup stated. The Necromancer snarls and fires a bolt of lightning again. Hiccup rolls out of the way. He then hears a loud screeching sound approaching, the sound of a Night Fury dive bombing. The Necromancer sees a bright light approaching him. He teleports away and shoots a bolt at Gentle Flame, knocking her out of the sky. Gentle Flame fires another bolt at the Necromancer, slamming him against the wall. The explosion throws both Hiccup and Astrid onto the ground. A hot burn on his rib area. Hiccup rolls over, grabbing the burn on his rib, seeing Astrid groaning in pain, grabbing her head. Gentle Flame and Toothless stagger back to their feet. They both look at something behind Hiccup and Astrid. The two hold hands gently. Hiccup turns to see the Necromancer materialising before them with his staff in hand.

"Such compassion..." The Necromancer snarled, shooting a bolt of lightning at them. Hiccup jumps onto Toothless and Astrid jumps onto Gentle Flame. The Necromancer forms magical whips in his hands, lashing them at Hiccup at Astrid. The whips duplicate and wrap around the two Night fury's necks, along with Hiccup and Astrid's necks. They both strain in agony, barely able to breathe, grabbing the cables. The Necromancer tightens them and wraps them around his wrists, trying to choke them to death. Hiccup sees Gentle Flame and Toothless make eye contact. They both start to open their mouths, trying to hold back the pain. They hiss and their jaws slowly fill with flammable gas.

"Toothless! What are you doing?" Hiccup yelled. He then remembers how they ended their fight. The two bolts hitting each other creating a very big explosion. "Are you sure bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nods at him. The Necromancer realises what is happening, looking at both of them. He tries to unravel the cables around his arms. The two Night Furies hissing gets louder and louder as they prepare to fire. They both launch two explosive bolts at one another and the impact creates a huge explosion, throwing everyone back. Hiccup groans, grabbing his head in pain. "Astrid? Toothless? Where are you guys? Gentle Flame?" Hiccup called. Hiccup turns to see Fishlegs running over to him, with the Octavium in his hands. Along with the Ancient Gronckle behind him.

"Any ideas?" Fishlegs asked.

"Okay, I'll distract him and on my mark you take him out. Okay?" Hiccup explained.

"Got it!" Fishlegs assured. The fiery balls of magic that are the eyes of the Necromancer form back as if his eyes opened again. He growls angrily in frustration and floats back into the air, staring at Hiccup. He shoots a bolt of lightning at Hiccup, throwing Hiccup against a tree. Hiccup grunts in pain. The Ancient Gronckle hovers towards the Necromancer, blasting fire at him. The Necromancer vanishes again and smashes his fist against the face of the massive Gronckle. The Ancient Gronckle smashes its huge rounded tail against the Necromancer. Fishlegs tries to read the Ancient Hieroglyphics. The Necromancer shoots a bolt of lightning at the Ancient Gronckle, sending it flying back into some trees. Fishlegs mumbles the words quietly, hearing the Necromancer killing Hiccup in the background, throwing him across the woodland, laughing like a maniac. He lifts Hiccup off of the ground with his telekinesis.

"You really enjoy pissing people off don't you?" The Necromancer snarled.

"It's what Hiccups do isn't it?" Hiccup taunted. "Now Fishlegs!" Hiccup screamed. The Necromancer turns, hearing Fishlegs finish the chant. Fishlegs opens the book and points it at the Necromancer.

"No!" The Necromancer roared, throwing Hiccup against a tree and trying kill Fishlegs with a bolt of lightning. The beam pulls the Necromancer, making the bolt miss when fired. The beam pulls the Necromancer towards the Octavium. He roars angrily, trying to pull himself free, struggling in the beam, reaching for Fishlegs. Fishlegs closes his eyes and look away. The Necromancer roars in agony as his very soul is being torn away. His mask cracks and the black soul energy it pulled out. The Necromancer gives out one last roar as he is ripped into the book. His ghostly form vanishes into the pages and the book slams shut, his mask hitting the floor. The orange balls of magic fade away like eyes closing. Leaving only the mask on the ground. The mask cracks across the centre and breaks apart on the ground. Ghostly whispers and screams bleed out in the black magic floating out and they fade away. In the book is a completed section that contains all of the secrets, memories and descriptions of the last Necromancer.

The one who betrayed Humanity.

The one who would never give up his power.

The Last Necromancer.

Hiccup sighs in relief. "Hiccup?" Fishlegs whimpered. Hiccup turns and his eyes widen. In Fishlegs' chest is a deep impact point. The Necromancer didn't miss him. Fishlegs looks at the blood on his fingers and he falls back onto the ground.

"No!" Hiccup screamed, running over to Fishlegs. He looks over him, trying to hold the bleed in. Blood covering his hands.

"Oh my gods." Astrid gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Stay with me pal!" Hiccup begged. Fishlegs coughs in pain.

"I'm going..." Fishlegs coughed.

"No! We're going to get you to Ruffnut! That's what Snotlout died for!" Astrid shouted at him. "For once, stop thinking about others and think about yourself!" Astrid ordered.

"Come on! A little lightning won't bring you down! What would Meatlug think of this? She'd be licking your feet wouldn't she? To get you up again!" Hiccup begged.

"She's gone Hiccup." Fishlegs groaned. Hiccup presses his hand on Fishlegs' heart.

"She's alive in here. Same with my dad and mom, they live inside, same with Stormfly and Astrid, Barf and Belch with Ruffnut and Tuffnut. We need you." Hiccup said. "Come on now! Get up! A little burn won't kill the great Fishlegs!" Hiccup pushed, helping him up. The Ancient Gronckle walks over to them, lowering his head down. Fishlegs shakes the shock off and nods at them, regained with some hope. He climbs onto the Gronckle and flies away, back to the battle. Hiccup sighs in relief. "I thought we were gonna lose another friend." Hiccup sighed in relief. Astrid hugs Hiccup.

"I always knew you could show there was hope. And you have." Astrid cooed, kissing him on the cheek. "Come on, everyone else needs our help." Astrid said.

* * *

Gobber yells as he rides on the back of Grump, smashing the axe on his arm against the face of a Master Dragon that glides towards him. The Master Dragon roars as it plummets down into the water beneath them. Gobber grabs the Crossbow on the saddle of his Dragon, firing it into the eye of another Master Dragon. The Master Dragon's red eye bursts and red blood jets out. The Dragon plummets down and smashes into a Sea Stack. He turns round and sees Arzinos glaring at him, breathing fire. Grump flies out of the way, trying to avoid the fire. "Come on Grump!" Gobber directed, trying to help the large dragon have some dream of surviving more. Vakt suddenly grabs onto Arzinos, smashing his head against the Sea Stack. Arzinos roars angrily, throwing his head back into Vakt's face. Vakt grunts, flying back. Arzinos roars, swinging his tail into Vakt, smashing him against the Sea Stack, knocking him unconscious temporarily. He turns to the fleet of ships beneath them. He dives down and breathes a cloud of fire across the boats. Vikings scream in fear and terror, jumping away from the boat, landing in the water and trying to swim away. The boats smoulder and crumble in the fire, sinking into the ocean. The Ancient Night Fury clamps its jaws down onto the back of a Master Dragon's neck, beheading the Dragon and throwing the head at another one, litres of blood trailing after the head as it's thrown. Ruffnut and Tuffnut ride on the back of the enormous Ancient Zippleback. One head breathes a huge cloud of gas at some Master Dragons and the other head scrapes its sharp teeth together like a flint and steel, igniting the gas in a huge explosion, knocking some Dragons out of the sky.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut cheered, hitting his sister on the back of her helmet. The Ancient Monstrous Nightmare grabs a Master Dragon, biting on its neck as they both plummet down into the water. The Monstrous Nightmare kicks the Master Dragon into the water and flies away. Their wings getting wet disables them from being able to fly properly. The Ancient Nadderhead shoots an armada of spines at a Master Dragon, spearing it and killing it in the air, then breathing a beam of magnesium fire. Arzinos continues to burn the Fleet apart. Hiccup hovers in the sky on the back of Toothless, seeing the fleet getting slaughtered by a single dragon. Fishlegs floats under.

"Hiccup! We need them to retreat! The ships are getting hammered!" Fishlegs shouted.

"Okay Fishlegs, get them out of there." Hiccup ordered. Hiccup turns around as he hears huge wings flapping. As he turns he sees Zalenthus flying round, throwing a Gronckle into the ocean. He grabs onto a Sea Stack with his talons, dragging them through the stone. Zalenthus looks over at where Hiccup is and gives a cold and terrifying stare. Growling and snarling. He leaps off of the Sea Stack and smashes through another one. Zalenthus spreads his wings out and shoots after Hiccup, breathing fire behind him. Toothless dodges the flames and shoots into the tunnel that the Master Dragon Armada came from. Zalenthus smashes through the overhanging Stalactites, roaring as he pursues them, determined to finish Hiccup, once and for all. He breathes a cloud of fire again into the tunnel as he pursues them. Toothless bolts out of the tunnel and flies into the huge Temple. Hiccup gasps for a second as he sees this massive Temple. He turns and sees the massive Ancient Dragon soaring after him, snapping his jaws aggressively. He sees the Bewilderbeast imprisoned in rocks inside. "Okay bud, we need to get the Alpha out of there." Hiccup whispered. They approach the huge Alpha at fast speeds. "Plasma blast!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless shoots a purple bolt into the rocks, causing them to shatter when impacted. The Alpha erupts out of the rock and breathes a cloud of frost at Zalenthus. Zalenthus' eyes widen and he breathes fire straight back. The two different elements contact and the fire pushes the frost back. The Alpha roars, walking forward, challenging Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer. His frost breath begins to push his fire back towards him. Zalenthus roars louder as he breathes more and more fire. The ice evaporates into steam before even turning to water from how hot the fire it. The Alpha roars, swinging its tusks at Zalenthus. The Tusks smash against Zalenthus, knocking him out of the sky. He crashes onto the ground and drags his claws into the stone in anger. Suddenly Arzinos leaps onto the Alpha's back, biting down onto the Alpha's neck with his muscular jaws, the sharp black teeth sinking into the white scales of the giant. The Alpha roars in pain, blood being drawn from the hide of its muscle. Arzinos' talons dig into the Alpha's skin. Zalenthus stands back up and spreads his wings out, jumping at the Alpha and tackling it into the ground. The Alpha roars in pain as it falls back onto some structures, crushing them under its weight. Hiccup watches the battle between the three undergoing. He turns to see Astrid riding Gentle Flame, arriving to them. Along with Fishlegs riding the Ancient Gronckle and Ruffnut and Tuffnut riding the Ancient Zippleback.

"What's the plan, Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked.

"We need to separate Arzinos and Zalenthus, take them out separately. The Alpha can't hold out against those two on his own." Hiccup said.

"How?" Ruffnut asked.

"Distraction..." Hiccup mumbled, looking around. Hiccup looks at the pits of lava and the bridges above them. "There's an idea..." Hiccup said. "Okay, keep Zalenthus busy. Astrid and I will find a way to get Arzinos into those pits of lava." Hiccup ordered.

"You got it!" Tuffnut responded. The Ancient Zippleback glides towards Zalenthus with Fishlegs riding the Ancient Gronckle. Zalenthus looks up as he slams the Alpha's head into the ground, looking at the three Vikings in confusion. "Troll!" Tuffnut barked.

"Butt elf!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Bride of Grendal!" Tuffnut taunted. Zalenthus raises an eye crest in confusion, not understanding a word of what that meant. He snarls and breathes fire at them, jumping off of the Alpha and chasing after them.

"That got his attention! Fly away!" Fishlegs screamed. Zalenthus climbs across the Ancient Temple structures as he chases the three small humans. Arzinos slams the Alpha's head into the ground, breathing in, and his chest glows bright orange. Suddenly a Night Fury plasma blast explodes on his spines on his back. Arzinos growls, turning around to see Hiccup and Astrid diving down on Toothless and Gentle Flame. He scowls at them.

"Of course it is..." Arzinos snarled, pushing the Alpha's head into the ground with his foot. He spreads his swings out and launches into the air, chasing after the two Night Furies. Arzinos pursues them, moving extremely quickly with his large black wings spread out widely. He snaps his jaws down as he gets closer to the two Night Fury tails. His growls go straight through them all.

"Okay! Now!" Hiccup called. The two Night Furies dart to the left and the right. Arzinos' eyes widen and glow bright red and he slams into a large pillar, dragging his talons into the ground, slowing himself down before falling into the pit of lava beneath him. The stone beneath his feet cracks from his weight.

"Now what?" Astrid inquired. Hiccup looks up to see a large boulder on a higher collection of rocks above where Arzinos is. He then looks at the cracking stone surface.

"A plasma blast won't do it. I'm gonna need to push that boulder down onto the overhang he's standing on." Hiccup explained.

"He'll kill you if you even try." Astrid warned.

"Then give me cover, keep on shooting him with some plasma blasts to keep him occupied." Hiccup said. He jumps off of Toothless and kisses Astrid on the cheek. "I love you." Hiccup sweetly said. Arzinos smashes his talons into the ground, standing back up. He bellows at them and Hiccup runs behind some rocks, out of his sight.

"Alright guys, all of you, plasma blast! Don't stop though!" Astrid ordered. The two Night Furies both repeatedly fire small bolts of fire at Arzinos. Arzinos roars as the small bolts of fire impact his impenetrable skin. He snarls as the shockwaves of the small explosions of the fire bolts slowly push him back. The ground cracks more beneath his feet. Arzinos snarls and turns as he hears the sound of rocks tumbling, seeing Hiccup clambering up the rocks. He snarls deeply and sprints towards him, climbing up the rocks after Hiccup, knowing that he is the real threat. Astrid's eyes widen in shock. "Hiccup...go!" Astrid yelled. Gentle Flame sprints after the titan and so does Toothless. Toothless roars at Hiccup, making him turn around. As Hiccup turns, he sees Arzinos climbing up behind him, roaring at him with saliva drooling from his teeth, his eyes glowing bright red. Hiccup shudders in fear, climbing up more now, even though the plan has gone from bad...to worse. But he cannot go back down, there is a massive Black Ancient Dragon chasing him and it is determined on killing him. Hiccup stumbles over rocks, running out of rocks to run across. He stops over the edge of the overhang of rock, seeing the lava beneath him; the rocks beneath his feet plummet down into the scorching hot lava.

"No...No." Hiccup gasped, turning around to see Arzinos sprinting after him, roaring like an animal. Hiccup scowls at Arzinos and holds the Sword of Kahn tight. Arzinos opens his jaws out, roaring at Hiccup. Hiccup yells, swinging the Sword of Kahn across the face of Arzinos, scraping black scales off and making his body become weak just like it did to Vaxinus. But he still has to fight an enormous Dragon. Arzinos snarls, clamping his jaws down at Hiccup, missing as Hiccup dodges him. He wraps his muscular tail around Hiccup and throws him against a boulder. Hiccup grunts in pain, looking up to see the massive Dragon walking towards him, his eyes glowing terrifyingly as he growls. He breathes in and his chest glows orange. Suddenly Gentle Flame leaps at Arzinos, shoving her body against the titan's, trying to push him off. Arzinos growls as he looks to his side as the little Night Fury shoves him. Arzinos smashes his head against Gentle Flame, sending her into a boulder with a thud. Astrid yelps in pain, caught in between the rock and Gentle Flame's body. He pushes his taloned foot down on Gentle Flame, drooling over them. Toothless jumps at them from the rocks, slashing his tail against Arzinos' face, making him stagger back, growling. Arzinos bellows at Toothless, smashing his massive tail against Toothless, sending the Night Fury bouncing across the rock. Toothless pants as he looks at the massive Dragon glowering at him. Toothless growls, throwing himself at Arzinos, pushing him with all of his might. Arzinos staggers back as Toothless pushes him, biting Arzinos at the same time. Arzinos staggers over the edge, looking down at the lava beneath him, rocks falling into the lava. He turns to face Toothless, growling loudly at him, showing his razor sharp teeth as he growls. Toothless' eyes widen in fear at the Ancient Dragon. The ground rumbles beneath his feet and Toothless looks down at the ground, seeing the rock crumbling beneath him, collapsing beneath his feet. Arzinos roars in rage as he starts to fall towards the lava, clamping his jaws down onto Toothless' tail, pulling Toothless down with him. Toothless smashes his head against the rock, dragging his toes into the rock, holding on. His thin tail slides free from Arzinos teeth. Arzinos gives out one last screeching roar as he plummets into the lava. A loud crash echoes from beneath them from the lava. Toothless climbs back up the rock, Gentle Flame and Astrid help him back up. Toothless looks back down and sees Arzinos' wing and talons vanishing into the pit of lava. Toothless grunts at him aggressively, in a way that states _you deserved that. _They all turn to Hiccup, seeing him coughing on the rock, grabbing his chest in pain, using the Sword of Kahn to push himself back onto his feet.

"We got him, Hiccup. One left." Astrid stated.

"One left..." Hiccup agreed.

...


	36. Zalenthus' Last Stand

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Rain begins to fall on the landscape, lightning flashes and thunder claps soon afterwards. Two massive wings with talons slam down on the stone, rain covering the wing membranes. Zalenthus growls in fury, seeing that the Alpha is gone, hidden by the Vikings. The war continues to rage on around the Temple as Master Dragons clash against Vikings. He walks forward, knowing where Hiccup is, sniffing the air. Rainwater covers his body and drips down his spines. Hiccup walks around the corner, seeing Zalenthus walking towards the location that they killed Arzinos at. Zalenthus roars aggressively, suddenly a fire bolt explodes against his head, making him stagger back. Hiccup looks up to see Gobber riding Grump, attacking the Ancient Dragon. Grump lowers his huge tail and darts towards Zalenthus. Zalenthus smirks, shaking the lava off of his head. He hides his tail behind his back, opening it up. The sharp blade emerges and he glares at Grump. "Come on then." Zalenthus snarled. Gobber yells with his axe in the air. Zalenthus roars, suddenly bringing his tail towards Grump, sinking it into Grump's body. Grump roars in agony, blood oozing from his belly. Zalenthus snarls, throwing Grump into the ground with Gobber on his back. He swings his tail aside, throwing the blood off of it. Zalenthus charges at them, roaring aggressively.

"Oh gods! Run! Hurry!" Hiccup screamed. Astrid runs round, seeing the massive Dragon charging at them, roaring like a beast from legend. Hiccup looks at the sword on the ground from when he dropped it due to being thrown by Arzinos. They all run in fear. Suddenly Hiccup's leg is grabbed by the tail of Zalenthus. The tail wraps around his heal and pulls him back.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Astrid screamed. Zalenthus pulls him away from the girl he loves. He throws Hiccup over.

"I will not make my mistake of letting you live, ever again!" Zalenthus roared, bellowing at Hiccup, his chest glows bright orange. Suddenly a man leaps at Zalenthus, smashing a mace against his face. Zalenthus roars, staggering back into a huge tower, sending a huge crack up it. Hiccup looks at his saviour.

It's Gobber.

"I'll hold him off! You get the Sword!" Gobber yelled. Zalenthus roars, standing back up. Hiccup runs to Astrid, limping on his twisted ankle. He turns at the sound of Gobber screaming, his eyes widened and his breath erratic. Gobber roars at Zalenthus with his mace raised in the air. Zalenthus roars antagonistically at Gobber, lunging at him. Gobber smashes his mace against Zalenthus' face, sending him staggering back again into the tower, making it even more unstable. Gobber looks at the tower, knowing what he needs to do. He charges at Zalenthus, smashing his mace against his face again. Zalenthus crashes into the tower again and it begins to collapse. Hiccup runs back, seeing the tower collapsing on them both. Gobber limps away, his wooden leg snapped.

"Gobber!" Hiccup screamed, trying to get to his mentor. Rock plummets from the sky, landing round and on Gobber. Clouds of dust increasing. Zalenthus is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a large amount of rock plummets down around all of them. Gobber grunts in pain, collapsing. "Gobber! No!" Hiccup screamed. The heavy collapse slowly comes to a halt and Hiccup coughs and splutters on all of the dust in the air. Hiccup runs over to where he saw Gobber. "Gobber!" Hiccup screamed, grabbing rock and pulling it away from the pile that buried him. He grabs a large boulder and pulls it away, finding Gobber's face, lifeless underneath it all. Hiccup closes his eyes in grief and sighs in defeat. Astrid walks up to Hiccup's shoulder, holding his hand.

"You did what you could." Astrid assured. A distant roar emerges from the rubble, Zalenthus' roar. Hiccup growls in anger, looking around, looking for where the roar came from. The rock from behind the huge pile explodes and Zalenthus bursts out, roaring loudly. He turns round to see Hiccup looking around in anger. He smirks evilly and limps towards Hiccup, growling menacingly. Behind him, Timat glides towards him. He turns round and snarls, seeing Timat. Zalenthus roars at the top of his lungs making everyone jump out of their skin as they see where the monster is. Timat tackles Zalenthus into the rubble, grabbing him by the neck with her talons. Zalenthus snarls, smashing his head crest against her face, cracking her scales on her forehead, drawing blood. He kicks her off of his body and swings round, his sharp tail swinging around as well. He leaps into the air and flies away, vanishing into the clouds.

"Get back here brother!" Timat roared.

"Is there rage in that voice of yours, sister?" Zalenthus snarled his voice echoes across land. Hiccup holds Astrid close, hearing Zalenthus approaching, his torn wings creating the loud humming sound as he flies through the air.

"Astrid, when he gets here. It's all going down, everything! You have to go." Hiccup said. Astrid shakes her head, her eyes filling with tears.

"No! You two get back to the cove; tell the people there, we've won! I'm staying, he's all I've got left." Timat said.

"You can't stop him Timat, not without me. Only a human can use the Sword of Kahn, remember?" Hiccup said. Timat sighs, remembering that that is true.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried, holding onto him eternally. Hiccup caresses her cheek lovingly.

"Astrid, Berk burned because I was afraid of what needed to be done. I couldn't kill a dragon. Astrid, I'm not afraid anymore!" Hiccup said, smiling to her. "Gentle Flame and the others are over there, I want you to go with them and head for home." Hiccup said. Astrid grabs him and gives a very long and passionate kiss with him, holding him close. Hiccup kisses her as well, holding her too. They break their kiss and Astrid staggers back, holding the knot of his hair in his hand. "Don't come back for me. We both know I'm not coming home." Hiccup said. Astrid runs away from them and Hiccup turns away, sighing.

"Go!" Timat yelled. They both turn to see Zalenthus soaring over, roaring loudly overhead. Hiccup climbs onto Toothless. Toothless launches into the sky, flying around the area. "Hiccup, I need you to stay and give me air support, without a doubt my brother will want a personal fight against me." Timat said. "When you get the sword back, you will need to stab him four times with it. He has four layers of skin; you need to stab him in the heart. I also looked at the genome of these Master Dragons, they are linked with Zalenthus. If he dies, they all die." Timat explained.

"You're telling me this _now_?" Hiccup questioned.

"Only because we never had a chance of killing him before. So it didn't really come to mind. And does it matter? You know now. Now go, only come down when I tell you to." Timat ordered.

* * *

At the bridge to the Temple, the Ancient Night Fury jumps round, dragging his claws into the stone, slowing itself down. The Ancient Nadder and the others stop as well. Vakt jumps onto one of the pillars. "We're gonna hold the line? Then block the bridge! Nothing gets through!" Vakt roared. The Ancient Night Fury spreads its wings out, roaring at the Master Dragons flying towards them.  
Tuffnut and Ruffnut guard Astrid as they run through the burning Citadel, dead Master Dragons on the ground. Astrid stops running, turning back.

"Stop!" Astrid yelled. Ruffnut and Tuffnut stop, turning round. Fishlegs turns as well, his hammer in his hands.

"Listen Astrid..." Tuffnut said, pointing at her, but before he could finish she interrupts him.

"No you listen! I am not leaving Hiccup." Astrid said.

* * *

Zalenthus smashes his crest against the face of Timat, snapping one of her horns off. She staggers back and he grabs her wing, twisting it round, snapping the bones in the wing loudly. Timat roars in agony, a bone protruding from her wing membrane. Crimson blood covering it. Zalenthus slams her against the ground, slashing her across the face with his talons. He grabs her by the neck, tightening his grip with the talons, slightly piercing the scales as he stares into her eyes. Zalenthus sees the Sword of Kahn just sitting there on the ground from where Hiccup dropped it. He picks it up with his talons and pushes it into Timat's chest cavity, purposely missing the heart to make her suffer, so he can kill her himself, pushing it in until the hilt is touching her skin. She roars in agony. "You intend to save the humans instead of yourself?" Zalenthus snarled, choking her with his talons. "You bring shame upon us all!" Zalenthus snarled. Suddenly a bolt of fire detonates against the side of his face, making him release Timat and stagger back. The Sword of Kahn still in her chest. Zalenthus looks around, hearing the roars of a Night Fury. He snarls and scowls evilly, knowing who it is. "Hiccup..." Zalenthus snarled. Toothless and Gentle Flame soar across the Citadel, above the fiery explosions as Vikings and Master Dragons brawl beneath them. The huge Ancient Dragon stares at them as they glide towards him.

"I gave you an order!" Timat yelled, seeing Toothless and Hiccup coming back. Toothless lowers himself down so then Hiccup can jump off. Hiccup rolls along the ground, taking his shield off of his back, firing bolts at the Dragon's hide. Zalenthus snarls, stepping back, using his wings to blocks the bolts.

"Run Hiccup! Run like you always do!" Zalenthus roared, breathing a cloud of fire at him. Hiccup rolls out of the way.

"I'm done running!" Hiccup yelled. Hiccup turns round behind a wall of rock, seeing Astrid running back with Tuffnut. Ruffnut and Fishlegs."She never listens...never." Hiccup sighed. Toothless launches a multiple blasts against the body of Zalenthus. The loud screech of a dive-bombing Night Fury approaches and Gentle Flame fires a powerful bolt of fire so powerful that it sends him flying back from the huge explosion. Zalenthus bounces across the rock, dragging his claws in the ground. Zalenthus snarls, liquid hydrogen drooling as saliva from his teeth. Behind him, Gentle Flame lands beside Toothless, watching him together. Hiccup turns to Astrid and the others. "I said get out of here!" Hiccup yelled.

"We can help you!" Astrid yelled. Hiccup sighs in frustration. Zalenthus stands back up, growling. Hiccup turns to Zalenthus, aiming the Crossbow at him.

"Hey! Hey you! Hey!" Hiccup yelled. Zalenthus stares directly at Hiccup, scowling with his fiery eyes glaring directly into Hiccup's eyes. Zalenthus slams his talons into the ground, standing back up.

"Hiccup! Get out of here! This is my fight!" Timat yelled, grabbing the sword in her chest, but she is too weak to pull it out. Toothless launches a bolt at Zalenthus, but the huge Dragon dodges the bolt of fire with his head. Toothless jumps onto the Ancient Dragon, gnawing on his body. Zalenthus grabs Toothless by the tail with his talons, swinging him around like a ragdoll and throwing him against the ground.

"It's my fight! And you're all gonna die!" Zalenthus snarled. Gentle Flame sneaks up behind him but Zalenthus swings his tail at her, smashing her against the ground before she can attack him. Zalenthus breathes a cloud of fire at Hiccup. Hiccup leaps out of the way, rolling on the ground and hiding behind a pillar. He peers round the pillar, seeing how far he is from the sword and if he can get it. Astrid turns to Timat, seeing the Sword of Kahn is still in her chest. She runs towards Timat, dodging the long, muscular tail of Zalenthus as he battles against Hiccup and Toothless. Zalenthus roars, snapping his jaws together like a rabid dog at Hiccup as he crawls back. Astrid jumps onto Timat's chest, seeing the sword imbedded into her.

"You need to get the Sword of Kahn to Hiccup!" Timat said. Astrid grabs the handle, pulling back with all of her might, trying to tear the sword free. The blade scrapes against the iron like scales on her body, forming sparks to bleed out from in-between. Ruffnut and Tuffnut throw their spears into the thighs of Zalenthus, causing him to collapse slightly. Zalenthus swings his tail at all of them. Hiccup ducks down as the sharp blade swings over head. Zalenthus claws his way towards Hiccup, kicking Toothless in the head as he tries to help his best friend. Zalenthus roars, slamming his sharp talons into the ground as he tries to skewer him. Hiccup fires his Crossbow into the eye of Zalenthus. Zalenthus roars in pain, the eye burst from the bolt. He slams his talons down on Hiccup, staring at him with his last eye, the talons acting like restraints. Astrid yells ripping the Sword of Kahn from Timat's chest. Seeing Zalenthus pressing Hiccup down.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed, throwing the Sword to him. Zalenthus leans forward.

"You see my face, you life is done!" Zalenthus snarled, dragging out this easy kill. Hiccup turns, seeing the sword approaching him. Zalenthus points his other talons at him, ready to make a very personal kill, ready to skewer him. Hiccup catches the Sword of Kahn, driving the blade into the chest of Zalenthus. Zalenthus roars in agony, staggering back, the blade has cut through one layer of skin.

"This time, his time the Sword will kill you!" Hiccup yelled. Hiccup sprints towards Zalenthus jumping onto him, ripping the sword out and stabbing it back in, cutting through the second layer. Hiccup yells angrily, blood covering the blade. Zalenthus roars in pain, his spines frantically moving as the sword pierces his skin. Hiccup rips it out again, slamming it back in, cutting through the third layer.

_One more._

Hiccup screams, ripping the sword out, raising it up, and bringing it down towards the fiery red heart that can be seen behind the skin. Zalenthus opens his left wing talons, swinging them towards Hiccup.

A loud piercing sound occurs. Hiccup gasps in pain, blood dripping from his lip. He looks down, seeing the talon protruding through his chest, covered in his blood. Zalenthus stares into Hiccup's eyes with a deep growl, his eyes glow bright orange.

"I underestimated you once, Hiccup. That is a underestimation, a mistake that I will not make ever again!" Zalenthus snarled. He drops the sword in pain, falling lifelessly. Zalenthus throws Hiccup across the battlefield; he bounces across the ground, the sword sliding beside his body. Astrid and Timat's eyes widen in horror, tears covering Astrid's eyes. Toothless' eyes snap open so widely. He growls in anger, sprinting at Zalenthus, leaping on his back, firing bolt after bolt into Zalenthus' scales angrily. Zalenthus roars, grabbing Toothless with his tail, throwing him against the wall with all of his might. Astrid sprints across this battlefield to the impaled Hiccup on the floor, a huge hole in his body, blood covering the floor.

"Hiccup..." She whimpered, unable to talk as tears cover her eyes and face, her heart aches in horror. Hiccup smiles, crimson blood leaking from his crusty lips. He holds the sword up to her, caressing her cheek.

"Finish this..." Hiccup weakly begged, falling to the ground from pain, still alive but barely. Astrid turns with the most enraged eyes, the Sword of Kahn in her hands. She sprints at Zalenthus, rolling out of the clouds of fire produced from the open jaws of Zalenthus. She bounces across some broken boulders, grabbing onto his sharp overlapping scales, seeing the glowing heart inside.

"Astrid! In the Heart!" Timat yelled. Astrid looks at Timat and Timat looks back. Astrid holds the hilt with both hands, slamming it into Zalenthus' heart. Zalenthus roars in agony, staggering back as the enchantment occurs in his body. He roars loudly, his chest glows fiery orange as his body overloads.  
The Master Dragons across the Citadel just drop from the sky as their souls are torn from their husks. The Master Dragons slam down onto the ground, dead. Viking Ghosts fade away as his control is ceased.  
Zalenthus roars agonizingly, trying to rip the sword from his chest with his Talons. He roars loudly, staring up at the night sky. His fiery eyes stare up, the fiery glow in his eyes fade away into the blue eyes of the original Zalenthus. His roars become slower as his body becomes set alight from the enchantment, the fires crawl across his body and onto his head. Crackling over his eyes, incinerating them. _Will it stop? The fires I saw brother? The Fires of the Cretaceous, will it stop? _

"Am I not worthy, brother?" Zalenthus whispered, closing his eyes peacefully. Zalenthus folds his wings into his chest as the souls of all of the ghosts and Master Dragons are sucked back into him. Hic scales crack and erode, a bright fiery orange glow emits from inside of the cracks, becoming brighter and brighter. Zalenthus gives out one final roar, the roar echoes across the world. He folds his wings out as he roars before exploding dramatically; his body disintegrates as he explodes. The skeleton of Zalenthus falls to its knees and then to the ground, his skull smashes against the ground, cracking on impact. Astrid looks at the skeleton of Zalenthus, gasping in disbelief.

He's dead.

She quickly turns to see Hiccup, unmoving on the ground. She gasps in horror and runs over to him, seeing a large pool of crimson red blood around his body. The deep gouge in his body. She kneels down beside him, picking him up, shaking him.

"Hiccup?" She whimpered. Toothless staggers back to his feet. His eyes widen as he sees Astrid in distress. He runs over to the two, looking down at the pale skinned Hiccup. He isn't breathing. Gentle Flame bows her head in sorrow. Tears flow from Toothless' eyes and they pour from Astrid's as she hugs him. Blood covering her red shirt and her skirt. "Please! Don't leave me." She begged. Timat falls forward onto the ground, grunting in pain. She looks over at the sobbing lover.

"Zor, Ka, De, Or." Timat whispered. Golden magic floats towards the wound that is killing Hiccup, slowly repairing it. Astrid doesn't realise that there is magic around them right now since she is sobbing with her eyes closed. A warm pressure is felt on Astrid's cheek as she sobs uncontrollably. She opens her eyes to see Hiccup's hand against her cheek, lovingly.

"Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily could you?" Hiccup chuckled with a smile. Astrid gasps and gives Hiccup the most affectionate kiss, holding him so tightly. Toothless roars in happiness, bouncing on his toes in happiness. Astrid hugs Hiccup so strongly. "Astrid...can't breathe!" Hiccup wheezed.

"Sorry!" Astrid gasped, releasing him, laughing at the same time. "Don't ever do that again." Astrid ordered, pointing at Hiccup.

"I won't, milady." Hiccup flirted. He looks over Astrid's shoulder, seeing Zalenthus' skeleton on the ground. He smiles to Astrid. "I knew you could do it." Hiccup said, kissing Astrid. Master Dragons continue to drop from the sky, crashing onto the ground and the water with loud thuds. Timat sighs, lowering her head at Zalenthus' body.

...


	37. Journey's End

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that is not a Marvel related story. This takes place eight years after the events of How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccup and Astrid are a couple now. In the strongest of love. With Toothless being their best companion. Life in Berk is peaceful. But that can never last. The reason why the characters are around 19 years old is because I have made them be 14 to 15 in the first film for this story, that is why they are 19 years old in this. As always with my stories. This story is M rating, which means violence, gore, sexual content (But not much), threat, strong language etc. This is a dark story with a developed love story and a powerful main villain.**

**I hope you enjoy How To Train Your Dragon: Rise of the Ancient Dragons**

**Your friendly Author:**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

Hiccup weakly stands back up, walking over to the skeleton of Zalenthus. An enemy that he was so scared of throughout all of this chaos. He took nearly everything from him. He nearly one. Astrid turns to see Xzek and Zaktrantus helping the Alpha back up. The Alpha groans, limping on its damaged limb, one of its tusks are cracked badly and deep gouges and horrible burns on his white scaly skin. The Alpha looks at the dead skeleton of Zalenthus on the ground. Xzek lands on the ground with Zaktrantus. Vakt glides over and lands down, seeing Zalenthus dead on the ground. "It's over...it's finally over." Vakt gasped.

"Hiccup and Astrid are the heroes here. I was incapable of help, he paralysed me. They killed him." Timat explained. Hiccup looks down at the skeleton of Zalenthus.

"That was for my family, you monster. And everything else you've killed." Hiccup snarled, turning and walking away with his fists clenched tight. "We bury our dead at the cove." Hiccup said. Astrid holds his hand.

"Hiccup!" She called. Hiccup stops as he feels her hand pulling on his. "It's over. We don't have to be scared anymore. He's gone. Ivahn's gone. The Necromancer's gone. All of them. We can return to Berk." Astrid said.

"What Berk? Berk's gone, Astrid. We may have defeated him. But we have no victory here. He destroyed our home. Our people. Our friends. He still won." Hiccup groaned.

"No, because he failed in wiping you and the dragons out. We can rebuild." Timat explained, looking at her friends. She then looks back at Hiccup. "It's the least we can do. You helped us get our revenge. To finish what we started. What friends could we be if we didn't return the favour?" Timat chuckled. Vakt clears his throat to get their attention.

"As long as we can stay. Since our meditation walls have been destroyed. We have nowhere to go." Vakt stated.

"You've all earned your place in Berk. Thank you...all of you...I don't know how we could have done this without you all." Hiccup thanked. "I just wish Draxtanus could have lived to see this." They all lower their heads in respect for the loss of Draxtanus.

"He lives on within all of us." Xzek stated.

"Now then, where do we start on rebuilding?" Zaktrantus asked.

"I would personally try and use some Ancient Dragon Architecture. Stone houses instead of wood. Won't burn down as easily that way." Vakt pointed out.

* * *

Back at the remains of Berk, Vikings and the Ancient Dragons work together as they rebuild their destroyed home. Miners bring out tonnes of boulders that they carried from mines and the Ancient Temple. Vakt uses his fire to melt and shape the rock into a house like shape. Vikings throw cold buckets of water onto the hot rocks, cooling them immediately. The stone hardens and becomes solid again. Large pens for Dragons are forged by the Ancient Dragons as they lay down large pillars for them to perch up on. Vikings hammer away at their large towers that Arzinos destroyed, repairing their faces with more stone and relighting the fire in the mouth of the statues. A Vikings trips on a branch, dropping the boulders in his arms. Vakt looks at the Viking. "Careful with those rocks!" He shouted. The Viking picks the rocks back up and returns to the building. Vakt scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Humans..." He sighed. Zaktrantus melts the rocks around the roof of the Great Hall, layering large stone pillars down on them to keep the roof from caving in on itself. Vikings inside hammer away at the wood inside, repairing the scorching. On the walls are new shields attached to the wall with pictures of everyone they lost in paintings. To remember them forever. Stoick the Vast and Skullcrusher, Valka and Cloudjumper, Draxtanus the Wise, Snotlout and Hookfang, Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Gobber and Grump and everyone else. To never forget who these people were and their part in stopping Zalenthus' chaos from destroying the world. Hiccup walks through the town, seeing smiles on the villager's faces. Something he hasn't seen for a while ever since Zalenthus was awakened. Hiccup also smiles, looking up at the horizon to see the sun rising again. A wise dragon once said; _there will be dark times ahead of us. Like a tunnel that you cannot see the way out to. Or the darkest nights when there are no stars as the clouds cover the sky. You think that the world is coming to an end in all of this darkness. But sooner or later, the sun will rise, and the light made by the sun will light our way. That is the hope, which is what keeps us going. And that is what it means to be a member of the Swords of Nature. To help those without that hope see what we see so they can carry on our legacy. _Hiccup turns to see Astrid by his side, holding his hand. Ruffnut and Tuffnut walk up behind the couple with Fishlegs. Hiccup turns around to see the Ancient Night Fury and its friends standing there, looking at them. He smiles to them, raising the Sword of Kahn in the air.

"You are free now! Go on and live your lives! If I ever need you I will look for you." Hiccup cheered. The Ancient Night Fury roars to the sky and spreads its wings out, flying into the air. The Ancient Gronckle does the same with the Ancient Zippleback, Ancient Monstrous Nightmare and the Ancient Nadderhead, roaring.

"Yeah! I'll call upon you guys any time!" Tuffnut cheered. The Ancient Dragons fly away from Berk after their side of the bargain has been fulfilled. Hiccup smiles as he sees them flying away. He turns to see Toothless and Gentle Flame stood together, tenderly purring. Toothless quickly turns and lowers his ears in embarrassment. Hiccup laughs.

"It's okay bud! Astrid and I are like that, right?" Hiccup chuckled.

"Did you just compare your relationship to theirs?" Ruffnut asked.

"Not like that, Ruffnut!" Hiccup gasped. Ruffnut laughs and Tuffnut hits her over the head, nearly hitting her helmet off. Hiccup turns to see Vakt stood beside them. "Vakt? Have you seen Timat?" Hiccup asked.

"She told me that she had to say goodbye to someone. I think we both know who." Vakt said.

"Her brother. Toothless! Let's go." Hiccup called, running over to his best friend.

"If you are going to look for her, go to the Ancient Waterfall at the Ancient Temple. That was Zalenthus' praying spot." Vakt stated.

"Why do you put Ancient in front of everything?" Hiccup asked.

"No idea, we just have always done that. Ancient Dragons have never been very creative with names. That privilege was left to the Enchanters." Vakt explained.

* * *

The Ancient Waterfall throws gallons of water over into the lagoon in the Ancient Temple. A rainbow forming in the reflection of each water molecule. So peaceful. Timat looks into the waterfall, thinking about Zalenthus. "Needed some closure, huh?" Hiccup asked. Timat turns to see Hiccup and Toothless behind her. She sighs.

"You wouldn't understand, Hiccup. He was still my brother." Timat explained.

"And even after everything that he did? Here you are...mourning for him?" Hiccup asked.

"He wasn't always the Chaos Bringer. My brother had blue eyes before the Fire Madness overcame him. All he ever wanted was to prove to his father that he was worthy. But he needn't try. He was already worthy. Even if Draxtanus didn't know. Or if Zalenthus didn't know. My father and I always saw it." Timat explained. "But honestly, I miss him. My brothers." She said. In the water fall, vivid memories of her brother when he was young appear. His blue eyes and his friendly smile. Before the Extinction of the Dinosaurs. A tear rolls down from her eyes. "But he died a long time ago. As soon as Fire Madness took him from us." Timat stated.

"I'm sorry, Timat. I didn't think." Hiccup apologised.

"Don't apologise. You have every reason to despise him. He took everything from you, well almost everything. You inspire me, you know that?" Timat chuckled. Hiccup's eyes widen.

"I inspire you? The great Timat? I'm just a kid." Hiccup said.

"No...You are a hero. You managed to keep hope when all was lost. When we lost everything, we went into hiding for thousands of years. You managed to lead an assault on two headquarters of two of your arch enemies and managed to defeat them all in the span of a few days. The world will forever remember you as the Hiccup that killed the Chaos Bringer. And his plan." Timat stated. Hiccup chuckles.

"I think I'll leave the greatness to other people. I think I'd rather stay being me. Come on, you now have a home to live at, without the fear of Zalenthus hunting you down." Hiccup said.

"It will be hard to get used to life like that." Timat warned. "I'm sorry about bringing this to you. You've lost your father, your mother. Mentor, a lot of your friends and family because of our war." Timat apologised.

"We all lose people, Timat. If Zalenthus was right about anything, he was right about that." Hiccup explained.

"If only the Enchanter's Secret wasn't destroyed." Timat sighed.

"The what?" Hiccup asked.

"The Enchanter's Secret. Apparently the Necromancers and the Enchanters succeeded in reviving loved ones, but Zalenthus destroyed the book, and we will never learn of the secrets it held. I'm sorry." Timat apologised.

"Well, there are only so many relics." Hiccup said. "And you can do it. You can get used to peace. We all can. Come on." Hiccup said, climbing onto the saddle of Toothless. Timat nods and spreads her wings out, flying away with Hiccup. They both abandon the Ancient Waterfall, leaving it to flow in peace.

* * *

Hiccup, Toothless and Timat fly across the ocean, returning to Berk. Timat lands on top of one of the tall pillars that they built for them to perch up on top of. Hiccup jumps off of Toothless, seeing Astrid walking over to him, holding his hands, smiling at him. "What is it?" Hiccup asked with a nervous laugh.

"I learnt that Ancient Dragons can look into our bodies. We are going to have two children." Astrid announced with a smile. Hiccup caresses her cheek, giving her an affectionate kiss.

"And I will be here every step of the way." Hiccup assured.

"But I might not be able to fly for a while." Astrid confessed. Hiccup looks over at Toothless and Gentle Flame.

"How about one last flight together, for while?" Hiccup asked. Astrid smiled.

"Of course." Astrid cooed.

"You know, if I'm gonna be chief, and we're having children, I would be honoured to have you to be my wife." Hiccup proposed, holding her hands. She smiles sweetly at him, a tear rolling from her eye as she hears how certain he is, that he wants to be by her side for the rest of their lives.

"I would be honoured, my great love." Astrid cooed, kissing Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup slides his foot into the pedal on Toothless' saddle to control the artificial tail. Toothless purrs gently. Hiccup looks up at the renewed Berk. "This is Berk." Hiccup narrated. Toothless leaps down the cliff face with Gentle Flame. "It is still covered in ash and work here is nonstop to repair everything." Hiccup narrated. Toothless and Gentle Flame zoom around one another. Hiccup and Astrid give each other a high five. "I've learnt a lot over the past few months. Evil can be made in two different ways. Either through pain and suffering or without choice, like Ivahn and Zalenthus." Hiccup narrated as they glide through the repaired docks. Toothless and Gentle Flame roar powerfully and Hiccup and Astrid whoop in enjoyment. "And then there are those who are born to be evil, like Zalenthus' alliance and the Necromancer, and Dagur." Hiccup narrated. The two glide past Vakt.

"Hey!" Vakt barked in annoyance. Xzek and Zaktrantus watch the two fly around their rebuilt town from their pillars. Timat smiles gently, looking up at the clouds. The clouds form into the faces of Draxtanus, Zalenthus and Dragna, all three of them with smiles on their faces. A tear runs from her eye and she smiles happily, knowing that Zalenthus, not the Chaos Bringer, has found peace in the afterlife. Hopefully now he is worthy. Fishlegs cheers as they pass by with Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"The only upside of this town, are our best friends. Whilst other places might have people or dogs. We have..." Hiccup narrated. The two Night Furies and their riders glide up, into the sunlight.

"...Dragons." Hiccup finished. Toothless roars and Hiccup cheers as they glide upwards, ending their journey.

* * *

**Thank you for reading through my How To Train Your Dragon FanFiction. Please do rate what you thought of it, and stay sharp for a little sequel I am going to make some time. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**


End file.
